Chaos in Remnant: A knigth of dark glyps
by tandomen
Summary: Jaune es enviado a la otra punta de Remnant a entrenar su extraño semblante. Poco sabía que el ser un estudiante de intercambio desde Beacon hasta la ciudad de Rotarl le cambiaría la vida para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**_HOLA A TODOS!_**

**_Uff, tanto tiempo. ¿Como están? Hacía mucho que no posteaba nada eh?_**

**_Bueno, primero, el momento de la explicación: La verdad, es que la musa es caprichosa ¿Saben? Uno puede estar escribiendo una historia muy buena, y de repente la mente le explota en posibilidades sobre una idea. Y no hay vuelta atrás._**

**_Esa idea es la que sigue._**

**_Por ello es que dejé de actualizar mis otros fics. Por que me divierte escribirlos y seguirlos, pero la chispa voló a otros lares._**

**_A estos lares._**

**_Sin embargo, se lo malo que es seguir una obra y que despues no la actualizen por tanto tiempo, así que me tome todo lo que me hizo falta para no publicar nada hasta terminar una historia._**

**_Y lo hice._**

**_Este es, por abominable cantidad, el fic mas largo que he echo hasta el momento. Y está terminado, solo que ire posteando los capítulos a medida que los lean :P. Sepan que estan terminados, y que incluso los oneshot que giran alrededor de la trama de este fic también estan finalizados._**

**_Se que los defraudé al dejarlos esperando la actualización de mis fic, y lo lamento mucho. Pero me he esforzado para darles un producto terminado, y que da de promesa, que esta cien por ciento finalizado._**

**_En caso de que decidan leerlo, les indico como va a funcionar la publicación de capítulos: Es muy simple, dos reviews, y posteo un cap. No importa si lo postee hace cinco minutos. Si pasan tres días sin dos reviews, posteo un cap nuevo de todas formas._**

**_Tomense su tiempo para leerlo, por que se describe mucho aquí, y no se guarden nada en sus reviews. Voy a ir posteando los capítulos con una correción apenas echa, dado que creo que ya los dejé esperando por mi trabajo el suficiente tiempo. Sin embargo, voy a estar corrigiendo errores de gramática y consistencia cada dos por tres, no se preocupen._**

**_Un ultimo aviso: Los Ost que puse para ciertas situaciones, funcionan de esta forma: El nombre de la canción que sale, sin estas señales " " se pone en el buscador de Youtube y el primer tema que sale es el que se reproduce. Sin embargo, sepan que siempre es opcional. Pero les recomiendo escuchar los temas :D. Son bastante temáticos y condicionan con el ambiente en mi opinión._**

_**Espero que se diviertan leyendo, y no olviden dejarse una opinion. !Saludos y hasta tres días o dos reviews¡**_

* * *

><p>Ese era su semblante ¿Eh?<p>

Si el aura es la capacidad de manifestar el alma interna en forma de energía e influenciar el mundo con ella, el semblante era la forma que tenían ciertas almas de demostrar aquello que las hacía únicas. Aquello que definía el concepto de lo que ellos eran en su interior.

Ciertas personas querían aprender rápido, y obtenían velocidad. Otras vivir aventuras, y obtenían gran estamina y resistencia.

!Incluso una amiga suya tenía control sobre el magnetismo, por amor a Mounty¡

El, si bien no era alguien talentoso en el combate, o en las tácticas, e incluso había falsificado su ingreso a la academia de cazadores "Beacon", miraba con esperanzas hacia su semblante.

Como quizá, una forma de equiparar sus inutilidad en el campo de combate... pero no.

De todas las cosas decepcionantes que podían haberse manifestado como su semblante, solo se había mostrado una pequeña descarga eléctrica, que nada hacía a los seres vivos, y poco poder tenía para afectar a los objetos.

Lo descubrió en medio del combate contra uno de sus compañeros. Fue simplemente algo humillante el ver su trasero pateado con tanta violencia por el alumno Cardin Winchester.

Al frente de sus amigos y de todo el alumnado.

Fue en ese momento que, como si obedeciera al destino, de sus manos saliera por primera vez manifestado su semblante, disparado como un rayo de su mano, el cual solo impresionó a su enorme rival.

Aunque no evito que perdiera el combate.

Al final del combate, una realización muy oscura llegó a su mente...

Era un inútil, y su alma estaba manifestando su inutilidad.

Su carencia de habilidad...

Por ello, fue que se sorprendió al saber que Ozpin, el canoso, aunque joven director de la academia, le llamaba urgentemente a su oficina, no bien se enteró del semblante del que disponía.

Sin decir nada, aunque bastante desanimado, el muchacho acudió a sala de la dirección, sin muchas esperanzas de un final feliz para su dilema.

La puerta se corrió de lado, dejando ver al muchacho, vestido con un buso azul cubierto por tres placas de metal cubriendo sus hombros y pecho, unos Jeans como pantalones y un despeinado pelo rubio.

Sus ojos celestes inspeccionaron la habitación. Era algo peculiar.

Si bien no había venido muchas veces, siempre le llamaba la atención los adornos de engranajes y el vidrio circular en el suelo, al medio de la sala. Muy peculiar y llamativo.

La temática de la habitación era de color verde, y el silencio casi una ley. Aunque se cortó abruptamente con el sonido del chasquido de una taza contra el mármol de un pequeño porta vasos.

- Señor Arc, un placer que haya venido tan aprisa – Sonrió el director, tras sus pequeños lentes redondos, mientras se echaba para atrás en su asiento, mostrando su sobretodo verdoso y cuidado

– Tome asiento por favor.

Sin replicar, el muchacho obedeció. Lo menos que quería era hacer enojar al director de la academia. El sujeto ya era un cazador recibido, uno guerrero que defendía a la humanidad de los seres del Grim y de cualquier otro percance. No solo tenía su respeto, si no también su miedo.

- Encuentro su falta de habla inquietante, señor Arc – Indicó Ozpin, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de te, oliendo antes del delicioso vapor que emanaba de su taza - ¿Sabe usted que le llamé a mi oficina para darle buenas noticias?

El muchacho le vio extrañado.

¿Buenas noticias? Eso era algo casi mitológico para el en esos momentos.

- Me he enterado de su semblante. Calculo que no sabrá que clase de utilidad tiene – De nuevo, el muchacho perdió esperanzas. Tenía que ver con su semblante, uno de los mas inútiles en los que el podía pensar. Sin mucha fuerza en el ademán, el muchacho asintió con lentitud – Pues bien, señor Arc. He analizado las grabaciones en las cuales se develó su semblante, y claro, logré identificar de donde proviene al instante. Su semblante es bastante único, señor Arc. Y si bien no es uno del cual carezcan otras personas, es uno de los mas preciados que existen. Y por ello mismo, no puedo ofrecerle el entrenamiento que usted necesita para controlarlo en mi academia – Claro. Era su forma amable de indicarle que le echarían de la academia por inutil. Por inservible. Ahora el muchacho lo entendía todo. Con una melancólica sonrisa, asintió derrotado cerrando sus ojos.

Por lo menos había sido divertido mientras duró. Conoció a muchas chicas muy bonitas, entrenó su combate con una de las leyendas mas potentes y bien vistas de todo el reino, y hasta incluso desbloqueó su aura en el proceso.

Aunque quizá su situación fuera de inutilidad, algo había aprendido. Y había echo amigos...

Quizá eso hacía la expulsión un tanto mas dulce...

- Por ello, es que e pedido a sus padres permiso para transferirle a la orden de St. Overia para continuar allí sus estudios.

Los ojos celestes del muchacho se abrieron estupefactos.

¿La orden de St. Overia? ¿La misma que se encontraba en los rincones del mundo, al otro lado de Vacuo? ¿La misma a la que se le atribuía el encierro de los Grim mas poderosos hasta el momento?

¿La misma a la que pertenecían los caballeros de los glifos oscuros?

- Se...Señor...- Comenzó a tartamudear, sin creer los que escuchaba.

- Señor Arc, lo que usted manifestó en el combate contra el señor Winchester no fue si no una demostración de su potencial innato – Aclaró Ozpin – Y tenga en cuenta que potencial y mi fe en eso fue lo único que me retuvo de expulsarlo al saber que falsificó su entrada a mi academia – Eso se ganó una mirada aun mas sorprendida y temerosa del muchacho – Así que, en cuestión, al parecer hice la decisión correcta al mantenerlo en mi academia hasta el día de hoy. Y ahora, le pido que me haga caso, y acepte la transferencia. En la Orden le enseñarán los alcances de su semblante, y a como usar esa monstruosa cantidad de aura que tiene en su cuerpo. Pero no lo obligaré a nada. Es su elección. Mañana a la mañana quiero su respuesta.

Sin mas, el director se recostó sobre el asiento. Su taza de café en la mano.

El muchacho salió a los pasillos shockeado. Quienes lo vieran afirmarían que el bufón de la academia había visto un fantasma. O que el director le había dado una dura reprimenda.

Quizá por ser un inútil. Quizá por su deplorable semblante. Los rumores corrían y corrían.

Pero el, ajeno a todo, caminaba por los pasillos, los ojos abiertos como platos, perdidos en la nada absoluta.

Paso lento, quizá contemplativo, cuando su mirar comenzó a cruzar los vidrios y navegar en los patios. Y se relajó súbitamente.

El pasto del patio. El viento moviendolo lentamente, casi como si tuviera miedo de quebrarlo.

Las flores, juntas, abiertas, vivas y llenas de vigor y color. Rojo, blanco, amarillo, rosa, verde, e incluso negro.

Árboles en medio del patio, dejando caer una que otra hoja de vez en cuando. Sus ramas meciéndose lentamente al compás del viento.

Suspiró hondamente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no prestó atención a las voces de su cabeza, ni a las de su alrededor, ni a las de nadie en particular.

Solo a las de la naturaleza. Y se sintió bien.

Casi como si escuchara voces en el viento. Voces que le hicieran recordar a las historias que le contaba su padre de pequeño.

Acerca de sus antepasados, fieros guerreros capaces de dar hasta el ultimo aliento para defender la tierra de los de su especie frente a la amenaza del Grim. Luchadores poderosos y nobles, al servicio del bien y la justicia...

Era casi como escuchar las voces de esas personas en el susurrar del viento en el pasto. Era algo nuevo, interesante.

Casi sobrenatural.

Sin importarle quien le viera, se sentó en el suelo con suavidad, para luego dejar caer su espalda entre el pasto.

Algunas motas de tierra se elevaron al aire, pero cayeron suavemente a su alrededor.

Su mirada estaba tranquila, y algo parecido a una corriente cruzaba por su cuerpo gradualmente, aunque solo en sentimiento.

Cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba, y sintió como su conciencia viajaba a las nubes.

Era la tarde para cuando el muchacho volviese a su habitación compartida. Y es que era compartida no con cualquier grupo de compañeros.

Era compartida con su grupo. El grupo JPNR, del cual el era el líder. El inútil líder que podría matarlos si seguía siendo así de ineficiente, pensó.

Ren, un muchacho vestido de verde con rasgos orientales, calmado y reservado. Fino guerrero y gran compañero.

Nora, hiperactiva muchacha con gran fuerza. Jovial, risueña y llena de energía, esta muchacha se podría decir que era el alma del grupo.

Y por ultimo, Pyrrha, la bella muchacha, campeona cuatro veces del torneo mas importante del reino. Una chica que ya sabía acerca de la falsificación de la entrada a Beacon, y que en vez de volverse en su contra, se dispuso a ayudarlo con todo el tiempo del que disponía.

Podía seguir siendo su líder, pero eso podría ponerlos en peligro también...

No. No había manera...

Era la noche para cuando el muchacho fuese a la habitación de en frente a la suya. Y es que era la usada no por cualquier grupo de compañeros.

Era la del grupo RWBY. El grupo conformado por amigas tanto de el como de su grupo. Quizá ella pudieran mantener en alta estima el animo de su grupo, pensó.

Blake, muchacha de negro y blanco, con un moño negro en la cabeza. Oscura y misteriosa, sus movimientos eran siempre un enigma.

Yang, proporcionada muchacha de amarillo y marrón. Llena de fuerza y energía, siempre con sentimientos arrojados y altaneros, era siempre un fuego inapagable.

Weiss, la muchacha de alta cuna vestida de blanco, llena de orgullo y gracia en sus movimientos, al igual que de frío y cortante temperamento, era con quien el quería estar emparejado. Aunque no fuera reciprocó, e incluso cortante mente respondido.

Y por ultimo, Ruby, la joven muchacha prodigio, aceptada dos años antes de la edad adecuada en el colegio, siendo su antítesis total: Llena de energía e inocencia, talentosa en el combate y en el liderazgo. Capaz de llevarse el mundo por delante para ser una cazadora. Ella fue su primera amiga en Beacon. Y fue de la ultima de quien se despidió.

Le pareció correcto... y muy sorpresiva su reacción.

Nora casi llora mares de lagrimas de una forma ridícula y muy sobre actuada, pero sincera, sangoloteándolo en un abrazo que pondría a un oso en ridículo.

Ren le deseo la mejor de las suertes, dándole las palabras mas discretas, y a la vez mas cariñosas que escuchara de el hasta ese momento – No nos olvides.

Pyrrha... simplemente, su tristeza era desgarradora. Algo mas haya de lo que el podía comprender o entender. Era como que, al irse, le estaba ocasionando un daño mayor que el de las armas o los insultos.

Pero, pese a eso, ella se sacudía las lágrimas con su guante de combate, y con una forzada, aunque hermosa sonrisa, le deseaba toda la suerte del mundo con un cariñoso abrazo.

Yang pareció cómicamente triste de saber que no tendría al rubio dando vueltas, aunque nunca fue muy cercano a el tampoco. Simplemente se resumió a una palmada en la espalda.

Si Yang había sido poco cercana a el, Blake era casi una nulidad en su vida. Por ello le pareció raro encontrar un cierto ápice de dolor en sus ojos al escuchar la noticia, pero todo se resumió a un rápido – Adios. Cuídate

Weiss, fría como siempre, tomó una sorpresiva reacción de... sorpresa. Era como que de repente, se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Quizá extrañaría tenerlo siempre rodeándola con inútiles intentos de llamar su atención. Mounty sabía que el también lo extrañaría.

Por último, Ruby, de quien esperaba una reacción mas madura y concisa que la del resto dado su talento y capacidad... le dio un abrazo potente como ningún otro.

Mas haya del dolor por la presión, entendió el significado de ese abrazo. Además, claro, Ruby sinceró el sentimiento con palabras.

- No te vayas. No quiero que te vayas- Y claro, no solo había sido ella su primera amiga.

El había sido su primer amigo. El no tenerlo mas alrededor iba no solo a ser difícil, si no que era algo inimaginable para ella en esos momentos.

Con suavidad, el devolvió el abrazo, y la apretó lo mas fuerte que pudo.

Iba a ser difícil estar separado de todos ellos. Pero si algún día iba a ser un hombre del cual su familia pudiera estar orgulloso...

Un muchacho del cual sus amigas pudieran estar orgullosas...

Del cual él mismo pudiera estar orgulloso...

Ir hasta la oficina de Ozpin y tomar la perilla fue una de las cosas mas difíciles que hizo en su vida hasta ese momento.

Ni siquiera esperó a ver al director para hablar – Acepto. Iré a la capital

- !Esplendido¡ El próximo vuelo estará listo en media hora. Prepare sus cosas y espérelo en la estación. Y señor Arc. Muy buena suerte.

El viaje fue... horrible.

No solo por que el sufriera de ataques de vómito al volar, si no por que una tormenta se les interpuso en el viaje, haciendo el apacible recorrido una temblorosa pesadilla.

Para cuando bajó, mochila en mano, de dejó caer al piso... y vació todo contenido de su estómago ahí mismo, sin dudarselo unos segundos.

Luego de unos segundos de trabajoso dolor estomacal luego del episodio, el muchacho se levantó, enjuagándose la boca con agua de su cantimplora.

Miró hacia el frente, y se maravillo ante la vista.

La ciudad de Rotarl era imponente.

Casas echas de ladrillos notorios en la construcción, pero compartiendo un color grisáceo bastante peculiar.

Terrazas llenas de adornos con picos en sus puntas, asemejando cruces y símbolos similares.

Grandes cúpulas de vidrio en inmensas catedrales que se mostraban en medio de los caminos, formados por elevaciones similares a puentes, aunque conectados al suelo, con ciertas profundidades que daban a la entrada de las casas.

Imponentes pilares se alzaban al cielo, conectándose por grandes rutas hacia otros pilares, formando una opción de paso para quienes necesitaban ir de edificio en edificio.

Vidrios de colores, mostrando imágenes de leyendas que de tan creídas por el pueblo, se transformaban en religión.

La gente, si bien podían hacerlo, no andaba en autos, si no a pie, o incluso a caballo.

Vestían todos con telas humildes, aunque para nada feas, cubriendo a muchos sus cabezas con capuchas suaves o formando túnicas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas.

Algunos, mas hozados, llevaban camperas de cuero, accesorios, y demases cosas que le hacían recordar al muchacho su antiguo hogar, pero incluso en estas situaciones, los ciudadanos vestían estas ropas modernas estando estas llenas de símbolos o teniendo un diseño que asemejaba las formas abstractas y barrocas en ellas.

Si, estaba en otro continente. Y no precisamente en un lugar cualquiera. Esta era la "Sagrada capital" según muchos, aunque claro, no era la capital de Vacuo en lo absoluto. Pero era la capital religiosa del mundo, si se lo quiere ver así.

Los mayores representantes de la religión y la iglesia se concentraban aquí, y la gente que vivía en estos lugares no tomaba partido en las situaciones de los reinos a no ser de a forma de intervención eclesial.

El muchacho caminó por las calles, maravillado, mirando los vidrios de colores, y maravillándose de las catedrales que formaban manzanas enteras, llenas de jardines preciosos llenos de flores y arbustos extravagantes, prolijamente cortados. En algunos casos, incluso, tomando formas extrañas y abstractas demasiado difíciles para que alguien siquiera imaginara que era posible hacerlo.

De vez en cuando, veía pasar a unas figuras que distinguían de las demás entre la gente.

Montados a caballo, o a pie, unas personas con ajustadas armaduras en el pecho y brazos, con grandes hebillas en los cinturones, y pantalones de cuero descendiendo en grandes botas.

Todos cubiertos por capas o chalecos blancos y negros en cuyas espaldas, ya sea en amarillo o un color mas oscuro, formadas otra imagen abstracta similar a una cruz, pero formada de varias líneas y círculos, dando la sensación de ser un glifo de algún tipo en particular.

Estaban patrullando, a la par de policías o guardias de seguridad. Todos con capuchas o grandes cuelleras.

Provocaban admiración. Y miedo. Pero mas que nada admiración.

Le gente les trataba como iguales, e incluso a algunos los saludaban. Definitivamente hacían las de guardias de la ciudad.

Se paró en un momento, y sus manos buscaron en su bolsillo izquierdo.

Un papel con indicaciones le indicaron como debía hacer para llegar desde la tercera catedral.

No estaba demasiado lejos, pero tampoco demasiado cerca. Sin embargo, no le importó.

Le gustaba la ciudad.

Mientras caminaba, pudo ver que los edificios allí no eran amplias construcciones tecnológicas, si no grandes obras de arte antiguo. Muy ricas en estatuas simbólicas y dibujos abstractos representados mediante salientes por los bordes de las elevaciones, que mas que un gran rectángulo gigante, como parecen ser todos los edificios, mostraban formas similares a pilares que intentaban alcanzar el cielo con su altura.

Incluso le pareció ver a lo lejos algunos, tan altos, que no podía ver el final.

Mirando de un lado a otro suavemente, el muchacho siguió caminando, hasta que se paró en seco frente a la majestuosidad de la construcción en frente...

_(Ost: Chaos Legion - Blood Remains Main Title)_

_**Con todos los derechos sobre los personajes de RWBY pertenecientes a Roostertheth...**_

Un frente imponente, formado de edificios circulares en forma de cúpulas de distintos colores, transparentando la luz en miles de varias formas distintas, dejando ver dibujos coloridos en su superficie vidriosa, cubiertos sus costados por poderosas formas de ladrillos verdes unidos por cemento gris reforzado.

Entre ellos, puentes de roca del mismo estilo y material surcando de un establecimiento a otro.

Comenzó a caminar debajo de ellos, asombrado del paisaje vidrioso tras las elevaciones de ladrillo verde...

_**Con todos los derechos de Chaos Legion pertenecientes a Capcom y Tow Ubukata …**_

Entre las propias elevaciones de ladrillo, habían miles de pilares del mismo color, pero parecían mas lejanos que el resto.

Continuó avanzando, bajo los puentes de ladrillo, con las elevaciones a su costado, dejando ver mediante intencionales u pequeñas aberturas, las vidriosas obras de arte que cubrían.

Otras personas pasaban a su lado, pero no le prestaban mucha atención. Algunas le saludabancon un ademán de manos, y el les respondía con un asentimiento gentil.

Fue entonces que lo recordó. Tener la capucha puesta era señal de educación en Rotarl, y siempre era mejor empezar con buen pie...

_**Wit Tandomen, Fan de Jaune Arc, presenta...**_

Se paró en frente para un ultimo deslumbro.

La esférica, majestuosa, barroca e imponente cede de la orden de St. Overia: La sagrada catedral.

La mas grande de las iglesias del mundo, mostrando sus bordes llenos con puntas y símbolos abstractos a la vez de cruces. Estatuas y fuentes en sus terrazas, flores y arboles a su alrededor, gigantescos vidrios de colores y todo con un suave verde oscuro, suavizado por los adornos de tela cubriendo las paredes exteriores...

_**Chaos in Remnant: A knigth of dark glyps.**_

_**Capitulo 1: Llegada a la sagrada catedral.**_

Al entrar, lo primero que vio fue una enorme sala, cubierta en el piso por una alfombra entre blanco y roja, muy amplia. Columnas sostenían el techo curvado, y docenas de personas iban de un lado a otro con mucha calma, rezando a Mounty y Ubukata, o dándoles las gracias por otro día de vida.

Entonces recordó acerca de lo que había leído con respecto a Rotarl. Tanto Rotarl como las ciudades que pertenecían a su soberanía religiosa creían tanto en un dios todos poderoso llamado Mounty como en su antítesis, pero no su rival, llamado Ubukata.

Nunca había sido muy buen creyente, pero como dice el dicho, a donde fueres, has lo que vieres. Trató de recordar con algo de esfuerzo un par de oraciones que usaba de niño antes de irse a dormir y caminó entre la gente, que aunque no estaba demasiado amontonada, eran demasiados.

Pese a tener la capucha puesta, lo cual dificultaba la vista hacia los costados, el muchacho podía observar a gente leyendo libros, llevando sahumerios, charlando entre si o incluso parándose frente a vidriosos dibujos en las ventanas, agachándose entre varios ídolos de distintos tipos, llenos de puntas y formas abstractas, y comenzar a reza con las manos juntas en frente de su rostro.

Imitando el gesto, continuó caminando, aunque rezando en vos baja.

_(Ost: Canon en Re mayor, Johann Pachelbel)_

Sus oídos le alertaron de algo melodioso, que reconoció en la lejanía.

Una mujer, vestida de negro, con radiantes cabellos rubios y una suave sonrisa en su rostro de ojos cerrados, bailaba a la par de un violín de madera muy bien armado, el cual tocaba con sus finos dedos sosteniendo el arco.

Detrás de ella, otros hombres y mujeres, con capuchas, tocaban instrumentos a su vez, aunque con ropas mas discretas y menos llamativas.

Y es que esta mujer de negro mostraba un vestido negro, con líneas amarillas en sus bordes y mangas largas. Su cuellera, generosamente grande, dejaba ver un collar contra su pecho.

Sus rubios cabellos no tenían capucha alguna.

- Es bella ¿No? - Preguntó una voz detrás de el, lo cual lo exaltó por la sorpresa. Pero no demasiado.

Tal era la calma y confianza que el lugar irradiaba.

Detrás de el, midiendo una cabeza mas, cubierto por una capa negra que le cubría todo menos su torso, mostrando un traje pulcro de color negro a su vez, un hombre de rostro puntiagudo y cuidado, con ojos celestes como los suyos y cabellera rubia a su vez, aunque un poco mas oscura, fácilmente confundible con el naranja, le sonreía con complicidad.

- Es mi hermana. Se llama Len. Si quieres conocerla, deberás esperar a que termine esta pieza. No te perdonaría que la interrumpieras.

Su voz era grave y directa, casi como si estuviera leyendo sus palabras de un libro. Ese parecía ser el acento de la gente en Rotarl.

El muchacho, saliendo de su estopor, sacudió su cabeza y replicó con algo de incomodidad, pero tratando de no sonar muy apresurado.

La calma de ese lugar le hacía sentir que era un pecado acelerarse.

- En realidad busco la sala de un... Señor – Encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no sonar demasiado vulgar no le era del todo fácil. Costaría un poco acostumbrarse a eso- El señor Clovis.

De no ser por estar perdido en la música, habría notado la voz ciertamente aguda, casi susurrante, del recién llegado. Sin embargo, prestó mas atención al contenido de la frase.

- A juzgar por tu acento, no eres de aquí. ¿Acaso eres quien venía de Vale? - Su rostro seguía manteniendo una sonrisa, pero esta ahora parecía mas trabajada que antes.

Con algo de incomodidad, el muchacho asintió, a tiempo que la música cesaba.

_(Fin del Ost)_

- Entonces tu eres mi futuro hermano. Ve hacia el fondo de este pasillo, pasa las cuatro salas siguientes, y luego sube las escaleras de la biblioteca. No te detengas hasta el final. Mucha suerte, mi querido...- La frase cortó con un ademán, invitándolo a indicarle su nombre.

El muchacho trastabilló un poco antes de acceder - !Jaune¡... Jaune Arc.

- Ha sido un gusto Jaune Arc – Sonrió, antes de despedirse con una formal reverencia – Mi nombre de Jericho Markova.

Sin mas, el sujeto de la capa dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse a paso lento, dejando que su capa ondease en el aire.

Agradeciendo su buena suerte, otra cosa a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, comenzó a caminar hacia el fondo de la sala, pasando al lado de la pequeña elevación en medio del camino, cruzado por dos pequeños par de escalones, en donde la muchacha y sus compañeros tocaban.

Al acercarsele, se paró en seco. Esta muchacha era particularmente bella, mas que de lejos.

"Ya saludala" imploró la voz dentro de su cabeza.

- Ho...Hola...- Sonrió tontamente, mientras saludaba con la mano.

- Saludos señor extranjero – Recibió la muchacha, muy educadamente – Le indicó que no hace falta que tenga la capucha puesta todo el tiempo. Eso es solo para quienes trabajan en una iglesia.

- !Oh¡ E... lo siento...- Se echó la capucha para atrás, y comenzó a recobrar su confidencia mientras sonreía - ¿Tanto se me nota que no soy de Rotarl?

Con una suave y deliciosa sonrisa, la muchacha se tapó la boca con la mano. Luego, añadió – Yo nunca dije que no proviniera de Rotarl. Pudo haber venido de cualquier otro pueblo aledaño.

- !Oh¡ E... ¿Oops? - Jaune de repente de sentía como la persona mas tonta del universo, por algún motivo extraño que no lograba comprender – De todas formas, me dirigía hacia la sala del señor Clovis.

- ¿En verdad? !Maravilloso¡ - Exclamó la muchacha sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro – Eso quiere decir que seremos compañeros en un futuro.

- ¿Compañeros? ¿Compañeros en que? - Preguntó Jaune, perdido como nunca.

- Tu debes ser quien vino de Vale. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Len Siela Markova. Pero puedes llamarme Len. Será un gusto trabajar contigo. ¿Quieres escuchar algo en particular mientras te diriges a la sala de Clovis? - Dicho esto, se puso el violín al hombro y esperó.

El muchacho, incómodo frente a tanta amabilidad, solo atinó a sonrojarse un poco y decir – No es necesario...

- Insisto. Sería un deleite el hacerlo – Indicó la muchacha, sus cabellos largos y rubios moviéndose en frente de sus hombros con gracia y soltura.

Resignándose, el muchacho suspiró derrotado – De acuerdo. Toca... no soy muy fan de lo clásico.

- Se varias modernas. Mis gustos musicales son muy variados – Indicó Len, sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos al apoyar su mentón en el instrumento – Intenta pidiendo alguna.

El muchacho lo pensó por unos segundos, tocándose la barbilla con el dedo. Aún tenía frescos recuerdos de sus amigos despidiéndose.

Y de un abrazo en particular.

- ¿Red like roses? La compuso …

- La conozco – Indicó la muchacha, mientras ponía su arco en las cuerdas del violín. Sin avisar, comenzó a tocar

_(Ost: Videri String Quartet ~ RWBY: Red Like Roses)_

Impresionado por la habilidad de la muchacha, tanto como por el echo de que ella supiera la canción, siendo esta tan extraña y poco conocida en su tierra natal, el muchacho sonrió, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el fondo de la sala.

Len le seguía los pasos, con los ojos cerrados, perdida en su propia música. Sus compañeros la esperaron en la elevación de la sala, comenzando a tocar a su vez, con sonrisas en los labios.

Las columnas sostenían la sala hasta llegar al fondo, donde un gran pórtico con rejas abiertas daba paso hacia un pasillo grande, con elevaciones escalonadas a los costados, dejando una bajada hacia un gran portón de madera. El cual, claro, estaba abierto.

Pasando atravez de él, dio con una sala circular, en donde varias personas, vestidas ahora con túnicas con los símbolos abstractos mostrados en sus ropas con notoriedad, estaban a los costados rezando. En medio, una gran estatua con forma de planisferio, pero con puntas en los costados que sostenían el globo planetario, se erguía echa de roca finamente tallada.

Impresionado, la siguió con la mirada hasta encontrar el pórtico con puertas de metal, abiertas también, que daba hacia unos pasillos menos grandes, pero conectados a algunas puertas que parecían tener la entrada a varios talleres, e incluso a salones que le hacían recordar a las salas de Beacon: Aulas en donde una persona daba clases a los alumnos. Pero claro, estos educaban como lo colegios normales, aunque, Jaune pensó, también educarían en las creencias religiosas del lugar.

Después de todo, esta era una catedral.

Luego de caminar por unos momentos mas, los pasillos llegaron a su fin mostrando un ultimo gran pórtico hacia lo que parecían ser unas escaleras circulares.

En el camino, creyó ver a muchas personas saludándolo, hasta que recordó lo que le había dicho Len, y se echó la capucha hacia atrás.

El resto del camino no prestó atención a que ya no le saludaban. No por que no quisiera, si no por que no se daba cuenta. Ser atento no era uno de los dones de Jaune Arc.

Pasando por el ultimo pasillo con columnas al costado y la muchacha siguiéndolo de atrás, aún tocando, el muchacho se maravilló al ver a donde lo conducía el pasillo.

Eran unas escaleras en espiral hacia arriba, muy arriba, rodeando varias plataformas talladas en un pilar que cruzaba el medio de las mismas.

Los costados que daban hacia afuera tenían grandes paredes de ladrillo verde cubriendo un vidrio de varios colores, representando con los colores un dibujo.

Sonriendo, el muchacho comenzó a recorrer con la mirada, maravillado de la majestuosidad del lugar. La gente en el leía en las plataformas, colmadas de repisas de libros, o rezaba en algunos ídolos con cruces o símbolos abstractos ubicados entre algunas repisas.

En este sitio, eran mas vistosas las personas de capa o chaleco que a Jaune llamaran antes la atención.

Estaban parados, taciturnos y pendientes, con una vigilia total. A Jaune pareció incluso algo intimidante.

Mientras subía por las escaleras, sonrió al reconocer en algunos dibujos de los vidrios las historias que le contasen de pequeño para dormir. Héroes legendarios cuyo altruismo salvó vidas y los llevo a la gloria.

A unas plataformas de destino, la canción acabó suavemente...

_(Fin del Ost)_

Len abrió los ojos con calma, esbozando una sonrisa al hacerlo – Veo que hemos llegado a la biblioteca en espiral.

Jaune la miró entre sorprendido y complacido. La melodía, si bien muy distinta a la original, había sido muy bella.

- Eres muy buena con el violín – Admiró el muchacho, con una sonrisa en su rostro – ¿Nunca has pensado en tocar en alguna orquesta? Creo que quedarías muy bien en una. Particularmente, creo incluso que podría encontrar a la compañera perfecta para hacer de solista con tu música.

- O no, no podría...- Comenzó a decir Len, mientras se ponía a la par de Jaune y comenzaba a subir las escaleras junto a el. Con sus dedos, nerviosos, comenzaron a tomar su cabello y enredarse con el. Este tema de conversación siempre la ponía así – Me debo a la catedral, señor Arc. Al tomar nuestros votos uno debe permanecer fiel a ellos de por vida...

- Pero tienes tanto talento – Inquirió el muchacho, poniendo énfasis en sus palabras al enturbieser su mirada - !Sería una lastima que lo desperdiciaras así¡ No digo que lo desperdicies ahora... pero dar tu habilidad a conocer en el mundo sería genial.

- Bueno... quizá mis votos... !No no¡ No puedo, no podría... no tendría tiempo...- Sonreía al hablar, su rostro sonrojado, mirando hacia el costado, formando una imagen muy adorable...

"!Despierta tonto¡" le gritó su voz interna, sacándolo de su estopor. Avergonzado, se rascó la cabeza y sonriendo con la cara sonrojada, trató de cambiar el tema – Estos... son muchos libros ¿Verdad? Es extraño que no haya nadie con armar a la vista.

"De echo tenía la esperanza de que me dijeras algo como _"Yo tengo esto" _Y transformaras tu violín en una guadaña gigante. Pero creo que solo Ruby puede hacer eso ¿Verdad?_"_

Len volvió a mirarlo, complacida de que la conversación tirara para otros lares – Las armas nuestras son la fe, señor Arc. La fe y el control. Mediante ambos, podemos tener armas mas mortíferas que la mas grande de las pistolas o las mas afiladas de las espadas. Y todo empieza por una sola cosa. El alma.

- ¿El alma?- Jaune estaba confundido, pero esto era interesante, así que bajó la velocidad de su andar.

- El alma se materializa mediante el aura, y cuando el aura es lo suficientemente fuerte, lo hacen nuestros semblantes, siendo el puente entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos. Aquí es donde nuestros semblantes actúan. Nosotros tomamos lo que no debería estar en este mundo, el caos que lo inunda, y lo armonizamos. Lo utilizamos para suavizar el mundo que nos rodea. Nuestras almas son nuestra mejor arma, y nuestro semblante es el gatillo.

- Claro, ahora lo entiendo – Indicó Jaune, haciendo un ademán victorioso con la mano.

- ¿De veras?

- No. No entendí ni una sola palabra – Admitió el muchacho, bajando los hombros y la cabeza, derrotado.

- Pues no se preocupe, señor Arc. Su tutor le explicará mucho mejor que yo acerca de como manejar su alma, y las almas del caos. Hasta entonces – Con una respetuosa reverencia, le dio la espalda y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

El muchacho estaba apunto de replicar. De decirle que se detuviera, pero entonces notó que estaba frente a una un gran portón de madera, justo en el final de la escalera.

- Esta debe de ser la sala – Murmuró, tocando con algo de miedo, la puerta.

Un hombre alto, de pelo rojo, con una remera gris muy ajustada, unos pantalones con tiras de cuero que salían disparadas para los costados, y una mirada fría tras unos ojos amarillos, le miró directo y le dijo con voz cortante - ¿Si? ¿Que quieres?

Intimidado por semejante aparición, el muchacho tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para preguntar

- ¿Está el señor... Clovis?

- Obispo, el chico de Vale ha llegado. Le estaré esperando en los patios traseros del bloque doce – Sin mas, salió de la habitación pasando por el lado de Jaune sin dar muestras de haber notado que estaba allí.

Aún temeroso, el chico pasó por las puertas, mirando hacia una habitación... normal. No muy grande.

Una pequeña biblioteca a un costado, y un cuadro de una armadura en el otro. Piso con alfombra, un escritorio de madera antiguo, con dos sillas en frente, y un sillón detrás, en donde se sentaba un anciano con un gorro azulado del clero en la cabeza y una túnica gris.

El rostro del hombre mostraba muchas arrugas, pero también mucha calma.

Detrás de el, una gigantesca ventana de varios colores, representando la pelea entre un legendario guerrero contra el mas grande de los Grim, transparentaba la luz solar.

- Bienvenido. Tu debes ser Jaune Arc ¿Verdad?

- Si. Si señor – Dijo el muchacho, duro como una piedra, mientras hacía una torpe reverencia tratando de parecer cortes.

El anciano sonrió con complicidad – Deja las formalidades. Me gusta ser amigo de mis alumnos. Aquí vendría a ser el equivalente de Ozpin, así que toma asiento – Invitó el obispo, señalando las sillas en frente de su escritorio – Y deja las mochilas en el piso. Es un largo camino hacia aquí y debes de estar cansado.

El muchacho no argumentó contra eso. Realmente estaba empezando a dolerle el hombro y los brazos.

- Bien ¿Por donde empezar? Me han dicho de tu semblante, Jaune. ¿Sabes algo sobre que es capaz de hacer ese semblante? ¿O su nombre al menos?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces iremos desde el principio de todo ¿Si? Voy a explicarte, y solo me preguntarás cuando te hayas perdido en mi explicación. Luego te diré lo que debes hacer y a donde te hospedarás mientras estés aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

El muchacho no replicó en lo absoluto.

La explicación fue larga, y muchas veces el obispo tuvo que repetirse a si mismo de una manera mas clara y profunda. Pero el anciano se tomó todo el tiempo que fue necesario para explicar las bases de su entrenamiento, por que también eran las bases del motivo por el cual había sido enviado a la orden.

Si el semblante es la manifestación del alma de cada uno, en cada ser el semblante es único e irrepetible según la teoría de la identidad de las almas...

Pues bien, para algunos, eso es una burda mentira.

Mas de uno había desarrollado un semblante parecido al suyo. Podía tomar la forma de un rayo que saliera de la mano, de una luz cegadora que emanara de su cuerpo, o de su sangre endureciéndose hasta hacerse piedra en contacto con el aire.

¿Que quería decir este semblante? Estudios y teorías trataban de responder a esa pregunta por todo Remnant, pero ninguno lograba dar una respuesta concisa.

Pero ellos si.

Los fundadores de Rotarl, y de la orden en particular, eran personas con estos semblantes, pero que indagaron toda su vida en sus usos y particularidades, encontrando respuestas varias hacia sus predicamentos.

Primero, abordaron el tema del alma, la cual es la esencia de cada individuo, y en ellos demostraba el recuerdo. La vinculación hacia las personas que ya forman nuestro pasado y el del mundo en el mas halla.

Segundo, abordaron el tema del semblante, el cual es la forma que tiene el alma de manifestarse en la materia, y en ellos usaba maneras particulares de demostrar su existencia. Esos semblantes se relacionaban con las almas en su estado mas puro.

El rayo era para indicar a un alma en donde se encontraba un sitio, el cual brillaba como un faro al tener la electricidad rodeando su cuerpo.

La luz era para llamar a las almas a donde se encontraba uno, quien se manifestaba en frente de ellos como si fuera una sala abierta.

Y por ultimo, la sangre en forma de piedra era para mantener la propia alma en su cuerpo, no dejando que esta se pierda en el caos.

El tercer tema abordado se trató sobre esto. Caos.

El caos que existe en todas las cosas siempre que hay orden. Se mantiene el equilibrio entre uno y el otro.

Pero el caos, obedeciendo a su naturaleza, siempre busca expandirse. Y es mediante la oscuridad, o mas vulgarmente llamado, el mal, por donde trata de cumplir su cometido.

Es allí donde los usuarios de estos semblantes aparecen.

Ellos son los controladores y armonizadores del caos. Al caminar entre el plano de los vivos, estando en contacto con el de los muertos, logran ver entremedio de ambos y notar el caos.

En ese lugar es donde vagan las almas de aquellos sin rumbo o con propósitos caóticos, y con ellas es que los cazadores de Rotarl usan sus poderes.

El semblante indica como los obtienen. Nada mas.

Jaune le miró extrañado. Era demasiada información para digerir en un solo día, y ni siquiera había llegado a su habitación aún.

- Pues bien Jaune. ¿Tienes alguna otra duda? - Preguntó el anciano, sonriendo.

El muchacho simplemente negó con la cabeza. Mintiendo, quizá, pero el pensó que se veía creíble.

- Entonces, déjame acompañarte a tu habitación – Indicó hacia la puerta con un ademán, mientras se levantaba se su asiento.

Juntos bajaron las escaleras, Jaune de repente extrañando el tener una canción al andar y recordando a sus amigos y amigas de la academia de Beacon.

En Rotarl era tan distinto... con tanta atención a los detalles y tanta elaboración...

Bajaron hasta el final de la biblioteca en espiral, y hasta la salida de la catedral, por la cual el muchacho volvió a ver a Len tocando su violín entre sus compañeros, radiante y sonriente.

No quiso interrumpirla.

- Intentar volar hacia las estrellas puede ser peligroso, señor Arc- Insinuó el obispo, manteniendo su sonrisa, a lo que el muchacho desvió la mirada rápidamente, sonrojado – Pero ¿Quien puede culparte por intentarlo? Es justo en esta ciudad en donde se encadenó al mas grande de los poderes, en afán de abrazar un ideal superfluo. Tu ambición parece mucho mas humilde a mis ojos.

Con la mirada confundida, Jaune le preguntó, mientras observaba como saludaban al anciano muchas de las personas con capucha que pasaban a su lado - ¿A que se refiere con eso?

El obispo sonrió. Esta historia estaba entre sus favoritas.

- En el mundo hay cosas tan espeluznantes como el Grim mas despiadado, pero hay quienes, entre esos seres destructivos, logran sobrevivir lo suficiente para ser, o parir, a un nuevo tipo de monstruo- Caminaron hacia afuera de la catedral, y comenzaron a pasar por debajo de los puentes de ladrillo verde, entre las cúpulas vidriosas cubiertas por elevaciones, adornos y pilares del mismo material y color – A esos seres se los llama "Embodiment", y son los seres mas terribles de los que se tiene datación. Uno mas poderoso que el anterior– Salieron de entre las cúpulas, y empezaron a caminar cuesta arriba por las calles de la ciudad, el obispo con las manos entrelazadas a su espalda y una veterana sonrisa en su rostro –Uno de ellos, el mas poderoso, era la encarnación del caos, y se llamaba Azrail. En otros lugares, también lo conocen como Gabriel. Pero aquí le llamarás Azrail, por que fue así como el se dirigió a nosotros – Jaune de repente dirigió toda su atención al relato.

Gabriel, el destructor. Gabriel, el monstruo que casi destruye el mundo, aunque ninguna historia indica como ni por que...

Era el villano en muchaos relatos, el y sus seguidores.

- Un "Embodiment" como ya te e dicho, es un Grim muy poderoso, pero que de tan poderoso, a desarrollado las capacidades del habla y el razonamiento a una forma mas halla de la que imaginas. La venida de un "Embodiment" se cree que es una prueba hacia la humanidad, ya que si sobrevive a ellos, pasan muchos cientos de años antes de que otro aparezca. Eso... también es una burda mentira. Azrail es un Grim que existió desde la creación de Remnant, en incluso desde antes. Se comparte la teoría entre los estudiosos que fue incluso el primer Grim. Y el se manifestaba en nombre del caos, manteniendo en un estado de igualdad frente al desorden a los planos de los muertos y los vivos. Fue solo entonces que los primeros héroes surgieron en el mundo, pero ellos no usaron el poder del Dust, como está en los anales de la historia popular, debido a que el Dust en si no existía aún. Ellos usaron el poder de sus almas. Sus auras, para sellar al ser y tomar el poder para ellos. Pero no pudieron controlarlo, y el poder que obtuvieron se dispersó por el mundo, como remanentes del esfuerzo y codicia de los héroes, separando los planos y trayendo orden.

- Entonces, aquí se cree que Remnant se refiere al remanente de los esfuerzos de estos héroes – Reflexionó Jaune, con el dedo en el mentón.

- En otros lados puede creerse distinto, y respetamos esas creencias, pero aquí creemos en eso. No inicies discusiones en vano – Pidió el anciano, mientras se paraba frente a lo que parecía ser una cabina circular, en donde, detrás de un vidrio reforzado, se hallaba una muchacha con anteojos, camisa y pelo rojo enrulado.

- Buenos días obispo – Sonrió la muchacha - ¿En que le puedo ayudar?

- Si, buenos días Bermella. Busco la llave de la habitación número ciento nueve, en la sección dos del departamento siete.

- Como no, deme un segundo – La muchacha escribió breve mente en una computadora a su costado, antes de agacharse y correr una puerta de madera. Luego de unos minutos, la muchacha se levantó con un juego de llaves colgando de su dedo – Estas son. Denme un segundo – Tomó de su costado una caja que sostenía lo que, Jaune pensó, era la superficie en donde saben venir los anillos de compromiso.

Pero claro, esta en realidad cedía ante la presión de la llave, dejando su silueta en el material.

- Listo. Que tenga muy buenos días obispo – Saludó cordialmente con una reverencia, antes de sentarse frente a la computadora de nuevo.

Con el molde en la mano, el obispo se cruzó al frente, a un negocio de llaves. Jaune le esperó afuera, aprovechando para maravillarse con la arquitectura, hasta que el obispo salió de nuevo, unos diez minutos mas tarde, con un manojo de llaves en la mano – Esta listo. Una de estas servirá. Ahora vamos a tu habitación.

Y caminaron... por las calles de ladrillo, anaranjado ahora, haciendo distinción con el verde de las casas.

Y caminaron... en frente de las inmensas catedrales que poblaban la ciudad.

Y caminaron... mirando los enormes pilares que trataban de alcanzar el cielo, en un vano intento de tocarlo.

Y caminaron... entre los pilares conectados por puentes, subiendo enormes y largas escaleras en espiral...

Y Jaune, arrastrándose, sin aliento ni fuerza, sus mochilas colgando de su espalda, respirando dificultosamente, siguió los pasos del obispo, aliviándose de que al fin parara su andar en frente de una puerta.

_(Ost: "Chaos Legion - FLY [English Version] (Performed by LIV)" )_

- Pues bien, aquí hemos llegado...- Al instante en que el obispo se dio vuelta, Jaune estaba parado, mirando hacia el costado con gesto orgulloso, y los puños en las caderas – Eh... señor Arc... - El obispo hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reírse – Sus pantalones.

Al instante en que el muchacho se dio cuenta de que al arrastrase había desabrochado si cinturón. Tres rostros salieron de la puerta de la habitación, mirándolo...

El les miró...

Ellos y ellas le miraron a el, a su cara de estupefacción... y a sus ropa interior de ositos.

Quizá lo peor era que, entre ellos, estaba Len, quien se sonrojó hasta emular un tomate y se metió rápida mente a la habitación.

Las otras tres caras le miraron durante un rato...

- !Hey¡ !Son iguales a los míos¡ !Copion¡- Replicó uno con la piel grisácea.

El rostro restante simplemente comenzó a reír a mas no poder.

Jaune levantó sus pantalones, mientras el obispo, sin ser escuchado por nadie, murmuró – Tenías razón Ozpin. Este será un año interesante. Aunque mas bien, diría chistoso...

_**Fin del capítulo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PD: No tengo mis otras historia en hiatus, por las dudas. Voy a tratarlas igual que a esta, y voy a actualizarlas cuando las tenga terminadas y corregidas :P.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HOLA A TODOS!**_

_**Como prometí, siguiendo el ritmo de la actualización, ya pasados tres días posteo el nuevo capítulo.**_

_**¿Les gusta el Soundtrack que escogí hasta el momento? ¿Lo usan? ¿Es ignorable? ¿Crea ambiente? Todas estas son cosas que me es menester saber para mejorar cada vez mas. La promesa de las actualizaciones sigue en pié. Pasados tres días, o con dos reviews (Lo que pase primero) El tercer capítulo saldrá al aire. En este momento estaba en un apuro, así que e echo las correcciones a las apuradas de forma muy superficial. Disculpen :s.**_

_**En otro tema, la ciudad de Rotarl y las costumbres descritas hasta el momento son tediosas? interesantes? un pecado para la humanidad? No se guarden nada XD.**_

_**Eso era todo. Disfruten la historia, y lean al final que hay un anuncio importante (No son malas noticias, no se preocupen :p )**_

* * *

><p>El muchacho, con el cinto abrochado y sus pantalones arriba, miró hacia sus tres compañeros en la habitación.<p>

Esta era bastante similar a la que tuviera en la academia de Beacon en Vale, pero las paredes eran de color marrón suave, y las ventanas mantenían el estilo de ser coloridos retratos que transparentaban luz de colores atravez de ellas.

Las camas y sus alrededores daban una sensación muy tradicional al lugar.

En frente de el, parados casi a la par, se presentaban tres personas.

La primera, vestida con un corsé negro de mangas largas, y unos ajustados shorts negros.

Su piel era ciertamente clara, y sus labios estaban pintados de negro, del mismo color que su cabello, atado en dos coletas circulares.

Sus ojos eran verdes como dos uvas.

- Mi nombre es Emily, mi muy querido compañero de cuarto- Se presentó, con mucho melodrama.

El segundo era un muchacho enorme, de anchos brazos y gran espalda. Su rostro daba una sensación de suavidad casi contagiosa, y su piel era grisácea.

Un faunus, hombres con rasgos animales, sin duda. Probablemente de elefante o algo parecido.

Estaba vestido con un ajustado conjunto en su torso, de colores entre azul y rojo, teniendo los símbolos abstractos en blanco en sus brazos y hombros.

Jeans como los suyos, aunque probablemente mas grandes dado su tamaño, y pelo blanco peinado hacia atrás con firmeza.

- Me... me llamo Grey. Mucho... mucho gusto- Indicó el enorme muchacho de forma muy tímida.

Por ultimo, la tercera estaba vestida con un vestido negro, de mangas largas, con detalles amarillos en sus extremos y una falda suelta y suave que llegaba hasta el suelo. Su pelo era radiante y rubio, laceo.

- Me intriga tu ropa interior... ¿De ositos? - Preguntó Len, a quien el muchacho ya conocía de hacía unos minutos.

La presentación no duró demasiado.

- Entonces... Emily Atizada Marcone – La muchacha de negro asintió – Grey Monson Templance – El enorme compañero asintió a su vez, con una tímida sonrisa – Y Len Siela Markova – La muchacha rubia afirmó con una cálida sonrisa – Bien... ¿Por que tienen nombres tan geniales y rebuscados? No me culpen si me equivoco al pronunciarlos.

- Culpado serás, mi querido compañero. Y si no quieres serlo, recordar nuestros nombres deberás – Indicó la muchacha de las coletas, con una solemne majestad, mientras le señalaba con el dedo indice.

Jaune se sintió algo intimidado, aunque de una forma cómica, dado que Emily al hablar exageraba sus mensajes con poses y ademanes muy trabajados.

Era como hablar con una obra de teatro encarnada.

- Sin embargo, no se nos ha dado el placer de conocer tu nombre, o extraño de los ositos de felpa.

- !Hey¡ !Mi madre me pidió usar esos calzoncillos¡

- !A mi también¡- Indicó su enorme compañero, levantando el índice mientras recordaba- Decía que eran para la buena suerte, por lo cual los uso desde que tengo memoria.

- !Eugh¡ - Hicieron todos a la vez, mientras Grey les miraba extrañando. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, y su voz grave, pero chistosa, corrigió avergonzada - !Oigan¡ !Los lavo después de usarlos¡

- Confió en que sea así, Grey – Sonrió la muchacha del vestido negro con mucha calma, mientras caminaba hasta una de las camas- Te preparamos este colchón para dormir.

- Preparamos suena a manada – Aclaró Emily, dando un suave salto hacia el mueble, para pasar su mano con ligereza sobre las gruesas y esponjadas sábanas – Esta cama fue preparada con el mas concentrado de los esfuerzos, así que disfrutala con deleite puesto que la he preparado yo misma.

Jaune, encantado por tanta hospitalidad, avanzó hasta la cama, dejó sus mochilas en el colchón, y se acostó con gentileza para probarlo...

Luego, se dio cuenta de que las sábanas estaban frescamente pintadas de azul, manchándose toda la ropa, y la cara, con la pintura.

- !Bienvenido al grupo¡ - Saludaron los tres al mismo tiempo, mientras extendían los brazos al aire y se paraban en un pie.

Muy molesto, aunque tratando de mantener una sonrisa, Jaune les miró con cara de circunstancia - ¿Acaso esto también fue tu trabajo, Emily?

- No, mi querido y recién conocido compañero. Esto es trabajo de la bromista del grupo – Con una sonrisa, Len le saludaba al ser señalada por la muchacha de negras coletas.

- ¿Len? Wow... no pensé que las bromas salieran de ti – Rió el muchacho, mientras se sentaba en la cama...

La pintura.

- !Oh¡ Ahora deben ser los azules osos de felpa – Bromeó Emily, mientras el muchacho, maldiciendo su estupidez, dejaba salir un suspiro mientras rendía sus hombros - ¿Alguien me dice donde está el baño?

Cuando pidió algo de ropa para cambiarse, le alcanzaron un uniforme.

Constaba de un saco de mangas largas color negro, con sogas en vez de botones, las cuales hacían recordar a los cordones de una zapatilla.

También venía una musculosa negra. Ambas prendas con los símbolos abstractos, una en el frente, la camisa en la espalda.

Una vez los tuvo cerca, pudo ver bien el símbolo con detenimiento.

Dos esferas a los costados, rodeadas por una gruesa línea que se abría en medio al expandirse, girando hacía abajo, formando una punta similar a la de una espada, y que al juntarse, subía hacia arriba formando una cruz que no tocaba ninguna de las esferas.

En ambos lados el símbolo era igual, y estaba grabado en blanco.

- Raro – Apreció el muchacho, mientras procedía a ponerse los pantalones formales y negros que le habían entregado, junto con los zapatos marrón oscuro que vinieron con el conjunto.

Una vez estuvo listo, salió hacia afuera, ajustándose los nudos de la camisa.

- Te sienta... ciertamente bien el color- apreció Emily, poniendo su mejor cara de crítica de modas

– Pero es como si te faltara algo – Len también puso cara pensativa mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano. Grey miró a ambas y después a Jaune. Sus ojos plateados indicaban todo sin siquiera decir una palabra...

"No entiendo nada"

_(Ost: Chaos Legion - Blood Remains Main Title)_

_**Con todos los derechos sobre los personajes de RWBY pertenecientes a Roostertheth...**_

Jaune miró hacia las muchachas pensativas, mientras devolvía la mirada a su compañero con una sonrisa incómoda "Yo tampoco, amigo. Yo tampoco"

- Bien, tomaré el siguiente turno en el baño – Indicó Emily, mientras abandonaba a sus compañeros, dejando a Len aun pensativa en su lugar, su vestido suave moviéndose levemente.

- !Ya se¡ - Exclamó, buscando en su mesa de luz, al lado de su cama. De ella, extrajo un peine

– Esto es lo que faltaba...

_**Con todos los derechos de Chaos Legion pertenecientes a Capcom y Tow Ubukata …**_

Sin mas, Len se acercó al confundido muchacho, y poniéndose muy cerca de el, lidiando con su propia vergüenza , e ignorando lo coloradas que se pusieron las mejillas del chico, la muchacha le tomó del cuello con suavidad mientras comenzaba a peinar sus rubios cabellos, que antes enmarañados y desordenados, no quedaban del todo bien con la formalidad de su traje de estudiante...

_**Wit Tandomen, Fan de Jaune Arc, presenta...**_

- Eh... gracias...- Dijo el muchacho, confundido sobre que acción tomar frente al gesto, cuando la muchacha dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sonriente, con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda, su pelo moviéndose ligeramente a la par de sus hombros y su vestido levantándose levemente en el aire.

- No no... No hay de que, señor Arc. Es decir... Jaune... - Sonrió con incomodidad Len, mirando hacia el costado con un ligero rojo brillando en los costados de su rostro...

_**Chaos in Remnant: A knigth of dark glyps.**_

_**Capítulo 2: Una temporada en Rotarl.**_

_(Fin del Ost)_

Una vez todos estuvieron cambiados en sus uniformes, con excepción de Len, que ya lo llevaba puesto, Emily indicó que, según lo que le había dicho el padre Marcel, su profesor se encontraba esperándolos en el patio trasero del bloque doce.

A unos diez bloques de distancia...

"!Por que tiene que estar tan lejos¡" Se quejó el muchacho para sus adentros, dándose cuenta de que un bloque era el equivalente a diez manzanas.

- Bueno, en marcha – Invitó Emily mientra abría, con un sobre actuado movimiento, el placard.

En su interior, además de ropa bien ordenada y doblada... siendo algunos ejemplares capaces de ser usados como sábanas ("Deben ser de Grey" Pensó Jaune) se encontraban varios guanteletes rojos y guantes blancos pegados en la pared del mueble, detrás de la ropa colgada.

Al parecer eran sostenidos por unos pequeños colgantes, por lo que tomaron los objetos y se los pusieron en las manos ante un Jaune algo confundido.

Emily se puso uno de los guanteletes en el brazo izquierdo, al igual que Grey, quien su guante podría ser usado como remera por Jaune, una vez lo pensó. Ese tipo era demasiado grande.

Len, por otro lado, se puso un par de guantes largos y le sonrió a continuación – Escoge uno Seño... Jaune. Debes de llevar al menos uno de estos al entrenamiento.

El muchacho miró con cierta confusión a las opciones. No eran muy variadas tampoco.

O un guantelete, o un par de guantes. Así que optó por la fuerza de la mayoría, y se llevó un guantelete.

De inmediato, al ponérselo, notó que no era del todo cómodo.

Era ajustado, y ciertamente, de no ser por que dejaba los dedos libres sin cobertura, no entraría aire a la prenda...

La cual, por cierto, era demasiado irregular. Era un material similar al plástico sintético con varios pesos repartidos a lo largo del objeto, con un gran disco grueso en el codo, el cual tenía varias ranuras del tamaño de una canica.

- No te preocupes, nos explicarán todo al llegar – Indicó Grey, viendo la incertidumbre en sus ojos

- Ni yo estoy muy seguro del por que del diseño. Solo se que todos los caballeros los usan.

- La única doncella que ya a estado en servicio aquí es nuestra querida Len – Indicó Emily, girando los brazos alrededor de la habitación, mientras la señalaba con el indice mientras ponía un pie en el extremo de su cama para crear una pose mas dramática.

Len miró al costado, algo avergonzada – No no... No podría opacar al maestro Sieg bajo ninguna circunstancia. El se encargará de explicar todo cuando lleguemos. Tengan paciencia.

- ¿Sieg? Extraño nombre – Apreció Jaune, mientras se rascaba el brazo. Estos guanteletes picaban.

Lo extraño no era el nombre en particular, si no el nombre en comparación con el de todos los que había escuchado hasta ahora.

El nombre sonaba, de alguna forma... vulgar frente a los que había conocido. Mas a su estilo...

- El maestro Sieg ...- Comenzó a decir Len, mientras abría la puerta para salir hacia el pasillo, seguida por el resto del grupo de cerca – Nació en Mystral. Pero se mudó a Rotarl a los diez años por motivos que desconozco, y les recomiendo no tocar esos temas. Lo ponen de mal humor. En cuestión, el es un maestro en cuanto a lo de caos se refiere. Lo controla bastante bien – Mientras les explicaba, salían del pasillo de las habitaciones para caminar por los puentes techados que conectaban los pilares. Al hacerlo, escuchaban a los interpretes en los costados de la calle, que a cambio de una moneda por parte de la gente, gustosos, con capuchas y ropas de tela humildes, tocaban canciones con sus clásicos instrumentos...

_(Ost: Vivaldi – Spring)_

_- _Es un gran guerrero. Muy versado en varias artes de combate, aunque su talento reside en el uso de la espada – Continuó Len, mientras caminaban. Los sonidos de sus pasos hacían eco en el pavimento celestino del lugar, mientras los ojos de sus seguidores observaban hacia la ciudad por las ventanas, únicas que Jaune hubiera visto sin vidrio alguno. Solo con rejas para evitar la caída, dado que estaban a muchos metros del suelo. Le impresionó ver algunos vehículos en la calle. Dado que esta era una ciudad tan barroca, tan tradicional, desentonaba ver un automóvil dando vueltas por al calle.

Aunque claro, era un automóvil antiguo. Quizá un lujo de alguna persona con dinero en esta ciudad.

El muchacho se llevó a si mismo a continuar escuchando a Len. Sería irrespetuoso que le ignorara así.

- Por lo que e visto a logrado manejar las artes del caos y la estaticidad – Agregó, mientras dejaba una moneda en el sombrero de uno de los interpretes por los que cerca pasaron en su camino- De echo, escuché que su semblante no fue si no un rayo eléctrico incapaz de hacer daño alguno a ningún ser- Jaune abrió los ojos como platos frente a esto. ¿Su maestro había tenido el mismo inútil semblante, y ahora era referido como un gran y talentoso guerrero?

De repente, no se sentía tan mal para consigo mismo.

Sus ojos celestes volvieron a perderse en los lejanos pilares vistos atravez de las ventanas. Las puntas y adornos en forma de cruces y símbolos abstractos similares a los de su espalda y torso, mostrándose junto con puntas y curvas metálicas en los techos de cada casa.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, se habían alejado de los interpretes, sus sonidos perdidos entre los pasillos y la gente, que con capuchas puestas, andaban sumergidas en sus asuntos.

_(Fin del Ost)_

Caminando continuaron el resto del recorrido, los cuatro a la par.

Luego bajaron las altas escaleras de espiral, los tres a la par, y Jaune ligeramente atrás, ciertamente cansado.

Después tomaron otro puente, unas plantas mas abajo que los anteriores, conectándose estos con otros pilares, los tres a la par, y Jaune sosteniéndose de la pared, tratando de decirles que esperen.

A continuación bajaron por las escaleras de otro pilar, hasta llegar a las calles, los tres a la par... y Jaune arrastrándose en el piso pidiendo piedad.

Finalmente, llegaron ante la sagrada catedral, pasando por debajo de las conexiones entre las vidriosas cúpulas, cubiertas con elevaciones de ladrillo verde, conectadas entre si por pequeños puentes del mismo material.

Rodearon el gran edificio, llegando a los patios traseros, formados por plazas muy grandes, rodeadas por marmolados y gruesos bordes blancos delimitando sus espacios. Entre ellos, a lo lejos divisaron una de las cuadrillas que tenía un cartel metálico con el número doce tallado.

En esa plaza, una gran estatua se erguía pasando el arroyo que cortaba la plaza en dos. Tenía la forma de un humanoide, con sus extremidades echas de algo similar a una armadura, con cuellera gruesa tapando su los inicios de su rostro sin ojos, nariz o boca, el cual a los costados poseía largas puntas hacia atrás. El pecho tenía el mismo símbolo que se hubiera visto en las espaldas de los uniformes.

Una mano en la cadera, y otra en la espada, en una posición de esgrima muy táctica.

En vez de pies, tenía dos puntas que conectaban con la superficie, y esta estatua tenía nueve metros de alto.

Sobre ella, estaba apoyado un hombre alto, de brazos cruzados, con pelo rojo, una remera gris muy ajustada, y unos pantalones con tiras de cuero que salían disparadas para los costados. Sobre su torso colgaba un chaleco blanco con una negra cuellera felpuda, y su mirada era fría y directa, con intimidantes ojo amarillos.

- Buenos días – Les saludó con una voz suave, pero directa y concisa – Se han tomado su buen tiempo para llegar. ¿Y no eran cuatro?

Alarmados, los tres integrantes buscaron con la mirada a su compañero, hasta que escucharon los sollozos a lo lejos.

- Ya... llego... esperen...me...- Mirando hacia atrás, observaron como lastimosamente, Jaune Arc se arrastraba hasta ellos con mucho esfuerzo, siéndole difícil respirar.

El sujeto le vio llegar lastimosamente, y preguntó – Viene de Vale ¿Verdad?

Todos asintieron.

- Maldita sea su costumbre de caminar distancias tan cortas – Musitó mientras se acercaba al caído

- No importa. Levantate que hoy te espera un día arduo. Tanto ahora como en futuros días.

El maestro dotó a tres de los miembros del grupo con espadas de extraña forma, ya que sus filos mantenían el estilo normal clásico de toda espada, pero en sus mangos poseían extrañas formas circulares, con puntas curvadas a los costados rodeando una ranura con forma de canica.

Similares a las del grueso circulo en su guantelete.

El resto de la tarde, hasta llegado el ocaso, estuvieron intercambiando golpes y coordinando esfuerzos...

Mas precisamente, Jaune fue apaleado por sus compañeros de forma muy patética, cayendo al suelo tantas veces que sus compañeros le pusieron de apodo "Field Lover".

Para sus adentros, el muchacho pensó que el nombre no sonaba tan mal. De echo, tenía gancho,era corto, se sentía bien en la lengua … !La chicas lo amarían¡

"¿Deja´vu?" Pensó mientras la mano de Emily le ayudaba a levantarse.

- Wow Field lover. Debo inquirir en tu poca habilidad con el arma – Bromeó la muchacha de negro, con una radiante sonrisa, aunque sin disimular su cansancio.

Jaune era arrojado al suelo una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Era como si no se cansara de que le golpearan.

Y para sorpresa de todos, sus atacantes de turno si.

Por ello, el maestro llamó a un receso de diez minutos, mientras iba al arroyo a llenar las cantimploras que había traído.

Mientras Emily y Grey se hallaban sentados hablando animadamente, Jaune se acercó a Len. No paso desapercibido a su pobre atención el echo de que la muchacha no había participado en el combate. Y aun menos es de que se encontrara agachada entre los pastos y flores que ellos pisaran en su entrenamiento.

- ¿Que haces? - Preguntó Jaune, curioso.

La muchacha le dirigió una sonrisa, y respondió – Estoy canalizando mi aura hacia las plantas, estabilizándolas para que crezcan de nuevo - Al decir esto, una de las flores que estaba tocando, con sus manos brillando levemente en blanco atravez de los guantes aterciopelados, comenzó a erguirse de nuevo, fuerte y orgullosa de su belleza – No importa cuanto duela, yo lo curare. Ese es el mayor de mis credos, y el mayor de mis orgullos.

- !Eso es genial¡ ¿Como lo haces? - Preguntó el muchacho, pasmado ante tal despliegue de poder.

Soltando una suave risa, la muchacha se giró hacia el y le respondió – Necesitas saber como activar tu aura primero. Una vez lo logras, canalizas tu poder por los guantes, logrando que el ser se capacite solo para reconstruir su cuerpo. Es muy sencillo en verdad, ten...- Se sacó uno de sus guantes, y se lo alcanzó a su compañero – Te ayudaré. Pon tus manos así...

En paralelo a esto, Emily y Grey charlaban animados, recuperando el aliento.

- Fue excepcional cuando saltaste sobre el pobre de Field lover, casi parecía que fuera a dejar escapar sus miedos por sus pantalones.

- Jaja, y ni hablar cuando tu diste esa pirueta sobre mi cabeza. De no ser por que me resbalé, quizá tendría una chichón en la cabeza., jaja.

- Si... eso fue divertido – La mirada verdosa de la muchacha de negros labios se entornó para el costado, con ambas palmas en el suelo y sus rodillas rodeándolas.

El sol del ocaso acariciaba su espalda con suavidad, mientras la tierra se levantaba lentamente ante el viento fresco.

Grey se sonrojó un poco antes esto, y mirando para otro costado, preguntó - ¿Pa...Pasa algo, Emily?

La muchacha no dijo nada, si no que mantuvo la mirada en la lejanía. Cuando el la imitó, vio a quien iba dirigida la mirada.

Un sujeto, cubierto por una capa negra que le cubría todo menos su torso, mostrando un traje pulcro de color negro, un hombre de rostro puntiagudo y cuidado, con ojos celestes y cabellera rubia, fácilmente confundible con el naranja, miraba hacia el ocaso desde un balcón de la catedral.

- A si... - Inquirió el enorme muchacho, con algo de decepción en su voz- Jericho. Es hermano de Len ¿Por que no le pides que te presente?

- Alguien te alto rango, casi siendo un caballero de élite, no se fijaría en mi ni por casualidad, Grey. No todo se da como una quiere...

"Si yo sabré de eso" pensó el muchacho para sus adentros.

Sieg les miraba desde lejos, llevando las cantimploras colgando en un brazo. Reconocía las situaciones.

Un muchacho inseguro aprendiendo a recobrar lo perdido. Una mujer amable ayudando a quien lo necesitaba. Un muchacho frustrado por sus intentos de llamar la atención de una mujer. Y una mujer perdida en sueños que ella creía imposibles.

Cuatro adolescentes, en medio de una etapa dura, aprendiendo a ser los guerrero que se presentarían en frente de los peligros que asolaran a la humanidad.

- Algún día, espero, llegarán a adultos – Inquirió, mientras caminaba hacia ellos, con las cantimploras balmboleandose de un lado a otro.

Una vez la sesión de entrenamiento fue terminada, era ya de noche, y Sieg los reunió a todos – Hoy hemos tenido una sesión particularmente larga. Es hora de que vayan a su habitación y duerman tranquilos. Mañana empezaremos con las lecciones básicas de control de aura. Traten de descansar, y los quiero aquí...- Miró a Jaune atravez de sus flequillos rojos – DE PIE, a las trece horas del medio día. Hasta entonces.

Sin mas, tomó las ahora vacías cantimploras, y se marchó, quitándoles la mirada de encima.

El muchacho le vio marcharse, pensando "Que tipo mas amargado" antes de reunirse con sus compañeros que ya se habían adelantado.

- ¿Siempre es así de serio? - Preguntó Grey, con los hombros erguidos.

- Hace un año que lo conozco, y no lo vi sonreír ni una vez – Indicó Len, con la mirada apacible en frente. Solo un guante en su mano.

- Un segundo – Jaune se sentía como uno de los sujetos mas idiotas del planeta - ¿Acaso ustedes también son nuevos?

Sonriéndole con amabilidad, Len agregó – No se como será en la academia de Beacon de la cual provienes, pero en St. Overia arman los grupos conformándolos de tres iniciados y un alumno de mas experiencia. Eso no hace que deje de pertenecer a otro grupo mientras tanto – Indicó la muchacha, mientras las luces alrededor de los caminos comenzaban a prenderse en un blanco brillante, dando una sensación de claridad a las calles – Si mi grupo es llamado para una misión , tendré que atender. Pero hasta entonces, me quedaré con ustedes.

- ¿Pero eso no provocará que estemos en terrible desventaja al tomar misiones nosotros? - Preguntó Emily, confundida, al avanzar hacia adelante con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda, mientras hacía un ademán exagerado con la mano.

- Eso depende – Respondió la muchacha, con una sonrisa – En este lugar el grado de un alumno no se mide por lo años que cursa, si no por el talento y trabajo duro que demuestra. Así, puedes ver personas que tienen quince años que ya son profesores, mientras que ves a otros que pueden tener cuarenta años y jamas salir del rango de iniciado. De todas formas, esto ultimo nunca a pasado. No se preocupen – Ante esto, Jaune pensó para sus adentros "Hay una primera vez para todo" - Cuando un grupo de alumnos llega al rango de "Legionario" pueden elegir ponerse en disposición del alto mando para ser llamado a tomar misiones, y no elegirlas. Eso les permite mayor pausa entre misión y misión, dado que asignan un equipo a un área en particular, pero también les pone en jaque frente a una situación: No pueden elegir la misión. Aceptarán sin chistar el trabajo, y lo harán lo mejor posible. Esa es la forma en que los legionarios trabajan. Se ponen en servicio del pueblo, o en servicio de la orden, pero siempre en servicio. De todas formas, jamas se pone en cuestión una regla. Los votos deben ser respetados. Y el primero de los votos que toma un legionario es el de siempre completar la misión a mano antes de comenzar una nueva. Una tarea a la vez, buscando la mayor efectividad posible. Yo y mis compañeros estamos en el rango de legionarios, y recibimos llamados para misiones específicas, pero nunca si estamos en misión con otros de menor rango.

- Entonces, sabes manejar una espada con la gracia suficiente – Emily rectificó. Era la duda que le prendía las neuronas al empezar la conversación.

- Ciertamente, domino el arte del combate medieval, pero es un estilo que si bien es muy variable, puede ser rápidamente superado por una táctica mas especializada o un oponente centrado. Mi estancia de combate es mas defensiva que ofensiva y si tiene un ataque exitoso contra un oponente formidable fue por que tuve ayuda de mis compañeros. Es una técnica bastante básica, pero difícil de dominar.

- Ya veo – Sonrió la muchacha de cabellos negros en coletas mientras miraba con complicidad a Jaune, a quien no le gustaba a donde iba esta conversación – Quizá deberías darle clases a Field Lover antes de irse a visitar a Morfeo. Parece muy torpe con un arma en manos.

Algo herido el muchacho iba a replicar, pero se paró de inmediato. Ya había sufrido esta situación antes, aunque de forma distinta.

Fue en Beacon, cuando Pyrrha Nikos, bella amiga y campeona del torneo de Mystral, le ofreció su ayuda para entrenar con la espada, a lo que el rehusó tercamente, antes de que, tiempo después, se diera cuenta de su error al matar a un ser del Grim, casi muriendo en el intento. Fue entonces que pidió ayuda, también disculpándose por su terca actitud. Y ella, increíblemente, aceptó.

Así fue como empezó a aprender como pelear con escudo y espada... ambas armas con estilos y pesos distintos a los de las espadas que había recibido ese día en la plaza del bloque doce.

Necesitaba la ayuda. Y si ella podía dársela...

- Sería genial si pudieras ayudarme, Len – Admitió Jaune, mirando hacia el costado mientras se rascaba el brazo con el guantelete. !Esas malditas cosas picaban¡ - Por cierto. Esto es tuyo – Sin mas, alcanzó el guante blanco a su compañera, quien lo recibió con una mirada avergonzada.

- No no... No podría opacar las clases del maestro Sieg.

- Pero le hace falta – Inquirió Grey, tocándose la barbilla, pensativo – Si no es bueno en absoluto, y practica con nosotros que tenemos mucha experiencia en el campo, solo va a hacer el ridículo, y siempre quedará atrás.

- Tienes razón – Afirmó la muchacha de labios negros detrás de el- Mi descomunal amigo a dado con una conclusión muy acertada debo indicar.

- Yo... e... de acuerdo... creo que no hará mucho daño – Aceptó la chica, avergonzada, mientras se ponía el guante en la mano.

Antes de volver a su habitación ("!O por Mounty! !Por que tan lejos¡" Pensó Jaune) El grupo ingresó a la sagrada catedral para cenar en la gran sala comunal. Todos quienes estudiaran o entrenaran en el suelo sagrado debían de tener comida como todo miembro de Rotarl.

Al entrar en la cafetería, el muchacho vio unas inscripciones en el techo.

Con otro símbolo abstracto con una cruz en medio haciendo de fondo, una frase decía:

_Hay dos planos_

_Una para quienes viven_

_Otro para quienes mueren_

_Y un tercer plano_

_Para aquellos que ni muertos ni vivos_

_Buscan traer el caos igualitario a la creación._

Mientras leía, se rascaba el brazo, tratando de mitigar el comezón que provocaba el guantelete.

- Esa, mi querido Jaune, es un fragmento de "La apócrifa de Yzarc" - Indicó una voz suave, pero directa y concisa.

Jaune volvió a sorprenderse por dos cosas. Una, que había vuelto a perderse en sus pensamientos. La otra, la forma en que ese sujeto, de capa negra y larga, se le aparecía por la espalda.

- !Jeri¡...es decir... Señor Markova – Se corrigió rápidamente Jaune, antes de que el recién llegado, con un ademán con su mano, se negara a la demostración de cordialidad.

- Por favor, llamame Jericho. O Jeri si quieres abreviar. Yo te llamaré Jaune... o Fiel Lover, como al parecer te dicen- Para cuando Jaune se dio cuenta, sus compañeros ya habían entrado en la cafetería.

- Alcánzalos – Indicó Jericho con una trabajada sonrisa – No querrás separarte de ellos en tu primer día como parte del grupo. Hablaremos nuevo, y si es menester, te presentaré a mis compañeros de grupo. Se que estarán encantados de conocerte.

Sin mas, dio una cordial reverencia, y siguió su camino, sin entrar en la sala.

El muchacho le vio con confusión en un momento, hasta que descartando su curiosidad, decidió entrar a la gran sala comunal.

El resto de los días pasaron rápido.

_(Ost: Chaos Legion - The Souls of Chaos OC Remix)_

Su maestro Sieg les enseñó acerca de como usar sus semblantes. La enseñanza pasó por el echo de que sus almas se manifestaban como el medio de comunicación entre los dos planos, el carnal y el espiritual, libres del caos que pulula entremedio.

A estas manifestaciones se las conocía como semblantes, y se podían apreciar de tres formas: Como un rayo, como luz blanca, o como sangre transformándose en piedra.

Las almas, al pasar al otro lado, pasan un tiempo casi eterno en el paraíso o el inframundo de acuerdo a sus acciones en vida. Luego de ese tiempo, reencarnan en nuevos cuerpos, listos para otra vida, perdiendo así las memorias de sus vidas pasadas, pero no así la armonía que lograron antes.

Sin embargo, hay seres que son la manifestación del caos en el mundo. El semblante del caos era la oscuridad, o el mal como vulgarmente se lo conoce. Y este actúa mediante los seres del Grim, criaturas con formas similares a las de los animales, pero mas monstruosos, de piel negra y con partes de su cuerpo cubiertas por un armamento óseo bastante grueso, recorrido por marcas rojas como la sangre.

Seres que solo viven para matar, y si sobreviven, para mejorar, hacerse mas fuertes, y matar aun mejor.

Pero esos seres actúan en nombre del semblante del caos.

Se sabe que un Grim no tiene alma, pero en Rotarl, se cree que no es debido a que sean bestias no pensantes o simplemente constructos del mal. Son la manifestación del alma del caos. Libres, agresivos, sin conocer nada mas que la destrucción y la creación.

Sin embargo, quienes moran por el sin estar afectados por su semblante, pueden tomarlos para propósitos mas constructivos.

Si un Grim muere a manos de un usuario de los planos, como Sieg los llamaba, y su matador conoce como concentrar su aura en el cuerpo del monstruo, el cuerpo deja de pertenecer al caos, y se transforma en un alma. Caótica quizá, pero un alma a fin de cuenta.

Ese momento es cuando el guantelete o los guantes actúan como canalizadores de almas, absorbiéndolas para que luego puedan ser utilizadas para aquello que caracterizaba a los legionarios.

Llamar a las legiones.

Las legiones eran armaduras de metal sintéticas activadas para concentrarse en una bola del combustible concentrado, llamado "Crestas", cuya forma era la de una canica.

Al poner la palma sobre una superficie plana con un guantelete o guante de legionario, se podía invocar a estas armaduras, que dentro tenían una alma recolectada que les permitía moverse a comando del invocador.

Sin embargo, al recibir daño las armaduras, también lo hacía la "Cresta". Y al recibir suficiente castigo, esta se rompía, siendo posible el repararlas solo con una gran inversión de aura o con enormes cantidades de Dust.

Las lecciones de combate fueron a la par con las de teoría, siendo el pobre de Jaune apaleado una y otra vez hasta que comenzó a aprovechar las lecciones de Len, pudiendo por fin poner cierta resistencia a sus otros despiadados atacantes... con quien bromearían acerca de su apodo, Fieldlover.

Por las tardes, dado que las sesiones de entrenamiento se reducirían a la mitad del tiempo pasados dos días, el muchacho iría a escuchar a Len tocar el violín, insistiendo en que debía unirse a alguna orquesta, avergonzándola y avergonzándose en algunos momentos de cercanía incomoda y "Accidental".

Por las noches, llegaría antes a que sus compañeros a la gran sala comunal, listo para una tarde de charla con Jericho Markova, un experimentado legionario con ideas profundas acerca de los saberes de la orden, y para conocer a sus compañeros, que también eran los de Len.

Nathan Meller Shurivakov, enorme sujeto, no tan grande como Grey, pero si mas intimidante y musculoso, un sujeto con el ceño fruncido la mayoría del tiempo, aunque terminó siendo amigo de Jaune rápidamente... no cambiando la cara de molestia en ningún momento. Violento y muy infame entre los suyos, pero bondadoso en el fondo. Siempre buscando sus sueños, y sin miedo de decir que ellos constaban de correr un taller de motos.

Annie Sonova Maeglistorn, joven muchacha de cabello naranja, siempre curiosa y afectuosa, gustaba de tener la iniciativa siempre, e impresionó a Jaune que ella fuera un año menor que el.

Muy famosa por su actitud amigable en la catedral, y rumoreándose que tenía bajo su poder un total de seis legiones, mas de las que cualquier estudiante o aspirante podía llegar a controlar sin ser un legionario en jefe.

Por ultimo, el mismo Jericho Victor Markova. Hombre conocido en el alto y bajo mando, maestro en el control de varias legiones a la vez, algo que casi ningún legionario de su rango era capaz de hacer dado la dificultad.

Callado y taciturno, de costumbres poco agradables al saludar y muy simpáticas al irse, el legionario siempre pensaba todo dos veces antes de actuar, y su mente divagaba en rutas filosóficas acerca de los que y los por que.

Al principio, para Jaune hablar con Jericho era como estar en clases del profesor Port en Beacon... constante cháchara sin sentido que le provocaba sueño.

Pero luego de un mes de asistir a sus charlas, que no siempre eran tan profundas, empezó a sentir deleite en ellas, por que aprendía. Sorpresiva mente, aprendía a preguntarse cosas que nunca antes se había preguntado. Aprendía de legiones y la vida de una forma mas directa y amistosa que con su maestro, y eso le encantaba.

Una vez terminada su visita, cenaría con sus compañeros, y antes de ir a la cama, a unos metros de su habitación, en pleno puente, Len le enseñaría a combatir con su estilo particular de la espada.

Por las mañanas, desayunarían... y tendrían batallas campales por ver quien usaría primero el baño, constituyendo estas en verduras, leche y cereales usados como munición, para bañarse y asistir a clases del profesor Sieg.

En lo que sobrara del tiempo escucharía las quejas de Emily por no ser reconocida por su hombre ideal, y sus críticas sobre el teatro actual. Claro que eso mejoró con el tiempo...

O hablaría con Grey acerca de por que Emily no le prestaba atención, charlaría acerca de su pasado, y quizá incluso jugarían en algún arcade.

Ya pasados dos meses, el muchacho ya se sentía como en casa. Escribía todas las semanas una carta a sus padres y amigos de Beacon, rezando por que llegaran a ellos y no se perdieran en el camino, y se deleitaba al ver que le respondían, notando que los mensaje llegaban hasta ellos.

Uno de los días mas interesantes este trayecto, fue cuando por fin pudo convocar una legión... y esa legión no era lo que esperaban.

Las legiones normalmente tienen la forma de llamativas armaduras, con armas, listas para el combate. Algunas incluso tenían habilidades adicionales y capacidades haciendo uso de aura...

Pero la legión que el estuvo capacitado para invocar, no era si no una que tenía forma circular, con dos puntas a los costados y una cola encendida en llamas atrás... cubierta por una tela blanca, asemejando la forma de un huevo.

Todos casi mueren de la risa en este acontecimiento, pero Sieg solo enturbió la mirada, como lo haría Jericho después, indicando que esa legión le había elegido a el, en lugar de el haberla elegido, y cada vez que tocaban el tema, el maestro repetía lo afortunado que era Jaune por poseer esa legión, cuyo nombre no dio a conocer.

Pese a eso, Jaune no se sentía nada mal con sus resultados. Estaba mejorando con la espada, pudiendo ahora defenderse decentemente en un combate igualado, y salir con la victoria frente a los seres del Grim, a quienes mas de una vez, en compañía su maestro, salieron a cazar para conseguir almas que usar.

Lo mas curioso es que las almas se guardaban en los guanteletes o guantes, teniendo un máximo de diez invocaciones disponibles, y costando un alma entera el reparar las crestas dañadas.

Con el tiempo, se aclimató a pelear en contra del Grim, pudiendo medirse con los terribles Ursa o con dos o tres Beowolf, solo.

Su equipo terminó llamándose JLEG, pronunciado "Jileg", a lo que todos los miembros tomaban como una cómica broma, al ser el nombre menos intimidante que pudieran imaginar.

Entre las cosas que hizo, una fue conocer a las doncellas de plata. Mujeres bellas cuyos votos les obligaban a actuar siempre con lógica frente a las emociones, pero siempre ayudando a los legionarios, entrenadas en el uso de armas echas de plata, aclimatadas para ser la ruina de cualquier Grim desafortunado en ser alcanzado por sus disparos.

Alcanzó a llevarse moderadamente bien con una, de pelo corto y celestino, muy buena con la escopeta y la pistola, algo antipática en lo que a relaciones con los demás se refería, pero buena en el fondo, descubrió Jaune después de una temporada. Su nombre era Celestia Archiva Wahrheit.

Por otro lado, luego de muchos pedidos fallidos a la sala de armas, Nathan accedió a ayudar a Jaune a adaptar su espada familiar, Crocea Mors, al diseño de las espadas del lugar.

No era algo que Jaune quisiera del todo, ya que esa espada que había traído consigo para entrenar en Beacon era toda una reliquia familiar, pero si no la iba a usar ¿Para que tenerla con el?

Prefirió aclimatarla a las necesidades a mano, dejando su escudo como un adorno frente a su cama para no olvidar quien era y lo que venía a hacer.

El era Jaune Arc, venía a hacerse fuerte. A proteger al pueblo, y a ser el próximo Arc entre los recordados de su legendaria familia.

_(Fin del Ost)_

_(Ost: "Chaos Legion - FLY [English Version] (Performed by LIV)" )_

Y así fue como, luego de tantos meses de entrenamiento, una misión ellos se decidieron a tomar. Y eligieron, luego de una larga deliberación, acompañar al equipo de JLAN (Pronunciado Yulian) Como equipo de soporte, para devolver el favor a Len por haberlos acompañado siempre, incluso dejando a su grupo natal con un miembro menos en tres ocasiones en esos dos meses.

Claro que Len se opuso, por que el peligro del sitio al cual iban y el tiempo estimado para el cumplimiento de la misión eran mucho para manejar en manos de los iniciados.

Sin embargo, el resto del grupo accedió con muchas ganas, sorprendiendo a todos lo permisivo que terminó siendo Jericho frente al asunto.

Como para tratar de intimidar al grupo de iniciados lo suficiente para que abandonaran la misión, el obispo Clovis asignó a Sieg, su propio maestro, para demostrar la gravedad de la situación. Pero el equipo, pese a deliverarlo nuevamente, aceptó de nuevo la misión, incluso habiendo una pareja confirmada dentro del grupo.

Avisó entonces a sus amigos y familiares que no les enviaría cartas las próximas semanas, y empezó a empacar sus cosas, antes de que, al levantarse frente a su cama, viera el escudo en la parte posterior de su pieza.

El escudo de la familia Arc . Orgulloso estandarte de valor y gloria, habiendo visto una cantidad enorme de batallas en su vida, ahora descartado, pero jamas olvidado...

Proteger al pueblo. Proteger a quienes no pueden protegerse. A quienes se quiere...

A quienes se ama.

Dar la vida por el otro. Una idea que el no entendía del todo, pero que estaba dispuesto a seguir.

Las luces seguían alumbrándolo atravez de la ventana con distintos colores, al igual que el primer día...

Pero ahora ya tenía una "Cresta" en su guantelete, un aura que controlar que podía sanar a otros, habilidades con la espada, una mente centrada, y...

- ¿Jaune? - Una voz dulce le llamó desde atrás. Sonriendo, se dio vuelta para encarar a Len. Ya la vergüenza no le controlaba, aunque aún la sentía, haciéndolo ver ridículo a veces.

Muy tierno según ciertas personas en todas las otras veces que no se viera ridículo.

- ¿Estas listo?.

El muchacho levantó su mochila al hombro, con el guantelete puesto, y añadió – Cuando quieran...

"!POR QUE ESTA COSA PICA TANTO¡" Gritó mentalmente, mientras se rascaba con furia.

_(Fin del Ost)_

_**Fin del capítulo**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí la noticia: De aquí en mas, antes del capítulo 3, hay una miniserie de Oneshots que denotan con mas detalle las relaciones de Jaune con su grupo en esos meses que han pasado. Se publicarán en esta misma obra y se llaman "Dias perdidos". No se preocupen, serán diferenciados del resto de los capítulos con su respectivo nombre en vez de llamarse "Capítulo 3". Esos oneshot serán los publicados a continuación, y cuando termine esta miniserie (Terminada también, por supuesto) Se continuará con la trama principal. Es simplemente para sentar las bases de la relación de nuestro querido caballerito con sus compañeros. Hasta la próxima :D<strong>_


	3. Días perdidos: La ordalía de ATIZADA

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Creo que mucho no les ha gustado la historia :/ . Bueno, no importa. Creo que postearé la historia completa de todas maneras, al ritmo que prometí que postearía :D **_

_**Hay algo en particular que no les guste, o parezca tedioso? No se lo guarden. Toda opinion es valorada XD**_

_**Aquí empezamos una miniserie dentro de la serie (Valga la redundancia) Llamada Días perdidos, los cuales comentan de la relación de Jaune con sus compañeros de grupo. Se indaga mas profundamente en los personajes, y se prepara la zona para el resto de la historia principal.**_

_**En estos fic se encontrará muchos momentos emotivos, así que preparense :p**_

* * *

><p>El muchacho abrió los ojos con suavidad. Todo estaba tranquilo, silencioso...<p>

Quizá demasiado.

Súbitamente, con un movimiento veloz, giró hacia el costado de la cama con una mano en el colchón, haciéndolo voltear sobre el...

Para cubrirlo de tomates lanzado con fuerza, tanto a el como a su amiga, quien ante los gritos de guerra de sus enemigos, se despertó exaltada.

- !Mi leal soldado¡ !Informe de inmediato¡ - Ordenó la muchacha de pelo negro, mientras se lo ataba en dos coletas que colgaban hacia los costados, vestida solo con su remera negra y sus shorts blancos.

- !Somos atacados por el enemigo¡ - Respondió el muchacho, vestido con unos piyamas de osito que le cubrían todo el cuerpo - !Al parecer se han armado con verduras¡ !Necesitamos un plan jefa¡

- Mi muy querido cabo – Le indicó la muchacha, mientras tomaba su colchón – Llegó la hora del ariete.

El chico rubio asintió mientras recibía los ataques con su colchón como si este fuera un escudo...

_(Ost: Chaos Legion - Blood Remains Main Title)_

_**Con todos los derechos sobre los personajes de RWBY pertenecientes a Roostertheth...**_

Rápidamente, el muchacho se hizo para atrás, dejando que el colchón soportara los ataques mientras se agachaba a ayuda a su amiga con una mano sobre el otro colchón, y la otra palma libre cerrándose sobre una almohada.

La muchacha de cabello negros como coleta suspiró largamente, las escenas a continuación volviéndose sobre actuadas y lentas, con el sol de las ventanas dándoles en los hombros, brindando aún mas heroísmo a su posición..

_**Con todos los derechos de Chaos Legion pertenecientes a Capcom y Tow Ubukata …**_

Del otro lado, se hallaban sus dos mortales enemigos.

Grey, un amigo de la infancia que siempre la había seguido, siendo un humano con rasgos animales, inmensamente grande y tímido a la vez, quien era el soldado fiel de su líder.

Quien era Len, una bella muchacha de rubios cabellos y suave sonrisa, que detrás de su amable comportar se escondía una genio para las bromas como ninguna otra. Una enemiga digna.

Armados con tomates, esperaban al primero en despertarse para iniciar su asedio impiadoso en contra de ellos...

_**Wit Tandomen, Fan de Jaune Arc, presenta...**_

Pero se olvidaban de una cosa.

Emily Atizada Marcone no era cualquier rival. Ella era la comandante de ese ejercito de dos personas, conformado por Jaune, un muchacho que había llegado recientemente al grupo y aprendía rápido los secretos de la profesión.

Y ella misma, la obra épica encarnada. El heroísmo y la gloria su objetivo, y por derecho, su recompensa.

Ahora sus enemigos probarían la furia de sus ataques melé al sucumbir ante su estrategia...

_**Chaos in Remnant: A knigth of dark glyps. Días perdidos.**_

Con un grito de guerra que sería recordado por los siglos de los siglos, ambos saltaron sobre el colchón, con una almohada en mano, y con otro colchón sostenido por ambas manos.

Los tomates volaban sobre ellos, ante las caras incrédulas de sus contrincantes, también vestidos en piyamas, no esperándose un movimiento tan certero y tenaz...

- Las almohadas... - Ordenó la suave, pero alarmada voz de la muchacha rubia, comandante del ejercito enemigo – Usa las almohadas...

Por el bien del drama, las almohadas usadas como munición sobre el enemigo explotaban, dejando su contenido emplumado caer hacia los costados de los dos atacantes que, con su grito de guerra, avanzaban listos para ingresar sobre territorio enemigo.

En ese momento, Jaune sintió como la muchacha tiraba del colchón con mas fuerza...

"Es su momento de gloria" Pensó, mientras en el ultimo momento, soltaba el colchón para dejarle el honor de la primera sangre...

Y lo tuvo.

Saltando con la almohada en el aire, con una sonrisa maniática en su rostro, la muchacha elevó su arma lista para golpear a los desprevenidos enemigos, que apenas si alcanzaban a tomar sus almohadones para responder.

Jaune la siguió, saltando tras ella, con la almohada en mano, lista para golpear.

_**La ordalía de Atizada**_

_(Fin del Ost)_

Se sacó un pedazo de verdura del cabello mientras se bañaba.

Su recompensa por ganar el combate, era la de bañarse primera. Luego seguiría el cabo, y los enemigos debían mantenerse con la humillación de su derrota aún palpable en sus cuerpos mugrientos, llenos de restos de tomate y, ahora, plumas pegadas al cuerpo.

Sonrió. Otra victoria mas a su carrera militar.

Siempre era así cuando vivía con Grey, y aunque la comandante enemiga era demasiado predecible en sus tacticas, y el cabo que Emily comandaba era demasiado poco divertido, era bastante satisfactorio el combate entre ellos.

Pero con Jaune como su soldado, y Len como su comandante enemiga, nunca se había sentido mejor para con el pasatiempo de la guerra del desayuno.

Una mujer que le rivalizaba en hermosura e intelecto, y un soldado que era bastante bien parecido y, al parecer, despistado. Cualidades geniales en un cabo, según ella.

Dejó que el agua recorriese sus curvas, limpiándole de todo rastro de jugo de tomate que restara, mientras pasaba jabón por su cuerpo, sonriendo.

Era una mañana tranquila y radiante a sus ojos. Victoria, baño primera, y desayunar verdura. Todo lo que ella amaba al empezar el día.

Una vez terminó, tomó la toalla y comenzó a secarse para luego vestirse con sus short negros y su corsé oscuro. Luego, tomó su lápiz labial y pintó sus labios de negro.

Arregló su cabello para que quedara en forma de dos coletas que cayeran a los costados en espiral, y luego salió con la cabeza altiva.

Sus compañeros la esperaban afuera, y para sorpresa de todos, fue Len quien estaba lista para entrar a bañarse con su traje de baño.

Emily no dijo nada cuando, con una amable sonrisa, la muchacha rubia entró a ducharse. Pero cuando estuvo fuera de vista, miró a Jaune Arc, el extranjero, y le dijo con una mirada de oscuro maquiavelismo – Tener piedad con el justamente vencido, es dejarse derrotar mas adelante.

Vio como el muchacho empezaba a esbozar la típica sonrisa de "Conquistador" que todo hombre quiere tener cuando devuelve una respuesta pícara, pero desistió al verle la cara a Emily.

Esa mirada oscura... esa respiración fría... ese rostro de piedra...

El ansia de muerte en sus ojos verdes...

- Y..Yo...Espe...!Esperoqueelloshaganlomismoporminomematejefa¡- Desesperó el muchacho, juntando sus manos hacia arriba pidiendo piedad.

La chica de pelo negro no dijo nada y siguió caminando, saliendo de la habitación.

En el momento en que la imagen de Emily se perdió tras la puerta, la atmosfera se alivianó un poco.

- Grey... ¿Siempre fue así? - Preguntó Jaune, agradecido de no orinarse en sus pantalones - ¿Grey?

Las cuatro camas estaban apiladas encima del muchacho, haciendo un pobre lugar donde ocultarse.

- ¿Y...Ya se fue la... Emily mala?

"¿Por que no puedo tener amigos normales?" Pensó el muchacho extranjero, resoplando.

Afuera, la muchacha de cabellos negros sonrió, satisfecha con el resultado de su mirada monstruosa.

"Aún tengo el toque" Pensó, mientras comenzaba a caminar, disfrutando del breve tiempo libre que tenía antes del desayuno.

Unos quince minutos que ella utilizaría al máximo para "Oxigenarse" según sus propios términos.

Caminó un poco por el gran puente que unía la zona de las habitaciones con la otra zona de habitaciones, ubicadas ambas en enormes pilares ubicados en los extremos de la ciudad, con arquitecturas barrocas, llenas de adornos, estatuas y símbolos abstractos, a la vez de cúpulas, catedrales, iglesias y enormes cloacas, cubiertas sus entradas por gruesas rejas.

Los arquitectos de la sagrada ciudad de Rotarl tenían bien en claro la temática del lugar a la hora de diseñarlo, y muy logrado fue su intención.

Sin embargo, pese a esto, Emily no se apoyó en la ventana para ver el bello panorama. Sus codos se apoyaron en los ladrillos verdes de los cuales estaba echo el enorme y techado puente.

Su mirada siempre buscaba un cierto balcón, ubicado en la lejanía, en la sagrada catedral. Lugar mas importante de la ciudad...

Sitio donde pasan la mayor parte del día las fuerzas de defensa conocidas como legionarios...

Sitio donde él, todas las mañanas, salía a ver la ciudad...

Su sueño, su ideal, su fantasía.

Jericho Victor Markova, legionario de élite, y hermano de su compañera Len.

Ese hombre le quitaba el sueño si pensaba demasiado en él. Conseguir que se fijara en ella era su meta de toda la vida, en listándose en los legionarios solo para eso.

Claro que para lograr ser uno debes de tener un cierto talento que no todos tienen, pero por suerte, ella lo poseía: Podía manifestar aura, la cual es la capacidad de utilizar la propia alma para lograr modificar tu entorno. Aún mas feliz fue cuando se enteró de que podía manifestar un semblante, lo cual es el siguiente paso: Si tu alma puede manifestar aura, y es lo suficientemente fuerte, puede también ejercer un cierto control sobre un fenómeno físico. Y para ser un legionario, ese fenómeno tiene que ser, si o si, de forma directa o indirecta, el caos.

Era como si el destino le indicara que había una chance, por que ella fue descubriendo que estos dotes no le eran ajenos tan gradualmente, que para cuando terminó de conocerlo, ya se había inscripto para ser una legionaria.

Su semblante era el de convertir su sangre, una vez fuera de su cuerpo, en piedra. Aunque aún no sabía por que, eso la calificaba para ser una aspirante.

Si ella lograba ascender rápido de puesto, quizá podría conseguir que alguien como Jericho se fijara en ella, ya sea con admiración o interés...

De echo, ella prefería que le mirara con deseo, pero las otras dos no estaban nada mal.

Sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo con cierta resignación. Para ello faltaba aún un buen trecho, y trabajo duro. Pero claro, si ella se esforzaba, no había por que pensar que ella podía fallar.

Fue entonces cuando, a lo lejos, lo vio salir al balcón.

Su pelo rubio, como el de Len, flotando frente al viento suave de la mañana. Su capa negra bailando hacia el costado, dejando ver su torso cubierto por el oscuro uniforme de los caballeros de élite.

Todo un pensador, al escucharlo hablar. Un hombre que piensa y hace lo que debe hacer, sin dudarselo dos veces. Convicciones fuertes y directas.

Todo un sueño.

Parpadeó repetidas veces, saliendo de su estupor. El estaba en la sagrada catedral, lejos de su alcance... por el momento.

Sonriendo, se dio vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación, esperando ver a su equipo listo para desayunar... sin arrojarse el desayuno unos sobre otros.

Grey terminó haciendo huevos y los acompañó con jugo de naranja. No la mejor combinación según sus gustos, pero algo que Emily sin duda disfrutaba para empezar el día.

Una vez hubieron comido, la muchacha, haciendo trabajados ademanes y diciendo sobre actuadas frases, señaló para adelante indicando la hora de partida hacia las clases de su maestro.

Se sentía muy bien hoy. Todo tenía mas color, estaba mas vivo, poseía mas contenido...

El maestro Sieg Warheit, uno de los legionarios mas poderosos de Rotarl, hoy designaría a un líder para su grupo. Y ella se tenía mucha fe.

Los grupos, que graciosamente tomaban el nombre de la primera letra de los nombres de sus integrantes formando una sola palabra o pronunciación, debían tener un integrante encargado de administrar las actividades del grupo. Representarlo, y dirigirlo para con los asuntos de la elección de misiones, la disposición de horarios, las horas de entrenamiento y clase que el grupo debía tomar...

Seguramente sería ella o Len encabezando el puesto. Eran las mas calificadas mentalmente para el cargo. Pensaban todo dos veces, tomaban decisiones sin dudar, no tenían miedo de estar al frente de un grupo...

En el rol de líder recaía un gran peso. Una gran responsabilidad. Y Emily esperaba que, entre ellos, fuera ella quien tomara el puesto. Por que si lo lograba, estaría un paso mas adelante de ser notada por Jericho.

Despues de todo, eran los líderes quienes asistían a las reuniones de la orden, y allí de seguro que se encontraría su amado...

Y ella debía estar ahí, demostrando su fuerza de voluntad, su responsabilidad, su destreza, su talento, su...

- Jaune Arc. Felicidades, eres el líder del equipo JLEG – Anunció el maestro, luego de un arduo día de trabajo.

Emily no podía creerlo. No había chances de que eso estuviera pasando en realidad...

Pero así era.

El muchacho, torpe y enclenque, había entrenado con ellos todos los días hasta ese momento. Había sido derribado hasta el punto de ganarse el apodo de "Fiel lover" por estar todo el día en el suelo. Su control de aura era casi nulo, y no era el mas brillante del mercado...

Y sin embargo, ese día, practicando frente a su maestro como todos los días, en una de las plazas traseras de la sagrada catedral, edificio mas grande de la ciudad, ella y su compañero de la infancia Grey no solo encontraron problemas en derribar a su compañero extranjero.

Si no que no lo lograron antes de caer exhaustos. Claro, el nunca les conectó un solo ataque, o logró desarmarlos en lo mas mínimo...

Pero evadió, aguantó y repelió todo ataque que fuera contra el, con Len, por primera vez en las clases, observando en vez de ignorar las practicas...

Para cuando nuestras manos no dieron mas y soltaron sus armas, Jaune no se mofó de su victoria. No se dignó a retirarse con la batalla ganada. Simplemente les felicitó por el combate, y les dijo que el había ahora conocía como peleaban y donde cubrir.

Para cuando ellos le devolvieron la pregunta acerca de donde había aprendido a hacer eso, simplemente el muchacho les indicó.

- Su forma de pararse, chicos, siempre estuvo mal. Deben estar un poco mas agachados, con mayor cercanía al suelo. Mi amiga en Vale me enseñó eso.

A continuación, el maestro de pelo rojo, le nombró líder, ante lo cual Jaune... solo se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad, murmurando algo acerca de un deja´vu.

Ese suceso, le hizo comprender a Emily una verdad...

Len, la muchacha de rubios cabellos y negro vestido, era una legionaria de élite, que ya era sabido, tenía otro grupo formado de compañeros con el mismo rango que ella, y si estaba con iniciados ahora, era por ser parte de su servicio, no por ser igual de novata que ellos...

Grey, su amigo de la infancia, era un faunus, es decir, un muchacho con rasgos animales. Y no cualquier rasgo animal: El era enorme, de piel gris y gruesa. Anchos brazos y grandes dedos. Un faunus elefante, de los cuales quedaban muy pocos.

Y Jaune era un muchacho que había llegado de los reinos exteriores a la ciudad hacía un par de semanas, habiendo sido movido desde otra academia por su semblante particular. Y por lo que después oiría, había sido líder de su propio equipo, y hasta entrenado por la misma Pyrrha Nikos, campeona del torneo de Sanctum durante cuatro años seguidos... siendo líder de la misma en el equipo a su vez.

¿Como podía aspirar a brillar entre esas personalidades? ¿Como podía siquiera pensar en que podría sobresalir rodeada de tantos prodigios?

Sueños inútiles... era hora de abrir los ojos...

Pero no podía dejarse ver llorar...

Era ya de noche para cuando sucedió.

- !Emily¡ - Gritó Grey entremedio de la calle, cuando al anochecer, se dirigían hacia la catedral para cenar en compañía de los otros grupos.

La muchacha de negros cabellos atados con coletas espiraladas había salido disparada hacia la ciudad, alejándose rápidamente de la catedral y dejando a sus compañeros muy confundidos.

Jaune fue el primero en actuar ante la situación - !Todos¡ ! A buscar a Emilyyy...- Mientras bajaba su voz de alarma, se dio cuenta de que todos se habían ido a hacer exactamente eso. Buscar a su compañera...

"Sigo siendo el mejor líder del planeta ¿Eh?" Pensó sarcásticamente, mientras tomaba carrera para hacer lo mismo.

_(Ost: "Chaos Legion OST - Drama Digest (Extended Piano Instrumental)" )_

Luego de una hora de buscarla entre las antiguas y fuertes casas de la ciudad, se dejó caer sobre una de las paredes de ladrillo de uno de los pilares.

Con los ojos cansados, miró hacia el cielo, aún sudado y comenzando a sentir cierto frío. El entrenamiento de ese día había sido específicamente denso, y para colmo lo habían nombrado líder...

Se alejó de su antigua academia para no dejar que sus compañeros fueran dirigidos por un inútil, para ser nombrado como líder en la otra academia. ¿Que pasaba con el mundo?

Además claro, estaba el echo de que salir de la catedral hacia la ciudad tomaba el cruzar el equivalente a... media hora de trote.

"!POR QUE ESTA CIUDAD ES TAN MONSTRUOSAMENTE GRANDE¡"

Sus ojos celestes, apenas alcanzados por sus cabellos rubios, miraron hacia las estrellas, su panorama cortado por los puentes techados entre un pilar y otro, conectando las habitaciones entre ellos.

Una de ellas tendría aún las manchas de tomate de su ultimo combate...

Y con ese pensamiento, tal como si fuera la madre de todas las coincidencias, Jaune se dio cuenta que estaba no muy lejos de un puesto de verduras... podría aprovisionarse para el combate del día siguiente.

Entonces, tomó las pocas monedas que tenía en el bolsillo, parándose para dirigirse hacia el puesto, cuando escuchó el sonido de un sollozo.

Un familiar sollozo.

Claro que si. Al otro lado del gran pilar, en una esquina oscura al lado de un conteiner de basura ornamentado de adornos y con manchas de óxido bastante grandes, se hallaba una figura encogida contra sus piernas, hombros temblando,y pelo echo en coletas caído hacia los costados.

El muchacho caminó hacia la figura sollozante, y sin decir nada, se sentó a su lado.

Pasaron los minutos sin decir una palabra, hasta que la figura encogida habló - ¿Que haces aquí?

El muchacho siguió sin decir nada. Su mirada seria era algo que no le iba en absoluto, pero que no podía cambiar en estos momentos.

- Deberías estar cenando con los demás prodigios...- Reprochó la figura, sin sacar la cabeza de entre las piernas.

- Nop - Indicó Jaune, mientras miraba hacia adelante, aún con el uniforme de la orden de St. Overia encima.

- ¿Acaso no vas a dejarme en soledad? - Preguntó la voz, temblorosa, ahora con un dejo de exasperación.

- Nop - Repitió el muchacho rubio, recordando una situación muy similar en la academia de la cual venía.

Como entendiendo la situación, la muchacha levantó la cabeza de entre las piernas, y apretando los labios con disgusto, dejó escapar un ultimo sollozo antes de comenzar a hablar - ¿Siempre nos has estado estudiando?

Jaune se rascó la cabeza, reconociendo un pensamiento que la muchacha no supo descifrar – No fue tan así. Pyrrha me enseñó a estar atento a mis alrededores, pero ustedes no han echo mas que atacarme sin demora ni distinción durante dos semanas enteras. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que me acostumbrara a sus golpes. Siempre por abajo o al medio para ti, mi orgullosa comandante. Siempre de arriba y a los costados con Grey, mi gigante compañero. Contigo siempre golpes rápidos y certeros. Con Grey golpes fuertes y directos. Si uno aprende a eludir ataques, o a recibirlos, y el oponente no cambia la táctica de ataque, simplemente se repetirá el resultado hasta que uno de los dos se canse. Y normalmente, quien bien se defiende se cansa menos que el que ataca. O así lo aprendí yo.

- Ya veo...- Agregó Emily entre sollozos, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme – Creo que... entrenar con la campeona de Sanctum tiene... sus beneficios.

- Si. Era genial...- Murmuró el muchacho, sonriendo – Ella siempre me daba todo el tiempo del mundo para verme mejorar. Se tomaba todas las noches para hacerme entrenar en el balcón... - Emily le miró mientras hablaba, y notó como tenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada melancólica, pese a su sonrisa. No, no le gustaba esa tal Pyrrha. Pero si la apreciaba – Me apoyó en mis peores momentos... y fue una de las que mas se quejó en mi partida.

- ¿Te extrañarán mucho? - Preguntó la muchacha de negro, tratando de distraer su cabeza de su propia miseria.

- Hay alguien... que quisiera que me extrañara un poco mas...- Murmuró el muchacho, rascándose la cabeza con cierta incomodidad. Cuando sus ojos celestes se cruzaron con los verdes de su compañera, ella supo algo sobre el muchacho. Jaune podía ser despistado, algo tonto, y en ocasiones muy infantil... pero en ese momento, la había descubierto. No sabía como ni por que, pero sabía el motivo de su tristeza. Y un presentimiento le dijo que estaba por descubrir por que – Su nombre es Weiss... y ella es fría, fría como el hielo, pero tiene... tanta clase, es tan refinada, todos sus movimientos tienen gracia, y ni hablar de escucharla cantar o de lo bella que es... Yo siempre quise que me tomara en serio, pero nunca lo logré...- Los hombros del muchacho temblaron un poco, mientras recordaba. Emily supo entonces por que la mirada de Jaune parecía la de alguien que ya conocía lo que le estaba pasando. El muchacho había pasado por lo mismo, y probablemente, aún lo hacía – De echo... ni siquiera logré que mi despedida le afectara mas que mis intentos de que ella me tomara en serio... creo que nunca fui lo suficientemente... talentoso para ella...- La muchacha de cabello negros le miró impresionada. El estaba pasando por un caso muy similar al de ella... y se sorprendió aun mas cuando, sin previo aviso, se giró hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, casi arrodillándose – Pero tu eres talentos, toda una artista, y una persona que entiende de clase y finura... No se quien sea, pero es un idiota si no te a aceptado ya... - En situaciones normales, ella habría defendido a su amado... pero las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas le estaban deshaciendo, así que simplemente hundió su cabeza en su hombro, dejándose llorar.

Poco supo de que le muchacho lloraba por su parte, hundido en su propia miseria.

Una vez ambos se hubieron calmado, la muchacha le contó todo...

- Lo conocí en la escuela... la normal, de echo. El y yo estábamos en la misma clase, y siempre fue muy sobresaliente, incluso frente a su hermana, quien era toda una prodigio. Terminaron avanzando varios años dado su talento, pero el siempre fue amable conmigo mientras estuvimos en el mismo curso. De echo... siempre pensó que podía lograr mas de lo que lograba. Siempre me tuvo en altas ansias, y yo... comencé a cree que tenía razón. Que podía lograr mas... y que quería lograrlo con el a mi lado. Cuando supe que el había avanzado tanto, casi perdí mis esperanzas... pero luego, mi aura y mi semblante se despertaron casi el mismo día. Nunca había estado mas feliz. Ahora podría empezar a seguirle los pasos... y hoy fue como un balde de agua fría a la cara. No soy tan prodigiosa como el, y ni siquiera se si podré llegar a ser alguien en quien el pueda fijarse...

Jaune concluyó que ella no solo lo quería. Lo admiraba...

Muy parecido a su problema con Weiss Schnee, la muchacha que le mantenía en vilo en su anterior academia.

- Entonces... ¿Te en listaste en los legionarios solo para llamar su atención? - Intentó aclarar el muchacho, repasando la situación.

Los labios de Emily temblaron un poco al admitir con la cabeza gacha – Es... una forma de mirarlo, mi querido Jaune.

Ya empezaba a usar palabras rebuscadas. Su humor estaba mejorando.

- Entonces !Como líder del equipo JLEG ...- Aclaró, parándose con mucho orgullo y llevándose un puño al pecho, levantando el mentón – Prometo ayudarte en tu misión, así me pese el tiempo y los planes realizados en tan importante emprendimiento y...¡- El muchacho se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, como buscando palabras que decir. Luego, respiró rendido, dejándose caer contra la pared al lado de su compañera de nuevo – No soy muy bueno con la palabras rebuscadas como lo eres tu... soy un caso perdido.

Emily le vio perdida en la impresión, hasta que una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Si había una razón por la cual el fuera nombrado líder en ese equipo, ella ahora la comprendía – No tanto, mi querido Jaune - Agregó la muchacha, mientras, sorpresivamente para un sonrojado rubio, apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, cerrando sus ojos pacíficamente – Esa Weiss es una ilusa si no te ha reciprocado tus sentimientos, ilustre líder.

Sonrojado y todo, el muchacho hizo nota de dos cosas. La primera, Emily ya hablaba con palabras rebuscadas de nuevo. Había logrado levantarle en ánimo. La segunda...

Era que el, incondicionalmente, iba a ayudarla a que Jericho le prestara atención. Incluso que la quisiera si le era posible...

Iba a hacer las de cupido. El, el mas tonto entre todas las personas del mundo...

"¿En que me e metido?" Pensó para sus adentros, antes de seguir la conversación.

La noche estrellada fue muy bella esa noche. Mas bella que cualquiera que hubieran visto antes.

_Fin del Ost._

Semanas después, fue la primera reunión de líderes en el año. De ahí en mas, la junta se haría mensual, y todos los representantes de cada grupo se presentarían a la misma para elegir misiones, presidir actividades y relacionarse con otros líderes.

Jericho era quien dirigía la reunión, y su mirada apacible, pero fría y directa miró a todos los presentes en la sala, alumbrado por las luces coloridas reflejadas por los vidrios de la cúpula en la que se daba lugar la reunión.

Antes siquiera de empezar la charla introductoria del obispo Clovis para los nuevos, Jericho se adelantó, algo sorprendido, buscando a Jaune entre la multitud.

¿Sorprendido por que, se preguntarán? Y bueno...

_(Ost: "Chaos Legion - FLY [English Version] (Performed by LIV)" )_

- Señor Arc. Pensé que había sido clara la regla de que solo líderes asistían a la reunión – Rectificó el legionario, su frialdad un poco derretida frente a su sorpresa.

Emily, que también se hallaba sorprendida ante la situación en frente de ella, miraba a su líder esperando una reacción.

Ambos se sorprendieron de encontrar a Jaune sonriendo – Consulté a Clovis sobre esto hace unos días. No me dijo que hubiese problemas en que enviara una emisaria en mi lugar, si tenía otros problemas que atender en el grupo. Ella me representa totalmente. No te preocupes, asistirá a todas las reuniones mensuales...

Jericho le miró con una sonrisa llena de complicidad - ¿Y calculo que querrás hacer buen pie asistiendo a todas las reuniones extra que se hacen semanalmente? No son obligatorias, pero si informativas...

El muchacho le miró confundido, hasta que se dio cuenta – Em... !Claro¡ Todo por hacer un mejor mérito.

El legionario le sonrió con frialdad, pero transmitiendo una calma contagiosa y suave. Esa misma mirada se pasó hacia Emily al terminar la frase – Entonces, señorita Marcone. Luego de la charla platicaremos acerca de sus tareas como representante.

- Eh... yo... será un placer...- Respondió la muchacha, dando una reverencia un tanto torpe, pero que trataba de ser refinada. Y eso, al parecer, fue bien recibido por el legionario, que les dio la espalda al instante, con su capa flotando levemente tras de si, pero con una sonrisa aun plantada en los labios.

La muchacha, aún sorprendida, seguía viendo hacia su fantasía desaparecer entre la multitud, para ser sacada de su estupor al sentir una mano en su hombro.

El cabo le sonreía con deleite – Buena suerte, comandante.

_**Fin del capítulo.**_


	4. Dias perdidos: La resignación de MONSON

**Bueno... quiza no tenga muchas reviews (Y me haya atrasado un poco con la promesa) Pero compenso ahora! Hoy posteo dos capítulos seguidos.**

**Seguimos con la miniserie de oneshots, y no bien termine, reanudamos con la historia.**

Sus pequeños ojos miraban hacia el negro y estrellado horizonte.

La nubes no estaban presentes en el cielo. Solo las pequeñas luces de las estrellas brillando con una fuerza muy pequeña. Un esfuerzo muy inútil frente a la luna, majestuosa, plateada y enorme...

Era claro que todas las personas la mirarían a ella. Ese bello y majestuoso astro tendría los corazones de todo aquel que mirara en esa dirección.

Y sin embargo, las estrellas seguían brillando. No por ello, dejaban de intentarlo.

Por ello, el tampoco debía parar …

Su "Scroll", siendo este un aparato similar a un celular, vibró sonoramente.

Si por alguna razón estaban fuera en la noche, era para buscar a su compañera, quien entre sollozos repentinos, se había ido corriendo hacia la oscuridad de la ciudad de Rotarl, en la cual ellos se encontraban...

_(Ost: __Chaos Legion - Blood Remains Main Title)_

_**Con todos los derechos sobre los personajes de RWBY pertenecientes a Roostertheth...**_

El aparato vibró con un mensaje claro, que le trajo alivio. La habían encontrado.

Suspiró, relajándose. Luego, comenzó a caminar hacia la sagrada catedral. Cenarían allí.

Pasó entre las casas erigidas con ladrillos verdes, conectadas unas con otras a no ser por sus techos, llenos de adornos y símbolos abstractos con cruces alrededor, talladas en metal. Los bordes llenos de puntas...

_**Con todos los derechos de Chaos Legion pertenecientes a Capcom y **__**Tow Ubukata …**_

Miró a ambos costados de la calle antes de cruzar. Claro que no había casi nadie que usara auto, pero aún así, el siempre era muy tradicionalista.

A su alrededor, los ciudadanos de Rotarl pasaban si prestarle atención, pese a que el tuviese dos metros de altura y fuera de un ancho de cuerpo sobre humano.

Sabía que si no le decían nada, era por que seguían la educación formal. Pero también, que si no lo saludaban, era por otra cosa...

_**Wit Tandomen, Fan de Jaune Arc, presenta...**_

Él era un faunus. Un mitad animal. Y mientras que varios de los de su especie tenían rasgos mas fáciles de ocultar que los suyos, el tenía un problema en su descendencia...

Los cuales eran su contextura corporal... junto con su piel gris y gruesa. Un mitad elefante, que entre los faunus, eran pocos.

Y entre todas las personas, el tímido gigante se reprochaba una y otra vez...

_**Chaos in Remnant: A knigth of dark glyps. Días perdidos.**_

Que de todas las personas posibles, se tenía que enamorar de Emily Marcone...

Su amiga de la infancia, enamorada de otra persona tan superior a el en casi todos los aspectos...

Y una humana, a fin de cuentas...

_**La resignación de Monson.**_

_(Fin del Ost)_

La sala comunal era monstruosamente grande

Llena de mesas antiguas, pero muy bien preservadas, cubiertas con bonitos manteles blancos, distraían de los símbolos tallados en el mármol de las columnas que sostenían el techo cupular y vidrioso, este con varios colores que, de ser de día, translucirían la luz del sol, pero al ser de noche, no hacían mucho mas que transparentar muy vagamente el cielo.

En el fondo de la sala, un grupo tocaba una melodía suave, aunque con instrumentos modernos. Luego de un rato, y después de ver como Jaune le insistía hasta el cansancio, su compañera de vestido negro y cabellos rubios caminó hasta el grupo, y les invitó a tocar otra canción, terminado en una sonata muy particular …

_(Ost: "__Shine - RWBY Volume 2 Soundtrack (Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams)" __)_

Mientras la melodía transcurría, Grey, el faunus elefante, miraba a sus dos compañeros de grupo, sentados al otro ambos lados suyos, moviendo los brazos al compás de la música y la voz de su amiga cantante en el fondo.

- Tu le dijiste que cantara ¿No Emily? - Rió el faunus, tímidamente, mientras hacía círculos en la mesa con sus dedos pulgares.

- Solo grabó un disco, y estaré condenada por toda la eternidad si ella no me deja escucharla cantar desde sus propios labios- Apreció la muchacha, teniendo sus pelos negros atados en coletas espiraladas y sus labios pintados del mismo color, al igual que su uniforme, que constaba de un bello y suave vestido.

- !WOW WOW WOW¡ - Interrumpió su otro compañero de grupo, siendo un rubio muchacho de ojos celestes, extranjero, que venía de los reinos exteriores a la ciudad de Rotarl. Un muchacho que, hacía apenas una horas, había sido nombrado líder del equipo por su maestro - !¿Ella grabó un disco?¡

- En realidad, es algo que a ella no le gusta recurrir – Respondió Emily, bajando un poco la voz -Ella estuvo en un grupo antes, y su escuela grabó unas canciones que hicieron para ponerlas en un disco. No se por que se disolvió luego, pero ya desde pequeños demostraban un talento ejemplar, captando mis oídos y haciéndome una seguidora ferviente de sus canciones. Casi mi corazon deja de latir cuando descubrí que estaba de compañera con la cantante... - La conversación entre ambos siguió, pero estando Grey en el medio, pudo notar algo en Emily. Hacía unos minutos que la su compañero nuevo, Jaune, la había encontrado. Y ella mostraba los alrededores de sus hermosos ojos verdes lo suficientemente húmedos para pensar que había estado llorando.

"Emily ¿Que te pasó?" Pensó Grey para sus adentros, mientras la melodía se detenía.

_(Fin del Ost)_

- Hey Grey – El llamado le despertó de su estupor. Otra vez se había quedado inmóvil mirando hacia la nada, hundido en sus pensamientos - ¿Te encuentras bien, mi colosal amigo?

El faunus esbozó su tímida sonrisa característica mientras volvía a ver el mantel de la mesa, haciendo círculos con sus dedos en la tela – No me pasa nada. No te preocupes.

- Sabes que sea cual sea tu problema puede hablarlo con nosotros ¿No? - Preguntó Jaune, su rubio compañero.

- Aunque no cuentes con su ayuda si estas en la tienda. Nuestro querido Jaune moriría de cansancio antes de llegar – Bromeo Emily, a lo que Jaune, sonrojado, replicó - !No es mi culpa que todo en esta ciudad esté tan alejado¡ !¿Catorce manzanas de pura calle solo para llegar al supermercado?¡ !¿En serio?¡

- Pues nosotros nacimos aquí y no nos ha pasado nunca nada al caminar esas distancias – Añadió la muchacha de cabellos negros, sonriendo triunfalmente, mientras hacía actuados ademanes con las manos para enfatizar sus palabras. Grey sonrió. Esa forma de actuar quería decir que estaba de buen humor, y que pese a que estuviera llorando antes, ahora estaba feliz. No podía pedir mas...

Aunque claro, si quería mas. Pero el ya sabía cual era la postura de su amiga con respecto a eso.

- Listo. Ya lo hice ...- Dijo su cuarta compañera de grupo, Len Markova, mujer de rubios y laceos cabellos, mientras se sentaba en la mesa al lado de Emily – Ya canté. No negaré que eso... me trajo recuerdos.

- Muy buenas tus cuerdas vocales, mi talentosa amiga – Elogió Emily, haciendo una graciosa reverencia – Sería de lo mas feliz si cantaras mas a menudo.

- No no, no podría... - Len estaba sonrojada como un tomate, mientras sus dos compañeros la alentaban a repetir la acción al día siguiente. Eso le dio tiempo de pensar en su situación.

Estaban en Rotarl, la ciudad sagrada en la cual se concentraban los mayores poderes eclesiales del mundo de Remnant. Allí, entre todas las cosas curiosas que había, un grupo particular, llamado comúnmente por la gente como los legionarios, conformaban el cuerpo de defensa que protegía a los ciudadanos de los seres del Grim, monstruos que pululaban afuera del reino matando todo ser que no fuera de su especie, y de los atentados criminales.

Eran soldados de la justicia, el deber y la tradición. Y para unirse a ellos, había que tener ciertas cualidades que no todos poseían, ademas del deseo y la determinación para hacerlo.

Sin embargo, de todas las personas que estaban en ese lugar, él era la unica que no poseía casi ninguna de las características.

Primero, debían poseer la capacidad de manifestar su aura, la cual es la forma que tenía el alma de materializarse en el mundo físico mediante una luminiscencia en el cuerpo del usuario. Eso lo poseía, por que, a decir verdad, cualquiera podía tenerlo. Algunos nacen con el don, otros pueden, simplemente, lograrlo con practica. El era de las segundas personas.

Segundo, debían poseer un semblante especial. El semblante, de pero si, es la capacidad que tienen los usuarios de aura para lograr manifestar un fenómeno fisico y controlarlo a su gusto usando el mismo principio que el aura: El alma. El semblante era la manifestación del alma de las personas. No solamente bastaba con tener un semblante para que le aceptaran entre los iniciados, si no que, el mismo debía ser de entre los siguientes tres: La sangre, al abandonar el cuerpo, se vuelve piedra. Emites una luz leve de tu cuerpo sin esfuerzo, la cual puede aumentar a voluntad, o provocar electricidad con tus manos. Ninguna de ella el la poseía. De echo, su semblante era simplemente el de materializar un escudo de luz en frente de el, parando ataques, pero no pudiendo moverse. Eso era todo a lo que el tenía acceso... y eso que le había costado tanto el encontrar su semblante.

Cada semblante es único, e inalterable. Y eso pesaba muy fuerte en el corazón del faunus, por un solo motivo...

Su amiga de la infancia, Emily Atizada Marcone.

Ella había sido siempre su razón de ser. Entró a los legionarios para seguirla, y estar ahí para ella. La mayoría de sus sueños la involucraban reciprocando sus sentimientos por fin. Y era por ello, que Grey había echo lo mas infame que pudo haber echo...

- ¿Fal... falsificaste tu inscripción a la orden? - Preguntó Jaune, casi con la manidubla en el piso de la sorpresa.

Claro ¿Que otra reacción podía esperar de su amigo? Pese a su distanciamiento al principio, el muchacho y Grey habían desarrollado una rápida amistad. A ambos le gustaban los arcade, ambos eran mandoneados por sus dos compañeras mujeres en los encarnizados combates del desayuno de todas las mañanas (En los cuales el desayuno era usado de munición) Y ambos demostraban ser muy, muy torpes en algo crucial para sus carreras como futuros legionarios: Jaune en el combate, y Grey en las tácticas.

Como todo alumno normal de la orden de St. Overia, cuerpo protector de la ciudad de Rotarl y la iglesia, era normal que alguien como Jaune demostrara estupefacción ante tal noticia...

Entonces, si así era como debía ser... ¿Por que diablos Jaune Arc se estaba riendo en su cara? Y aun peor...

No se estaba riendo de el. Se estaba riendo de forma genuina, como si hubiera escuchado la mas grande de las tontería que le hubieran dicho.

Una vez dejó de retorcerse en el suelo, y sus ojos dejaron de llorar de la risa, el muchacho rubio se sentó en el suelo de uno de los enorme y techados puentes que conectaban sus habitaciones entre los gigantescos pilares que casi tocaban el cielo, ubicados a los costados de la ciudad.

- Por Mounty, Grey... No tienes ni idea con quien estas hablando – Jaune se secó las lagrimas de los ojos mientras se reincorporaba – Mirá, como ya sabes, yo vengo de una academia del reino de Vale. Un tanto... lejos de aquí ¿No?

Grey asintió sin entender a donde iba la conversación. Claro que sabía que el muchacho venía de otra academia. Es mas, sabía que había tenido de compañera a la grandiosa Pyrrha Nikos, la campeona durante cuatro años seguidos del torneo de Sanctum. Y además, que ella estaba en el mismo grupo de cuatro que el... !Y el era el líder¡

- Bien, entonces te diré esto – Estableció el muchacho, mientras hacia algunos ademanes con las manos para enfatizar. Demasiado tiempo en compañía de Emily hizo eso en su actitud – Yo, al entrar, no tenía ningún entrenamiento previo en combate. Ni ningún conocimiento de los Grim además de lo que se veía en televisión... y ni siquiera tenía mi aura desbloqueada.

El enorme faunus le miró, sin creer lo que escuchaba – Pero eso es imposible. En todas las academias, e incluso en la orden aquí en Rotarl, el mínimo requisito para entrar es ser un usuario de aura. No tendrían por que haberte dejado entrar si sabían que tu aura aun no estaba desbloqueada...

Jaune suspiró. Ellos dos tenían algo mas en común, y era que ambos eran despistados como pocos. Eso le hizo comprender por que sus amigas en la academia de Beacon le tenían tan poca paciencia, con excepción de Pyrrha.

- Grey, ellos nunca se enteraron de eso, por que simplemente, falsifique mi entrada...

- !O por Ubukata¡ !¿Tu también?¡ - Replicó el muchacho, totalmente sorprendido – Ooo... somos unos criminales...

- No tanto, Grey. No tanto – Sonrió Jaune, invitándole a dar una vuelta por el puente mientras hablaban. Estaban levantando mucho la voz y no quería que sus compañeras, durmiendo en la habitación en frente, se despertasen escuchándolos – Mira, yo falsifique mis entradas por que quería ser alguien, como todos en mi familia. Leyendas, ejemplares, héroes... pero acepté que soy mucho menos al recibir ayuda, y Mounty sabe que mejoré bastante – Apreció el muchacho, dándose un alago por primera vez en meses – Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que pase lo mismo contigo. Además, no es como si no te fuera posible el ser un legionario...

- Ese es exactamente el problema ...- Murmuró Grey, tocando sus dos enormes pulgares entre si- Yo... no tengo el semblante que se requiere para ser un legionario.

Ante esto, los ojos celestes del muchacho se abrieron como platos- ¿Por que te en listaste entonces?

- Emily...- Susurró Grey, con la cara roja como un tomate.

- ¿Emily? ¿Que tiene que ver Emily con … Oh... !Oh¡ Creo que... entiendo...- El muchacho rubio se perdió en pensamientos, tocando su barbilla con el dedo indice - Bueno... eso puede ser un problema. Pero no te preocupes. Algo se nos ocurrirá – Prometió su líder, ante lo que el faunus levanto las manos, negando.

- No hace falta. Ella ya lo sabe, y, aunque muy amablemente... me... rechazó...- La cara de Grey mostró una cierta decepción y tristeza con las que Jaune era muy familiar.

- "Conozco ese sentimiento, hermano" - Sonrió, mientras le palmaba la espalda- Yo también quería a una chica especial... Al menos, ella es tu amiga después de todo. A mi me cerraban la puerta en la cara con fuerza. Una vez hasta me dejo terminar la frase para luego darme la espalda con un simple "No".

- Me haces sentir levemente mas afortunado, pero no es solo eso – Inquirió el enorme faunus, rascándose la cabeza con sus anchos dedos – Pero no es solo eso... es el echo de que soy un faunus. La gente siempre pensará mal de mi solo por haber nacido de esta forma. Y no tratará de verme de manera distinta por que... ni siquiera soy... ocultable...

- Eso no lo voy a negar – Indicó Jaune, mirándolo de arriba a abajo – De echo, si te pusiera una mascara, pensaría que eres un luchador de lucha libre – Ante esto, el muchacho empezó a hacer ademanes enormes con las manos, como si fuera el anunciador de un combate - "De este lado, pesando mas que el mundo entero, tenemos al gran, al enorme, al unico e inconmensurable, hombre pared".

Grey, sonrojado, replicó - ¿Ho...Hombre pared?

- Fue lo mas rápido que se me ocurrió. Grande, fuerte e inamovible. Una pared – Se justificó Jaune, mientras caminando en la oscuridad del apacible y techado puente de gruesos ladrillos, se rascaba la cabeza – Trata de levantar un poco el animo.

_(Ost: "__Chaos Legion OST - Drama Digest (Extended Piano Instrumental)" )_

- ¿Podemos continuar con lo que te decía?- Preguntó el faunus, resoplando con una tímida sonrisa. Jaune asintió- Entonces... como te iba diciendo antes, la gente siempre piensa mal de mi por ser un faunus. Y al no ser disimulable, no puedo parecer humano tampoco. Pero si me convierto en algo grande... algo que la gente considere un pilar de justicia y trabajo duro, me ganaría su respeto a pesar de mi... herencia genética. ¿Entiendes?

Jaune asintió, pensando en que, quizá, una de sus amigas pasara por una situación similar. Claro que ninguna en especial le vino a la mente, pero por alguna razón, un par de imágenes rápidas del moño de Blake moviéndose en ciertos momentos captó su mente. Estaba imaginando cosas, seguro.

- Además... Emily esta enamorada desde hace mucho...- El tema de su desamor volvió a sobreponerse – Es tal Jericho, lo conocí cuando eramos pequeños. Yo siempre iba a visitar a Emily en la salida del colegio, cuando la veía jugando con él. Nunca me gustó su mirada. Fría y condescendiente, como si estuviera por encima de ti. Pero al mismo tiempo, directa y sencilla. Creo que tampoco le gustó que yo fuera un faunus, pero nunca lo demostró. Siempre concentrado en sus proyectos, nunca prestandole atención a Emily... Yo solo quiero estar ahí para ella, para ayudarla, para ser feliz con su felicidad. ¿Por que me tiene que ser tan difícil?... - Un lágrima empezó a asomar por su mejilla – Si ella decidiera reciprocar mis sentimientos, tendría que abandonar sus sueños... ser mal vista por todos por andar con un faunus... dedicar su tiempo a complacer mis inútiles deseos... - Las lágrimas comenzaron a hacerse mas numerosas – Y lo peor es que era capaz de hacerlo... me lo ofreció, Jaune ¿Entiendes?... me dijo que estaba bien... que aprendería a sentir lo mismo que yo sentía por ella... que lo intentaría... pero eso no hubiera valido de nada...- Tímidos sollozos siguieron a eso – Ella... quiere a alguien mas... esta enamorada... y yo lo entiendo... lo entiendo muy bien... por eso le dije que no, que estaba bien... que seguiría siendo su amigo sin importar que... y quiero solo verla feliz... sonreír con ella... pero ni siquiera tengo los recursos, o la habilidad... para hacerlo...- no pudo mas, y rompió en silencioso llanto, mientras sus hombros temblaban y sus rodillas caían al suelo, negándose a llevarlo mas lejos.

- Y ni siquiera puedo salir... salir adelante... por que la gente... la gente me hace a un lado... por lo que soy... nadie se acerca... nadie te ayuda... estas siempre al margen de las miradas... el enojo... el desprecio silencioso... y no puedo siquiera seguir... lograr nada... por que no tengo... lo que se necesita...

Jaune se le acercó, y le puso una mano en los hombros, sin decir nada... no por que no quisiera hacerlo, si no por que no sabía que decir.

El estaba en frente de una de las personas mas grandes que había conocido. Y no solo por su tamaño.

El faunus en frente de el estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por la felicidad de otra persona.

Por amor. Ese era verdadero amor.

Y de tan poderoso que era, que no necesitaba ayuda. No la quería.

Jaune no podía ayudarlo a llamar la atención de Emily... pero que Mounty lo partiera en pedazos si le miraba de brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada.

Si no podía ayudarlo a ser el hombre que quería su compañera...

_(Fin del Ost)_

- ¿Un... cazador...? - Preguntó Grey, incrédulo.

- Claro que si – Sonrió el muchacho, con las ojeras bien pronunciadas.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la charla de esa noche en el puente. Le había costado mucho.

Horas y horas, en las que pudo haber dormido como se debía, buscando algún hueco en las leyes de Rotarl. Luego, en las de Vale. Luego, en las del consejo de los cazadores, y en las de la Orden.

Hasta incluso tuvo que ir a hablar con el obispo Clovis, director y cabecilla de la orden de St. Overia, máxima autoridad entre los legionarios, para preguntarle acerca de la situación de un "Hipotético compañero".

Luego de una acalorada charla, en la cual Jaune casi siente su expulsión de la orden, no por falta de respeto a un superior, si no por sapiencia de sus errores, su superior había accedido (Aunque ni Jaune sabía bien por que)

A comienzos del próximo mes, se le daría un trato especial al faunus, invitando a un cazador veterano que coincidente mente vivía en la ciudad de Rotarl, aunque retirado, para que entrenase a Grey en los momentos en que ellos tomaran las clases de legionarios.

Un cazador, pese a no ser los mas abundantes en Rotarl, tenían gran fama en el mundo por ser los voceros de la justicia y la entrega al pueblo.

Además, se le permitiría estar con ellos en el grupo, siempre que pusiera como prioridad sus obligaciones como legionario que como cazador.

Pero de todo esto, el muchacho solamente reveló - !Sí¡ Ahora podrás mantenerte con nosotros aún si no es el semblante que ellos buscan. Y además, si trabajas duro, podrías incluso lograr... eso que querías lograr...- Estaba cansado, con mucho sueño, y su mente no funcionaba a todo dar. Pero estaba seguro de que había echo bien...

Aunque lo dudó un poco cuando, en pleno llanto, su amigo faunus le dio un abrazo tan potente, que sus huesos estremeciéndose sonaron incluso en los treinta y siete pisos a los que estaban del suelo en el puente techado.

- !Argh¡ !Nora¡... !Aire¡...- Imploraba el muchacho, sintiendo su cuerpo transformarse en plastilina.

- !¿QUIEN ES NORA?¡ !BUAAAAAAAAA¡ - Lloraba Grey, cómicamente. Pese al dolor, Jaune pudo notar el cambio en las lágrimas de Grey. Estas eran lágrimas felices, satisfechas. Llenas de luz y vida. Quería mantenerlo así. Feliz...

Era su líder después de todo. Era su deber...

- !Grey¡... !Aire¡ - Imploró por segunda vez el muchacho, ante lo que el faunus entendido, soltándolo al fin.

El rubio, sintiéndose como si fuera un pedazo de trapo, cayó al piso semi consciente, mirando la luz del día en el cielo nublado, atravez de la ventana del puente, carente de vidrio. Estaba lloviznando, pero se sentía bien, pese al frío.

- Jaune... ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó temeroso su colosal amigo, mientras se secaba las lagrimas del rostro con la manga de su uniforme negro de la orden.

- Si... solo que... quiero algo mas de aire...- Respondió el muchacho, mientras el faunus se sentaba a su lado, mirando hacia adelante.

- Hey Jaune ¿Quien es Nora?

El rubio cerró los ojos por unos momentos para recordar, e ignorar el dolor de su cuerpo.

- Nora es... una amiga de mi... antigua academia que... también me daba abrazos rompe huesos.

- !Oh¡... perdón por eso – Grey se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado.

- No hay... problema- Agregó el muchacho, mientras se incorporaba en el suelo- Ahora creo que estoy mejor. Tenemos media hora antes de las clases con el profesor Sieg. ¿Quieres ir al arcade?

_(Ost: "__Chaos Legion - FLY [English Version] (Performed by LIV)" )_

-Solo si no jugamos ese juego de zombies y pistolas. Me da miedo – Se quejó el faunus, mientras se rascaba el brazo al ver a Jaune pararse y sacarse el polvo de las rodillas.

- !Hey¡ !Son los mas divertidos¡ - Replicó el muchacho, sonriendo con sorna – Ademas, la gente dice que soy muy bueno en ellos.

- Pero yo no...- Aclaró Grey, incómodo – Yo soy mejor en los juegos en que se ganan tickets...

- !Solo quieres ese peluche de tres metros que vimos en la estantería¡ - Replicó Jaune nuevamente, algo molesto, pero con comicidad en su voz.

- ¿Que tiene de malo?- Agregó el muchacho, mientras se paraba a su vez, con ayuda de la mano de Jaune.

- Esta bien. ¿Que tal la maquina de baile? !Podemos ganar muchos tickets con eso¡

- Pero mis pies son muy grandes... no puedo pisar bien los botones de la maquina...

- !Algo tenemos que hacer¡ !No quiero que barras el piso conmigo en otro juego de pelea¡

- Pero … son divertidos...

Y así, ambos amigos siguieron discutiendo durante un buen rato, hasta que se hizo hora de ir a clases con su maestro Sieg. Pero, esta vez, por primera vez desde que llegó a la sagrada catedral, Grey se sentía bien yendo...

No sabía si lo que le decía Jaune era verdad. Si podría estar siquiera otra semana con ellos y con Emily... pero tenía un amigo en quien podía confiar a esas instancias. Y se sentía bien...

En el cielo, y durante todo el día, una estrella, opacada por la luz del sol, siguió brillando con fuerza en el cielo, inadvertida por todos, pero esforzándose al máximo para seguir a la vista, por su algun ojo errante miraba al cielo en busca de una estrella en la luz del día...

_**Fin del capítulo.**_

**Nuevamente llegamos a otro final de capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, y diganme lo que piensan de la historia hasta ahora! (Si quieren :p)**


	5. Dias perdidos: Bajo el mando de VICTOR

**PROMETIDO! Segundo capítulo del día:**

Sus rubios y laceos cabellos flotaban en el viento soleado de la mañana, mientras sus pies, parados en el balcón de su, lucían sus zapatos lustrados y limpios, como todos los días.

Su capa suave flotaba levemente junto con el aire, y sus ojos profundos miraban hacia el cielo, despejado de nubes.

- Jefe – Dijo la voz grave y tosca de unos de sus compañeros dentro de la habitación - ¿Por que Len no vino a dormir hoy con nosotros? No es que me importe...

- A ti nada te importa lo suficiente Nathan – Respondió, suavemente, sin querer causar ninguna ofensa. Tomó el silencio que siguió a eso como una invitación a terminar su frase – Entiende que mi hermana ahora tiene un grupo al cual asistir. Y además... creo que ha puesto sus ojos en alguien. Aunque no estoy del todo seguro.

- ¿Eso no te molesta? - Preguntó la voz, sin ningún sentido del tacto – Por que, por lo que yo noté, a Annie parece molestarle.

- Annie tendrá que lidiar con sus sentimientos. Yo no tendré objeción alguna mientras que Len se apegue a sus objetivos – Indicó, dándose vuelta para encarar al dueño de la voz – Ella puede ser feliz y hacer su vida como mejor le parezca, siempre que eso la haga feliz. Y mi deber como su hermano es ser feliz con ella... y si no, golpear un poco a su agresor...

_(Ost: __Chaos Legion - Blood Remains Main Title)_

_**Con todos los derechos sobre los personajes de RWBY pertenecientes a Roostertheth...**_

- Ese es mi jefe – Sinrió un muchacho musculoso, vestido con una remera negra de mangas cortas ajustada y unos jeans, mientras levantaba el puño cerrado, estando el tirado en la cama.

- Es totalmente desagradable que hayamos estado trabajando ya un año juntos y no te acostumbre a llamarme por mi nombre – Indicó el sujeto, entrando desde el balcón, mostrando su uniforme negro, constando de un saco unido, en vez de por botones, por cordones gruesos y graciosamente bordados, cubriendo una camisa, teniendo una pantalones de vestir de la cintura para abajo.

- No te trataría tan forma si no te vistieras tan formal siempre, maldita sea. !No tienes que estar vestido de servicio todo el tiempo¡- Replicó su compañero de pelo negro y largo, con gruesos flecos tapando su cara fruncida, mientras volvía a taparse...

_**Con todos los derechos de Chaos Legion pertenecientes a Capcom y **__**Tow Ubukata …**_

- ¿Te importaría llamarme por mi nombre al menos una vez? Hablas de no estar en servicio todo el tiempo, y aún así, no haces mas que tratarme como si lo estuviésemos – Replicó, resoplando, mientras caminaba con suaves pasos hacia la puerta de salida de su habitación.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Solo si dejas de chillar...

_**Wit Tandomen, Fan de Jaune Arc, presenta...**_

- Mi querido jefe, Jericho Victor Markova. ¿Podría por favor usted traerme una cerveza de la cafetería al volver? - Bromeó su musculoso compañero, mientras unía sus dos manos en tosca señal de suplica sobreactuada.

- Consiguete una tu, borracho – Rectificó su líder de grupo, mientras con unos pasos finales, alcanzaba la puerta y la cerraba cecamente...

_**Chaos in Remnant: A knigth of dark glyps. Días perdidos.**_

- Pff... maldito hijo de – Justo se cortó su frase con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, a lo que Jericho dejó escapar una pequeña y fría risa. Le encantaba hacerle eso a sus compañeros.

_**Bajo el mando de Victor.**_

_(Fin del Ost)_

El resto del día anduvo relativamente normal.

Acudió a los campos de entrenamiento, como de costumbre. Su filosofía de la vida era siempre mejorar lo mas posible cada vez que hubiera tiempo.

"Cuando un guerrero tiene sus manos libres, debe pulirlas" se repitió, siendo uno de sus primeros votos a su ya difunto maestro. En paz descanse.

El campo estaba conformado por muchos domos, del tamaño de una habitación cada una, ubicadas en una sala gigantesca.

En los mismos, una computadora activaba un mecanismo por el cual, mediante el uso del semblante, se materializaba un holograma de un enemigo en frente al cual derrotar.

El semblante era, como muchos sabían, la máxima de las formas que tenía el alma de alguien de manifestarse en el mundo, causando un fenómeno físico concreto y ejerciendo control sobre el. Y no solo que eran ciertas personas quienes podían manifestar esto, si no que ademas, quienes querían entrenar para ser un cuerpo de defensa de la sagrada ciudad de Rotarl, en donde ellos residían en este momento, debían demostrar tener cierto tipo de semblante, lo cual ya era una infrecuencia de por si.

El estar allí era tanto un honor como una consecuencia del destino para el. Jericho siempre pensó que las personas estaban destinadas a algo, grande o pequeño, y el manifestar los requisitos para ser un legionario, era simplemente la validación de sus creencias. Por ello el fue feliz de saberse poseedor de lo que hacía falta para transformarse en uno, y aun mas lo fue cuando se enteró de que su hermana también tenía sus mismas facultades. Si, fue doloroso dejar a sus padres en Murdoa, una pequeña ciudad al sur de Rotarl, pero todo por el destino que les era impuesto.

En el domo fueron invocadas las figuras de dos seres monstruosos, ambos teniendo la forma de arañas de cuatro patas, sin cara ni ojos, de negro color y cubiertas por unas placas de material oseo cubriéndoles las puntiagudas extremidades.

Seres del Grim. Criaturas que pululaban fuera de los reinos matando todo ser humano que se cruzara en su camino, haciendo de los legionarios, en Rotarl, y cazadores, en otros reinos, una necesidad muy importante.

El sujeto, haciendo movimientos coordinados y magistrales, dispuso de ambos enemigos con finas estocadas, haciendo uso de su espada negra una vez hubiera esquivado a ambos monstruos al estos saltarles encima.

Era lo normal. La maquina materializaba enemigos de menor peligro que quien llamaba para hacerle entrar en calor, y luego invocar seres mas poderosos para presentarle un desafío.

El recibir ataques no daba si no una cierta e inofensiva descarga a las personas en la practica, pero Jericho se aseguró de activar la maquina para que los golpes se sintieran bien dolorosos. Quería asemejar un combate real lo mas posible, para que nada, ni siquiera el dolor, le tomara por sorpresa.

Los seres del Grim fueron presentándose cada vez mas amenazantes, inteligentes y potentes, hasta que llegaron al enemigo que le había vencido ya tantas veces.

Y no por que el oponente le sobrepasara en habilidad. De echo, el ser de once metros de alto no peleaba en absoluto.

Simplemente, por que este ser dejaba salir de sus cavidades a cientos de seres del Grim. Dotado de una coraza dura que cubría todo su cuerpo colmenar, teniendo puntas oseas que escapaban hacia los costados superiores, el ser era, en si, la recreación de uno de los monstruos mas terribles de la historia. El nombre de estos seres era "Volvor".

Los sonidos del combate se escuchaban incluso fuera del domo, y todos quienes estaban esperando su turno para usar alguno, se acercaron al combate para presenciarlo por las cámaras desde lejos.

Era todo un espectáculo.

El legionario, mostrando tener en su mano un guante blanco, en cuyo revés tenía adherida una curiosa canica, golpeo el suelo con su palma, invocando a las conocidas legiones, quienes aparecieron entre rayos que, libres y salvajes, salieron del suelo hacia arriba con fuerza.

Armaduras de metal azul, dorado y platinado, con fuego suave y fluorescente surgiendo de sus salidas, todas armadas de acuerdo a su clase de legión.

Estas eran las conocidas legiones de la "Culpa", también conocidas como la legión de la espada, las cuales llevaban una hoja de esgrima en sus manos derechas, peleando con estilo y técnica pese a ser armaduras sin vida.

Seis de estos seres salieron al combate, usando sus espectaculares habilidades para frenar a los diversos seres del Grim que salían del Volvor, mientras que Jericho buscaba puntos ciegos en la armadura de la bestia. Ese siempre era su problema, los puntos ciegos.

El poseía la técnica y la destreza necesaria para disponer de sus enemigos en frente, como lo hacían ajeno a sus espectadores, cortando cabezas, caderas, patas y brazos con su afilada y larga espada negra, pero no la estamina para aguantar hasta que el Volvor cediera. Por ello, antes de cansarse, debía de encontrar el punto débil del enemigo. Era un combate de desgaste contra certeza.

Las horas pasaban, y todos los espectadores, ya mostrándose como una tribuna que alienta mas que como respetuosos observadores, se comían las uñas para ver si el famoso legionario lograría su cometido.

Luego de unas arduas horas de combate, en las que las legiones se des materializaron dado el castigo de los seres del Grim, Jericho notó un hueco de donde los seres del Grim se prestaban. Fue allí donde el decidió tomar el todo por el todo, cansado y dolido su cuerpo por el incesante castigo de sus enemigos, que si bien sucumbían a su técnica, no se iban sin dejar un daño en el legionario, superado en número.

Corriendo en un ultimo intento desesperado, saltó hacia el agujero, con su espada extendida, apretando los dientes para evitar soltar un innecesario grito de guerra.

Todo lo que vio fue negro. Y comenzó a sentir dolor en todo su cuerpo, sabiéndose en las fauces de miles de enemigos... o peor, de miles de órganos que el Volvor utilizara como anticuerpos, pero siguió presionando. Su espada había alcanzado una superficie plana, y si bien quizá no fuese el corazón del enemigo, supo que llegó el momento, y cambiando la espada de mano, bajó su palma libre al suelo, mostrando esta una segunda canica equipada, la primera rota hacía un tiempo ya.

En otra manifestación de rayos salvajes, se materializaron dos armaduras, esta vez mas corpulentas, de tres metros de alto, con caninas fauces en donde deberían ir sus rostros sin ojos, y de anchos brazos. Su legión del "Odio", o como era vulgarmente llamada, legión de "Poder", armada con grandes brazos de afilados dedos.

Las enormes armaduras aguantaron su lugar frente a los causantes del dolor, dando un espacio de respiro al legionario, quien con el rostro sudado y sangrante, sonrió con sorna. No había invocado a sus legiones para pelear, precisamente. De echo, en breve serían demolidas por el enemigo, provocando que la canica de su mano, llamada cresta, se rompiese.

Solo les invocó para que la luz de los rayos que las traían le diera la visión que necesitaba.

El corazón del Volvor, en la lejanía. Estaba a su alcance.

Aprovechó los minutos que tenía para correr hacia su objetivo, mientras sus legiones daban hasta el límite de sus fuerzas para contener a los enemigos. Pero cedieron, desapareciendo en fuego, mientras los seres, en plena oscuridad, comenzaban a acercarsele a grandes velocidades.

Ignoró toda distracción, se cerró a todo dolor, y cerrando los ojos, saltó hacia adelante con la espada en alto.

El dolor le invadió por completo... pero luego, súbitamente, desapareció.

El domo tomó color de nuevo, desapareciendo el holograma. Había fallado.

Cuando salió hacia afuera, limpiándose la sangre del rostro con con la manga de su traje, todos los espectadores se habían retirado.

Otra vez había fallado, no solo a si mismo, si no a sus observadores... que podían ser su equipo en un futuro. Debía mejorar, hacerse mas fuerte...

Y antes de que cayera al suelo por el cansancio, algo lo sostuvo.

Sintió como unos hombros pasaban debajo de su brazo derecho, y lo levantaban, empujando su cuerpo hacia arriba.

- Ya te tengo... - Dijo una voz un tanto juvenil, y otro tanto aguda. Era lo normal que el viniera a visitarlo en estos momentos de sobre trabajarse a si mismo, pero nunca dejaba de fingir sorpresa.

Jaune Arc, un iniciado en la carrera de legionario, venido como estudiante de intercambio (Permanente en su opinión) Con una academia de otro reino, le estaba sosteniendo con su hombro, esbozando una sonrisa - ¿Siempre vas a exigirte tanto? Algún día acabarás con mas de una lastimadura en la frente.

Sudado y cansado, el legionario no tenía fuerzas para objetar, así que decidió seguirle la broma

- Dejaré de sobre exigirme cuando logres que tu acento extranjero no te delate.

- !Hey¡ ¿Tanto se me nota?

- Como el primer día – Finalizó Jericho, esbozando una trabaja sonrisa.

Luego recordó que era sábado, y que era lo normal el pasar el día con su amigo, así fuera solo la tarde.

Normalmente se juntaban unos minutos a la noche, antes de cenar, para charlar acerca de sus equipos.

El muchacho, en un principio, le pareció tener potencial, por lo cual quiso entablar una buena relación con el por si las dudas, pero con el tiempo, su actitud despistada e inocente le hizo desarrollar cierto aprecio por el rubio muchacho.

A su grupo le ocurrió lo mismo, y a pesar de las bromas acerca de que ellos se llevaban bien por ser ambos del mismo color de pelo, la amistad entre ambos se había profundizado aun mas cuando Jaune se enteró que Len Siela Markova, su compañera, era nada menos que la hermana de Jericho. De echo, Len era también miembro del equipo del legionario, y asistía a sus misiones solo cuando el grupo de iniciados del cual formaba parte no estaba de misión. Lo cual era mucho tiempo, a decir verdad.

- Bueno, solo han pasado dos semanas desde que llegue. Espero mejorar con el tiempo – Sonrió el muchacho, con una incómoda sonrisa.

- Eso lo veremos en el futuro – Agregó el legionario, cansado, mientras era cargado a la salida de la gran sala – De todas formas, llevame a la biblioteca. Quiero leer algo.

- ¿Seguro? ¿No quieres bañarte primero? Apestas – Sugirió su amigo, con poco sentido del tacto, un tanto disgustado de que su uniforme, aunque negro, se estuviera ensuciando con la sangre de Jericho.

- Buen punto – Admitió el legionario, perdiendo su sonrisa – Entonces, llevame a mi habitación.

- ¿Tu habitación? ¿Esa que queda como a treinta kilometros de distancia? - Se quejó el muchacho.

- No es tanto – Inquirió Jericho, manteniendo la monotonía y suavidad en su tono de voz – No exageres. Son solo diez kilómetros...

Para cuando llegaron, Jaune Arc estaba arrastrándose en el suelo, pidiendo piedad a ambos dioses, Mounty y Ubukata, sus pies ya alcanzando sus limites.

Jericho, de pie como si anda, le miró entre molesto y burlón, y con un bufido que nunca se supo si era despectivo o simplemente bochornoso, abrió la puerta.

- !Jefe¡ ¿Y mi cerveza? - Se quejó su musculoso compañero, de laceos y gruesos mechones de cabello negro cubriendo su cara fruncida.

- Pídele a mi escolta que te traiga una. Yo no soy tu sirvienta – Respondió con sequedad, aunque sin sonar hostil. Su tono suave traicionaba su intención.

Sin mas, entró al baño de su gran habitación, en donde cuatro camas tenían amplio espacio entre ellas, uniéndose a un bellisimo balcón mediante un par de escaleras unidas al suelo que daba hacia una de las mas hermosas vistas de la ciudad.

- ¿Escolta? !Pero si me has traído a Field Lover¡ - Exclamó Nathan Meller, fornido miembro del equipo del legionario, siendo un legionario a su vez. Sin mas, se acercó a Jaune, quien dando lastimeros sonidos de perro moribundo, se arrastraba hacia la puerta - !Field Lover¡!¿Como estas?¡ Tu si me traerás una cerveza ¿Verdad?

El muchacho, como si el mismísimo padre de tofos los Grim le mirara hacia la cara, levantó el rostro destruido por el esfuerzo de la caminata - ¿Cerveza? ¿En la tienda? ¿Esa que está a diez kilómetros de aquí?

El musculoso sujeto levantó a Jaune de los hombros como si nada y le sacudió el polvo de los brazos y piernas, como si fuese el mas querido de los amigos. De echo, lo era, pero ese no era el punto – ¿Y si te lo pido por favor?

- Pero Nathan, estoy cansad...- Jaune fue interrumpido...

- No me expliqué claramente – Indicó Nathan, aclarándose la garganta con el puño frente a su boca - ¿Y SI TE LO PIDO POR FAVOR? - Esa voz era gutural, venida de los abismos mas profundos y siniestros, sintetizando los rugidos mas intimidantes y dejando a los seres del Grim como lindos gatitos al lado de ese ceño fruncido.

- Eh... !Si¡ !Claro¡... No...No será problema – Dicho esto, el muchacho desapareció como un rayo, dejando una mota de polvo levantarse a su andar.

- !Nathan¡ !No seas malo con Jaune¡ - Repuso una tierna voz detrás de el, siendo perteneciente a una muchacha muy joven, de pelo largo y puntas circulares, color naranja. Vestida con una falta blanca y una blusa negra, con mangas desabrochadas en la muñecas, y botas de cordones claros en los pies.

Le miraba con los puños en las caderas, disgustada - !Siempre le haces eso¡

- Es por su propio bien – Rió Nathan, con su voz grave y gutural – Si el debilucho va a vivir en Rotarl de ahora en mas, tendrá que acostumbrarse a andar esas distancias a pie, o andar en motocicleta.

- O en auto – Agregó la muchacha, aunque ese fue un error...

- !ANNIE SONOVA MAEGLISTORN¡ !NO TE PERMITO QUE COMPARES ESA BLASFEMIA QUE SON LOS AUTOMOVILES CON LA BENDICIÓN DEL CIELO QUE SON LAS MOTOCICLETAS¡ - Rugió el musculoso sujeto luego de llamarla por su nombre completo-

!Las motocicletas son mejores en todo¡ !Se ven mejor, se manejan mejor, alcanzan velocidad mejor, son mas baratas...¡

- Y llevan menos gente, y son mas ruidosas, y protegen menos... - Enumeraba Annie al mismo tiempo que Nathan continuaba elogiando a sus vehículos favoritos, hasta que Jerichó, toalla en la cintura y secandos el pelo con la otra, saliera del baño.

- Basta los dos. Si alguien los escuchara, seríamos la vergüenza de toda la orden. Si no saben comportarse, mejor quédense dormidos en vez de despertar – Reprochó el legionario, con tal autoridad y sequedad, que ambos de sus compañeros callaron al instante, refunfuñando quizá, pero obedeciendo – Ahora, encuentren algo útil que hacer.

- Pero es sábado... - Replicó la muchacha de cabello naranja, quejándose.

- No me importa.

Jaune no podía creer su suerte...

Su mala suerte.

Caminar veinte kilómetros cargando a su amigo hasta su habitación, salir disparado otros diez para buscar cerveza (El dueño le miró sospechosamente dada su edad y lo blasfemo que era una bebida con alcohol en la ciudad a no ser que fuera una festividad) Y otros diez a la vuelta de la habitación, solo para recibir un abrazo quiebra huesos de parte de Nathan, que le sacaran las cervezas de las manos, y luego fuera arrastrado instantáneamente por Jericho (Annie le saludó mientras el era cómicamente llevado por la cuellera de su uniforme, cual trozo de ropa vieja) A la biblioteca, otros cinco kilómetros...

En resumen, el muchacho pensó que había caminado mas en un día que en un año de vida.

- !Jericho¡ !Justo cuando estaba en la mejor...¡ - Le gente de la biblioteca pidió silencio, haciendo que el muchacho callara avergonzado.

Para colmo, no le dejaban ni leer una historieta.

- Un guerrero, cuando tiene las manos agotadas, debe cultivar la mente. El musculo del cuerpo nunca debe priorizar al de la cabeza. Ahora siéntate y lee algo útil – Jaune resopló, resignado, y se dirigió al estante mas cercano para tomar un libro. Uno de todos los que había en la sección llamó su atención, y sin pensarlo demasiado, lo tomó, hojeándolo al instante. Jericho, quien vio de que libro se trataba, esbozó una suave sonrisa y apreció – Veo que te interesan los "Embodiment"

El muchacho extranjero, en vez de ponerse a pensar en por que la gente no le pedía silencio al legionario, se acercó, conociéndolo lo suficiente a este punto para saber que el sujeto de capa le contaría acerca de algo interesante.

_(Ost: "RWBY - Red Like Roses (Piano) " )_

- Dame eso – Ordenó, mientras se paraba a la para de Jaune, tomando el libro entre sus manos, y al mirarlo, pasó su palma por el encuadernado, saliendo de este en imágenes abstractas un símbolo con muchas curvas y puntas- Los "Embodiments", avatares del caos y enemigos de toda Remnant. Y sin embargo... - Sin mas, lo abrió y dispuso sobre una mesa de madera, antigua, pero muy bien cuidada y conservada – Es a uno de ellos a quien debemos nuestros semblantes hoy en día...- Sus manos, endurecidas por el entrenamiento, pero conservando una finura y elegancia características de su personalidad, pasaron a una hoja particular, como si conociera el libro de memoria. El cual era el caso. La hoja mostraba la imagen de una esfera partida en tres partes, una roja, con una cruz llena de puntas y curvas a sus alrededores, el de abajo tenía una señal, también abstracta, que era la combinación de una cruz y formas muy similares a lo adornos que se veían en la mayoría de las terrazas de las casas de la ciudad. La parte del medio tenía la combinación de ambos símbolos, superpuestos – Este que estas viendo aquí, es el mundo superior, a donde todas las almas de las personas ascienden, y allí son recompensadas o castigadas de acuerdo a sus acciones en vida, hasta que luego de un eterno descanso, vuelven al mundo de los mortales – Indicó, señalando la parte de arriba con el dedo. Luego, la yema se arrastró en la hoja para señalar la zona de en medio – Este es Remnant. El mundo de los mortales, según las sagradas escrituras. Es aquí donde las almas viajan en cuerpos echos de carne, cumpliendo un siclo infinito de descubrimiento – Por ultimo, se arrastró el dedo hacia abajo, a la ultima de las partes de la esfera – Este que ves aquí, es el mundo inferior. El caotico. El único lugar a donde las almas del Grim pueden estar, por que si, los Grim tienen alma.

- Pero... Los Grim no pueden producir aura – Indicó Jaune, tocándose la barbilla con el dedo - ¿Eso no quiere decir que carecen de alma?

- Es ahí donde todos se equivocan – Aclaró Jericho, aclarándose la voz antes de continuar, su dedo ahora alcanzando un manojo de hojas y pasándolas, mostrando a continuación una figura extraña. Tenía un torso y brazos humanoides, pero el pecho estaba surcado por un gran circulo, mientras que los brazos formaban extrañas y ornamentadas alas, que parecían estar echas de metal. Mas abajo del circulo, se extendían dos brazos hacia abajo, pequeños en comparación con el cuerpo, cuya cintura descendía en lo que parecía ser el enorme filo de una espada. Su rostro no era si no una superficie plana, llegada por unos circulares músculos en el cuello, los cuales estaban tan ornamentados como las alas. La figura entera parecía una estatua tallada, con un dibujo echo con suaves colores grisáceos, anaranjados y amarillos – Ese es Azrail. El primer Grim, que existía mucho antes de que existiera la creación. El era la forma cociente del Caos que precedió a la creación, y siguiendo su naturaleza, lo hubiera consumido todo de no ser por la acción de los primeros héroes que conoce el mundo, que por codicia casi destruyen la creación, pero por valor la salvaron del fin. Sin embargo, pese a todo, los héroes de antes no hubieran logrado nada en contra del ser. Azrail fue el primer "Embodiment". Un ser del Grim que sobreviviese tanto que desarrollara no solo una inteligencia superior a la conocida por el humano, si no que su poder evolucionara a la capacidad de ser confundido con un dios. De echo, en la antigüedad, había culturas enteras que les adoraban, aunque eso usualmente les costaba la vida... usualmente - La mano pasó a otra hoja, mostrando la imagen de un ser humanoide, tapado su cuerpo con una armadura de huesos y en su espalda un par de alas ornamentadas, como las que viera antes en el retrato – Un "Embodiment" se considera a si mismo la representación de una faceta del caos, y el ser conocido como Thanatos no era la excepción. Este Grim se consideraba heraldo de la muerte, y junto con otros tres, entre ellos Azrail, representaban la mayor amenaza de los primeros héroes. Pero la leyenda cuenta que el "Embodiment" de la muerte encontró que en una creación donde el caos andara libre, la muerte no sería mas que un mito. Algo que a un ser que se considera la encarnación de un ideal parece absurdo y hasta insultante. Fue entonces que el se acercó a lo héroes en señal de paz, y les enseñó todo lo que debían saber acerca de la muerte y sus secretos. La existencia del alma, la manifestación de un semblante, y la forma mas sencilla de controlar el caos: El llamar a las legiones. Una legión es el alma del caos que a sido controlada, pero que sigue permaneciendo leal a su esencia, encerrada en una armadura. Luego, ejerciendo el mayor de los actos de afirmación frente a su lógica, dio muerte a su propio ser, transformándose a si mismo en la primer alma que controlaran los héroes para invocar a la primera legión. Entre todos juntos, lograron vencer a Azrail, pero dice la leyenda que la muerte de la encarnación del caos enfureció a la mismísima dimensión de donde provenía, haciendo que el semblante el caos se manifestara en la creación y la tomara por sorpresa: Los seres del Grim. Por ello, es que los Grim no tienen alma. Por que ellos SON parte de un alma. El alma del caos – Su mano volvió a voltear la hoja, mostrando la imagen de varias legiones, sostenidas por varias personas – Los legionarios y cazadores surgieron poco después. Cazadores quienes tuvieran semblantes y almas capaces de llevar la armonía a quienes protegían. Legionarios que alejaran el caos y pudieran controlar el poder del Grim. Así es como todo se dio, según lo que aquí se predica. No hay una sola verdad, claro, pero aquí se respeta esta en frente de todas. Trata de recordarlo para no enfrascarte en inútiles discusiones – Con eso, cerró el libro, y lo alcanzó al muchacho, atónito de la cantidad de información que poseía el legionario – Espero que la lección te haya sido útil.

_(Fin del Ost)_

- Eh... si, en realidad lo fue – Murmuró Jaune, rascando su cabeza con cierta confusión – Pero... ¿Que fue de Thanatos? La primera legión, quiero decir.

- Se dice que la primera de todas las crestas fue entregada a los humanos como regalo, pero que abandonó su mano gracias a la codicia de la gente, y ahora anda perdida en el mundo hasta el día en que se necesite de nuevo. Sin embargo, las personas han echo una legión por cada "Embodiment" existente a modo de copias. No tan poderosas como uno, pero mas que cualquier legión y legionario en si. Esas son las legiones "Activas", llamadas así por que se rumorea que tienen vida propia. Por ello es que se dice que ellas eligen a su portador y no al revés... Como sucedió contigo hace tres días- Agregó Jericho con complicidad.

- ¿Que?... ¿Como lo sabes? - Preguntó Jaune, estupefacto.

- Sieg, tu maestro, podrá ser callado. Pero debe reportar todo al obispo... que es peor que una vieja chismosa. Toda la orden de St. Overia, y en realidad toda Rotarl, está enterada de que tu primera legión no fe nada mas ni nada menos que una de las definitivas: La muerte. La copia de Thanatos te ha elegido, aunque parece que de una forma bastante... humorística.

El muchacho extranjero se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad – Si. Es como huevo, de metal, claro, pero no puede hacer mucho. Aunque es adorable... quizá me ayude a conseguir chicas – Pensó en voz alta, tocándose el mentón con los dedos.

- Hum, no tienes esperanza alguna – Apreció Jericho, mientras se daba media vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios.

Jaune se frotó los brazos, nervioso. Lo que seguía no le gustaba nada – Jericho... te quería pedir algo antes. Un consejo, en realidad – El legionario le miró con interés. Esto no pasaba todos los días- Digamos que tengo un amigo... que tiene dos manzanas y...

- Tu amigo Grey Monson ha falsificado su entrada a la orden no poseyendo el semblante necesario para entrar en la orden pero esta intentándolo con todas sus fuerzas y sin importar que no quiere abandonar el grupo y tu como eres su líder no quieres dejarlo solo y buscas una forma en la cual el pueda permanecer en la sagrada catedral sin que lo expulsen de los iniciados– Las palabras de Jericho no tenían pausa ni piedad, mientras Jaune abría cada vez mas la boca, sin poderlo creer – Por lo que me preguntarías a mi en donde puedes ubicar un libro acerca de las leyes de la orden haber si puedes encontrar un hueco en el cual Clovis permita la estadía de tu amigo faunus y... te duele la entrepierna desde hace tres días. Lo lamento Jaune, pero en eso no puedo ayudarte. El efecto de usar un piyama de cuerpo completo es justamente ese.

Cuando terminó, Jaune no sabía que decir. Lo habían descubierto completamente sin siquiera el alcanzar a decir una palabra.

- Te leo como si fueras un libro, eres un pésimo mentiroso y una persona muy obvia – Aclaró el legionario, mientras se dirigía hacia un estante al otro lado de la mesa, y mientras miraba los libros de espalda a su amigo, añadió – Si quieres mi ayuda, no es correcto que te la de. Pero sería una lástima que dejara mis llaves de la biblioteca tiradas en la cama de mi hermana esta noches, dado que soy miembro exclusivo. También sería una lastima que alguien dejara todos estos libros encima de la mesa con estrictas órdenes de no ser movidos hasta mañana, ya que todos estos hablan de las sagradas leyes de la orden. Pero de que me preocupo. Es decir, no es que alguien de noche puede venir y leerlos para objetivos nefarios ¿No es así?

- ¿No te parece un poco arriesgado hacer todo eso...? !Oh¡- El muchacho de dio cuenta al mismo tiempo que Jericho se golpeaba la palma con las manos. Ese chico era un completo idiota – Ahora entiendo – Indicó, sonriendo con complicidad.

- Por favor, no lo arruines mas de lo que ya lo has echo y borra esa sonrisa de asno de tu rostro – Al instante, Jaune puso cara de piedra – Ahora, si quieres retribuirme, no hagas una cosa, y has otra. La primera, no vayas a hablar con el obispo. Es mas perceptivo que yo, y con eso te digo todo. La segunda...- Suspiró hondamente. Era casi como el estigma del sexo opuesto, siempre les gustaban los idiotas – Mi hermana va a tocar en la entrada de la catedral hoy. Hazme un favor y ve a verla. Te gustará la música que está tocando.

- ¿La entrada? ¿Esa que queda a ocho kilo...? - La frase se interrumpió ante la mirada de muerte del legionario - !Si ahora voy¡ - Rápido cual rayo, el muchacho abandonó la biblioteca, dejando una mota de polvo a su andar.

Jericho resopló. Su hermana se había atraído a un imbécil... aunque ciertamente simpático.

Sin mas, volvió a los libros, separando los que Jaune leería a las noches. Claro que no le dijo que eso sería inútil, y que cualquier agujero que encontrara en las leyes de la orden no le ayudaría en su problema.

Pero no lo estaba traicionando. De echo, el planeaba hablar personalmente con el obispo Clovis, cobrándose un favor. Era la única forma real para el faunus en la cual el pudiera seguir en la orden.

Y también Jaune. Puesto que Jericho, al notar las miradas afectuosas de su hermana sobre el despistado muchacho, investigó sobre el a fondo. Muy a fondo. Y no le gustó lo que vio.

En la academia de donde el provenía, entró sin conocimiento de aura, ni de combate. Falsificó su entrada por motivos que le eran ajenos. Demostró tener poco talento para casi todo en lo que se desempeñó...

Pero fue cuando lo vio entrenando que descubrió su verdadero ser.

Jaune Arc era un muchacho tonto, despistado y con una vena de cobardía... pero, pese a todo, lo intentaba, una y otra vez.

Ponía todo en juego. Ponía ganas, sudor, trabajo, dolor, cerebro, aunque fuera este ultimo muy pobre. Se esforzaba.

No tenía talento, pero daba todo de si para mejorar. Una y otra vez, no importaba que la mayoría del tiempo lo pasara en el suelo.

De ahí el apodo Field Lover. En las clases de combate, se las pasaba en el suelo.

Pero aprendía. Le había ganado a dos de sus compañeros al mismo tiempo hacía dos días, y había invocado a su primera legión hace uno...

Y no era otra que la copia de Thanatos...

Le faltaba el talento, pero no las ganas. Y eso, sumado a su actitud honesta, aunque bizarra, le daba mucho que apreciar del muchacho.

Por ello es que concluyó que, si su compañero era expulsado de la orden, el idiota sería lo muy... idiota, para debelar su secreto junto con el de su amigo en un intento desesperado de mantenerlo en su grupo. Y no quería arriesgarse a que echaran a un muchacho con tanto potencial...

Además de que extrañaría sus visitar, aunque no lo admitiría nunca.

Sonriendo, una vez terminados de juntar los libros que Jaune leería inútilmente durante semanas, comenzó a subir las escaleras espiral hacia el mas alto de los pisos, donde hablaría con el obispo.

Si Field Lover iba a romper las reglas, al menos Jericho se haría cargo de que sufriera un poco por ello.

Ya estaba echo. Clovis, el obispo, había aceptado el pagarle uno de los favores que debía a Jericho al aceptar el primero de los agujeros legales que Jaune presentara para con su amigo.

El problema pudo haberse presentar por que el iluso muchacho presentó todas las cartas que tenía en la primera jugada: Desde todos los por que, hasta su propia situación en la anterior academia y que era capaz de irse con su compañero si el era expulsado.

La charla había sido acalorada después de eso, pero particularmente por que el obispo había estado retando a Jaune debido a su incompetencia e irresponsabilidad en la anterior academia. Sin embargo, lo había logrado.

Jaune se quedaba, y por ende, su amigo también. Todo en su lugar.

Jaune pensaba que él lo había logrado. Todos lo pensaban de echo, así que no hacía ningún problema.

Sin embargo, había una sola cosa de la que el quería hablar ahora. Quería cerciorarse.

Por ello fue que, el siguiente sábado, un día antes de la reunión de jefes de equipo, se le acercó directamente al muchacho.

- Jaune – Saludó muy cecamente, con una mirada muy profunda.

- !Jericho¡ ¿Que pasa? - Preguntó el muchacho, extrañado. Normalemente, era el quien le visitaba. No al revés.

- Vengo a preguntarte por que no ves a mi hermana tocar ya – Dijo, seriamente. Algo en su rostro indicaba un disgusto tremendo – Desde que dejaste de ir a verla ya no toca las canciones como antes. De echo, hay algunas que ni toca. Y ella esta preocupa...

Se calló a si mismo. ¿Como podía ser tan imbécil? Una cosa era el ir a retar a un idiota por ser idiota, pero otra muy distinta era serlo también. No solo estaba poniendo en evidencia que el estaba preocupado por al relación del rubio con su hermana, si no que también estaba diciendo que ella lo estaba al igual que el.

- !¿Que?¡ O no... creo que se puede mal interpretar – Indicó Jaune, rascándose la cabeza con incomodidad – Si yo estuve mucho tiempo con Emily... !No¡ No te preocupes, no es nada de eso. Solo estaba ayudándola a llamar tu aten...

Se calló a si mismo. ¿Como podía ser tan imbécil? Una cosa era darte cuenta de un error y excusarte por ser un idiota. Otra cosa era ser doblemente idiota, al decirle al hermano de la muchacha mas linda que había visto en Rotarl que el andaba con otra chica en su tiempo libre, si no que le estaba indicando que era el amor platónico de su amiga.

Fue entonces que en ese momento, ambos igualados en estupidez, tuvieron la revelación al mismo tiempo...

_(Ost: "__Chaos Legion - FLY [English Version] (Performed by LIV)" )_

- !Oh¡...

- !Oh¡...

- Eh... creo que me voy a la entrada. Sería mejor que escuchara un poco de música ¿No?- Indicó el muchacho rubio, con cierta incomodidad.

- Eh... si. Por cierto Jaune – Le llamó antes de que se fuera - ¿Recuerdas los libros que te hice leer? Quería saber si leíste bien acerca de...

- La ley de escolta. De que un líder puede elegir a un representante para que vaya en su lugar si tiene que atender un asunto de importancia en su grupo. Si – Sonrió el muchacho de oreja a oreja

- Probablemente tenga un asunto que charlar con cierta compañera, así que probablemente deje a una mujer muy capacitada en conocimientos varios para reemplazarme. Y no será Len. Sería injusto para mi equipo si fuera Len ¿No crees? - Sin mas, el muchacho se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda. Su saco moviéndose suavemente a la para del aire mientras se alejaba.

"Me leiste como un libro abierto" Pensó Jericho, sonriendo "Aprendes rápido"

Sin mas, se dio vuelta hacia los patios de la catedral, y avanzó hasta el borde de las plazas que lo conformaban. Luego, sus ojos profundos se suavizaron al ver la ciudad a lo lejos. Barroca, de ladrillos, y llena de adornos abstractos...

Dejó que el viento soplara entre sus cabellos laceos y rubios, mientras el sol lo bañaba, alumbrando su capa al moverse con el aire con suavidad.

Era de mañana.

_**Fin del capítulo.**_


	6. Dias perdidos: La decisión de ATIZADA

**Nuevo capítulo del día, con un cierto retraso :P**

* * *

><p>Se levantó de la cama sin muchos ganas. Era su costumbre.<p>

Estiró los brazos en el aire, tomándose de las manos mientras lo hacía. Su cuerpo anguloso apenas tapado por su blusa semi transparente, blanca y suave.

Luego de paró de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana de su habitación, y con un pequeño esfuerzo, la abrió de par en par, mirando expectante hacia la ciudad que lentamente se ponía en marcha en el nuevo amanecer...

Siempre le gustaban los amaneceres. Era el momento donde sus padre se habían conocido realmente...

Hoy llegaría legionarios a su convento. Iniciados en su mayoría. Después de todo, en ese lugar era donde los líderes de los grupos se juntaban una vez cada mes en una asamblea particular.

Debía recibirlos junto a sus hermanas no como anfitrionas, si no como "Doncellas de plata". Guerreras que lo daban todo por el pueblo, formando el cuerpo de protección civil y auxilio de los legionarios, siendo expertas en el uso de "Armas sagradas" las cuales, en casi todos los casos, eran enormes pistolas gemelas forjadas en plata, cuyas balas podía paralizar o incapacitar las habilidades de cualquier enemigo...

Además de abrirles un agujero en el cuerpo, claro. Esas balas eran enormes.

Sin mas, se dio vuelta y comenzó a vestirse...

_(Ost: Chaos Legion - Blood Remains Main Title)_

_**Con todos los derechos sobre los personajes de RWBY pertenecientes a Roostertheth...**_

Se baño con rapidez. No le gustaba pasar largos ratos bajo el agua.

Se secó con simpleza y luego se dirigió hacia el placard. Entre los percheros escogió una blusa blanca, sin mangas...

_**Con todos los derechos de Chaos Legion pertenecientes a Capcom y Tow Ubukata …**_

Luego extrajo del mismo mueble, ya con la blusa puesta, un escote de cuero, que ajustó sobre su cuerpo. Tomó un saco corto de un color marrón aun mas claro, asemejando la piel de un caballo, y se lo puso...

_**Wit Tandomen, Fan de Jaune Arc, presenta...**_

Se subió la falta, del mismo color que el saco, teniendo esta unas sogas finas recorriendola con su color blanco.

Se peinó el pelo, corto, laceo, pero salvaje y rebelde a la vez, logrando que estuviera, asi fuese, sus puntas apuntando hacia la izquierda, aunque con curvas perfectas, dando la sensación de una revolucionaria forma de ser... formal...

_**Chaos in Remnant: A knigth of dark glyps. Días perdidos.**_

Se miró al espejo del baño antes de salir de su habitación, como si fuera la primera vez. Se sonrojó ante su propio reflejo...

La cara de su madre, el pelo rojo de su padre...

Sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, se deshizo de sus pensamientos y salió al pasillo...

_**La elección de Archiva.**_

Miró atravez del andamio del pasillo hacia abajo. Tres pisos, llenos de adornos, le separaban del techado comedor, pero este ultimo se podía ver con claridad atravez de la transparencia que suponía la cúpula de vidrio que cubría sus cabezas.

Algunos líderes de equipo ya estaban reuniéndose, charlando acerca de misiones, tacticas, o simplemente expectantes al ser su primera asamblea. Lo chistoso sería cuando se enteraran de que había una todos los meses.

Si la situación general era esa... ¿Por que había un líder que se estaba yendo antes de empezar la asamblea?

_(Fin del Ost)_

Bajó por entre las escaleras circulares que daban hacia la sala de la asamblea con cierta cautela. Sabía que los legionarios, fuerza militar y de protección de la ciudad de Rotarl, eran personas bastante introvertidas que no agradaban interrupciones, y en ese momento, uno de ellos, famoso por su habilidad y poderes, estaba dando una charla a los nuevos líderes de equipo, y no quería provocar muchas interrupciones.

Caminó por un costado, viendo a muchas de sus "Hermanas" en el camino. Otras doncellas de plata_, _vestidas todas de la misma manera, pero a diferencia de ella, sosteniendo en las vainas de sus cinturas un par de pistolas de plata muy grandes, iguales en apariencia.

Pero claro, estas mujeres estaban de servicio, y siguiendo su voto principal de no mostrar emociones en el trabajo, lucían todas una bufanda celeste que usaban de capucha, tapando sus rostros.

Ni la miraron pasar por en frente de ellas. Simplemente siguieron ahí paradas, bellas estatuas vigilantes de los líderes de equipo que se juntaban a discutir los pormenores y seleccionar misiones.

Caminó hacia afuera del convento. Sus ojos amarillos buscaron entre la zona hasta encontrar a quien había abandonado el lugar.

Decidió estudiarlo un poco mejor, y comenzó a seguirlo... como solo una doncella de plata puede hacerlo.

Corrió por la pared exterior del convento, para saltar hacia la terraza de la estructura mas cercana, a varios metros de distancia. Parándose en la punta de uno de los adornos, manteniendo un equilibrio perfecto, la muchacha corrió uno de los mechones rojos de cabello que cayeran en su cara, mirando con interés al líder desertor.

Vestía el uniforme de la orden de St. Overia, el cual constaba de una camisa y sacos negros, este ultimo unido no por botones, si no por sogas de oscuro color. En la espalda, un símbolo abstracto, combinación de un glifo y una cruz. La señal de el mundo de los humanos, según las sagradas escrituras.

En su mano izquierda mostraba un guantelete rojo, muy ornamentado.

Pantalones de vestir y zapatos... que hacían ciertamente cómico el correr del objetivo, que al parecer era menos atlético que la gente del lugar.

¿Como es que alguien llega a una tienda de Dust arrastrándose y pidiendo piedad a los dioses? Era casi lastimoso ver que alguien que estuviera entrenando para ser legionario no pudiera aguantar cinco kilómetros de viaje a pie. Menos trotando.

Saltando entre las casas, provocando casi nada de ruido y parándose en lugares casi imposibles, fue que ella le siguió. Notó que el objetivo era un muchacho de no mas de veinte años. Podía ser de dieciséis o diecisiete, pero su rictus negaba la inocencia de los quince o los catorce.

Llevaba en su mano derecha un guantelete rojo, lleno de ornamentaciones, propia de los legionarios. En ellos se equipaban ciertos objetos similares a canicas, llamados "Crestas" que les permitían llamar a las legiones, tenebrosas armaduras que acataban las ordenes de sus invocadores y que aparecían en arcos de fuego y rayos.

Era bien parecido. No su tipo, pero era bien parecido, debía admitir. Se notaba cierto trabajo en su figura.

Sin embargo, toda buena impresión de el se terminó por esfumar ante una situación un tanto humorística...

- Se...Señor...- Jadeó el muchacho, casi demolido por el esfuerzo que le supuso llegar hasta la tienda de Dust, el combustible mas utilizado en el mundo – Sabe...¿Sabe donde puedo... encontrar... una casa... de intrumentos...?

El vendedor, un hombre corpulento, pero gordo, le miró con algo de preocupación, antes de mecerse la barba mientras señalaba con su mano musculosa hacia la derecha – A diez kilómetros de la sagrada catedral.

- ¿La sagrada... catedral? - Preguntó el muchacho, desesperanzado - ¿Ese lugar del cual acabo de venir? !MOUNTY¡ !¿POR QUE ME HACES ESTO?¡ - Sin mas, el muchacho se dejó caer al suelo sin ningún tipo de reparo. Odiaba su mala suerte.

Miraba hacia el cielo, que tenía un par de nubes surcando su celeste ya no mas inmaculado, hasta que un rostro femenino se asomó a su visión – Un extranjero ¿Eh? - Preguntó la muchacha, con una media sonrisa amistosa.

El chico rubio se sentó en el suelo, resoplando, mientras rascaba su cabeza - ¿Tanto se me nota?

Su escucha esbozó un dedo cada vez que traía algo a colación – Tu acento, tu poco aguante, tu constante costumbre de rascarte en donde tienes el guantelete, tu cabello rubio, el poco conocimiento de donde queda algo tan crucial en Rotarl como la casa de instrumentos... Si, se te nota mucho.

La voz de la muchacha era áspera, como tocar una madera, pero divertida la mismo tiempo. Y de alguna forma, conservaba su femineidad, pese a sus características.

- Esta bien, esta bien. Me atrapaste – Sonrió, mientras tomaba la mano que al extraña le extendía para levantarse – Mi nombre es Jaune. Jaune Arc.

- El mio es Celestia. Celestia Warheit. Un gusto – Añadió mientras sacudía la mano – Entonces... ¿Por que alguien como tu querría un instrumento en lugar de atender una asamblea? No es por nada, pero esta reunión es muy importante.

El muchacho dejó escapar un resoplido, mientras volvía a rascarse la cabeza – Es... algo un tanto personal.

- Que aburrido – Dejó escapar Celestia, poniendo sus puños en las caderas – Parece entonces que tendré que sacarlo de mi observación entonces.

- !¿Que?¡ - Se quejó el muchacho, sin entender nada.

- Haz abandonado la asamblea sin motivo fijo, por lo que perfectamente podría denunciarte a mis superiores para que te castigaran de forma ejemplar. O bien, podría seguirte y tratar de averiguar que es lo que buscas. No es que tenga otra cosa que hacer ¿y quien sabe? Quizá descubra que no has faltado a la asamblea en vano.

El muchacho rubio suspiró, rendido – Entonces, soy tu entretenimiento ¿Verdad? ¿Que clase de malvada persona eres?

- ¿Malvada? Pero que ideas tan nefarias salen de tu boca – Bromeó Celestia, sobre actuando – Soy solo una doncella de plata con la mejor de las intenciones.

- Casi me haces acordar a una amiga – Sonrió el muchacho para si mismo – Aunque ella actuá así todo el tiempo. Es casi como si fuera parte de ella la actuación.

- Una muchacha que actuá todo el tiempo... ¿No serás amigo de Emily Marcone? - El rubio la empezó a mirar con cierto temor, uniendo un par de cabos.

- ¿Si?

- !Genial¡ !Tu debes ser del grupo que entrena mi padre¡ !Yo soy la hija de Sieg¡- Exclamó la muchacha, mientras luego paraba sus palabras, y le miraba con cierta expectación, uniendo un par de cabos a su vez- No puede... ser...- El rubio en frente de ella la empezó a mirar ya no con temor, si no terror. Le gustaba la fama, pero el ser tan conocido le empezaba a molestar... - !Jaune Arc¡

!Usuario de Thanatos¡ !Field Lover¡ !El extranjero¡ !Por fin te conozco¡

- Mounty todopoderoso ...- Suspiró el rubio, incómodo. Siempre sucedía lo mismo con la gente que estaba mas o menos enterada – Mira. Lo de Thanatos no es la gran cosa. De veras. Solo adquiere la forma de un huevo y no es muy útil en combate.

- !Pero apuesto a que es super tierno¡ - Exclamó Celestia, emocionada , para luego cambiar su sonrisa a una de picara complicidad – Seguro que te ayuda a conseguirte unas chicas de vez en cuando ¿No?

- Eh...Eeeehh...- El muchacho se rascó la cabeza, mas que incómodo – Ejeje...

Te sorprenderías...- Rió para sus adentros, sintiéndose tan fuera de lugar como un sapo en hueco de ratas – De todas maneras... Te vistes de la misma forma que una doncella de plata. ¿Sabes que es una? Doncella de plata, quiero decir.

La muchacha suspiró, como si estuviera escuchando la tontería mas grande del mundo – Eso te lo iban a explicar hoy en detalle. ¿Y en serio no conoces que es una doncella de plata? - El silencio del chico, que parecía comprender que era algo que debería saber, le respondió. Exasperada, comenzó a indicar – Bien. Una doncella de plata es una bella, talentosa, ingeniosa, inteligente, carismática, habilidosa, impecable e inmaculada... mujer – Respiró luego de esto – Que se entrena en los conventos para proteger al pueblo de las fuerzas del Grim, pero especialmente, para tener una constante vigilancia del cumplimiento de las leyes. Somos los ojos y oídos de la sagrada catedral, si lo quieres ver de esa forma.

Mientras caminaban, Jaune se puso pensativo, mientras su mirada se enturbiaba un poco - ¿Y por que el nombre?

Celestia se complació de que su escucha no interrumpiera su cadena de auto halagos. Normalmente, la gente se quejaba luego de oírla hablar por unos minutos – El nombre se debe a que usamos en nuestras armas munición de plata especial. Nos permite anular poderes del Grim.

- Suena muy útil. Me imagino que aprender a usarlas debe de ser difícil... - Reflexionó el muchacho, mirando hacia adelante, sin prestar atención al camino en frente de ellos.

- En si, lo es bastante – Indicó Celestia, con la manos entrelazadas en su espalda – Una debe tener un aura específica para poder hacerlo. Un alma pura e inmaculada, blanca como la nieve y las nubes.

- No lo entiendo – Admitió el rubio, cruzando una calle con su acompañante al lado, a la vez que varias personas con capuchas y ropas humildes de tela.

- Claro que no. No eres una doncella de plata – Sonrió Celestia, con orgullo – No ere ni bello, ni inteligente, ni habilidoso, ni carismático, ni...

- !Ya entendí¡ Soy un pobre sujeto, ya dejame en paz – Se quejó el muchacho, con una forzada sonrisa incómoda.

- !Bah¡ No eres divertido – Sonrió la chica, aun mas interesada y divertida – !Ahora cuéntame¡ ¿Como fue tu primera invocación de una legión? ¿Hubo luces, rayos, fuego?

- De echo...- Jaune tuvo un poco de dificultad en comentar el incidente – Fue mas bien como el encontrar la cresta incrustada en el guante. Y funcionó... y luego de des invocarlo la legión no se fue. Se quedó ahí, dando brincos en el aire con su colita de fuego...

- ¿Colita?

- Le legión es un huevo gigante que flota...- Dijo el muchacho, rindiéndose a su destino de ser el s con menos suerte del universo.

- !Es tan tierno¡ !Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡ - Gritó la muchacha, mientras abrazaba a la figura ovalada.

Esta era un gran huevo de metal, que en su base tenía una pequeña extensión de fuego fluorescente, En su parte superior, tenía dos puntas largas, aunque sin filo, que salían a costados separados. La figura era cubierta por una tela blanca, dándole la similitud a un huevo.

Que hacía sonidos al brincar en el aire.

Jaune, casi sin aliento, les seguía a duras penas. Ya llevaban un buen trecho de camino desde que el muchacho decidió invocar a su legión ante la insistencia de su compañera de viaje.

Al parecer, esta armadura movil, a diferencia de las otras legiones, poseía una cierta "Vida" que le daba a sus saltos, en respuesta al abrazo, un sonido como de aprobación.

Su dueño se hizo una nota mental de esto mientras avanzaban por las calles antiguas y echas de ladrillo y cemento.

- !Y pensar que este es Thanatos¡ !El dios de la muerte¡ - Apreció Celestia, mientras zangoloteaba a la legión, quien parecía contenta con la atención, pero después de un rato, comenzó a hacer sonidos de desaprobación, mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de la chica.

Dándose cuenta de esto, la doncella de plata le soltó, para observar como el huevo, aún con su encanto y sus brincos sonoros, avanzaba rápidamente hacia Jaune, poniéndose detrás de el.

Instintivamente, el muchacho se dio vuelta y puso una mano sobre su parte superior, como si buscara calmarlo.

- Y vaya dios...- Murmuró el rubio, mientras trataba de ganar aliento. Esas caminatas eran realmente agotadoras – En combate no es muy útil... de echo, es un estorbo casi...- El huevo hizo un par de brincos poniéndose al frente de el, a lo que su dueño le sonrió. Era como cuando un perro se ponía en frente del dueño para recibir un castigo – Pero tiene una asistencia perfecta. No me quejo de nada. Es la legión perfecta para mi ...- Apreció, mientras acariciaba la superficie del huevo, cubierta por la tela blanca.

Con una mirada curiosa, la muchacha le preguntó - ¿Por que dices eso? Es decir... seguro que es un honor llevar tal legión contigo, pero es que, si no te sirve para combatir, es raro que no te sientas... enojado al respecto.

El rubio lo pensó por unos momentos. Era cierto. La legión le era inútil en combate...

- Mi maestro una vez nos dijo que las legiones son el reflejo de nuestras almas como colador del caos – Indicó el muchacho, con una calmada sonrisa – ¿Es entonces que mi alma transforma al Grim en seres tiernos y cariñosos? ¿O simplemente que no quiero que el reflejo de mi alma de una imagen que no tengo? Soy muy poco útil en un combate real si trabajo solo. Soy aun peor si quiero aprender algo nuevo... pero, creo que puedo mejorar- Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco – En mi anterior academia tenía que tener una amiga entrenándome todas las noches para que fuera decente a la hora de blandir mi espada. Y por ello siempre le estaré agradecido. Pero... el tener que disponer de su tiempo para mejorar era simplemente un echo que, si bien ignoraba, era muy pesado para seguir cargando. El volverse verdaderamente fuerte sin costarle nada a mis amigos... era algo infantil, pero era lo que quería. Y siento que aquí puedo lograrlo. Todos saben lo torpe que soy con un arma en las manos. Lo pobre que es mi control del aura. Pero aprendo. Y no solo yo, si no que mi equipo aprende conmigo. Crecemos juntos, y nos volvemos fuertes entre todos. Creo que eso es lo que este huevo significa para mi. Será alguien inútil en el combate... - Con esta ultima frase, rodeó al huevo en un abrazo de un solo brazo, a su derecha, mientras sonreía con mas ánimos. La colita del huevo se movía de lado a lado, contenta – Pero crecerá. O simboliza que crecerá... es suficiente para mi. Ni mas ni menos de lo que merezco...

Miró hacia el costado, y encontró a Celestia fregándose los ojos con las mangas de sus guantes

- ¿Celestia?

- Es que... fue muy emotivo... !BUAAAAAAAAAA¡ - Comenzó a llorar muy sonoramente, mientras el muchacho nervioso comenzaba a mirar hacia los costados, tratando de no dar una mala impresión a las demás personas de la calle.

- Vamos Celestia... No llores... No es para tanto... - Trataba de calmarla, mientras el huevo daba brincos alrededor de ella, como si fuera curioso.

El cielo en la gótica y religiosa ciudad de Rotarl atardeció para cuando, luego de una incesante cantidad de pedidso, Jaune accediera a ir con Celestia de casería.

El muchacho era ciertamente torpe con sus armas, pero había desarrollado cierta habilidad para medirse con monstruos del Grim , aquellas hostiles criaturas que pululaban fuera de los reinos y ciudades, mediante el entrenamiento con su maestro y las clases en la sagrada catedral. Y ahora podía defenderse bastante bien contra ellos. Incluso medirse contra varios al mismo tiempo, aunque no demasiado fuertes.

Si el muchacho estaba reticente de ir de casería, era por que al muchacho no le gustaba la idea de ir sin una autoridad superior que les supervisara de atrás.

En la academia de donde venía no tenía alguien que le dijese a sus espaldas que debía hacer, pero en esos casos tenía todo un equipo al que recurrir para auxilio.

Sin embargo, lo que Celestia pedía era que fueran ellos dos solos. Insistía en que quería ver a Thanatos en acción...

Lo que tenía que hacer para evitar que llorara.

- !Vamos Fiel Lover¡ !No te quedes atrás¡ - Apuró la doncella de plata, mientras su acompañante caminaba dificultosamente entre la maleza.

Estaban en el bosque, a un buen rato de la ciudad de Rotarl, pero no tan lejos como Jaune pensaba que estaban.

Sin embargo, al ser este un territorio inhabitado, uno que otro ser del Grim podría ser encontrado.

Un monstruo del Grim era un ser similar a un animal, pero de negra piel, mas grande y con manifestaciones oseas cubriendo su rostro, y a veces, partes de su cuerpo, resultando en espinas puntiagudas y peligrosas.

Varios de estos seres tenían habilidades impredecibles, y por lo que Jaune había leído en la espiralada biblioteca de la catedral, estos seres del Grim cambiaban radicalmente su aspecto en las proximidades de Rotarl. Mientras que en los espacios des habitados de otros reinos encontrabas monstruos similares a animales, aquí encontrabas seres similares a insectos, o humanoides. Incluso algunos con similitudes a armaduras, dado que las manifestaciones oseas cubrían todo su cuerpo.

Seres viles, que mataban sin motivo aparente. Por el simple gusto de dar muerte. Eso era el grim.

Y el matarlos daba poder a los legionarios. Poder para invocar las legiones, para mejorarlas, para hacerse mas fuertes...

Pero el tenía por legión un huevo adorable. No creía que eso fuera a salir bien.

Sin embargo, el muchacho no pudo evitar el ver el par de armas que llevaba la doncella de plata en su cintura.

Eran dos pistolas gemelas, gruesas y muy grandes, de un color plateado y adornos celestinos alrededor de la misma. Curiosas pistolas...

- O me estas viendo el trasero, o me estas viendo las pistolas – Apreció la muchacha, mientras se daba vuelta hacia su acompañante – Lo cual quiere decir que, o te voy a romper todos los dientes. O te voy a decir como funcionan estas pistolas – Se tronó los dedos – Tu decides.

Jaune salió de su estupor, y riendo nerviosamente, con la cara sonrojada, respondió – Eh... ¿Como funcionan tus pistolas?

- Buena respuesta – Sonrió Celestia, mientras se daba vuelta...

A lo lejos, se pudo ver un pequeño temblor en los arboles que espantó a los pájaros del lugar.

Jaune cayó al piso, sosteniendo sus genitales, con un rostro similar al de un cadáver que murió asustado.

- Mis patadas siguen tan geniales como siempre – Apreció la muchacha, mientras se sentaba al lado de su derrumbado acompañante – Bien. Las pistolas de una doncella de plata están diseñadas para usar una munición especial. Ademas de ser una de las balas mas grandes que existen, la bala de plata es ...- En realidad, ella no podía decir a ciencia cierta si Jaune la estaba escuchando o estaba sumido en un dolor indescriptible mas hallá de la imaginación, pero siguió hablando sin importarle

- … Una munición en la cual podemos canalizar nuestro semblante – Mientras charlaban, unos seres comenzaron a asomarse atravez de los árboles.

Un centro cubierto por una gruesa capa de huesos, que seguía en una piel negra y peluda hasta unas filosas patas, cubiertas sus costados con mas capas óseas.

- Balors...- Murmuró la muchacha, mientras alcanzaba sus armas, lista para desenfundarlas.

Eran muchos. Pero no tenía por que contenerse...

Una contra veinte era desventajoso. Para ellos...

- !Divirtámonos¡ - Exclamó mientras desenvainaba sus pistolas gemelas, empezando a abrir fuego con un sonido mas estruendoso que el de una bala común.

_(Ost: "Chaos Legion - feel no fear (Stage ~Aerial Cloister~)" )_

Las balas perforaban los huesos de sus enemigos, haciendo sonidos secos y toscos. Las criaturas, dejando escapar chillidos agudos y grotescos, trataban de moverse hacia los costados, clavando sus patas en el suelo al hacerlo, para esquivar el fuego, tratando de rodearla.

La muchacha se dio cuenta de esto, y con coordinados movimientos, comenzó a moverse alrededor de su compañero caído, disparando para los costados con sus pistolas extendidas a ambos lados.

Disparaba sin pausa ni misericordia, alcanzando a todo enemigo en su vista.

Un par logró llegar a distancia de salto, abalanzándose sobre la doncella de plata, pero ella, con un salto magistral, se posó encima de el, girando en el aire mientras disparaba en forma circular hacia los costados.

Sobre la bestia, la muchacha comenzó a defenderse a base de espectaculares patadas, que alcanzaban los centros de los monstruos, parándolos en seco en el aire, para luego enviarlos a volar con otra patada giratoria, ganando espacio para continuar disparando.

Mas comenzaron a llegar, y la muchacha se vio lista para usar su mas letal maniobra.

Dejó que los seres se le acercaran, hasta que su proximidad dejar poco lugar para moverse, y ninguno para huir.

Ella esperaba con una sonrisa en su boca.

Cuando varios de ellos saltaron sobre la presa, ella procedió.

En su cintura, su mano tocó con seguro, y de su cinturón, cayó una granada azul hacia el suelo, que al tocar el suelo, explotó con fuerza...

Mucha fuerza.

Sin embargo, la muchacha no fue atrapada por el fuego. Si no que impulsada hacia arriba, ya que había saltado antes del impacto y, por alguna razón, el fuego no le había quemado. La había empujado.

Varios metros en el aire, la muchacha vio hacia abajo, a sus enemigos aún anonadados por la explosión, y comenzó a caer, cabeza abajo, disparando a todos los ángulos que había en el lugar, ahora que los tenía a la vista. Fue certera y precisa.

Ni uno escapó.

Antes de llegar al suelo, se dio vuelta en el aire, cayendo parada con mucha gracia. Luego se sacudió un poco el polvo de sus botas y cancanes, usando la pistola como si fuera un abanico.

Sin embargo, la alcanzó de improvisto un sonido muy fuerte. Al darse vuelta, vio con espanto a un ser del Grim mucho mas potente...

Tenía un torso humanoide, pero unido por poderosos huesos en el ombligo. Media cinco metros, y su boca feral mostraba poderosos dientes blancos. En su cintura, una segunda boca feral, con brazos mas cortos, se mostraba inerte.

- Babdh... - Nombró la muchacha, a quien el impacto le impidió reaccionar a tiempo antes de que el ser levantar la mano para propiciarle un golpe letal.

En ese momento, todo se volvió en blanco y negro. El pudo sentirlo, pero no pudo hacer mas nada.

Todo estaba inmóvil.

Sin mas, el único sonido que llamó su atención, fueron los de unos brincos suaves a su alrededor. Sorprendida, miró al huevo moverse inocentemente a su alrededor, mientras Jaune, con una mano en una espada muy similar a una claymore, se movía muy dolido hasta el monstruo inmóvil.

Con algo de torpeza, pero con cierta técnica, el muchacho saltó hasta llegar a las cercanías del rostro feral, y girando con su espada en un giro completo perpendicular al suelo, dio un potente corte con la espada en el rostro.

El ser siguió inmóvil durante unos segundos mas, pero cuando se recuperó el color, estaba parado e aun inmóvil.

Luego, cayó hacia atrás, con el rostro feral partido a la mitad.

_(Fin del Ost)_

La muchacha le vio totalmente impresionada, mientras Jaune volvía a acuclillarse, de nuevo con las manos en los testículos.

- !Wow¡ !Fiel lover eso fue asombroso¡ - Exclamó la muchacha, mientras se le acercaba. Luego tomó conciencia – Eh... creo que quizá me excedí con la patada, jeje.

- ¿Tu... crees? - Gimió el muchacho, medio atontado por el dolor.

- Bien. Déjame ayudarte – Invitó la muchacha, mientras le ofrecía su hombro para apoyarse. Levantándolo - ¿Como hiciste eso?

El muchacho, aún dolido, respondió entre dientes – Será... inútil en combate. Pero esa... es su asistencia – Celestia lo entendió al instante. Cuando una legión no es invocada, un legionario siempre puede pedir su asistencia. De esa forma, y mediante el gasto de aura, la legión aparece durante unos segundos en frente de su invocador, ofreciendo una asistencia a lo que el mismo esta haciendo. La asistencia era siempre distinta según la legión, y solo podía hacerse cuando la misma no estaba invocada. Pero ¿una asistencia que parara el tiempo? Eso era simplemente... genial- Ahora veo donde radica la fuerza de tu legión – Sonrió, mientras comenzaban a volver hacia Rotarl.

- No es... muy útil... tampoco...- Apreció el muchacho, tratando de mover sus piernas aunque ni las sentía casi. La patada había sido muy fuerte – Tengo... que saber... aprovechar... el tiempo...

- !No digas tonterías¡ - Replicó la muchacha, casi riendo - !Esa asistencia es una de las cosas mas impresionantes que e visto¡

- Si tu lo dices – Agregó el rubio, mientras a duras penas caminaba, sostenido por su acompañante. Queriendo cambiar el tema, la muchacha, algo apenada por la patada, añadió – Eh... ¿Por que querías ir a la tienda de instrumentos? Digo... no te veo vena de músico.

Jaune miró para el costado, sonrojado. Entonces Celestia se dio cuenta.

- !Aaahh¡ !Quieres regalárselo a alguien¡ ¿Quien es? !Dime¡ !Dime¡ !Dime¡

El rubio, invadido por preguntas, respondió – N...No, no te diré que es Len... Oh...

Su cara se puso roja como un tomate, mientras su escucha comenzó a deshacerse en carcajadas

- !O por Ubukata¡ !Eres demasiado tonto¡ - El muchacho miró hacia el costado, ciertamente incómodo, mientras rascaba su cabeza – Jaja... Entonces, dejaste una asamblea tan importante solo para comprarle un regalo a una chica – La frase era ambas una pregunta y una afirmación.

- Si... es realmente importante... para mi – Admitió el muchacho, mirando al suelo con vergüenza

- Pero deje a una amiga reemplazandome, así que no creo que tenga problemas con eso...

- De todas maneras – Celestia enturbieció el tono, poniéndose seria – Un instrumento es muy caro...

- No es lo que crees – Añadió el muchacho – Es que... ella simplemente... toca muy bien... y ni siquiera tiene... un instrumento...

Celestia entonces recordó la charla que habían tenido hacía un rato, en la ciudad. Acerca de las legiones ser una manifestación de sus dueños... y pensando en el huevo danzarín.

"Muy tierno en verdad" Pensó, tanto para la legión como para el legionario.

- De acuerdo. Te voy a ayudar, pero con una condición...

Al final del día, la muchacha estaba segura de su decisión. Aunque claro, era obvio que su superior mostrara cierta preocupación por lo rápido que fue...

Una doncella de plata, aparte de deberse al pueblo, escoge un legionario, o es escogida por uno, para ser su guarda espaldas o compañero una vez este ultimo ha alcanzado el rango de "legionario" propia mente dicho.

Y no es una elección fácil, por que dejar de ser compañera de uno requiere años de papeleos, juicios y demás, sin mencionar claro, que tenía el deber de acompañarlo durante todas y cada una de sus misiones, dándoles prioridad por sobre sus deberes como doncella.

Pero, mientras ella tomaba el papel con una sonrisa ancha en sus labios, miró hacia atrás a quien sería su compañero por muchos, muchos años mas.

Un rubio, algo nervioso y anonadado por semejante honor, le agradecía con una mirada incómoda y un pulgar arriba, tímidamente levantado.

Celestia miró hacia el papel que tenía en frente. Su superior le había armado el contrato por el cual la doncella entregaba sus servicios a un legionario por cinco años, y con la lapicera en mano, recordó unos momentos del día anterior...

_(Ost: "Chaos Legion - FLY [English Version] (Performed by LIV)" )_

Un compañero que la aguantaba, tanto en sus infulas de superioridad, como en sus... patadas. Alguien que ponía sus sentimientos por encima del deber, y los sentimientos de los demás por encima de los suyos. Alguien despistado, pero que ponía todo de si para aprender y mejorar...

Un inútil, des coordinado y tierno diamante en bruto.

- Trata de hacerlo divertido ¿Si? - Pidió la muchacha a Jaune, con un tono juguetón

Reafirmando su decisión con una sonrisa miró al obispo Clovis en frente de ella, y con un gracioso movimiento, firmó con su nombre en el papel.

"Vamos a ser amigos durante muuuuuucho tiempo, mi querido Field lover" pensó la muchacha, y casi juró haber escuchado un brinco en respuesta a su pensamiento.

_**Fin del capítulo.**_


	7. Dias perdidos: La debilidad de WARHEIT

**Nuevo capítulo del día, con un cierto retraso :P**

* * *

><p>Se levantó de la cama sin muchos ganas. Era su costumbre.<p>

Estiró los brazos en el aire, tomándose de las manos mientras lo hacía. Su cuerpo anguloso apenas tapado por su blusa semi transparente, blanca y suave.

Luego de paró de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana de su habitación, y con un pequeño esfuerzo, la abrió de par en par, mirando expectante hacia la ciudad que lentamente se ponía en marcha en el nuevo amanecer...

Siempre le gustaban los amaneceres. Era el momento donde sus padre se habían conocido realmente...

Hoy llegaría legionarios a su convento. Iniciados en su mayoría. Después de todo, en ese lugar era donde los líderes de los grupos se juntaban una vez cada mes en una asamblea particular.

Debía recibirlos junto a sus hermanas no como anfitrionas, si no como "Doncellas de plata". Guerreras que lo daban todo por el pueblo, formando el cuerpo de protección civil y auxilio de los legionarios, siendo expertas en el uso de "Armas sagradas" las cuales, en casi todos los casos, eran enormes pistolas gemelas forjadas en plata, cuyas balas podía paralizar o incapacitar las habilidades de cualquier enemigo...

Además de abrirles un agujero en el cuerpo, claro. Esas balas eran enormes.

Sin mas, se dio vuelta y comenzó a vestirse...

_(Ost: Chaos Legion - Blood Remains Main Title)_

_**Con todos los derechos sobre los personajes de RWBY pertenecientes a Roostertheth...**_

Se baño con rapidez. No le gustaba pasar largos ratos bajo el agua.

Se secó con simpleza y luego se dirigió hacia el placard. Entre los percheros escogió una blusa blanca, sin mangas...

_**Con todos los derechos de Chaos Legion pertenecientes a Capcom y Tow Ubukata …**_

Luego extrajo del mismo mueble, ya con la blusa puesta, un escote de cuero, que ajustó sobre su cuerpo. Tomó un saco corto de un color marrón aun mas claro, asemejando la piel de un caballo, y se lo puso...

_**Wit Tandomen, Fan de Jaune Arc, presenta...**_

Se subió la falta, del mismo color que el saco, teniendo esta unas sogas finas recorriendola con su color blanco.

Se peinó el pelo, corto, laceo, pero salvaje y rebelde a la vez, logrando que estuviera, asi fuese, sus puntas apuntando hacia la izquierda, aunque con curvas perfectas, dando la sensación de una revolucionaria forma de ser... formal...

_**Chaos in Remnant: A knigth of dark glyps. Días perdidos.**_

Se miró al espejo del baño antes de salir de su habitación, como si fuera la primera vez. Se sonrojó ante su propio reflejo...

La cara de su madre, el pelo rojo de su padre...

Sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, se deshizo de sus pensamientos y salió al pasillo...

_**La elección de Archiva.**_

Miró atravez del andamio del pasillo hacia abajo. Tres pisos, llenos de adornos, le separaban del techado comedor, pero este ultimo se podía ver con claridad atravez de la transparencia que suponía la cúpula de vidrio que cubría sus cabezas.

Algunos líderes de equipo ya estaban reuniéndose, charlando acerca de misiones, tacticas, o simplemente expectantes al ser su primera asamblea. Lo chistoso sería cuando se enteraran de que había una todos los meses.

Si la situación general era esa... ¿Por que había un líder que se estaba yendo antes de empezar la asamblea?

_(Fin del Ost)_

Bajó por entre las escaleras circulares que daban hacia la sala de la asamblea con cierta cautela. Sabía que los legionarios, fuerza militar y de protección de la ciudad de Rotarl, eran personas bastante introvertidas que no agradaban interrupciones, y en ese momento, uno de ellos, famoso por su habilidad y poderes, estaba dando una charla a los nuevos líderes de equipo, y no quería provocar muchas interrupciones.

Caminó por un costado, viendo a muchas de sus "Hermanas" en el camino. Otras doncellas de plata_, _vestidas todas de la misma manera, pero a diferencia de ella, sosteniendo en las vainas de sus cinturas un par de pistolas de plata muy grandes, iguales en apariencia.

Pero claro, estas mujeres estaban de servicio, y siguiendo su voto principal de no mostrar emociones en el trabajo, lucían todas una bufanda celeste que usaban de capucha, tapando sus rostros.

Ni la miraron pasar por en frente de ellas. Simplemente siguieron ahí paradas, bellas estatuas vigilantes de los líderes de equipo que se juntaban a discutir los pormenores y seleccionar misiones.

Caminó hacia afuera del convento. Sus ojos amarillos buscaron entre la zona hasta encontrar a quien había abandonado el lugar.

Decidió estudiarlo un poco mejor, y comenzó a seguirlo... como solo una doncella de plata puede hacerlo.

Corrió por la pared exterior del convento, para saltar hacia la terraza de la estructura mas cercana, a varios metros de distancia. Parándose en la punta de uno de los adornos, manteniendo un equilibrio perfecto, la muchacha corrió uno de los mechones rojos de cabello que cayeran en su cara, mirando con interés al líder desertor.

Vestía el uniforme de la orden de St. Overia, el cual constaba de una camisa y sacos negros, este ultimo unido no por botones, si no por sogas de oscuro color. En la espalda, un símbolo abstracto, combinación de un glifo y una cruz. La señal de el mundo de los humanos, según las sagradas escrituras.

En su mano izquierda mostraba un guantelete rojo, muy ornamentado.

Pantalones de vestir y zapatos... que hacían ciertamente cómico el correr del objetivo, que al parecer era menos atlético que la gente del lugar.

¿Como es que alguien llega a una tienda de Dust arrastrándose y pidiendo piedad a los dioses? Era casi lastimoso ver que alguien que estuviera entrenando para ser legionario no pudiera aguantar cinco kilómetros de viaje a pie. Menos trotando.

Saltando entre las casas, provocando casi nada de ruido y parándose en lugares casi imposibles, fue que ella le siguió. Notó que el objetivo era un muchacho de no mas de veinte años. Podía ser de dieciséis o diecisiete, pero su rictus negaba la inocencia de los quince o los catorce.

Llevaba en su mano derecha un guantelete rojo, lleno de ornamentaciones, propia de los legionarios. En ellos se equipaban ciertos objetos similares a canicas, llamados "Crestas" que les permitían llamar a las legiones, tenebrosas armaduras que acataban las ordenes de sus invocadores y que aparecían en arcos de fuego y rayos.

Era bien parecido. No su tipo, pero era bien parecido, debía admitir. Se notaba cierto trabajo en su figura.

Sin embargo, toda buena impresión de el se terminó por esfumar ante una situación un tanto humorística...

- Se...Señor...- Jadeó el muchacho, casi demolido por el esfuerzo que le supuso llegar hasta la tienda de Dust, el combustible mas utilizado en el mundo – Sabe...¿Sabe donde puedo... encontrar... una casa... de intrumentos...?

El vendedor, un hombre corpulento, pero gordo, le miró con algo de preocupación, antes de mecerse la barba mientras señalaba con su mano musculosa hacia la derecha – A diez kilómetros de la sagrada catedral.

- ¿La sagrada... catedral? - Preguntó el muchacho, desesperanzado - ¿Ese lugar del cual acabo de venir? !MOUNTY¡ !¿POR QUE ME HACES ESTO?¡ - Sin mas, el muchacho se dejó caer al suelo sin ningún tipo de reparo. Odiaba su mala suerte.

Miraba hacia el cielo, que tenía un par de nubes surcando su celeste ya no mas inmaculado, hasta que un rostro femenino se asomó a su visión – Un extranjero ¿Eh? - Preguntó la muchacha, con una media sonrisa amistosa.

El chico rubio se sentó en el suelo, resoplando, mientras rascaba su cabeza - ¿Tanto se me nota?

Su escucha esbozó un dedo cada vez que traía algo a colación – Tu acento, tu poco aguante, tu constante costumbre de rascarte en donde tienes el guantelete, tu cabello rubio, el poco conocimiento de donde queda algo tan crucial en Rotarl como la casa de instrumentos... Si, se te nota mucho.

La voz de la muchacha era áspera, como tocar una madera, pero divertida la mismo tiempo. Y de alguna forma, conservaba su femineidad, pese a sus características.

- Esta bien, esta bien. Me atrapaste – Sonrió, mientras tomaba la mano que al extraña le extendía para levantarse – Mi nombre es Jaune. Jaune Arc.

- El mio es Celestia. Celestia Warheit. Un gusto – Añadió mientras sacudía la mano – Entonces... ¿Por que alguien como tu querría un instrumento en lugar de atender una asamblea? No es por nada, pero esta reunión es muy importante.

El muchacho dejó escapar un resoplido, mientras volvía a rascarse la cabeza – Es... algo un tanto personal.

- Que aburrido – Dejó escapar Celestia, poniendo sus puños en las caderas – Parece entonces que tendré que sacarlo de mi observación entonces.

- !¿Que?¡ - Se quejó el muchacho, sin entender nada.

- Haz abandonado la asamblea sin motivo fijo, por lo que perfectamente podría denunciarte a mis superiores para que te castigaran de forma ejemplar. O bien, podría seguirte y tratar de averiguar que es lo que buscas. No es que tenga otra cosa que hacer ¿y quien sabe? Quizá descubra que no has faltado a la asamblea en vano.

El muchacho rubio suspiró, rendido – Entonces, soy tu entretenimiento ¿Verdad? ¿Que clase de malvada persona eres?

- ¿Malvada? Pero que ideas tan nefarias salen de tu boca – Bromeó Celestia, sobre actuando – Soy solo una doncella de plata con la mejor de las intenciones.

- Casi me haces acordar a una amiga – Sonrió el muchacho para si mismo – Aunque ella actuá así todo el tiempo. Es casi como si fuera parte de ella la actuación.

- Una muchacha que actuá todo el tiempo... ¿No serás amigo de Emily Marcone? - El rubio la empezó a mirar con cierto temor, uniendo un par de cabos.

- ¿Si?

- !Genial¡ !Tu debes ser del grupo que entrena mi padre¡ !Yo soy la hija de Sieg¡- Exclamó la muchacha, mientras luego paraba sus palabras, y le miraba con cierta expectación, uniendo un par de cabos a su vez- No puede... ser...- El rubio en frente de ella la empezó a mirar ya no con temor, si no terror. Le gustaba la fama, pero el ser tan conocido le empezaba a molestar... - !Jaune Arc¡

!Usuario de Thanatos¡ !Field Lover¡ !El extranjero¡ !Por fin te conozco¡

- Mounty todopoderoso ...- Suspiró el rubio, incómodo. Siempre sucedía lo mismo con la gente que estaba mas o menos enterada – Mira. Lo de Thanatos no es la gran cosa. De veras. Solo adquiere la forma de un huevo y no es muy útil en combate.

- !Pero apuesto a que es super tierno¡ - Exclamó Celestia, emocionada , para luego cambiar su sonrisa a una de picara complicidad – Seguro que te ayuda a conseguirte unas chicas de vez en cuando ¿No?

- Eh...Eeeehh...- El muchacho se rascó la cabeza, mas que incómodo – Ejeje...

Te sorprenderías...- Rió para sus adentros, sintiéndose tan fuera de lugar como un sapo en hueco de ratas – De todas maneras... Te vistes de la misma forma que una doncella de plata. ¿Sabes que es una? Doncella de plata, quiero decir.

La muchacha suspiró, como si estuviera escuchando la tontería mas grande del mundo – Eso te lo iban a explicar hoy en detalle. ¿Y en serio no conoces que es una doncella de plata? - El silencio del chico, que parecía comprender que era algo que debería saber, le respondió. Exasperada, comenzó a indicar – Bien. Una doncella de plata es una bella, talentosa, ingeniosa, inteligente, carismática, habilidosa, impecable e inmaculada... mujer – Respiró luego de esto – Que se entrena en los conventos para proteger al pueblo de las fuerzas del Grim, pero especialmente, para tener una constante vigilancia del cumplimiento de las leyes. Somos los ojos y oídos de la sagrada catedral, si lo quieres ver de esa forma.

Mientras caminaban, Jaune se puso pensativo, mientras su mirada se enturbiaba un poco - ¿Y por que el nombre?

Celestia se complació de que su escucha no interrumpiera su cadena de auto halagos. Normalmente, la gente se quejaba luego de oírla hablar por unos minutos – El nombre se debe a que usamos en nuestras armas munición de plata especial. Nos permite anular poderes del Grim.

- Suena muy útil. Me imagino que aprender a usarlas debe de ser difícil... - Reflexionó el muchacho, mirando hacia adelante, sin prestar atención al camino en frente de ellos.

- En si, lo es bastante – Indicó Celestia, con la manos entrelazadas en su espalda – Una debe tener un aura específica para poder hacerlo. Un alma pura e inmaculada, blanca como la nieve y las nubes.

- No lo entiendo – Admitió el rubio, cruzando una calle con su acompañante al lado, a la vez que varias personas con capuchas y ropas humildes de tela.

- Claro que no. No eres una doncella de plata – Sonrió Celestia, con orgullo – No ere ni bello, ni inteligente, ni habilidoso, ni carismático, ni...

- !Ya entendí¡ Soy un pobre sujeto, ya dejame en paz – Se quejó el muchacho, con una forzada sonrisa incómoda.

- !Bah¡ No eres divertido – Sonrió la chica, aun mas interesada y divertida – !Ahora cuéntame¡ ¿Como fue tu primera invocación de una legión? ¿Hubo luces, rayos, fuego?

- De echo...- Jaune tuvo un poco de dificultad en comentar el incidente – Fue mas bien como el encontrar la cresta incrustada en el guante. Y funcionó... y luego de des invocarlo la legión no se fue. Se quedó ahí, dando brincos en el aire con su colita de fuego...

- ¿Colita?

- Le legión es un huevo gigante que flota...- Dijo el muchacho, rindiéndose a su destino de ser el s con menos suerte del universo.

- !Es tan tierno¡ !Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡ - Gritó la muchacha, mientras abrazaba a la figura ovalada.

Esta era un gran huevo de metal, que en su base tenía una pequeña extensión de fuego fluorescente, En su parte superior, tenía dos puntas largas, aunque sin filo, que salían a costados separados. La figura era cubierta por una tela blanca, dándole la similitud a un huevo.

Que hacía sonidos al brincar en el aire.

Jaune, casi sin aliento, les seguía a duras penas. Ya llevaban un buen trecho de camino desde que el muchacho decidió invocar a su legión ante la insistencia de su compañera de viaje.

Al parecer, esta armadura movil, a diferencia de las otras legiones, poseía una cierta "Vida" que le daba a sus saltos, en respuesta al abrazo, un sonido como de aprobación.

Su dueño se hizo una nota mental de esto mientras avanzaban por las calles antiguas y echas de ladrillo y cemento.

- !Y pensar que este es Thanatos¡ !El dios de la muerte¡ - Apreció Celestia, mientras zangoloteaba a la legión, quien parecía contenta con la atención, pero después de un rato, comenzó a hacer sonidos de desaprobación, mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de la chica.

Dándose cuenta de esto, la doncella de plata le soltó, para observar como el huevo, aún con su encanto y sus brincos sonoros, avanzaba rápidamente hacia Jaune, poniéndose detrás de el.

Instintivamente, el muchacho se dio vuelta y puso una mano sobre su parte superior, como si buscara calmarlo.

- Y vaya dios...- Murmuró el rubio, mientras trataba de ganar aliento. Esas caminatas eran realmente agotadoras – En combate no es muy útil... de echo, es un estorbo casi...- El huevo hizo un par de brincos poniéndose al frente de el, a lo que su dueño le sonrió. Era como cuando un perro se ponía en frente del dueño para recibir un castigo – Pero tiene una asistencia perfecta. No me quejo de nada. Es la legión perfecta para mi ...- Apreció, mientras acariciaba la superficie del huevo, cubierta por la tela blanca.

Con una mirada curiosa, la muchacha le preguntó - ¿Por que dices eso? Es decir... seguro que es un honor llevar tal legión contigo, pero es que, si no te sirve para combatir, es raro que no te sientas... enojado al respecto.

El rubio lo pensó por unos momentos. Era cierto. La legión le era inútil en combate...

- Mi maestro una vez nos dijo que las legiones son el reflejo de nuestras almas como colador del caos – Indicó el muchacho, con una calmada sonrisa – ¿Es entonces que mi alma transforma al Grim en seres tiernos y cariñosos? ¿O simplemente que no quiero que el reflejo de mi alma de una imagen que no tengo? Soy muy poco útil en un combate real si trabajo solo. Soy aun peor si quiero aprender algo nuevo... pero, creo que puedo mejorar- Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco – En mi anterior academia tenía que tener una amiga entrenándome todas las noches para que fuera decente a la hora de blandir mi espada. Y por ello siempre le estaré agradecido. Pero... el tener que disponer de su tiempo para mejorar era simplemente un echo que, si bien ignoraba, era muy pesado para seguir cargando. El volverse verdaderamente fuerte sin costarle nada a mis amigos... era algo infantil, pero era lo que quería. Y siento que aquí puedo lograrlo. Todos saben lo torpe que soy con un arma en las manos. Lo pobre que es mi control del aura. Pero aprendo. Y no solo yo, si no que mi equipo aprende conmigo. Crecemos juntos, y nos volvemos fuertes entre todos. Creo que eso es lo que este huevo significa para mi. Será alguien inútil en el combate... - Con esta ultima frase, rodeó al huevo en un abrazo de un solo brazo, a su derecha, mientras sonreía con mas ánimos. La colita del huevo se movía de lado a lado, contenta – Pero crecerá. O simboliza que crecerá... es suficiente para mi. Ni mas ni menos de lo que merezco...

Miró hacia el costado, y encontró a Celestia fregándose los ojos con las mangas de sus guantes

- ¿Celestia?

- Es que... fue muy emotivo... !BUAAAAAAAAAA¡ - Comenzó a llorar muy sonoramente, mientras el muchacho nervioso comenzaba a mirar hacia los costados, tratando de no dar una mala impresión a las demás personas de la calle.

- Vamos Celestia... No llores... No es para tanto... - Trataba de calmarla, mientras el huevo daba brincos alrededor de ella, como si fuera curioso.

El cielo en la gótica y religiosa ciudad de Rotarl atardeció para cuando, luego de una incesante cantidad de pedidso, Jaune accediera a ir con Celestia de casería.

El muchacho era ciertamente torpe con sus armas, pero había desarrollado cierta habilidad para medirse con monstruos del Grim , aquellas hostiles criaturas que pululaban fuera de los reinos y ciudades, mediante el entrenamiento con su maestro y las clases en la sagrada catedral. Y ahora podía defenderse bastante bien contra ellos. Incluso medirse contra varios al mismo tiempo, aunque no demasiado fuertes.

Si el muchacho estaba reticente de ir de casería, era por que al muchacho no le gustaba la idea de ir sin una autoridad superior que les supervisara de atrás.

En la academia de donde venía no tenía alguien que le dijese a sus espaldas que debía hacer, pero en esos casos tenía todo un equipo al que recurrir para auxilio.

Sin embargo, lo que Celestia pedía era que fueran ellos dos solos. Insistía en que quería ver a Thanatos en acción...

Lo que tenía que hacer para evitar que llorara.

- !Vamos Fiel Lover¡ !No te quedes atrás¡ - Apuró la doncella de plata, mientras su acompañante caminaba dificultosamente entre la maleza.

Estaban en el bosque, a un buen rato de la ciudad de Rotarl, pero no tan lejos como Jaune pensaba que estaban.

Sin embargo, al ser este un territorio inhabitado, uno que otro ser del Grim podría ser encontrado.

Un monstruo del Grim era un ser similar a un animal, pero de negra piel, mas grande y con manifestaciones oseas cubriendo su rostro, y a veces, partes de su cuerpo, resultando en espinas puntiagudas y peligrosas.

Varios de estos seres tenían habilidades impredecibles, y por lo que Jaune había leído en la espiralada biblioteca de la catedral, estos seres del Grim cambiaban radicalmente su aspecto en las proximidades de Rotarl. Mientras que en los espacios des habitados de otros reinos encontrabas monstruos similares a animales, aquí encontrabas seres similares a insectos, o humanoides. Incluso algunos con similitudes a armaduras, dado que las manifestaciones oseas cubrían todo su cuerpo.

Seres viles, que mataban sin motivo aparente. Por el simple gusto de dar muerte. Eso era el grim.

Y el matarlos daba poder a los legionarios. Poder para invocar las legiones, para mejorarlas, para hacerse mas fuertes...

Pero el tenía por legión un huevo adorable. No creía que eso fuera a salir bien.

Sin embargo, el muchacho no pudo evitar el ver el par de armas que llevaba la doncella de plata en su cintura.

Eran dos pistolas gemelas, gruesas y muy grandes, de un color plateado y adornos celestinos alrededor de la misma. Curiosas pistolas...

- O me estas viendo el trasero, o me estas viendo las pistolas – Apreció la muchacha, mientras se daba vuelta hacia su acompañante – Lo cual quiere decir que, o te voy a romper todos los dientes. O te voy a decir como funcionan estas pistolas – Se tronó los dedos – Tu decides.

Jaune salió de su estupor, y riendo nerviosamente, con la cara sonrojada, respondió – Eh... ¿Como funcionan tus pistolas?

- Buena respuesta – Sonrió Celestia, mientras se daba vuelta...

A lo lejos, se pudo ver un pequeño temblor en los arboles que espantó a los pájaros del lugar.

Jaune cayó al piso, sosteniendo sus genitales, con un rostro similar al de un cadáver que murió asustado.

- Mis patadas siguen tan geniales como siempre – Apreció la muchacha, mientras se sentaba al lado de su derrumbado acompañante – Bien. Las pistolas de una doncella de plata están diseñadas para usar una munición especial. Ademas de ser una de las balas mas grandes que existen, la bala de plata es ...- En realidad, ella no podía decir a ciencia cierta si Jaune la estaba escuchando o estaba sumido en un dolor indescriptible mas hallá de la imaginación, pero siguió hablando sin importarle

- … Una munición en la cual podemos canalizar nuestro semblante – Mientras charlaban, unos seres comenzaron a asomarse atravez de los árboles.

Un centro cubierto por una gruesa capa de huesos, que seguía en una piel negra y peluda hasta unas filosas patas, cubiertas sus costados con mas capas óseas.

- Balors...- Murmuró la muchacha, mientras alcanzaba sus armas, lista para desenfundarlas.

Eran muchos. Pero no tenía por que contenerse...

Una contra veinte era desventajoso. Para ellos...

- !Divirtámonos¡ - Exclamó mientras desenvainaba sus pistolas gemelas, empezando a abrir fuego con un sonido mas estruendoso que el de una bala común.

_(Ost: "Chaos Legion - feel no fear (Stage ~Aerial Cloister~)" )_

Las balas perforaban los huesos de sus enemigos, haciendo sonidos secos y toscos. Las criaturas, dejando escapar chillidos agudos y grotescos, trataban de moverse hacia los costados, clavando sus patas en el suelo al hacerlo, para esquivar el fuego, tratando de rodearla.

La muchacha se dio cuenta de esto, y con coordinados movimientos, comenzó a moverse alrededor de su compañero caído, disparando para los costados con sus pistolas extendidas a ambos lados.

Disparaba sin pausa ni misericordia, alcanzando a todo enemigo en su vista.

Un par logró llegar a distancia de salto, abalanzándose sobre la doncella de plata, pero ella, con un salto magistral, se posó encima de el, girando en el aire mientras disparaba en forma circular hacia los costados.

Sobre la bestia, la muchacha comenzó a defenderse a base de espectaculares patadas, que alcanzaban los centros de los monstruos, parándolos en seco en el aire, para luego enviarlos a volar con otra patada giratoria, ganando espacio para continuar disparando.

Mas comenzaron a llegar, y la muchacha se vio lista para usar su mas letal maniobra.

Dejó que los seres se le acercaran, hasta que su proximidad dejar poco lugar para moverse, y ninguno para huir.

Ella esperaba con una sonrisa en su boca.

Cuando varios de ellos saltaron sobre la presa, ella procedió.

En su cintura, su mano tocó con seguro, y de su cinturón, cayó una granada azul hacia el suelo, que al tocar el suelo, explotó con fuerza...

Mucha fuerza.

Sin embargo, la muchacha no fue atrapada por el fuego. Si no que impulsada hacia arriba, ya que había saltado antes del impacto y, por alguna razón, el fuego no le había quemado. La había empujado.

Varios metros en el aire, la muchacha vio hacia abajo, a sus enemigos aún anonadados por la explosión, y comenzó a caer, cabeza abajo, disparando a todos los ángulos que había en el lugar, ahora que los tenía a la vista. Fue certera y precisa.

Ni uno escapó.

Antes de llegar al suelo, se dio vuelta en el aire, cayendo parada con mucha gracia. Luego se sacudió un poco el polvo de sus botas y cancanes, usando la pistola como si fuera un abanico.

Sin embargo, la alcanzó de improvisto un sonido muy fuerte. Al darse vuelta, vio con espanto a un ser del Grim mucho mas potente...

Tenía un torso humanoide, pero unido por poderosos huesos en el ombligo. Media cinco metros, y su boca feral mostraba poderosos dientes blancos. En su cintura, una segunda boca feral, con brazos mas cortos, se mostraba inerte.

- Babdh... - Nombró la muchacha, a quien el impacto le impidió reaccionar a tiempo antes de que el ser levantar la mano para propiciarle un golpe letal.

En ese momento, todo se volvió en blanco y negro. El pudo sentirlo, pero no pudo hacer mas nada.

Todo estaba inmóvil.

Sin mas, el único sonido que llamó su atención, fueron los de unos brincos suaves a su alrededor. Sorprendida, miró al huevo moverse inocentemente a su alrededor, mientras Jaune, con una mano en una espada muy similar a una claymore, se movía muy dolido hasta el monstruo inmóvil.

Con algo de torpeza, pero con cierta técnica, el muchacho saltó hasta llegar a las cercanías del rostro feral, y girando con su espada en un giro completo perpendicular al suelo, dio un potente corte con la espada en el rostro.

El ser siguió inmóvil durante unos segundos mas, pero cuando se recuperó el color, estaba parado e aun inmóvil.

Luego, cayó hacia atrás, con el rostro feral partido a la mitad.

_(Fin del Ost)_

La muchacha le vio totalmente impresionada, mientras Jaune volvía a acuclillarse, de nuevo con las manos en los testículos.

- !Wow¡ !Fiel lover eso fue asombroso¡ - Exclamó la muchacha, mientras se le acercaba. Luego tomó conciencia – Eh... creo que quizá me excedí con la patada, jeje.

- ¿Tu... crees? - Gimió el muchacho, medio atontado por el dolor.

- Bien. Déjame ayudarte – Invitó la muchacha, mientras le ofrecía su hombro para apoyarse. Levantándolo - ¿Como hiciste eso?

El muchacho, aún dolido, respondió entre dientes – Será... inútil en combate. Pero esa... es su asistencia – Celestia lo entendió al instante. Cuando una legión no es invocada, un legionario siempre puede pedir su asistencia. De esa forma, y mediante el gasto de aura, la legión aparece durante unos segundos en frente de su invocador, ofreciendo una asistencia a lo que el mismo esta haciendo. La asistencia era siempre distinta según la legión, y solo podía hacerse cuando la misma no estaba invocada. Pero ¿una asistencia que parara el tiempo? Eso era simplemente... genial- Ahora veo donde radica la fuerza de tu legión – Sonrió, mientras comenzaban a volver hacia Rotarl.

- No es... muy útil... tampoco...- Apreció el muchacho, tratando de mover sus piernas aunque ni las sentía casi. La patada había sido muy fuerte – Tengo... que saber... aprovechar... el tiempo...

- !No digas tonterías¡ - Replicó la muchacha, casi riendo - !Esa asistencia es una de las cosas mas impresionantes que e visto¡

- Si tu lo dices – Agregó el rubio, mientras a duras penas caminaba, sostenido por su acompañante. Queriendo cambiar el tema, la muchacha, algo apenada por la patada, añadió – Eh... ¿Por que querías ir a la tienda de instrumentos? Digo... no te veo vena de músico.

Jaune miró para el costado, sonrojado. Entonces Celestia se dio cuenta.

- !Aaahh¡ !Quieres regalárselo a alguien¡ ¿Quien es? !Dime¡ !Dime¡ !Dime¡

El rubio, invadido por preguntas, respondió – N...No, no te diré que es Len... Oh...

Su cara se puso roja como un tomate, mientras su escucha comenzó a deshacerse en carcajadas

- !O por Ubukata¡ !Eres demasiado tonto¡ - El muchacho miró hacia el costado, ciertamente incómodo, mientras rascaba su cabeza – Jaja... Entonces, dejaste una asamblea tan importante solo para comprarle un regalo a una chica – La frase era ambas una pregunta y una afirmación.

- Si... es realmente importante... para mi – Admitió el muchacho, mirando al suelo con vergüenza

- Pero deje a una amiga reemplazandome, así que no creo que tenga problemas con eso...

- De todas maneras – Celestia enturbieció el tono, poniéndose seria – Un instrumento es muy caro...

- No es lo que crees – Añadió el muchacho – Es que... ella simplemente... toca muy bien... y ni siquiera tiene... un instrumento...

Celestia entonces recordó la charla que habían tenido hacía un rato, en la ciudad. Acerca de las legiones ser una manifestación de sus dueños... y pensando en el huevo danzarín.

"Muy tierno en verdad" Pensó, tanto para la legión como para el legionario.

- De acuerdo. Te voy a ayudar, pero con una condición...

Al final del día, la muchacha estaba segura de su decisión. Aunque claro, era obvio que su superior mostrara cierta preocupación por lo rápido que fue...

Una doncella de plata, aparte de deberse al pueblo, escoge un legionario, o es escogida por uno, para ser su guarda espaldas o compañero una vez este ultimo ha alcanzado el rango de "legionario" propia mente dicho.

Y no es una elección fácil, por que dejar de ser compañera de uno requiere años de papeleos, juicios y demás, sin mencionar claro, que tenía el deber de acompañarlo durante todas y cada una de sus misiones, dándoles prioridad por sobre sus deberes como doncella.

Pero, mientras ella tomaba el papel con una sonrisa ancha en sus labios, miró hacia atrás a quien sería su compañero por muchos, muchos años mas.

Un rubio, algo nervioso y anonadado por semejante honor, le agradecía con una mirada incómoda y un pulgar arriba, tímidamente levantado.

Celestia miró hacia el papel que tenía en frente. Su superior le había armado el contrato por el cual la doncella entregaba sus servicios a un legionario por cinco años, y con la lapicera en mano, recordó unos momentos del día anterior...

_(Ost: "Chaos Legion - FLY [English Version] (Performed by LIV)" )_

Un compañero que la aguantaba, tanto en sus infulas de superioridad, como en sus... patadas. Alguien que ponía sus sentimientos por encima del deber, y los sentimientos de los demás por encima de los suyos. Alguien despistado, pero que ponía todo de si para aprender y mejorar...

Un inútil, des coordinado y tierno diamante en bruto.

- Trata de hacerlo divertido ¿Si? - Pidió la muchacha a Jaune, con un tono juguetón

Reafirmando su decisión con una sonrisa miró al obispo Clovis en frente de ella, y con un gracioso movimiento, firmó con su nombre en el papel.

"Vamos a ser amigos durante muuuuuucho tiempo, mi querido Field lover" pensó la muchacha, y casi juró haber escuchado un brinco en respuesta a su pensamiento.

_**Fin del capítulo.**_


	8. Dias perdidos: El sueño y la constancia

Delacroix... la familia maldecida.

Cerró el libro que contenía los códices de las familias de legionarios, al cual iban a parar todos los nombres de aquellos que se graduaban.

Si, eran muchos. Y no era un solo libro. Pero el que el sujeto pelirrojo tenía en sus manos era el mas nuevo de todos.

Lo dejó sobre la mesa, levantándose motas de polvo mientras el objeto caía sobre la madera, para luego girarse sobre sus talones y dirigirse a la salida, reflexionando de nuevo.

Las familias malditas...

_(Ost: Chaos Legion - Blood Remains Main Title)_

_**Con todos los derechos sobre los personajes de RWBY pertenecientes a Roostertheth...**_

Familias que habían sido influenciadas por los monstruos mas poderosos conocidos hasta la fecha: Los "Embodiments"...

_**Con todos los derechos de Chaos Legion pertenecientes a Capcom y Tow Ubukata …**_

Familias que conservaban el lazo con el monstruo. Que podían llegar a ser fáciles de dominar si practicaban las artes oscuras...

_**Wit Tandomen, Fan de Jaune Arc, presenta...**_

Personas que, como todo buen legionario, el debía de vigilar... y pensaba que, quizá, había dos descendientes de los Delacroix entre los iniciados... y quizá, entre los propios legionarios...

_**Chaos in Remnant: A knigth of dark glyps. Días perdidos.**_

Delacroix... un apellido que le recordaba al mejor de sus amigos, al peor de sus enemigos, y al mas grande de sus pecados...

La debilidad...

_**La debilidad de la Warheit.**_

_(Fin del Ost)_

Salió de la biblioteca de espiral quizá demasiado pronto, pero ya tenía lo que necesitaba.

Para cuando salió a las calles de la religiosa ciudad de Rotarl, vestía con una ajustada remera de color gris, unos negros pantalones de cuero con tiras que apuntaban a los costados, y el pelo rojo en puntas irregulares.

En su brazo, un guantelete rojo, lleno de marcas e inscripciones, mostraba unos círculos celestes a la altura del codo.

Sin prestar atención a las personas encapuchadas que formaban la población de Rotarl, o a las casas barrocas, echas con ladrillos verdes y mostrando abstractos adornos colgantes, el sujeto caminó hacia delante.

Por lo que había visto en la biblioteca, era casi hora de las clases, y siendo el maestro, tenía que llegar antes que nadie.

Caminó el largo trecho que le separaba de los patios traseros de la sagrada catedral sin siquiera mostrar señales de cansancio. La ciudad era enorme, y quienes habían nacido ya habían desarrollado una enorme estamina, suficiente para caminar kilómetros y kilómetros sin parar.

Para cuando llegó, supo con deleite que era el primero. Sus alumnos aun no habían llegado, dándole tiempo para acomodarse y esperarlos

La plaza era grande. Bloque D, formada por un gran pastizal, con árboles en los costados y un pequeño río artificial, que pasaba cerca de una estatua en el centro de la plaza.

La estatua de una armadura sin cara, con puntas en vez de piernas, y mostrando una posición de esgrima, mirando desafiante hacia adelante.

Grande la estatua, sirviendo como apoyo al maestro mientras sus ojos amarillos y profundos se perdían en la distancia...

¿Hacía cuanto que no escuchaba el apellido Delacroix en otro lugar que no fuese su mente? No estaba seguro, pero era alarmante la orden de su superior, el obispo Clovis.

Buscar las ramificaciones de la familia Delacroix, para saber si había alguna manera de que un descendiente de esa familia anduviera entre ellos aún...

La muerte de Delacroix. Era algo que aún le atormentaba.

Viktor Delacroix no solo había sido su amigo, si no su mentor durante mucho tiempo. Pero la presencia de un "Embodiment" en su herencia sanguínea le volvió loco, transformándolo en una amenaza para si mismo y para el mundo.

De echo, casi lo destruye. Y por ello, el tuvo que matarlo...

No fue fácil. Aún menos cuando, al ultimo momento, su amigo recobrara la conciencia, y apesadumbrado, se dejara morir.

Y con su muerte, se había ido el ultimo descendiente de la familia Delacroix, una de las ultimas familias maldecidas de la historia.

Y pese a eso, la cabeza de la orden de St. Overia, grupo al cual pertenecía, le ordenó que buscara información sobre los Delacroix de nuevo, diez años después del incidente...

Era algo preocupante. No solo por el echo de que Victor Delacroix pudiera llegar a tener un hijo, si no de que, si no lo mantenían bajo vigilancia desde ahora, podría caminar los pasos de su padre...

Y repetirse la historia.

Había pocas cosas que quería evitar, pero el volver a matar a un Delacroix era algo que el no se sentía dispuesto a hacer, aunque de ello dependiera el mundo.

No de nuevo, al menos.

Sintió el peso de las cantimploras en su hombro, las cuales llenaría con agua del río para darles de tomar a sus alumnos a la tarde, luego del entrenamiento.

Decidió que, por lo pronto, debía concentrarse en su alumnado. Ya habría tiempo de concentrarse en las órdenes del obispo.

Así pasaron los días, y el maestro, Sieg Warheit, tuvo tiempo de conocer a sus estudiantes antes de que pasaran la primera etapa de su iniciación.

Emily Atizada Marcone, muchacha de habilidades prodigiosas, con una gran capacidad táctica y unos gustos refinados tanto para los pasatiempos como para lo demás: Vestía ropas muy cuidadas, hablaba con palabras muy correctas, aunque muy rebuscadas.

Tenía algo de tecnica con la espada, lo cual la hacía invaluable a la hora de calificarla como una buena adición al grupo o no.

Grey Monson Templance, un faunus, es decir, un humano con rasgos animales, el cual era... mitad elefante. Su rasgo animal era su tamaño desmesurado (Dos metros y medio aproximadamente, y diciendo la estatura menor que se le viniese a la mente) De piel gris, tímido y contemplativo, pero con habilidad para el combate, dada su enorme fuerza, y aunque no fuera demasiada su técnica, sus demoledores ataques lo compensaban.

Len Siela Markova, una muchacha de años superiores, en parte de su etapa final antes de graduarse, la cual consistía en asistir y ayudar a un grupo de iniciados a ingresar en la orden. Teniendo mucho talento con la espada, y habilidades curativas muy importantes, era de por si una gran adición al equipo. Aunque, y eso Sieg no lo pasó de alto gracias a sus años de experiencia, mostraba una cierta duda al observar al resto...

Por ultimo, Jaune Arc, estudiante extranjero que había venido de otra academia, siendo demasiado torpe en cada materia en que se desarrollaba... pero demostrando una capacidad de aprendizaje y sumisión al saber mayor muy alarmante a ojos de su maestro. Sieg notó como Jaune aprendía pacientemente de cada caída, de cada moretón, de cada interacción.

En combate, con algo de tiempo, sería una adición sin lugar a dudas muy importante en el grupo.

Pasó el tiempo, y el maestro abordó la temática mas importante de su entrenamiento de iniciación:

El control del caos.

El mundo, conocido popularmente como "Remnant", era uno en el cual pululaban seres monstruosos, llamados criaturas del Grim. Eran seres de negra piel, de varios tamaños, y apariencias animales o humanoides... o ambas combinadas. Algunos incluso, con manifestaciones oseas que le servían de armadura o de arma.

Mataban sin razón aparente. Solo con ver a un humano les bastaba.

A veces, incluso, se reunían y atacaban zonas densa mente pobladas de humanos, causando la mayor cantidad de estragos posibles.

Para contrarrestar esta amenaza, la humanidad recurrió a dos cosas:

Las fuerzas militares, encargadas no solo de proteger a las personas, si no los intereses de los reinos frente a otras entidades.

Y los cazadores, personas especializadas en la aniquilación de seres del Grim. Personas capaces de manifestar el aura, o en otras palabras, el alma de un mismo, transformándolo en energía para lograr sanarse, potenciar sus ataques, entre otras cosas.

Entre los cazadores, estaban los legionarios. Hay personas que manifestaban un uso particular del aura, conocido como semblante, el cual les permite manipular un fenómeno físico a voluntad. Y de estas particulares personas, solo algunos mostraban el semblante propicio para ser un legionario: Provocar bajos niveles de electricidad con la mano, transformar la propia sangre exterior al cuerpo en piedra, o emitir luz suave de las manos.

Estos semblantes, para todos aquellos que no eran legionarios, les veían como inutiles y motivos de burlas. Pero poco ellos sabían.

Según las creencias de la ciudad de Rotarl, esos semblantes manifestaban la conexión que tuvo el hombre alguna vez con los mayores peligros de la humanidad: Los "Embodiments". Seres del Grim que de tan antiguos, no solo ya piensan y razonan, si no que ademas poseen habilidades capaces de dejar una ciudad entera enterrada en sus propios escombros con el mas mínimo de sus esfuerzos.

De estas criaturas, solo una prestó ayuda a los hombres, por motivos personales a como se perciben a si mismos los "Embodiments" y la ayuda les vino en forma de conocimiento.

El caos. El caos, les dijo el ser, era el deseo cósmico de que todo fuera una misma cosa otra vez, desordenada, diluida, unida.

El conocimiento fue como controlar ese caos. Los seres del Grim siempre fueron percibidos como seres sin alma, y según Rotarl y sus sagradas escrituras, era por que el Grim es la manifestación del caos. Es el "Aura" del caos, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Y como toda energía, puede ser controlada por aquellos que desarrollen el poder de unir su alma al caos. Al matar seres del Grim, incrementaban su aura. Al incrementar su aura, podían invertirla en la convocación de legiones.

Las legiones eran armaduras que se materializaban entre rayos y fuego, alrededor del invocador, y a sus completas ordenes, solo tomando acción sin pedir permiso para defender a su dueño, o para atacar a quienes su dueño percibiera como enemigos.

En estas armaduras, se hacía presente un alma en forma de energía, dándole movimiento y fuerza motriz.

Detalle crucial en el servicio de un legionario.

Luego de explicarles eso, y de asegurarse que lo entendieran, pasó a explicarles como se invocaba una legión, lo cual era lo mas sencillo.

Se les daba a cada uno una canica de color negra llamada "Cresta". Al recibir aura de su dueño, esta desarrollaba la armadura, recibiendo la energía por medio de las guanteletes rojos en los que todos engarzaban las "Crestas".

Tomaba tiempo, e instrucción sobre como canalizar el aura correctamente, pero con tiempo todo se aprendía.

La primera en invocar su legión fue Emily. Si hay algo que su maestro no les dijo, es que la legión es una representación de una de las facetas mas fuertes de la persona, y con mas fuerte nos se refería a mas útil o mas poderosa, si no que mas presente en la persona.

Por ello, es que Marcone invocó a la legión de la culpa, aunque ella negó el saber por que. Sieg solo resopló para sus adentros. La muchacha se sentía muy culpable por algo, y era quizá por eso que lo disfrazaba con su particular forma de vestir y actuar. Sin embargo, era un muy buen logro.

La legión de la culpa también era conocida como la legión de la espada. Armaduras con una postura muy marcada, y siendo poseedoras de unas espadas que utilizaban con exquisita técnica y elegancia, atacando con rapidez y eficacia. Una buena legión, para empezar.

Grey fue alguien que le preocupó, por que no manifestaba el control sobre el caos de la forma que el lo esperaba ver. El faunus siempre lo intentaba con una certeza casi palpable de que no lo lograría. Luego se enteraría por que...

Len, por otro lado, ya había invocado su legión hacía mucho, y era buena manejándola. La legión del martirio, una que tomaba la forma de una armadura pequeña que flotaba a una baja altura, sosteniendo sobre sus espaldas una bola roja que explotaba a alcanzar al enemigo. De nombre vulgar, la legión de la bomba.

El por que de la manifestación de tal legión fue lo que llamó su atención. No por la naturaleza del motivo, si no por que no conocía el mismo, ni tenía manera de conocerlo. La muchacha fingía muy bien su felicidad al frente de las personas, y lo que era aun mas extraño, era que ella parecía creer en la mascara de felicidad que llevaba encima.

Estaba comenzando a ser feliz. Eso era extraño... y muy envidiable.

Pero la mayor de las sorpresas fue el día en que Jaune, al ultimo, y mostrando un avance lento y torpe, dejó alucinado a su profesor...

Jaune lo intentó por décima vez, y al posicionar su palma en el suelo, corriendo su semblante por la misma, fuego y rayos surgieron salvajemente a su alrededor, quemando el suelo con violencia...

Algo que no era normal. Los rayos y fuego que precedían a la legión eran súbitos, de instantánea desaparición.

Y aún así... el conocía solo de una legión capaz de hacer eso al ser invocada.

De la terrible demostración de poder y violencia mostrada por los dos elementos en frente del aterrado muchacho, frente a sus impresionados compañeros, salió...

Un huevo flotante.

Si. Un huevo flotante con dos puntas a los costados y una tela blanca que cubría su forma, con una cola pequeña de fuego que hacía el sonido de brincos al saltar en el aire...

- !En serio¡ !Debes estar bromeando¡ - Se quejó el muchacho, viendo a su legión, la cual hizo señales tristeza con su cola, como si hubieran herido sus sentimientos – Eh... ¿Me escuchas? No, no quise decir eso... no mira, mira, eh yo...- Comenzó a aclarar el muchacho, mientras se acercaba al huevo, mientras sus compañeros le miraban con una mezcla de miedo y comicidad. Era lo mas estúpido del mundo el ver como alguien trataba de hablar con las inanimadas legiones como si estuvieran vivas - !No importa¡ !Seguro eres genial¡ eso... creo... - Como si hubiera entendido el mensaje, el huevo brincó feliz, desvaneciéndose en el aire, y apareciendo en frente del muchacho, acurrucándose contra su pecho. Los presentes le miraban boquiabiertos – Eh chicos... ¿No se suponía que las legiones no... estaban... conscientes?- Instintivamente, mientras hablaba, comenzó a acariciar el huevo, quien feliz se frotaba contra su pecho.

Sieg, quien no se unió nunca al pensamiento de que el muchacho fuera un idiota por hablarle, y a quien no le hizo gracia alguna el suceso, se le acercó fríamente, con la mirada profunda, y le dijo frente a frente, intimidandolo un poco – No tienes ni idea del honor que tiene ahora. Eres muy afortunado. Alimenta y cuida a tu legión, por que es la mas poderosa que puedes llegar a tener hasta dentro de mucho. Investiga a Thanatos – Inquirió el profesor, mientras daba la sesión de entrenamiento por terminada y volvía a la biblioteca, sin importarle que faltaran un par de horas para su finalización...

Aunque sin pasar por alto el echo de que Len Markova, luego de observar el echo, saliera corriendo de la plaza... como si buscara a alguien.

Al sentarse frente a los libros para chequearlo por si mismo, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

El "Embodiment" que ayudó a los humanos contra sus hermanos dejó su alma atada a las legiones, y de la primera legión, cuatro copias se hicieron, conservando en cada una una faceta del poder del difunto monstruo.

Y el muchacho tenía una de esas legiones. El muchacho no había elegido su legión, si no que fue al revés.

El caos le eligió a el. Muy pocas veces tuvieron tal honor en la ciudad de Rotarl, y casi siempre fue para mejor. Un legionario poderoso, que siempre era conocido como el caballero de los glifos negros, capas de controlar a una armadura viva y particular, con poderes muy potentes y temibles. Si, esa era... con forma de huevo.

Pero Sieg conocía muy bien a la legión y sus capacidades. Ese huevo no había siquiera empezado a mostrar sus poderes aún.

Su confirmación llegó cuando, al otro día, Jaune pudo usar su asistencia. Una forma particular en que la legión ayuda a su invocador antes de ser invocada en cuestión, realizando una acción en particular antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Normalmente era en forma de algún poder particular, o acción ofensiva...

Pero la del huevo era para el tiempo. Simple y llanamente. Congelarlo durante unos segundos.

Era increíble. Definitivamente era una legión de entre las cuatro copias de Thanatos.

Por otro lado, pese a lo ansioso que estaba de ver como el muchacho se desempeñaba con la legión, el maestro se vio con otra importante decisión a mano.

Elegir un líder.

El cargo de líder era uno complicado en el grupo. El líder no solo representaba al grupo en las reuniones, si no que también escogía las misiones y clases que sus miembros iban a tomar.

Por que los entrenamientos básicos pronto se acabarían, y comenzarían las clases especializadas, que eran mas de treinta dándose en horarios similares, por los que el líder, basándose en las fortalezas y debilidades de su grupo, debería elegir las clases a las cuales cursarían sus compañeros...

Y el cursar cada una de ellas. Ser líder no era trabajo fácil.

¿A quien nombrar?

Emily tenía mucho que ofrecer, y era muy ambiciosa. Pero su ambición podía sobre exigir a sus compañeros mas de lo que pudieran dar, dejándolos con resentimiento.

Len no podía por reglas de la orden, y ademas, tenía el presentimiento que no haría un buen papel. Ella era demasiado contemplativa, la antítesis de de Emily, y no exigiría mucho de sus compañeros, y en caso de hacerlo, no le harían el mismo caso que alguien tan severo.

Grey era demasiado tímido para ponerse al mando... y francamente, no sabía si permitiría que el faunus continuara en el equipo, por el simple echo de que no mostraba ni el mas mínimo progreso en su manejo de aura.

Jaune era quien quedaba... dentro de todo, parecía una buena opción. El muchacho, pese a todas las falencias que tenía, era alguien que llegado el momento escuchaba lo que tenían para decirle. Si, podía ser orgulloso, pero por lo que había observado en el tiempo en que los estuvo entrenando, era el muchacho que mas buscaba relacionarse con sus compañeros.

Por lo que había investigado de los alumnos con anterioridad, el muchacho pasaba su tiempo libre total y completamente en compañía de alguien. No buscaba tiempo para el, si no que repartía el que tenía entre entrenamientos, visitas y tarde o noches compartidas con sus compañeros.

Quien rápidamente se volvieron sus amigos. Y no solamente ellos, si no otros grupos también.

Por lo que había visto, el muchacho tenía ciertos vínculos con el equipo del hermano de Len, siendo ellos legionarios ya en servicio. Lo cual le hacía un buen candidato a la hora de codearse con otros grupos como representante.

Y además, el muchacho no lo hacía por conveniencia. Lo hacía por un interés sincero y total hacia sus compañeros.

Era riesgoso, por que su candidato era muy torpe en la mayoría de los ámbitos que representaba ser líder. Pero le pareció la mejor elección.

Los echos demostraron su buen juicio cuando notó como rápidamente, el muchacho designó a sus compañeros para tareas y clases importantes.

Emily sería su representante en el consejo de líderes que se hacía todos los meses, además de asistir a clases de anatomía del Grim, Matemáticas avanzadas y Literatura. Ella sería la que llevaría el conocimiento del Grim al combate, y administraría el dinero del grupo. La literatura era solamente por su gusto personal.

Grey, habiéndose descubierto que no poseía el aura necesaria para ser un legionario, pero sorpresivamente habiendo sido el obispo Clovis convencido por Jaune para que el muchacho permaneciera, pero como cazador, asistiría a clases de Combate, Táctica de combate e Historia. El sería quien aportara músculo al combate y tuviera conocimiento de las mejores posiciones de lucha.

Len, teniendo ya clases a las cuales asistir, pero ofreciéndose a su líder para cambiarlas, mantuvo todas las ya cursadas, sin agregar ninguna, lo cual se ganó el aprecio del su equipo anterior y conservando el rol de la muchacha en el grupo: El de ser la sanadora y combatiente de segunda línea.

Jaune, por su parte, además de asistir parcialmente a todas las clases (Aunque siempre quejándose de su mala suerte y lo lejos que estaba una sala de otra) Ponía su atención en Teoria del Caos, Estudio de Aura, y Táctica de combate, junto con Grey. Al parecer, el muchacho pensaba que todos tenían excelentes fortalezas y debilidades, que se complementaban, y quería explotarlas.

Además, el muchacho terminaba asistiendo, de esa forma, a todas las clases que asistía Len... y siempre llegaba tarde. A veces despeinado y con la ropa desacomodada...

- Bien jugado Arc, bien jugado – Apreció Sieg, para si mismo, mientras miraba hacia el cielo desde la ventana de la biblioteca.

Había tantas cosas que llamaban la atención. Por un lado, la invocación de Thanatos. Por otro, el variopinto grupo a quien ya había asignado líder. Por ultimo, la alarmante fecha de la luna roja, a la cual le faltaban apenas semanas.

El día en que la todos en Rotarl conmemorarían el sacrificio de los fundadores de la ciudad, pero también el día en que el Grim estaba mas activo por esas zonas.

Suspiró largamente. Era de nunca acabarse.

Sin embargo, debes en cuando podía permitirse una sonrisa no...

_(Ost: "Chaos Legion - FLY [English Version] (Performed by LIV)" )_

El cielo estaba con apenas unas nubes blancas cual espuma en el firmamento celeste.

Cerró los ojos, recostándose en el asiento, mientras respiraba ondamente. ¿Se había equivocado, o estaba en lo cierto?

No le importó ese momento. Abrió los ojos, y miró por la ventana a su hija, una doncella de plata, siguiendo a quien futura mente sería su compañero.

Por primera vez en meses, sonrió. Recordó que tenía una esposa a quien visitar, y se levantó de la mesa...

_**Fin del capítulo.**_

_(Fin del Ost)_

Claro que al hacer eso, obvió lo mas importante...

En un libro que el todavía no había leído, detallaba mas a fondo los roces que tuvo la familia Delacroix con otro grupo de personas...

De apellido, Markova.


	9. Dias perdidos: El acuerdo de SIELA

Dejó el arco con delicadeza en el estuche de su instrumento. Su viejo y pobre instrumento...

Pese a los años, el objeto seguía funcionado como el primer día, aunque tuviese sus buenos raspones y símbolos de deterioro.

Se dio vuelta y miró a sus compañeros de orquesta, saludándolos con una cordial reverencia, mientras se deba vuelta para salir del pequeño palco en donde estaban tocando música clásica, su vestido de telas suaves ondeando levemente al compás del aire.

Del otro lado del palco, como era costumbre de todos los días, la esperaba un sonriente muchacho, formalmente extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a bajar el palco.

_(Ost: Chaos Legion - Blood Remains Main Title)_

_**Con todos los derechos sobre los personajes de RWBY pertenecientes a Roostertheth...**_

El muchacho estaba vestido con el uniforme de la sagrada orden de St. Overia, constando de un conjunto negro y formal, cuyo saco en vez de abotonarse era unido por unas sogas de oscuro color. En su espalda, un símbolo abstracto combinado con una cruz. Símbolo que dejaba claro sus deseos de ser un legionario, protector de las personas, y fieles soldados de la ciudad de Rotarl.

- Sigo pensando que deberías tratar de tocar de forma profesional. Eres demasiado buena.

_**Con todos los derechos de Chaos Legion pertenecientes a Capcom y Tow Ubukata …**_

La muchacha estaba vestida con un vestido negro, con tiras blancas y de color claro. En ellas, símbolos abstractos iguales a los de su acompañante. De rubia y lacea cabellera, y con una sonrisa amable, aunque con mejillas que se volvían coloradas antes la sentencia que acababa de escuchar, todo daba a entender que era también alguien que aspiraba a convertirse en legionaria.

- No no. No me atrevería... tengo un deber para con el pueblo...

_**Wit Tandomen, Fan de Jaune Arc, presenta...**_

Caminaron por el pasillo principal de la enorme catedral, iluminados por la luz del sol, verde al transparentarse por los vidrios de las cúpulas gigantes que conformaban el techo de esa zona, recubierta en los costados por ladrillos negros formando duras paredes de las que colgaban adornos con formas abstractas.

- Es que... me parece un desperdicio enorme que el mundo no te escuche tocar como lo hago yo...

Tragó saliva al entender que es lo que acababa de salir por su boca. Su enorme boca, según el.

_**Chaos in Remnant: A knigth of dark glyps. Días perdidos.**_

Roja cual tomate era su cara al interpretar las palabras que salían de la boca de su amigo, mientras pasaban al lado de las personas de la catedral, gente de fe, vestida con ropas de telas humildes, y capuchas puestas, quienes se perdían en credos, alabanzas, o conversaciones al frente de las estatuas de formas abstractas y llenas de puntas, ubicadas a los costados del pasillo.

- Tu... ¿Me escuchas de alguna forma... especial?...- Preguntó, insegura y totalmente avergonzada.

El muchacho tragó saliva de nuevo, dirigiéndose toda clase de insultos en sus pensamientos.

_**El acuerdo de Siela.**_

_(Fin del Ost)_

De noche, ese mismo día, y como todos los días anteriores, Jaune Arc, muchacho extranjero en su grupo de iniciados, tomó su espada y salió afuera de la habitación. En la salida de la misma,le esperaba la muchacha de negro vestido y rubios cabellos, con una sonrisa amable, y su espada en mano.

Ella se llamaba Len Siela Markova, y a diferencia de el, no era una iniciada.

Ambos residían en la ciudad de Rotarl, ciudad religiosa conocida por ser cede de las actividades religiosas mas importantes de los cuatro reinos.

En una ciudad tan manejada por la religión, los defensores de las personas eran mas que policías comunes y corrientes.

En ese mundo, conocido como Remnant, la tierra estaba plagada por monstruos con rasgos animales o humanoides, de negro pelaje y viles intenciones, llamados seres del Grim. Fuera de los reinos, estas criaturas pululaban en grandes cantidades, y no era poco común el que de vez en cuando uno de ellos, o mas, lograra acercarse a territorios poblados por personas.

Ahí es cuando los defensores de la humanidad: Los cazadores, entraban en acción. Personas capaces de materializar su alma en forma de energía, conciendose esta como aura, y siempre usando armas poco convencionales o poderes extraños.

Pero en Rotarl, la forma de enfrentar a los monstruos era distinta. No había cazadores, si no legionarios.

Personas que utilizaban un poder mas hallá del aura para invocar a las legiones; siendo estas armaduras de formas particulares que reaccionaban a las ordenes de su amo, apareciendo entre rayos y fuego alrededor del invocador.

Para ser unos el muchacho extranjero, Jaune Arc, estaba entrenando ahora, habiendo venido de una academia de cazadores... en la cual había mostrado un torpe desempeño.

Por otro lado, su compañera de grupo, Len Markova, ya era una legionaria, aunque no independiente aún. No había completado su entrenamiento, pero le faltaba un año solamente.

Sin embargo, a todo aspirante a legionario, como parte de su camino final por la sagrada catedral (Edificio cede de los legionarios) Se unía a un segundo grupo, este de iniciados, para ayudarlos en su transcurso inicial. Si ellos se convertían en legionarios, así fuera novatos, ella podría graduarse.

Por ello, aunque solo en parte, ella aceptó ayudar a su torpe compañero en sus habilidades con la espada.

La técnica que ella conocía constaba de una posición de combate muy neutral, conocida como combate medieval. Movimientos cortos, pero precisos, y respetando ciertos ángulos. Un estilo que conllevaba mucha gracia, pero que sin ayuda externa, palidecía de utilidad...

Justo el estilo para usar con legiones que te asistieran.

Y sin embargo, la torpeza del muchacho le hacía difícil aprender la técnica. Pero poco a poco, presentaba progresos.

Con una tierna risa, atrapada entre sus labios cerrados, Len extendió su mano hacia su compañero caído – Ahora veo por que te llaman Field lover.

- !Hey¡ Algún día tu serás quien caiga al piso – Rió el muchacho, mientras aceptaba la ayuda. El apodo tenía un justificativo: El caía en el piso demasiado seguido. "El amante del suelo"

- Tu problema es la postura – Indicó su instructora, señalando con la punta de su espada a los pies -Tu centro de gravedad está mas cercano al suelo, pero tus piernas están muy juntas. En cambio, si las separas un poco mas, el impacto que recibas será mejor distribuido por tu cuerpo en ataques que vengan desde arriba. Con ese principio en mente, trata de posicionar las piernas en relación al ataque a recibir.

El muchacho lo pensó por unos momentos, tratando de ubicar cuales fueron sus fallos – Las piernas... ¿Así? - Preguntó tratando de imitar la posición de su compañera... y resbalándose en el proceso, cayendo sobre ella.

Si el muchacho hubiera sido menos despistado, y la muchacha menos inocente, se habrían sonrojado mucho, mucho mas de lo que se sonrojaron al notar su posición.

Jaune estaba sobre ella, si. Pero también su cintura chocando con la de Len... quien tenía las rodillas apuntando a los costados consecuentemente.

Por suerte, la inocencia y el despiste los salvaron de esto ultimo.

- Eh... creo que... mejor me... levanto...- Propuso el muchacho, mientras sus ojos celestes no podían dejar de reflejar los de ella, del mismo color, enfrascados ambos en una mirada intensa.

- Si si... sería... sería lo mejor...- Contestó la muchacha, mientras sus cabellos rubios caían hacia atrás, abrazando su cuello de manera muy provocadora.

No entrenaron mas esa noche, por que la vergüenza no les permitió concentrarse. Pero Jaune mejoró al día siguiente, siguiendo los consejos.

Siempre para verla con esa sonrisa amable.

Ese mis día, antes de ir a entrenar con Jaune a la noche, Len fue de visita a su viejo grupo. Al menos tres veces a la semana lo hacía, para no perder el contacto con ellos.

Sin embargo, su hermano, un legionario ya recibido, de nombre Jericho Markova, la esperaba en la entrada de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria.

¿Ya era ese momento del mes?

Miró su Scroll, un aparato que era el equivalente de un celular, y lo corroboró. Era la fecha acordada.

Se dirigió a su hermano, quien estaba vestido con el uniforme de estudiante, con la particularidad de que, además de ser los símbolos en su espalda distintos a los del resto, tenía una capa de tela ligera a su espalda.

- No esperan – Indicó el legionario, con su mirada profunda y calmada, sus cabellos moviéndose levemente mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del pasillo.

Su hermana lo siguió por las calles de la ciudad de Rotarl, con una serenidad silenciosa, y sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda, mientras Jericho no le dirigía palabra alguna.

Fue cuando llegaron al cementerio, y luego de buscar durante un rato, pararon ante una tumba, que se pusieron a pensar en la misma cosa, al mismo tiempo...

El viento volaba la capa y el vestido, de telas suaves, haciéndolos parecer mas largos al suspenderse en el aire.

- En breve, tendré la apócrifa de Yzarc en mis manos – Le indicó su hermano mayor, dándole la espalda – Y podremos empezar a trabajar en la purificación. Pero antes, solo quiero escucharte decirlo una vez mas. ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

La muchacha le miró, su sonrisa ya ida hacía mucho, con unos ojos vagos y vacíos. No tenía nada que quisiera poseer al volver de ese camino oscuro al cual, con su hermano, se dirigiría...

Entonces, una imagen pasó velozmente por su cabeza, y la duda se hizo presente.

- Cla...Claro que si, hermano – Respondió, rogando que el ápice de cuestión en su voz no fuera notado.

Y si lo fue, no importó. El legionario no hizo mención a esto – Entonces continuaré. Después de todo, los Markova no han dejado de intentarlo jamás. Y no seremos la excepción.

Len sabía muy bien a que se refería su hermano. Si por algo era conocida su familia, era por echo de ser, en la antigüedad, acusados de el infame acto de tratar de volver a la vida a los muertos. Pero entre ellos, los miembros de la familia, siempre significó algo mas que simplemente lograr lo imposible.

Era simplemente volver a ver a los seres que uno quería. Volver a decir hola a quienes ya no estaban, reír con ellos, disfrutar de su compañía...

Abrazar a quienes, ahora, eran propietarios de esa lápida.

_Viktor Delacroix Markova, hereje consumado._

_Siela Margerie Markova, devota clerical y madre_

Semanas después, la muchacha se apoyó sobre un barandal, mirando hacia la barroca ciudad de Rotarl con ojos perdidos...

Perdidos como los días que habían pasado, si. Pero no días olvidados, para nada.

El muchacho torpe había progresado mucho. Había logrado hacerse con la posición de líder en su grupo, pese a todas sus carencias. Sus compañeros habían llegado a tenerlo en muy alta estima, y sus capacidades con la espada habían mejorado.

Incluso el grupo al que ella pertenecía antes de ingresar al de los iniciados le miraba con mejores ojos... de echo, dos de sus ex compañeros tenían al muchacho como uno de sus mejores amigos, e incluso Jericho, una persona de temple fría y superficial, se ablandaba en presencia del joven...

!Incluso ahora estaba en una cita¡ !Jericho Markova en una cita¡ Eso era algo que nunca pensó ver, y que luego se enteró, fue Jaune quien obró tras los hilos.

Y aún mas, antes de que se diera cuenta... ella comenzó a pensar en el.

Su sonrisa de chico inocente, su adorable gesto de rascarse la cabeza con incomodidad frente a cualquier situación embarazosa, su actitud de siempre poner al otro por encima de el.

La forma en que sus ojos, con una caballerosidad que el mismo forzaba, se concentraban en los rasgos admirables de su cuerpo, sin recaer en los mas vulgares. No miraba sus senos, si no sus ojos. No ansiaba acariciar sus partes traseras, si no su cabello. Se contenía de sus curvas, para mirar sus brazos...

Claro que esto lo ponía, irónicamente, en una posición mucho mas obvia que cuando los ojos se le escapaban de forma natural a ciertos sitios, y a ella le pareció molesto en un principio... pero ella ahora se encontraba deseando que ella la mirara mas... libremente. Que le dijera que opinaba de su cuerpo...

Cuando la iba a buscar todos los días, al medio día, a la entrada de la catedral, donde ella tocaba el violín, viejo y desgastado, para quiene recién llegaran tuvieran una melodía que acompañara su andar.

Y el siempre iba a escucharla. Al llegar, cerraba sus ojos y se hundía en el sonido, como si con ello todos sus problemas se disiparan. Siempre dibujándole una sonrisa en los labios.

Eso a ella le encantaba. Quería verlo feliz... quería hacerlo feliz...

Y allí se dio cuenta. Len Siela Markova tenía fuerte sentimientos por Jaune Arc...

Pero... ¿Que hacer? Ella tenía algo que realizar, y después de eso, no sabía si valdría la pena amar a alguien...

Trató de marginar sus pensamientos a otro lado, como el de por que Jericho le había pedido su violín por el día de hoy, enviándolo al convento de plata por ninguna razón en particular.

Quizá debería ir a visitar el lugar para saber en que condiciones se encontraba su instrumento.

Esa misma tarde, en la sala en frente de la forja, una de las doncella de plata, siendo ellas mujeres que entrenaban para manejar armas particulares, echas de plata, para ayudar a los legionarios y espiar a los enemigos de Rotarl, caminó hacia una muchacha que estaba boca abierta en frente de la ventana que daba a la forja en particular.

Sonrió para sus adentros. No hacía poco, gracias a un episodio que ella consideró un tanto chistoso, la doncella había firmado para ser compañera de misiones de quien ahora estaba usando la fragua, y mediante unas charlas con el, supo las intenciones del inexperto herrero.

También lo acompaño en esas incesantes noches de acostarse tarde por leer libros de fragua e instrumentos a la vez, solo para despertarse a las pocas horas de sueño. Por lo cual, no le parecía nada extraño el que la muchacha rubia estuviera sentada.

- Todo un espectáculo ¿Eh? - Preguntó la doncella, sonriendo para si misma. Ella era conocida entre las residentes del convento por ser muy poco... reservada en sus comentarios, y ella lo demostraba cada vez que podía.

Jaune Arc, del otro lado de la forja, su torso desnudo todo sudoroso por mantener el horno a temperatura, con el mas extremo de los cuidados movía los moldes, accionaba la palanca para derramar la plata liquida en ellos, trazaba los planos según la docena de libros que tenía en un rincón.

De vez en cuando tomaba agua, puesto que el calor en ese lugar comenzaba a ser insoportable, pero con todo, el continuaba la forja.

Al lado de los moldes, el estuche de un violín, que la muchacha boquiabierta conocía muy bien, se hallaba cuidadosamente apartado, libre del fuego y el calor.

- ¿Sabes? Hace unas buenas horas que está ahí, y no creo que vaya a parar pronto – Comentó la doncella, sonriendo con sorna - ¿Por que no le sacas una foto? Duran mas.

Sin mover su rostro, o cerrar su boca, la mano de la espectadora señaló a su otra mano... que con su scroll tenía el dedo apretado en el botón de la foto, sacando una cada segundo.

- Si quieres después te paso el video de la cámara de vigilancia de la forja – Bromeó la doncella, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba contra la pared, admirando el panorama.

Al siguiente día, Len hizo todo lo posible por parecer sorprendida de recibir el regalo, el cual era un violín echo de plata pura, emulando el que tenía antes.

Pensó que lo hizo bien en cuanto al fingir, pero sospechó que Jaune no estuvo del todo convencido con su actuación...

No ayudó el echo de que cada vez que lo viera, su cara, aun con su sonrisa amable, se pusiera roja como un tomate maduro.

Era sábado, y habían planeado ir con el extranjero a visitar a su otro grupo, conformado por un sujeto musculoso y gruñón, llamado Nathan, una muchacha prodigio, llamada Annie, y su hermano Jericho.

Cuando se dio a conocer el detalle del regalo, Annie aclaró al muchacho, en frente de todos:

-El regalarle un instrumento a alguien aquí en Rotarl hace acordar a el pacto de amor entre Rocianne y Hotarl, los fundadores de la ciduad, que la crearon para ser un santuario para su amor prohibido. En pocas palabras, es declararle tus sentimientos a alguien...

Jaune se sonrojó, aunque mantuvo una sonrisa mientras miraba a Len. Y ella lo entendió, dando como respuesta solo el jugar nervioso de los dedos con su largo cabello.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que Nathan se marchara, Annie fuera a seguirlos, y Len, sorprendida, fuera requerida por su hermano inmediatamente, dejando a Jaune para ir a buscar al musculoso sujeto.

Cuando no hubo nadie en la habitación, el hermano mayor sonrió – Ya era hora. El despiste de ese muchacho puede ser exasperante... - Sus ojos, ceberos, pero calmados, miraron a su hermana, con una suave sonrisa en los labios – Me alegro por ti. Será un idiota, pero es un buen hombre. Si te llamé fue por dos cosas: Una, conozco a Jaune lo suficiente para saber que está preocupado por Nathan, por lo que tambien debe de desear ir tras el. La segunda, es simplemente hablar contigo.

Len tragó saliva. Esta era una confrontación que no quería tener, pero sabía que debía llegar tarde o temprano.

- Hemos visitado dos veces el cementerio de nuestros padres este mes – Indicó Jericho – Y ambas veces has dudado cuanto te lo pregunté – Tomó una pausa, respirando hondamente – Mira, si es por Jaune, lo entiendo. Es mas, lo apruebo. Debe ser maravilloso tener algo a lo cual aferrarte una vez miras al vacío. No puedo estar mas de acuerdo en que lo dudes, o incluso lo declines. Así que te lo preguntaré una vez mas, de la forma mas clara posible: ¿Estas de acuerdo, Len, con intentar el ritual de purificación en la luna roja?

La muchacha se abrazó al silencio por unos segundos, pensando con mucho pesar.

Empezaría a explorar un nuevo mundo con Jaune. Su primera relación seria. Tendrían muchas experiencias juntos...

Pero ella y su hermano tenían un proyecto. Una ambición, quizá un tanto oscura, pero muy clara en ellos dos.

Y ella sabía que, si se hacía a un lado, Jericho seguiría solo. Por que el, mas que nadie que ella conociera, estaba decidido a intentarlo, así fuera sin compañía.

Entonces, una voz oscura... una parte de su conciencia, oculta en sus recovecos mas maquiavelistas y profundos, se preguntó algo muy grave, y quizá muy pecaminoso...

Ese amor que había encontrado ¿Valdría la pena? Debía probarlo. Someterlo a un juicio de alguna forma...

Y su ambición era la prueba perfecta, aunque ella misma lamentara cada segundo luego de decir con simples palabras – Si. Estoy de acuerdo hermano.

Jericho asintió con seriedad, mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Se acercó de nuevo al barandal, admirando la ciudad y dejando que el viento moviera sus cabellos de forma suave.

Tarde o temprano llegaría su pareja, y empezarían a explorar ese mundo nuevo que es la relación íntima con alguien...

Era curioso. Había leído libros y visto un par de películas que abordaban el tema acerca del primer beso. Pero, su estomago estaba dando vueltas, lleno de mariposas que le hacían cosquillas.

¿Y si lo hacía mal? Es decir, ella miraba al muchacho y no dudaba que seguro el tendría mucha mas experiencia que ella...

Pese a ser torpe, según sus ojos, era muy buen moso. Y si ella lo había visto ¿Que le garantizaba que otras no lo habían echo en el pasado?

Pensando en eso, fue que sintió como dos dudosa y temblorosas manos, la abrazaban desde atrás, pasando en frente de su hombligo.

Alarmada, estuvo a punto de darse vuelta y atravesar al atacante con su espada, pero la voz, nerviosa y suave de una persona, la detuvo en seco.

- Eh... Esto es lo que hacen... ¿No? Los novios, quiero decir – Si. Era esa voz, y la muchacha se relajó como nunca se había relajado en su vida.

El muchacho detrás de ella, por el ligero temblar de sus piernas y la lentitud con la que apoyó su mentón en su hombro, Len concluyó que estaba tan perdido como ella en cuanto a la relación se trataba. Y eso significaba simplemente una cosa...

_(Ost: "Chaos Legion - FLY [English Version] (Performed by LIV)" )_

Los descubrirían juntos, aunque fuera solo por un mes antes de la luna roja.

Y debían dar el primer paso...

- Jaune...- Le susurró, de la forma mas amable posible – Voy a darme vuelta ahora...

- Si...claro – Afirmó el muchacho, mientras trataba de soltar a su novia. Pero las manos de ella se lo impidieron. Quería seguir sintiendo su abrazo.

Luego le miró, con la cara tan roja como al de el, y sonrió radiante, con el sol del medio día haciendo brillar su cabellera rubia como si fuera oro.

Insegura, cerró sus ojos en frente de el, inclinandose levemente hacia adelante. Juntando todo su valor, el cerró los ojos y la imitó, recorriendo el espacio entre sus rostros como si fueran kilometros y kilometros de distancia...

"Pero esta vez, no llegaré arrastrándome" Pensó, mientras de improvisto, cortaba el espacio entre ambos, presionando hacia adelante.

El contacto fue suave, aunque un poco brusco... pero cuando sintió como las bocas empezaban a abrirse, y unos gentiles brazos abrazar su cuello, apretó el abrazo, con los ojos cerrados, mientras escuchaba las palomas de la catedral salir volando.

Las plumas blancas al sol, volando alto para alcanzar el cielo...

_**Fin del capítulo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, con esto terminamos la miniserie, y seguimos con la trama. Adelante!<strong>_


	10. Chapter 3

Caminaron por los bosques, pasándolos luego de un tiempo de marcha.

Las montañas se veían a lo lejos, como destino de la compañía, y aun así avanzaron sin cesar durante horas, caminando kilometros y kilometros de suelo virgen.

Encontraron uno que otro ser del Grim pululando por su camino, pero dispusieron de el rápidamente. La compania iba bien armada y estaba preparada para el combate.

Fue en los límites del bosque, que el líder de el equipo cabecilla de la misión, Jericho Markova, ordenó que levantaran tiendas para acampar a su equipo.

El segundo grupo que les acompañaba, esperó paciente la orden de su líder... que no llegó de la forma mas pintoresca precisamente.

Vestido con su uniforme de estudiante, el cual constaba de un uniforme negro con un saco unido por hilos en lugar de botones, el muchacho rubio, Jaune Arc, era cargado, brazo al hombro, por su compañera de misiones, una bella chica de falda y saco de color marrón claro, pelo rojo y corto y portando dos pistolas gemelas en su cintura - !Hey¡ !El llorón de Fiel lover no puede mas¡

!Descansamos aquí¡

El segundo grupo rió un poco ante el suceso.

Levantaron las carpas alrededor de una fogata...

Todas mostraban a exactitud un reflejo de la persona que las había armado...

Por ello es que la de Jaune estaba echa un desastre.

- !Mounty¡ ¿Como rayos va esto? - Protestó mientras trataba de enganchar una vara en uno de los extremos de la carpa.

Mientras el resto se reía, Len Markova, una muchacha de rubios cabellos y vestido negro y suave, se le acercó – Déjame ayudarte con eso ¿Si? Después de todo... - El muchacho la vio con media sonrisa en su boca. Sabía a donde iba la conversación en el momento en que notó el rojo en las mejillas de la muchacha – Vamos a compartir carpa ¿No?

Todos se helaron ante la declaración, mientras Jaune le sonreía con complicidad - !Claro¡ ¿Misma bolsa de dormir?

- Por supuesto – Aclaró la muchacha, algo sonrojada, mientras todos miraban estupefactos a los dos.

Las miradas luego se corrieron a Jericho, el hermano mayor de Len, como esperando una respuesta de su parte.

- No habrá problema siempre y cuando no me hagan tío ¿Escucharon? - Todos cayeron de sopetón al suelo.

Pasaron unos segundos, y los tres que aún seguían de pie comenzaron a reír a carcajadas - !Jajaja¡

!No puedo creer que se lo creyeran¡ - Rió Len Markova, echándose de espaldas contra su novio, quien la tomó en el piso en un delicado abrazo.

- !Jajaja¡ !Nunca pensé que fueran a reaccionar así¡ - Se mofó Jaune, mientras las escuchas, algo irritados, comenzaban a pararse.

- !Jajaja¡ Yo de echo... !Si¡ !Jajaja¡- Continuó riendo el legionario, y antes de que todos continuaran mirando disgustados a sus amigos, notaron algo...

Jericho Markova estaba riendo. Riendo a carcajadas...

Nunca lo habían visto siquiera soltar una risilla, pero desde que Jaune había llegado a la ciudad de Rotarl, y se habían conocido, todos habían comenzado a cambiar de una forma u otra.

Emily Marcone, la muchacha de pelo negro en coletas como espiral y ropa basada en un escote negro y unos short, usaba palabras rebuscadas para hablar casi todo el tiempo. Como si buscara ser una persona de mayor porte social. Pero desde que Jaune había llegado a su vida, comenzó a ser cada vez menos trabajada. Quizá por que había logrado lo que buscaba, o tal vez, al fin había comenzado a ser la persona que trataba de ser. Una chica que atrajera la atención de su amado. Claro que fue el muchacho quien la ayudó a hacerlo.

Grey Monson, el faunus de piel gris y tres metros de altura, vestido con un uniforme de estudiante a su talla, seguía siendo igual de tímido que antes. Pero ahora, se mostraba mas feliz.

Siempre había actuado como si llevara un gran peso sobre los hombros, y era verdad. Se había unido a los legionarios para estar cerca de la persona que amaba, sabiendo que no era correspondido. Y claro, terminaría siendo expulsado al no tener las cualidades de uno...

Pero entonces, Jaune llegó y, de alguna forma que ni el mismo sabe, convenció a la cabeza del la sagrada catedral, el obispo Clovis, que le permitiera quedarse, aunque no entrenaría como legionario, si no como cazador.

Nathan Meller, el musculoso sujeto de ceño fruncido y adicto a la cerveza, siempre hacía todo como si fuera la mayor de las torturas. Siempre oscuro y lamentándose. Vestido siempre de negro y amargado.

Fue cuando Jaune consiguió su pareja que, el mismo día, Nathan comenzó a sonreír levemente. Incluso hacía algunas cosas de buena gana. Eran amigos cercanos con el muchacho, y siempre le ponía de buen humor su presencia.

Annie Maeglistorn, muchacha joven y talentosa, vestida con una falda ancha y una musculosa blanca, siempre era la chica enérgica y simpática del grupo. Extremadamente cariñosa y llena de vida, estaba mucho mas feliz ahora con las salidas a tomar helado con Jaune... aunque el bolsillo del muchacho no lo estuviera.

Y Jericho Markova, el sujeto serio y taciturno de siempre, ahora riendo ca carcajadas. Todos acordaron mentalmente, que ese muchacho les estaba cambiando de sobremanera.

- Bueno tortolitos – Comenzó a decir la muchacha de la falda y saco marrones, estirando sus brazos a los costados sin importar dejar a la vista sus bien definidas curvas y sus bien dotados pechos, cubiertos por la blusa blanca – Me voy a adelantar a la primera guardia, no hagan sonidos muy fuertes que pueden llamar a los grim de los alrededores ¿Eh?

Nuevamente, todos se sintieron algo incómodos por el tema de broma, pero nadie hizo ninguna acotación.

Prepararon un fuego al medio de las carpas, poniendo troncos a su alrededor para proporcionar donde sentarse.

Mirando la fogata, Nathan Meller fue el primero en hablar – Al primero que proponga contar historias de terror, lo voy a golpear tan fuerte que va a llenar su estomago con dientes.

Jaune, quien estaba levantando la mano, la bajó instantáneamente, junto con su cabeza, mirando al suelo, mientras Len le abrazaba del costado.

- Quizá entonces saber en que nos estamos metiendo – Dijo el faunus, tocando sus dedos pulgares en un ademán de timidez – Es decir... estamos honrados de asistir a un grupo tan prestigioso como el suyo, pero … no tengo muy claro cual es nuestra misión.

Jericho, parándose en frente de todos, caminó hacia la fogata, la luz del fuego opacando su oscuro uniforme y capa – Estamos aquí para investigar las llamadas "Ruinas de Murdoa". Como bien deben de saber, Murdoa fue, mucho antes que la misma Rotarl, la capital de la orden hace cincuenta años. No obstante... fue también la única testigo de la catástrofe de Volvor ...- Ante el silencio de todos los escucha, se giró hacia ellos, su capa ondeando suavemente al compás de sus pasos – Un ser del Grim es aquel que mata a la humanidad sin motivo ni razón. "Embodiment" es aquel ser del Grim que ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo, que ha desarrollado capacidades de pensamiento y poderes que lo pondrían en un nivel quizá cercano a lo que llamamos dioses. Entre ellos, hubo uno llamado Volvor, o la "Madre oscura". Bien se sabe que un Embodiment no puede ser matado, o por lo menos, no se lo ha logrado hacer con anterioridad, así que se los ha encerrado, sellado o pacificado. Un ser del Grim sin capacidad de pensamiento es una estatua de carne, y un Embodiment no es la excepción. A cada Embodiment que se logró pacificar, se le encerró en las llamadas "Cámaras del Caos". Un sitio echo de forma tal que pueda mantener sereno a los monstruos para que no ocasionen mas problemas si en algún momento recobrasen la conciencia. Y es allí donde las familias malditas entran en juego...- La mirada de Jericho se enturbieció un poco ante la mención, al igual que la de Len, pero nadie le prestó atención a este detalle – La familias malditas son las descendientes de aquellos humanos que tuvieron mayor trato con los Embodiments, y que en sus descendencias transmitieron genéticamente la predisposición a ser manipulados por ellos. En otras palabras, adquieren un gran poder y una cantidad absurda de Aura, a cambio de una mente corrompida por el caos ...- Luego, los ojos del relator se posaron sobre Jaune, quien ya tenía un rictus de preocupación por las declaraciones de Jericho – No te preocupes Jaune. No voy a mentirte, tu nivel de aura es mayor al que haya visto jamas en otra persona, pero los de un miembro de las familias malditas supera tu nivel por diez veces. Como iba diciendo, las familias malditas que residían en Murdoa eran tres. La mas poderosa, era la de Delacroix, y como dicen en los medios, cayeron todos ante la influencia del Embodiment debajo de ellos a cientos de metros bajo tierra. Sus motivos eran inciertos, pero lograron su cometido: Despertar el cuerpo de la madre oscura, y hacerlo surgir hacia la tierra. Hizo falta el sacrificio de la mitad de la orden para volver a poner al Embodiment en su jaula. Y Murdoa se dejó de lado como un memento de el peligro de una familia maldita.

Entre ellos, fue Emily quien tembló un poco ante el relato. Ella había estudiado mucho a los seres del Grim en su tiempo libre, mas allá de las clases a las que debía asistir. Y sabía lo que significaba el Embodiment Volvor.

Conocido también como la madre oscura, los dibujos lo retrataban como un colosal ser, de un tamaño capaz de rivalizar montañas, pero con la forma de un panal flotante. Y que de sus extremos, en los miles de orificios que se encontraban en la cobertura exterior, salían hordas tras hordas de Grim.

Al igual que con todos los Embodiments, los monstruos mas cercanos en herencia genética eran considerados por los humanos como sus iguales en nombre. Un Volvor era casi idéntico a una madre oscura, pero ligeramente mas pequeño, y con menor fuerza que el original.

Pero uno de ellos podía ser la ruina de toda una ciudad en cuestión de horas si no se respondía de forma acorde, y la idea de encontrarse con uno le aterraba.

El enfrentarse a un Volvor era casi una sentencia de muerte para cazadores y legionarios por igual, a no ser que fueran muchos y muy experimentados...

Y ella no sabía si considerar a todo el grupo experimentado. Mucho menos en cantidad...

- En pocas palabras, lo que debemos hacer nosotros es ir hasta las ruinas de Murdoa y renovar el sello en Volvor. No es muy difícil, y de echo se abría enviado a alguien de mayor jerarquía dentro de la orden, pero ellos se asignaron a limpiar las ruinas de cualquier enemigo potencial en las ruinas. Ellos están exterminando para que nosotros podamos hacer lo que hace falta. Sin embargo, nunca se a limpiado la sagrada catedral anterior. Antes de que la población de Murdoa se mudara a Rotarl debido a la catástrofe, la antigua catedral era incluso mas grande que en la que residimos ahora. Deben de andar juntos y tener cuidado de no perderse, por que dentro del edificio, no habrá limpieza alguna.

Todos, de repente, con excepción de Len, pusieron sus caras pálidas ante la información. Estarían a cargo de hacer la tan conocida "Peregrinación de sellado". Una misión de la cual dependían muchas cosas.

Sin embargo, ajeno a toda esta información, Jaune preguntó, casi inocentemente, mientras sentía la cabeza de su novia reposar en su hombro - ¿Y por que se no se limpia la antigua catedral? ¿No sería mas fácil así?

- No se puede – Le dijo Emily, casi interrumpiéndolo – Las sagradas escrituras de Rotarl indican que parte del rito de sellado de un Embodiment es dejar intacto el lugar en el cual reposa. Si una cantidad de aura de gran magnitud se hace presente en el lugar, se corre el riesgo de despertar a la bestia en cuestión...

- Ahí es donde entra la gran cantidad de seres del Grim – Señaló Annie, la joven prodigio de pelo naranja y falda ancha – La gran cantidad de Grim actúan como agentes de distorsión. Si el aura es la manifestación del alma, y un monstruo no tiene alma, el vacío que ellos provocan es algo que cubre el aura de quienes entran en la zona donde el Embodiment reposa. Por ello es que no limpian la antigua catedral. Es simplemente una ayuda para nosotros.

El muchacho miró el fuego con preocupación. Entrarían en un edificio que era mucho mas grande que la catedral a la cual estaba acostumbrado... la cual ya era grande de por si, teniendo kilómetros de largo, enormes cantidades de habitaciones, y salas y conventos, sin mencionar las cúpulas de oración y la sala principal.

Si esta antigua catedral era mas grande, y al estar reposando en ella la madre oscura, seguramente estaría rebosante de seres del Grim, una batalla demasiado encarnizada les esperaría en el establecimiento...

Unas manos se apretaron aun mas contra su brazo, llamando la atención del rubio, quien girando la cabeza, encontró los ojos celeste de su novia reflejando los suyos ante la luz del fuego – Lo harás bien – Le susurró la muchacha, sonriendo, y con sus pupilas encendidas con vida y convicción mas ardientes que el fuego – No importa lo que pase, siempre creeré en ti.

El muchacho la miró impresionado, y luego, en conjunción, recordó algo en la academia de cazadores... una situación tan lejana, tan distante. Y sin embargo, tan llena de emoción...

_(Ost: Chaos Legion - Blood Remains Main Title)_

_-!Hey Jaune¡ ¿Que sucedió? ¿Te encerraste afuera de nuevo?- Preguntó su amiga de pelo negro, rojizo al llegar a las puntas. Estaba vestida con su piyama._

_- Eh yo... yo lo arruiné..- Dijo un Jaune vestido con su uniforme de combate, cansado y sentado contra la pared – Hice algo que no debería y ahora Cardin me tiene contra las redes y Pyrrha no quiere ni hablarme... empiezo a pensar que venir aquí fue una mala idea. Soy un fracaso._

_- !Nope¡- Inquirió su amiga, sentándose a su lado._

_-¿!Nope¡?..._

_**Con todos los derechos sobre los personajes de RWBY pertenecientes a Roostertheth...**_

_- !Nope¡ Eres un líder ahora Jaune. No estas autorizado a ser un fracaso – Ella explico, haciendo ademanes con su brazo para expresar su punto._

_- ¿Pero que tal si soy un fracaso como líder? - Preguntó el muchacho, ya llegando a niveles de la exasperación..._

_**Con todos los derechos de Chaos Legion pertenecientes a Capcom y Tow Ubukata …**_

_-Hmmm- Pareció pensarlo por un momento- !Nope¡_

_- !Hey¡ No eres la mejor persona para hablar de esto precisamente ¿Lo sabías?_

_- !Nope¡- Repuso la muchacha, mirándolo con cierta condescendencia – Jaune, quizá estuvieras autorizado a ser un fracaso cuando fueras un niño, o quizá lo fueras cuando recién nos conocimos, pero ahora no puede serlo ¿Sabes por que?.._

_**Wit Tandomen, Fan de Jaune Arc, presenta...**_

_- ¿Por que...?_

_- Por que tienes un equipo ahora. Y yo también. Si nosotros nos venimos abajo, los traemos abajo con nosotros. Debemos poner a nuestro equipo frente a nuestras necesidades. Tu equipo merece un gran líder Jaune. Y creo que ese líder puedes ser tu..._

_**Chaos in Remnant: A knigth of dark glyps.**_

El muchacho volvió del mundo de los recuerdos, para recorrer con la mirada a sus compañeros. Todos y cada uno, quizá con la mirada enturbiada, para listos para obedecer sus ordenes al pie de la letra. Listos para confiarle sus vidas y habilidades.

No podía ser un fracaso. No sería un fracaso, sin importar que...

Miró a su novia a los ojos, y antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios, les dijo a su grupo – Esto va a ser muy fácil. ¿Verdad equipo JLEG? !Llegó la hora de demostrar de que estamos echos¡

- En el frente marcharemos, y la victoria se obtendrá – Recitó Emily, mientras levantaba la mano al cielo en una pose dramática y muy sobre actuada – !A por todo¡

Grey simplemente procedió a asentir con una incómoda sonrisa mientras levantaba el pulgar derecho.

_**Capítulo 3: El bufón/ El comienzo de una jornada – Parte 1.**_

_(Fin del Ost)_

Nathan sonrió mientras miraba el fuego y dijo – Fiel lover tiene razón. Vamos a golpearlos tan fuerte que no van a saber que es lo que está pasando.

- No creo que los seres del Grim tengan conciencia suficiente para saberlo de todas formas – Corrigió Annie, muy correcta.

- El punto es el mismo- Repuso el musculoso sujeto, mientras se levantaba del tronco – Bueno, llorones. Es hora de que mi oído y mi almohada tengan su cita diaria. Nos vemos – Sin mas, se dirigió a su tienda.

- Recomiendo a todos hacer lo propio- Indicó Jericho, mientras se paraba – Mañana necesitaremos toda la energía que podamos reunir. Hasta mañana a todos.

Sin mas, todos comenzaron a ir a sus respectivas tiendas, mientras el fuego era apagado con agua y tierra por parte del faunus.

Mientras eso ocurría, Jericho notó a Emily en las cercanías, viéndola a su lado frente a la carpa - ¿Quieres compañía?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa delicada.

Y fue otra sonrisa, pero un poco mas forzada, la que recibió como respuesta – No gracias. No esta noche al menos. Quizá en el camino de regreso.

La muchacha, aceptando el rechazo de la mejor manera, se alejó con una cortes reverencia, pero Jaune sabía mejor. La muchacha no estaba precisamente "Feliz" con su situación.

Y Grey, quien miraba con cierto resentimiento desde atrás, tampoco. Eso le preocupaba.

- Esperame unos minutos ¿Si? Necesito ver un par de cosas – Le susurró a su novia, a lo que ella asintió, como si supiera a que se refería, mientras entraba en la tienda.

Esperó a que Annie se metiera en su tienda, y que Grey hiciera lo propio, para ir a sentarse al lado de la tienda de Emily.

Después de un rato, la tienda se abrió.

- Jaune, no es que desprecie tu compañía, pero no puedo evitar el preguntarme acerca del motivo de tu presencia en la entrada de mi tienda. ¿Serías tan amable de ilustrarme?

El muchacho ahogo un bostezo – Solo quería preguntarte como están las cosas con Jericho. Ya sabes, la relación y todo eso...

La muchacha de labios pintados de negro dejó escapar un largo resoplido – No estamos en una relación... solo esta reconociendo mis sentimientos. Pero no correspondiéndolos. No aún al menos.

- !Oh¡... pues, lo lamento mucho – Susurró Jaune, mirando para el costado con cierta pena- ¿Sabes? Al principio creí que...- A no ser por los ademanes con sus manos, su falta de palabras habría quitado todo sentido a su frase. De todas formas, al parecer, Emily le entendió.

Era lo normal. Era la mas cercana de sus amigas en la orden.

- No te preocupes Jaune. Yo creía que sería así. Además, Jericho esta muy compenetrado con sus deberes de legionario para comenzar una relación. Aún así, me dijo que si yo quería, reconocería lo que sentía hasta el momento en que pudiera corresponderlo. Si bien no es lo que yo buscaba, es un alivio saber que no buscará otra relación de ningún tipo hasta que se haya decidido en cuanto a mi. Es curioso ¿No crees?

- ¿Mas curioso que caminar tres kilómetros hasta la tienda para ir a comprar pan? - Recriminó el muchacho rubio, tratando de ablandar el humor. La risilla de su escucha le confirmó su éxito.

- Que alguien como tu persona sea incapaz de hacer el trecho hacia el supermercado es lo que realmente debería de ser visto como una rareza – Reprochó la muchacha, sonriendo.

- Si, si. No me mientas en la cara...- Comenzó a responder el muchacho, mientras de lejos, por un orificio transparente de la carpa, Jericho les observaba con una vaga sonrisa.

Entendía perfectamente a un Jaune. Era una persona demasiado simple, casi infantil, pero que siempre estaba allí para quienes lo necesitaran, sin importar el que o el como. El estaba allí.

Había logrado establecer profundos vínculos de amistad con todos los que esa noche estaban en el bosque, e incluso tenía una relación amorosa con Len, la cual su hermano aceptaba con sorprendente aprobación...

Pero Jericho no era ningún despistado. Y sabía que, si bien Jaune era medio idiota, no era ajeno a los sentimientos que tenía Grey Monson, el faunus, hacia Emily...

El legionario se giró sobre su bolsa de dormir, mirando hacia los tres libros en el costado de la carpa...

Era verdad que le acompañaban varias personas en este viaje, y que en Murdoa les esperaba un desafío enorme... Pero los que le acompañaban no sabían todos los detalles.

El sujeto pasó su mano por sus rubios cabellos, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, recordando...

_- Avisa a tu grupo que no iré con ellos a la misión – Le indicó Sieg, el maestro en invocación de legiones, con sus ojos amarillos, fríos y cortantes._

_-Así será señor- Respondió Jericho, con cortesía, y luego preguntó, su voz implicando curiosidad respetuosa - ¿Puedo saber a que se debe el cambio repentino de planes?_

_Su superior le dio la espalda mientras hablaba, de brazos cruzados, mirando hacia las lejanas estatuas de los bloques de entrenamiento – El obispo Clovis fue asesinado esta mañana. Y la ubicación de la apócrifa de Yzarc... se fue con el. Si yo me quedo aquí es por que solo yo se donde se encuentra el libro ahora, y la expedición hacia allí es mas que peligrosa. Yo y el convento entero de las damas de plata, a expeción de mi hija, partiremos a cambiar la ubicación del libro en breve. De todas maneras, lo de el deceso de Clovis queda entre nosotros. Aún no es momento de desatar la tristeza en la ciudad, menos cuando aún no hemos asegurado la apócrifa. Asignaré a los mejores de los legionarios disponibles para hacer la tarea de limpieza en Murdoa para cuando lleguen. Trata de mantener la información a mas discreto de los recaudos._

Suspiró. Esas palabras seguían frescas en su memoria.

No que le pesaran. Al contrario, le parecían un paso hacia un bien mayor, que era el asegurar el mas importante de los escritos de la orden. La apócrifa de Yzarc, el primer héroe del cual hablan las sagradas escrituras de Rotarl.

Aquel que selló a los Embodiment, pero al ser también el primero de las familias malditas, dejó en un libro, por influencia de la mayor de las bestias, el como deshacer el sellado. Lo peor, era que no podían deshacerse del libro, por que sin el, tampoco podrían volver a sellar a los Embodiment en caso de que volvieran a surgir.

Fue pensando en eso, que su mente pegó un latigazo hacia la realidad, haciéndole recordar su situación actual.

Y sin mas, abrió el primero de los libros, y trató de quitarse de la cabeza a Emily, Grey y el deceso del obispo.

Claramente en vano...

Continuaron el camino a las primeras horas de la mañana, aunque Jaune se sentía con sueño aún. No se acostumbraba a levantarse tan temprano todavía.

La caminata fue relativamente pacifica, hasta pasar por las cercanías de un poblado. Lo miraron desde lejos, ya que pasaban por encima de un monte cuya elevación supondría un retraso muy grande si enfilaban hacia el pueblo.

Era la ciudad de Camarl, un pueblo pequeño lleno de comerciantes, del cual Annie provenía. Los ojos de la chica se enternecieron un poco con la nostalgia de contemplar su viejo hogar, y Nathan, quien iba a su lado, decidió respetar su privacidad. Las charlas afectuosas no eran su fuerte, pero tampoco lo era el quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras veía a sus amigos tristes... así que se contentó con acariciar la cabeza de su amiga, quien le devolvió una sonrisa alegre, pese a que el muchacho tuviera aun su ceño fruncido.

Grey, por su parte, solo suspiró en un volumen bajo mientras Emily iba a la cabeza del grupo, charlando con Jericho, mientras continuaban su andar, hasta que sintió una palmada en la espalda.

- !Hey chico grande¡ No te aflijas – Sonrió Jaune, codeandolo - ¿Sabes que? Cuando volvamos, usemos el dinero de la misión para comprarnos una consola y así no tener que gastar mas monedas en los árcades ¿De acuerdo?

El gran faunus dejó escapar una risa vacía – Pero solo si compramos una Broken Moon, adoro los juegos que vienen para la Broken Moon.

- Perfecto. Así podré vencer a ambos en Street Brawler – Se mofó Len con una sonrisa amable, mientras los tres comenzaban a discutir acerca de sus habilidades en el control.

El pueblo se perdió en la lejanía, mientras que el terreno alrededor no era si no un enorme pastizal, por el que pasaban con suavidad, inmersos en sus conversaciones.

A lo lejos, se veían montañas cuyo color se perdía en el azul con el cual se las confundía debido a la lejanía. Las nubes estaban presentes, pero no robaban color, y el sol estaba brillantes, dando un color casi dorado al suelo, cubierto de pasto denso y suave.

Atrás de todos, alerte y taciturna, Celestia iba alerta a cualquier peligro, con sus dos pistolas de plata a la cintura. Y aún así, de vez en cuando, apresuraba el paso para charlar con Len, Jaune y Grey acerca de los video juegos que jugarían a la vuelta, de los conciertos a los cuales asistirían, o incluso de que tan bien iba Jaune en sus clases de violín con su novia... aunque ella tenía un par de idea de por que las clases eran de tres horas y no de una.

Pasaron de los pastizales al desierto rocoso de Cuzca luego de otro día de viaje, ahora afrontando vientos de arena y calor.

Fue en las profundidades de un cañón cuando sucedió...

En la cima, el predador vio a sus presas hablando entre ellas.

El estaba vacío, y solo en la oscuridad y la carencia el se sentía vivo. Pero debía consumir. Necesitaba consumir para sentirse completo.

Con sus extremidades, dotadas de un filo tan vacío como el, sabía que lograría su cometido. Necesitaba comer, necesitaba matar...

Necesitaba saber por que sentía ahora un color rojo y amarillo, muy fuerte, en su espalda, y por que ahora estaba cayendo, mientras perdía la conciencia de una vez, y para siempre...

La compañía se dio vuelta al instante, casi al unisono, al escuchar el cuerpo del Grim golpear contra el suelo.

Un ser humanoide, del tamaño de un persona, con cuchillas blancas en vez de brazos, piel negra y peluda, con una manifestación ósea en su cara que le daba la apariencia de un hocico.

Luego miraron para arriba, observando a Celestia quien les devolvía la mirada desde las alturas.

- Muchachos, esta lleno de Zeodagda por estos lares. Preparence para una fiesta – Indicó mientras daba un salto de trecientos sesenta grados, para caer en el suelo junto a su grupo desde tres metros, sin sufrir la caída en lo mas mínimo.

- Y yo que pensé que sería una caminata tranquila... - Murmuró Jaune, casi bromeando...

A su alrededor, de los bordes del cañón, varias bestias comenzaron a mostrarse en los bordes, listas para saltar...

_(Ost: Ruins (A way to nowhere Stage) - Chaos Legion )_

Todos desenvainaron las espadas el unisono.

- Nathan, toma el mayor número que puedas. Annie, dale soporte y cobertura a quienes puedas desde tu lugar.

Jaune vio como todas las miradas de su grupo se dirigían hacia el, y mientras los enemigos saltaban desde los bordes del cañón, dio su orden.

- Eh... Repartanse y den asistencia a Nathan. Emily, conmigo. Celestia, cubrenos.

- !Si señor¡ - Repuso animada Celestia, mientras apuntaba con sus dos armas listas hacia adelante, entrecruzando sus cañones.

A su lado, de un brinco, descendió Emily marcone, desenvainando su espada de doble filo larga y oscura.

- !Sentirán mi ira¡- Declaró, apuntando hacia adelante...

Jaune simplemente se rascó en donde tenía el guante rojo. !Como podía ser que esas cosas picaran tanto¡

En el frente, Nathan abrió la palma mientras azotaba el suelo con esta. A su alrededor surgieron las legiones del Poder. Armaduras corpulentas, de brazos y espaldas anchas, con fuego en los ojos.

Las armaduras avanzaron hacia adelante, recibiendo a los seres del Grim con tacles a la cintura, y llevándolos al suelo.

Rápidamente, los levantaron y todos embistieron al mismo punto, golpeando a todos los enemigos unos contra otros.

Los agudos chirridos que dejaron escapar de nada les sirvieron para evitar el poderoso golpe con el enorme hacha que blandía el musculoso sujeto, que con un salto en el cual arqueo su espalda, bajó el arma, demoliendo a sus objetivos contra el suelo, levantando rocas y polvo.

Luego comenzó a avanzar entre los enemigos, revoleando el enorme objeto por encima suyo para ganar distancia entre el grueso de los monstruos. Al llegar a cierta distancia, tomó el arma con sus dos manos y comenzó a disponer de golpes duros y contundentes a los monstruos, haciendo uso del filo y el mango del arma.

En un momento, tocó lo que parecía ser una llave puesta en una ranura del arma, y esta giró con fuerza, prendida al rojo vivo, elevando seis Zeodagda por los aires, para que las legiones del odio, saltando entremedio de los enemigos, los agarraran en el aire y bajaran sus cabezas contra el suelo en un agarre digno de un luchador libre.

Antes que Nathan pudiera levantar su arma, dos disparos de color azul fluor pararon por ambos lados de su cabeza, acabando con dos Zeodagda que se lanzaban al ataque.

Annie, corriendo con su espada con pequeña guadaña en su mano, tomaba a un enemigo por la pierna y lo lanzaba hacia adelante, mientras las legiones de la flecha, armaduras con brazos, torso y rostros humanoides, portando ballestas, pero con colas prendidas fuego en lugar de piernas, flotando a cierta distancia del suelo, abrían fuego incesantemente a los costados del la muchacha y su compañero.

La muchacha demostraba increíble habilidad al pasar entre los cuerpos de sus enemigos, usando la curva de su guadaña con veloces movimientos para poner a unos en frente de otros, entorpeciendo movimientos y derribando oponentes, para que al fallar, dejaran en vista puntos vitales que ella pudiera aprovechar con ataques certeros y veloces, dejando cuerpos sin cabeza, piernas o brazos a su andar.

Jericho, mas alejado, se encargaba de los enemigos que venían a ganar terreno en el centro de la hilera, manteniendolos a raya con excelente manejo de la espada. Hasta que en un momento vio su oportunidad, y apoyando la mano con el guante en su espada, su capa ondeando vistosamente hacia atrás mientras lo hacía, se movió exactamente diez metros adelante a una velocidad que el ojo humano no podía distinguir, alcanzando con un potente corte a seis objetivos, que impresionados por el corte, quedaron paralizados en el lugar, dolidos...

Pero no llegaron a desplomarse en el suelo, por que las legiones de la espada, iguales a las del poder, pero menos corpulentas, mas rápidas y con una espada de esgrima en sus manos, aparecían dando un corte a cada bestia de la misma forma en que su dueño lo hiciera anteriormente, desapareciendo después...

Y del ángulo contrario, el proceso se repitió tres veces en cada objetivo, mientras el legionario continuaba combatiendo a los enemigos que descendían de las alturas del cañón.

En la parte trasera de la fila, Jaune corría contra un Zeodagda, clavando su espada en su pecho, traspasándolo.

Luego, sin mucha coordinación, ponía un pie sobre su enemigo mientras desclavaba su arma para, en el mismo envión, correr hacia otro rival, esquivando el filo blanco que iba hacia su cabeza, y cortándolo de abajo para arriba.

Sin previo aviso, el huevo se materializó detrás de el, embistiendo a un monstruo que cargaba en su contra hacia su espalda.

- !Gracias¡ - Dijo Jaune, levantando el dedo pulgar, mientras por encima de el, dando un salto hacia adelante, avanzaba su novia, Len.

Su vestido negro ondeando en cada paso, la muchacha elevaba el filo de su espada en movimientos coordinados hacia los costados, arriba y abajo, a un costado y al otro, dibujando medialunas con la punta de su arma, como si estuviera coreografiando su andar.

Los enemigos caían a sus pies, ya sin vida, o demasiado dolidos para levantarse, y para cuando lo intentaban, eran azotados contra el suelo por la legión de la bomba. Armaduras pequeñas con forma enternecedora, flotantes, pero sosteniendo en sus espaldas una esfera roja que explotaba con fuerza al impactar.

La bella muchacha seguía con sus movimientos que parecían una danza alrededor de Jaune, limpiando de enemigos a su paso mediante cortes y explosiones, mientras su novio se preparaba para unirsele.

A sus espaldas, Celestia disparaba sin cesar hacia el frente, y cambiaba hacia los costados, dejando hilera tras hilera de enemigos muertos con una bala entre los profundos ojos.

Sin embargo, pronto se quedó sin balas, así que liberó el seguro de ambas pistolas, dejando caer los cartuchos vacíos mientras sus enemigos apresuraban el paso hacia ella, rugiendo con voracidad...

Pero sin notar la sonrisa en su rostro, opacando sus ojos amarillos tapados por su cabello rojo.

Brincó con fuerza, mientras dejaba caer de su cintura un objeto al suelo... una esfera azul que al tocar contra el suelo, explotó con fuerza.

Las bestias volaron por los aires, mientras la muchacha también, pero a sabiendas, acomodándose en el aire, mientras llevaba sus pistolas vacías hacia su cintura, asegurando dos cartuchos en sus armas para, mientras caía al suelo cabeza abajo, comenzaba a disparar en círculos, abracando todo angulo posible.

Antes de llegar el suelo, giró para poner los pies en el suelo, recuperando la instancia de tiro.

Pasando entre ella y sus otros dos compañeros, Emily avanzó con su lanza de cruz, corriendo entre los números enemigos, repartiendo cortes a diestra y siniestra, para luego frenar su carrera en barrida, con la lanza firme, y derribando a cuanto enemigo pudo en su camino, mientras con un movimiento habilidoso, daba vuelta su arma y la ponía en frente, lista para el combate.

Atacaba con simpleza y eficacia, pero la clase estaba en como esquivaba a sus rivales mientras mantenía pie firme. Los enemigos cargaba e intentaban cortarla o derribarla desde numerosos ángulos, pero ella les repelía con golpes del mango, giros por sobre su espalda mientras se agachaba, o golpes secos que terminaban en ataques al lado contrario del golpe.

A su alrededor, se manifestaron las mismas legiones que se manifestaran cerca de Jericho, pero en menor número y fuerza, proporcionándole amenaza y cobertura a sus espaldas.

Por encima de ella, saltó Grey, en sus manos asegurados dos enormes martillos, bajando con violencia para azotar a sus enemigos en frente de el, abriendo paso para asistir a Nathan, Annie y Jericho.

Sus golpes eran potentes y abarcaban mucho espacio, haciendo que sus victimas volaran por los aires, se hundieran en el suelo, o se aplastaran las unas con las otras.

Emily giraba en círculos a cada costado contrario al cual atacara su enorme amigo, defendiéndolo de los ataques de sus enemigos, mientras les alcanzaban Jaune, Len y Celestia...

Y fue en ese momento, que los seres del Grim comenzaron a hacerse a un lado, dejándoles espacio libre a la compañía...

- ¿Estarán asustados? - Se preguntó Grey, con sus martillos en alto...

_(Cambio de Ost: Choir of curse (Boss1) - Chaos Legion Music )_

Las piedras de el lado izquierdo del cañón comenzaron a aflojarse, golpeando con fuerza el suelo mientras una coraza blanca, de unos doce metros de alto, comenzaba a emerger de entre las piedras.

Esa enorme coraza, a modo de panal, tenía docenas de orificios, de los cuales emergían mas seres del Grim...

- Eh... yo si estoy asustado – Señaló Jaune, con sus piernas temblando.

- Un Volvor... tiene sentido – Murmuró Jericho, mientras se preparaba para cargar - !Escuchenme todos¡ !Su punto débil son los orificios por donde salen los Zeodagda¡ !Necesito que me cubran para llegar a su corazón y...¡ - Se hizo a un costado, eludiendo el ataque de un enemigo y dejando que, con gran habilidad, sus legiones dispusieran de el a base de exquisitos movimientos con la espada- !Hacerlo pedazos¡

- !Echo¡ !Celestia cubrenos desde una distancia segura¡ - La doncella, una vez terminó de disparar a tres objetivos en frente de ella, le miró por encima del hombro - !Si señor¡

- !Len¡ !Cubre a Celestia¡ !Grey, ábrenos paso¡ - Ni siquiera Jaune sabía que le hacía tomar la delantera en las órdenes en ese momento, pero al parecer a nadie afectó, ya Len, luego de atravesar a un enemigo con el filo de su espada, asintió con una sonrisa seria, mientras corría a la espalda de la doncella.

Grey, saltó hacia donde estaba Jaune, listo para cumplir su parte, mientras Emily le seguía de cerca, lista para cualquier orden.

- !Emily¡ !Cubre la espalda a Grey mientras nos abre paso¡

- !Nathan¡ !Annie¡ - Ordenó Jericho por su parte, luego de escuchar la formación de Jaune -

!Repartansé entre los dos grupos y den asistencia¡

- !Como digas jefe¡ - Aceptó Nathan., dando un cabezaso al enemigo que sostenía del cuello y se les unía, mientras la joven corría con su legión de la flecha a ayudar al fuego de cobertura.

- !Ataquen¡ - Ordenó Jericho, lo cual no afectó a Jaune, mas que en obedecer una orden. Todos quienes formaban la vanguardia atacaron al unisono, Jaune y Jericho corriendo detrás de Grey y Nathan quienes se abrían paso entre los enemigos, y detrás de ellos, Emily manteniendo a los monstruos a raya.

Entre ellos, las legiones atacaban a cada enemigo en vista, esquivando y matando de la manera mas efectiva posible.

El fuego de cobertura se mantenía incesante, mientras Len protegía a sus tiradoras con movimientos finos de su espada y legiones bomba estrategicamente puestas.

Así llegaron hasta el frente del panal, en donde Jericho y Jaune se miraron y asintieron a la vez. Necesitaban un empujón.

- !Ahora mismo¡ - Aclaró Nathan, mientras ponía la hoja de su hacha y daba contacto con la llave, poniéndose esta al rojo vivo.

Algo incómodo, Jaune saltó sobre el arma al igual que Jericho. El huevo flotaba a su alrededor dando brincos con mucha rapidez.

- !Buen viaje¡- Gritó el sujeto musculoso mientras elevaba el enorme hacha con fuerza, elevando a sus dos compañeros varios metros en el aire, en dirección a uno de los orificios del panal por donde salían los enemigos.

A lo lejos, Celestia observó esto, y pensó "Necesitarán luz". Sin mas, frenó el fuego de una de sus pistolas, y cambió el tambor con un habilidoso movimiento, cambiando también la munición. Luego apuntó al orificio, cerró un ojo, y apretó el gatillo.

Una bengala pasó justo entre ambos al estar frente al orificio, alumbrando a la docena de Zeodagda ubicados en la pequeña zona.

- !Yo te abriré paso¡ - Declaró Jaune, mientras ponía su mano en el filo de su arma, y el huevo actuaba acorde...

El tiempo se detuvo, y el muchacho se movió entre los enemigos, dando cortes precisos en el pecho y la cabeza, en lugares donde no se viera protección alguna.

Una vez terminado el efecto, ya quedándose sin aura, Jaune vio como Jericho pasaba corriendo a donde la bengala se había apagado, y hundía su espada en las alturas con fuerza y un grito de guerra llenaba sus pulmones.

Un gemido de dolor hizo temblar las piedras, mientras la coraza, poco a poco, comenzaba a derrumbarse, sus victimarios saltando desde el hueco por donde habían entrado.

Los enemigos restantes fueron rápidamente eliminados, dejando a la compañía sola en el desierto rocoso.

_(Fin del Ost)_

Jericho sacudió su espada antes de guardarla en la vaina de su cintura – Tuvimos suerte. Este Volvor no era si no un vestigio de su juventud. Estaba debilitado y con la movilidad coartada...

- !Eso que importa¡ !Ganamos¡ ¿No? - Inquirió Grey, con media sonrisa en la boca.

El legionario dejó escapar un risa suave y corta – De acuerdo. Festejen...

La noche en el desierto fue fría y con mucho viento, pero dentro del gran cañón fue tolerable. No pudieron prender una fogata, pero tenían formas de conservar el calor.

Jericho, Emily, Grey usaron dos bolsas de dormir, al igual que Nathan y Annie, aunque los dos últimos no tenían ninguna extra, si no que tomaron prestadas las de Jaune y Len.

Ellos tenían otras formas de mantener el calor...

Por ello es que se rieron de ellos al otro día cuando los pescaron a ambos con un resfrío, pero no les importó.

Siguieron caminando hasta que pasaron el desierto rocoso, y a lo lejos, lograron ver el destino.

Lejano, transparente... casi como un mito.

El suelo comenzó a poblarse de arbustos y pastos, y mientras se acercaban a su objetivo, la transparencia se fue perdiendo ante un soplo suave de realidad.

Todos se pararon, mirando al frente. Estaban allí...

Frente a la gigantesca y legendaria Murdoa. Los grandes y ornamentados edificios, superpoblados de adornos puntiagudos y abstractos, todos herrumbrados, y olvidados. Los años habían echo peso en los establecimientos con fuerza.

Los establecimientos tapaban el sol con su altura, y aún en ruinas, mostraban su enorme magnificencia al mundo.

- Las ruinas de Murdoa...- Murmuraba Emily, mientras todos contemplaban la majestuosidad del lugar...

Todos excepto dos personas.

- !Hey¡ !El llorón de Fiel lover no puede mas¡ !¿Descansamos aquí?¡ - Preguntó Celestia a unos metros de distancia, mientras cargaba por su brazo a su compañero, demasiado cansado por la caminata.

- !Jajaja¡ !Field lover¡ !Se te nota lo extranjero a millas de distancia¡ - Bromeo Nathan, y todos se rieron.

_**Continuará …**_


	11. Chapter 4

Acamparon en el mas alto de los edificios que pudieron encontrar, aunque la idea era derrumbar un costado del establecimiento para usar como rampa en caso de necesitar huir.

Sin embargo, Emily y Nathan, cada uno por su lado, lograron notar al legionario de mas experiencia en el grupo algo … reservado.

Sin embargo, lo tomaron como algo normal, viniendo de el. A quien notaron mucho mas radiante fue a Len Markova, quien ahora estaba con una enérgica sonrisa en su rostro, e incluso se habría a mas temáticas que las anteriores a su noviazgo...

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que es lo que la había cambiado.

Sin embargo, ella era feliz como nunca lo había sido, o eso era, al menos, lo que todos notaban.

De echo, Nathan pensó en bromear con el muchacho al notar la marca que sus dientes habían dejado en el cuello de Len. Ahora era claro por que ella se dejaba siempre el pelo largo sin atarse o arreglarse para atrás.

Lo curioso en verdad, era que todos habían visto la marca, pero evitaban hablar de ella para no incomodar a la muchacha. De echo, según Grey, era una táctica bastante útil...

Todos los pretendientes que la muchacha hubiera tenido desaparecieron automáticamente el día siguiente al cual ella apareció con la mordida.

"¿Marcando territorio, Field lover?" Pensó Emily, mientras con una mirada traviesa, pero inadvertida, miraba a Jericho "¿Quizá debería de hacer lo mismo?... Na, a Jericho no le gustaría... ¿O si?"

Lo que ocurrió aquella noche nunca se supo con certeza, pero Emily estaba sonriente al otro día, y el legionario tenía el pelo caído hacia adelante, pese a la distancia que mantenían uno de otro.

Caminaron por calles desiertas, siempre en guardia y listos para cualquier eventualidad.

Sin embargo, ninguna sucedió. El equipo de limpieza había echo bien su trabajo, pero mas haya de uno que otro Grim solitario del cual dispusieron rápidamente, no hubo ninguna otra contrariedad.

Siguieron su camino como si nada, sin dificultades, hasta que luego de tres días de viaje, llegaron a la gran catedral.

En esos tres días, la paz reinó sus caminos. En el silencio solo interrumpido por sus pisadas, charlaron entre ellos, se recordaron el uno al otro cual era el aprecio sentido, y cruzaron por situaciones extrañas, en días perdidos en la memoria de aquellos que recordarían en el futuro.

Pero no por ello dejaron de caminar, y no por ello dejaron de encontrar Grim en el camino, de los cuales disponían con rapidez, pero sin por ello sentirse cada vez mas nerviosos.

Y todos esos nervios explotaron al estar frente al imponente edificio.

La gran catedral. El edificio mas grande del mundo, tanto en largo como en alto.

Desde ese enorme portón, al cual los bordes se le veían solo a lo lejos, en adelante, no habría mas limpieza realizada. Estaría todo en sus manos.

Los Grim estaban dentro. Cientos, tal vez miles. Pero entre los pasillos de la antigua catedral ellos deberían de cruzar hasta llegar a la torre de espiral, y subir sus innumerables pisos hasta la cima, cuyo borde rascaba las nubes en los días de lluvia. Y allí, en la cámara de Volvor, realizar el ritual pertinente para mantenerlo dormido otra década.

El viento golpeó sus ropas, mientras todos miraban con una seriedad y miedo palpables hacia el enorme edificio.

¿Que clase de pruebas les guardaría el antiguo edificio? ¿Cuantos enemigos deberían enfrentar? ¿Cuanta sangre debería correr en esas ancianas paredes?...

- !Oigan¡ - Les llamó la voz de Celestia desde atrás, con la voz cortada por el esfuerzo de ayudar a un pobre muchacho casi sin aliento a alcanzarles - !¿No pueden ir mas lento?¡ !Ya de por si es difícil alcanzarlos con un llorón a cuestas¡

- Escuché eso – Le dijo Jaune, su rubio compañero extranjero.

- Como si me importara – Repuso la muchacha pelirroja, mientras lo cargaba por el hombro con mucho esfuerzo. Era increíble la poca estamina que tenía ese muchacho.

Y sin embargo, ambos, la muchacha y su carga, quedaron boca abierta ante el enorme establecimiento.

Nunca en su vida habían visto, ni siquiera en la gigantesca Rotarl, un edificio tan grande.

- Bueno, compañía – Indicó el líder de la expedición. Un sujeto de pelo rubio, largo y lacio, vestido de uniforme negro y capa de tela suave que ondeaba a su andar – Bienvenidos a la gran catedral de las ruinas de Murdoa. Aquí es cuando nuestro verdadero combate comienza.

_(Ost: Chaos Legion - Blood Remains Main Title)_

_**Con todos los derechos sobre los personajes de RWBY pertenecientes a Roostertheth...**_

Todos suspiraron largamente, y sin chistar, se agacharon a tomar sus bolsos, repletos de sus pertenencias...

_**Con todos los derechos de Chaos Legion pertenecientes a Capcom y Tow Ubukata …**_

Los cargaron a sus hombros, sintiéndolos mas pesados que de costumbre. Levantaron sus rostros hacia el gran portón, y suspiraron largamente...

_**Wit Tandomen, Fan de Jaune Arc, presenta...**_

Caminaron por los gigantescos portones, aunque ya sin puerta, empolvados por el tiempo y dueños de cientos de años de antigüedad, listo para ser explorado. Listo para dar a sus habitantes una probada de la carne fresca...

_**Chaos in Remnant: A knigth of dark glyps.**_

Pero pocos seres del Grim se esperaban la presencia de legionarios entrando entre sus puertas, y aún menos, del poder de las frías y poderosas legiones, abriéndose a paso violento y tenaz entre las fuerzas enemigas.

_**Capítulo 3: El bufón/ El comienzo de una jornada – Parte 2.**_

_(Fin del Ost)_

Las paredes de la catedral estaban echas de un duro ladrillo anaranjado, puestas en casi perfecto relieve brindando una superficie dura como ninguna otra.

Estas, adornadas con símbolos abstractos, mezclas entre una cruz y un glifo, se veían manchadas con la sangre y cuerpos de monstruos que eran azotadas contra ellas con fuerza.

Nathan saltó entre varios enemigos humanoides, conocidos como zeodagda, cuyas manos no eran si no filos blancos capaces de cortar la carne con facilidad.

Con su gigantezca hacha, el musculoso sujeto golpeó el suelo con fuerza, azotando a sus enemigos en un golpe letal y brutal.

- !Y aquí se fue la discreción¡ - Gritó, emocionado.

_(Ost: Chaos Legion Music - Pledge Stage ~Street~ )_

- Y yo que pensé que podríamos tomarnos un respiro – Jadeó Jaune, mientras levantaba su espada con ambas manos. Estaba exhausto.

- !No seas llorón¡ - Repuso Celestia, frunciendo el ceño mientras disparaba a ángulos contrarios con sus pistolas de plata gemelas, cambiando la posición de tiro para mantener a cada uno de sus enemigos a raya, a espaldas de su compañero - !Levanta tu espada y pon tu trasero a cortar cabezas¡

El muchacho suspiró, y apretando el mango de su espada familiar, ahora modificada para ser una espada de legionario, se concentró en una técnica básica.

Si la legión no estaba invocada, podía hacer correr el aura, la energía que manifiesta el alma, por el filo de su hoja, incrementando su potencia. Fue cuando vio el filo de su espada tornarse celeste y brillar, que supo que tuvo éxito.

Sin dudarlo, cargó contra el próximo enemigos en la línea de combate, el cual no era si no una especie de ser arácnido, de negra piel y extensiones óseas en sus patas, formandolas en puntas, conocido como balor.

El ser fue atravesado sin esfuerzo alguno, y la espada siguió su curso cuando Jaune decidió apartarla, cortándolo en dos exactos pedazos. Sin embargo, poco pudo regodearse en su victoria, ya que tuvo que seguir el movimiento para poner la hoja de su arma entre el y las cuchillas de un zeodagda, frenandolo en seco.

Coordinarse con sus movimientos, y obedeciendo la formación que previamente le ordenara su líder, Len Markova, una muchacha rubia de pelo lacio y con un vestido negro, armada con una espada medieval, realizó una voltereta por el costado de Jaune, traspasando la costilla de su enemigo de lado a lado con un estoque preciso de su espada.

Siguiendo el movimiento, el muchacho giró la espada en el aire para ganar mas control sobre la misma, y con un golpe seco, clavó la espada en el pecho de un balor que venía descendiendo en el aire, alcanzando su pecho y parando su acometida. Giró la espada para un costado, dejando caer a su rival con sequedad.

- !Vamos Jaune¡ !Te prometo que luego de esto podremos dormir bien¡ - Alentó su novia, aunque aún jadeando. Ya llevaban un buen rato en combate.

- !Hacemos cualquier cosa menos dormir y los sabes¡ - Replicó el muchacho con una cansada sonrisa, mientras giraba la espada para encontrar a un enemigo que saltaba por su espalda, cortando su cabeza de un corte preciso.

- !Si quieres simplemente dormimos¡ - Propuso Len, con una juguetona sonrisa, mientras con mucha gracia, daba un paso al costado, esquivando el ataque de un balor para cortarle todas sus patas de un solo ataque certero.

- !Prefiero que me falta sueño¡ - Exclamó Jaune, riendo, mientras esquivaba los filos de un zeodagda para posicionarse en su espalda, dando un corte profundo a la espalda del rival, derrumbandolo.

- !Tortolos¡ !¿Les importaría dejar su charla matrimonial para después?¡ !Me da vergüenza ajena¡ - Replicó Celestia con una sonrisa, mientras saltaba por encima de ambos dando un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, disparando a cada uno de los seres del grim que se asomaban a atacarlos por los costados con un solo tiro bien posicionado en la cabeza - !Vamos a necesitar un plan de respiro compañero¡

Jaune se tomó unos segundos para apreciar la situación a mano.

Grey, el faunus enorme de anchos brazos y gran altura, estaba demostrando su manejo de las mazas de una forma impresionante, enviando a sus enemigos con poderosos golpes, matando o demoliendo en contra de la pared. Sus saltos eran enormes, y su fuerza increíble, incluso para alguien de su altura.

Sin embargo, dado se cuerpo enorme, cada golpe dejaba muchos puntos ciegos, que siendo los enemigos criaturas instintivas, podrían aprovechar al máximo para dañarlo.

Para cubrir esta carencia, su otra compañera, la excéntrica Emily Marcone estaba haciendo uso de su lanza de cruz para mantener a raya la mayor cantidad de enemigos posible. Siempre posicionándose en donde Grey tenía puntos débiles. Siempre alejando a su amigo de la infancia del peligro.

Luego, los ojos celestes del muchacho se posaron sobre un balcón lejano, a unos metros de distancia, con la suficiente altura para alejarse de sus rivales, y con lo que parecía ser una grieta en la pared, lo cual indicaba que la estructura en ese lugar podía de estar débil, dando la chanca a derribar la pared y seguir por los techos con escombros a sus espaldas que les pudieran cubrir la retaguardia por un rato, y así al fin tener un respiro.

La salida sería un problema luego, pero teniendo en cuenta lo enorme que era la catedral, era cuestión de encontrar otra salida por el techo.

- !Grey¡ !Emily¡ !"Ride the Rino"¡ - Gritó el muchacho, dando su orden en código ya conocido por sus compañeros.

Grey asintió, apuntando sus dos mazas hacia adelante, y comenzando una carga temeraria hacia adelante, seguido por Emily y el resto del grupo.

Cuando Emily mostró señales de cansancio, Len la reemplazó en la carrera, y cuando ella se mostró exhausta, Celestia hizo lo propio. Así fue como se abrieron paso hacia el balcón, y Jaune simplemente se limitó a decir - !Len¡ !Grey¡ !"Ride the bomb"¡ - Otro código muy simple, que todos entendieron.

Grey poseía un control de aura único, al igual que todos sus compañeros, denominado semblante. Y el de el era la materialización de un escudo.

Len, por otro lado, podía invocar a la legión de la bomba; armaduras pequeñas que sostenían en sus espaldas una bola roja explosiva de gran potencia.

Grey materializó el escudo blanco de energía en frente de sus compañeros, y Len hizo detonar sus legiones debajo del escudo, enviando al grupo a volar hacia los aires, cayendo todos sobre el balcón.

- !Jericho¡ - Gritó Emily, mirando a los tres integrantes que quedaban del otro grupo.

Mas alejados de ellos, Jericho, el legionario de profesión, Nathan, su musculoso compañero de ceño fruncido, y Annie, su joven aliada prodigio, seguían abriéndose paso mas adelante del balcón, cuando su líder, el legionario, levantó su mano - !"Shiel and Home"¡

Sin mas, la mas pequeña de todos ellos se arremangó, mostrando su guantelete rojo lleno de ranuras en donde una canica engarzada comenzó a brillar con fuerza. La legión del escudo, enormes armaduras con cuatro ventosas de metal en vez de mano se manifestaron , abriendo sus extremidades en cruz alrededor de los luchadores, mientras Nathan daba un ultimo giro poderoso con su hacha, acabando con los enemigos que estaban dentro del círculo de armaduras.

Jericho miró a Annie, como dando una orden con su silencio, y la joven, con rápidos movimientos de sus dedos, activó las flotantes armaduras, formando en cada ventosa un vértice de luz que se conectaba entre si con los otros, formando un circulo de luz que rodeaba al grupo.

Los seres del Grim se estrellaban contra la luz, rebotando contra ella como si se tratara de una fuerza muy superior a la que ellos pudiesen manejar.

Fue cuando Annie le asintió con la cabeza, mientras mantenía las manos a los costados, que Jericho se dirigió a quienes estaban en las alturas - !Los seres del Grim no podrán pasar este escudo, y nos perderán el rastro en las habitaciones parroquiales¡ !Jaune¡ !Llevalos hasta la torre espiral desde ahí y nos veremos allí¡ !Cuento contigo¡

A Jaune no le gustaba nada el dejar al legionario solo, aunque fuera de aún mas rango y talento que el. Era un amigo, y no le gustaba dejar a ningún amigo atrás.

Pero no había alternativa.

- !Y yo contigo¡ !Nos vemos en el la planta baja de la torre¡ !Subiremos juntos¡ - Le indicó el muchacho, mientras se giraba hacia su compañero faunus, y señalaba la pared con una fisura.

_(Fin del Ost)_

- !Uff¡ Estoy agotada – Suspiró Annie, echándose contra la pared al lado de la puerta de entrada a un dormitorio antes perteneciente a los miembros de la parroquia.

Los monstruos les habían seguido hasta que, mediante una distracción que lograron armar con sus legiones a una distancia considerable, haciéndolas recibir toda la atención antes de desaparecerlas con la misma rapidez con las que las invocaron, llegaron a las salas del credo, tomando camino hacia las habitaciones parroquiales en donde podrían tener algo similar a un descanso. Es mas, si todo salía bien, incluso dormir en camas y no en bolsas de dormir para variar.

- No es de esperar. Tu legión del escudo recibió mucho daño, debes de haberte quedado con muy poca aura – Indicó Jericho, y era verdad. La legión, al recibir daño, gasta la reserva de aura que tiene para mantenerse invocada y sin un solo rasguño. Y cuando se quedan sin aura, empiezan a tomar la de su dueño.

Para subsanar esa carencia, era necesario poseer un guantelete y una filo de legionario, lo que todos tenían, lo cual les permitía re abastecerse de aura a base de Grim vencidos. Pero el proceso por el cual el aura era sintetizada de esta forma no era instantáneo, y uno podía quedarse sin energía rápidamente si las legiones tomaban el daño suficiente.

- Solo quiero dormir. Y dormir mucho...- Jericho le clavó una mirada fría – Bueno. Quizá no tanto.

- Dormiremos exactamente seis horas. Tomen una habitación, y tengan una espada a mano. No podemos darnos el lujo de bajar la guardia – Ordenó el legionario, mientras entraba a un cuarto sin decir nada mas.

- Es fácil decirlo cuando tu arma no pesa varias toneladas – Bromeó Nathan, mientras entraba a otra habitación, dejándose caer en la cama que encontró. Al parecer, había sacado la lotería, por que era una cama de dos plazas para el solo, y no había señal de peligro en la habitación. Iba a dormir cual tronco de madera... cuando sintió otro peso en el otro lado de la cama – Tienes como doce habitaciones mas para escoger ¿Por que vienes aquí?

- Si crees que voy a dormir sola, olvidalo – Replicó Annie, subiéndose a la cama y dejándose caer sobre colchón suave – Es mas, ya me acostumbré a dormir con tus ronquidos. Sin ellos, es como que me falta ese factor irritante que me ayuda a cansarme.

El musculoso sujeto dejó escapar un bufido de descontento, mientras veía como la muchacha se iba tras el armario a cambiarse por su piyama. Pero no se opuso. Después de todo, no era que le desagradara la idea. Solo que no le gustaba compartir cama.

Al otro lado de la pared, el legionario miraba a la nada, pensando.

Era de noche afuera, y por precaución, no había prendido las luces de su habitación para no llamar la atención.

Y sin embargo, no sentía sueño. Estaba muy nervioso.

Por fin, luego de tantos años, estaba al frente de la cúspide de sus esfuerzos. Tanto tiempo de trabajo duro... horas de desvelo y lectura... entrenamientos y esfuerzo. Y ya por fin, a pasos de llegar a donde quería, tubo miedo.

Un miedo normal. El quiso hacer esta misión desde muy pequeño. Para demostrar la injusticia que su familia había sufrido, y para dar al mundo el mensaje de quien te da la vida no es quien la controla, ni mucho menos quien la condiciona.

Que alguien, sin importar lo hondo que estuviera, era capaz de levantarse frente a la adversidad del mundo...

Por ello era que no odiaba a los faunus. Por ello era que no había denunciado a Jaune por falsificar su entrada a la academia. Por ello era que no había rechazado a Emily a la primera... todos merecían una oportunidad, sin importar de donde vinieran.

Una oportunidad de enmendar sus errores. Y aunque el resto del mundo lo vería como algo egoísta, el sujeto no podía si no preguntarse que era el bien común...

Según un antiguo filosofo, era la noción de que todos nuestros actos apuntaran a hacer lo mejor por el mundo en que vivimos y nuestro alrededor. ¿Pero que pasa cuando, para un individuo, el mundo no es si no un lugar vacío y lúgubre?

Alguien a quien han quitado todo lo importante de su vida, y han condicionado a un destino de desolación.

Pues bien, el les demostraría desolación. El les indicaría como era el estar desolado, pero a la vez, el ser fuerte y decidido...

Lo haría, sin importarle las consecuencias... y su hermana había aceptado, pese a que había encontrado algo por lo que volver todos los días.

Aún así, había aceptado el ayudarle. Eso no hacía mas que reafirmar sus deseos.

La cámara en donde Volvor se hallaba sería sellada de nuevo... de una forma y otra.

En el techo de la catedral, las tiendas estaban armadas, aunque nadie estaba del todo dormido aún. Todos estaban cenando, mientras ella miraba el techo de su carpa, con un leve hueco por el que se veía el estrellado cielo.

La noche era fría, pero ella estaba con mucho calor, desnuda y toda transpirada por las altas temperaturas. Pero no le importaba, estaba cómoda.

Sobre ella, roncando suavemente a un ritmo casi hipnótico, su novio, cansado y ya dormido, estaba con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, el pelo echo un desastre, también desnudo y sudado, tirado sobre ella.

Sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, mientras acariciaba la nuca de su novio como si fuera suyo, y de nadie mas, era algo que le hacía sentir tan bien... y ese muchacho entre sus brazos le hacía sentir completa. Satisfecha...

No importaba lo cansado que estuviera, siempre tenía fuerzas para ella. Siempre podía un poco mas, y siempre le hacía sentir que ella era especial. Única...

En su cuello, estaba la mordida que le hubiera dejado marcada hacía ya un tiempo. Ella era de el, y de nadie mas, y esa mordida en su cuello se lo dejó claro.

El sentirse atada a alguien, que estaba atado a ella, era algo extrañamente extasiante. Ni ella sabía comprenderlo bien.

Mientras ambos cuerpos desnudos eran tapados por la bolsa de dormir, la mente de Len no pudo si no divagar, mientras sus cabellos, ahora enmarañados, se pegaban a su cuello y pecho húmedos.

Empezó a pensar en lo que acontecería al día siguiente, cuando llegaran a la cámara de Volvor...

El combate sería encarnizado, si. Pero... no era el combate lo que le preocupaba.

Ella había esperado mucho por esto. Demasiado...la oportunidad de redimir a su familia. Lo oportunidad de empezar de nuevo...

Y ahora, ante la cúspide de sus esfuerzos, dudaba. Dudaba como nunca antes había dudado...

Quizá si se arrepintiera, Jaune lo entendería. Ella ya había dado un paso largo en su camino hacia la infamia, pero quizá aún tenía tiempo de retractarse. Si su novio la amaba, lo entendería ¿No?

…

No. No había forma de que nadie perdonara lo que ella hizo. Solo quedaba una solución, y no había vuelta atrás.

Lloró. Lloró silenciosa y desconsoladamente, antes de que pasadas unas horas, saliera de la tienda, dejando a su novio durmiendo.

Todo el tiempo en que su llanto llenó la tienda, se apretó con fuerza a su novio. Y, como si entre sueños la sintiera, el le abrazó inconscientemente con mucha fuerza.

La fue difícil zafarse de el, y, tapada con una frazada, salir sin despertarlo. Necesitaba aire fresco...

- ¿Problemas para dormir, mi querida y bella amiga? - Preguntó una voz sobre actuada desde atrás. Su corazón sintió cierto alivio.

- Hola Emily. ¿No deberías estar dormida ya?

- El sueño no me ha logrado tomar en su regazo, querida amiga – Indicó la excéntrica muchacha con una sonrisa – Aunque, por lo que veo, a ti tampoco. Y lo mas curioso, es tu... atuendo.

La muchacha simplemente dejó escapar un bufido de molestia, para aclarar – No quería despertarlo. Además, no esperaba a nadie despierto a estas horas de la noche.

- Si Grey te viera ahora, se desmayaría de la vergüenza – Bromeo Emily, mirando hacia el negro y estrellado horizonte. Fue un suspiro de su amiga lo que le dio pie para hablar - ¿Harás algo que no debes hacer mañana?

Len miró a su amiga. Estaba vestida con su corset negro, unido a sus short del mismo color, los guanteletes y las botas altas, sumados a su pelo negro atado en dos coletas y sus labios con labial del mismo color, le daban la pauta de que no estaba ni siquiera cerca de tener sueño. No lograría eludir sus preguntas con respuestas evasivas.

- ¿Tanto se me nota?

- Hemos sido amigas desde hace un buen tiempo, Len. Te conozco – Sonrió la muchacha de negro, sentándose a su lado.

Estaban reposando sobre uno de los cupulares techos de la antigua catedral, siendo este enorme, pero curiosamente, sin ningún Grim aéreo que les molestara a las horas de la noche.

Al parecer, el equipo de exterminadores había echo bien su trabajo en los alrededores del edificio.

- Digamos que será algo... particular – Indicó la muchacha, mirando hacia la lejanía.

Entre el azul oscuro de la noche, se podía distinguir con claridad el negro de la torre en espiral, la mas alta en la región. Como la noche era despejada, no se podía ver con distinción, pero si hubiera habido nubes, seguramente habría alcanzado a tocarlas.

- ¿Por que lo harás? - Preguntó Emily, curiosa, pero distante a la vez.

Len suspiró – Por que quiero algo mejor para todos. Y ahora tengo alguien a quien quiero dejar un mejor lugar. Alguien por quien hacerlo... y quizá lo mas extraño de todo, es que la razón que te pude haber dado hace diez minutos es distinta a la de ahora. Solo por que... por que...

- Por que dormiste con el, en lugar de "Dormir" con el – Completó Emily, con una sonrisa vaga – Leí lo suficiente sobre eso para saber que significa. No llevan mucho tiempo juntos, pero es normal que quieras darlo todo por el. !Ubukata¡ Seguro que el también... son dos kamikases listos para despegar...- El humor de Emily se alivianó aun mas, tomando un ritmo mas suave y sincero – Solo... trata de tener la mente abierta ¿Si? No quiero que te pierdas en tus propias ideas, sean las que sean.

Len le miró con una de sus típicas sonrisas amables – Gracias amiga. Muchas gracias...

El sol salió al otro día, y Jaune lo recibió con el sentir de la piel de su novio en su rostro. Que bien que había dormido esa noche!

El sol salió al otro día, y Grey estiró los brazos, rezando en sus interiores para que el fragor de la batalla le hiciera olvidar su situación amorosa...

El sol salió al otro día, y Emily se despertó refregándose los ojos. Aún tenía sueño, pero se negaba a que eso tomara lo mejor de ella...

El sol salió al otro día, y Annie se despertó antes que su musculoso amigo. Sin mas, aún con el piyama puesto, saltó sobre el para abrazarlo en un saludo de todos los días que ya se había echo costumbre entre ellos.

El sol salió al otro día, y no hace falta decir por que Nathan se despertó malhumorado...

El sol salió al otro día, y Jericho se despertó, tanto nervioso como expectante, por que ese era su día tan esperado.

El sol salió al otro día, y Celestia estiró los brazos en la punta de uno de los gigantescos adornos abstractos en los que había dormido. Su guardia había sido impecable, y ese día le esperaba acción como nunca.

El sol salió al otro día... y Len abrazó a su novio de atrás cuando salía de la tienda, como si quisiera evitar que saliera. Como si quisiera parar la ruleta del tiempo y detener esta jornada, para estar felices para siempre en su tienda. Pero la realidad era una sola...

Y lo mas curioso, es que un tierno beso de buenos días fue lo que le trajo a la realidad.

- Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien – Le sonrió el muchacho, luego de robarle ese beso que casi la deja hipnotizada.

Se encontraron en la torre de espiral, una vez el grupo del techo ingresó por una ventana, y el de tierra por las escaleras.

Y ninguno de los dos había llegado en paz precisamente.

- !¿Por que nunca podemos llegar tranquilos a destino?¡ - Se quejó Jaune, rememorando todas las cacerías de Grim que había echo en los meses pasados con su grupo, mientras se abría paso abriendo a un zeodagda por la mitad con su espada.

- !No seas llorón¡ - Protestó Celestia, mientras cargaba sus pistolas con coreografiados y rápidos movimientos.

- !¿Realmente pensabas que iba a ser todo paz y armonía mientras nos acercabamos al confinamiento de un Embodiment?¡ - Preguntó Annie, mientras los disparos de su legión de la flecha acababan con los monstruos que pululaban los escalones cercanos a su andar.

- !Un campo de flores no estaría mal¡ - Bromeó Jaune, mientras se protegía del ataque de un Balor, dejándole terreno libre a Emily para que empalara a su rival con fuerza - !Mejor que sean margaritas¡ !A ti te gustan las margaritas ¿No Len?¡

- !Margaritas¡ !Que esplendida idea para un combate a muerte contra el mal¡ - Repuso Len, sonriendo, mientras esquivaba un filo de un Ogma, un perro de dos metros de negro pelaje y manifestaciones oseas en el lomo, capaces de girar a grandes velocidades y saltar enormes alturas. Aunque claro, el erra ese ataque fue su ultima acción. La enorme maza de Grey le aplastó, dejando de el solo restos sanguinolentos.

- !Tulipanes¡ !Sería mejor si fueran tulipanes¡ - Gritó el faunus, mientras giraba con sus mazas alrededor de sus compañeros, creando espacio para ellos, mientras Jericho entraba en escena y empezaba a cubrir los puntos débiles que el faunus dejaba abierto en sus ataques.

- !Tulipanes¡ !Margaritas¡ !Que tal si solo son una orquesta sinfónica que toca nuestro combate glorioso¡ - Indicó el legionario, mientras con movimientos coordinados, despachaba a enemigos a diestra y siniestra.

- !AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡ - Su conversación fue cortada por el grito demente de Nathan, quien saltó con su hacha en alto, golpeando con fuerza entre el grueso de sus adversarios, enviando a varios a volar por el aire mientras que a otros los dejaba enterrados en las escaleras -

!¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE TENES CONVERSACIONES BOBAS Y SALTAR A LA ESCENA EN QUE LES PATEAMOS EL TRASERO DE FORMA EXTRAVAGANTE E INECESARIA?¡

!SUS PARLOTEOS ME PONEN DE LOS NERVIOS¡

Todos se miraron calladamente, se encogieron de hombros con fatigadas sonrisas, y apuntaron sus armas hacia adelante...

_(Ost: Chaos Legion - feel no fear (Stage ~Aerial Cloister~) )_

Los seres del Grim se amontonaban en las escaleras, trepando la torre o estando dentro de ante mano. Amontonándose en los escalones, gruían, atacaban, amenazaban... y morían en masa.

Jaune, Annie y Len abrían paso entre el grueso enemigo con fiercesa y coordinación (Esta ultima no por parte de Jaune, en realidad) Atacando impiadosa mente a los seres del grim, cubriéndose la espalda entre ellos mientras avanzaban como una unidad, con Grey detrás haciendo que sus mazas usaran a los propios enemigos como proyectiles.

Jericho se le encontraba al lado, limpiando de enemigo sus puntos ciegos, mientras al otro lado de la compañía, Emily y Nathan usaban la longitud de sus armas para mantener a sus enemigos a distancia mientras subían las escaleras, siendo estos barridos por las balas de Celestia, quien impiadosa mente abría fuego con sus pistolas. La munición se le estaba acabando, pero no importaba. En breve, podría usar su aura para cargar sus pistolas. Después de todo, eran los legionarios los que necesitaban mantener el aura intacta para el sellado, no las doncellas de plata. Por eso era que no invocaban ninguna legión, y era comprensible. Mucha aura era necesesaria invertir para renovar un sello.

En combate avanzaron por las escaleras, mirando hacia los costados a veces, mirando las antiguas bibliotecas, aún con un par de libros en ellas, que no se atrevieron a rescatar.

Las mesas empolvadas aún seguían allí, y todo hubiera sido mas apreciable, si no hubieran tenido a una bestia saltándoles encima a cada dos por tres.

Incluso en su andar, se encontraron con los temibles Babdh, seres de negra piel, pero dura y huesuda, con manifestaciones óseas que hacían parecer su torso una espina dorsal, anchos hombros y brazos, con dos cabezas caninas de afilados dientes, midiendo de cuatro a cinco metros. A ellos tuvieron que enfrentarlos con los mas escurridizos, siendo Len y Annie, distrayéndolos, para que Grey y Nathan, con poderosos golpes, dispusieran de ellos antes de que llegaran al grueso de la compañía.

También se cruzaron con Ogmas que podían arrojar fuego por su boca, teniendo que encargarse de ellos las dos personas con alcance de rango en el grupo: Celestia con sus pistolas, y Annie con su látigo, cortando las flamas de sus hocicos en seco para que Jaune y Jericho pudieran acabar con ellos en breve.

Incluso tuvieron la desgracia de encontrarse con zomdagdas, seres similares a los zeodagdas, con cuerpo humanoide y manifestaciones oseas en el cráneo y espalda que les daba una apariencia canina, pero que, a diferencia de los otros, en vez de llevar un par de filos en sus brazos, llevaban un lo que parecía ser un cañón en la mano... del cual salían disparados rayos similares a los que devolvían Annie y Jaune con sus guanteletes rojos en respuesta, des coordinando sus certeros disparos para que Nathan, saltando sobre ellos, pudiera disponer de los enemigos con eficacia antes de que pudiesen disparar de nuevo.

La intensidad del combate era densa, y avanzar, luego de un rato, se convirtió en algo sumamente agotador. Pero tenían que llegar...

Luego de lo que parecieron ser horas y horas de andar, a lo lejos divisaron el fin de las escaleras, y la puerta hacia la cámara del Volvor. Increíblemente, habían llegado hacia la sima de la torre.

A Jaune le pareció extraño el que no se hubiera cansado tanto como al caminar hacia Murdoa en el denso trayecto de la escalera de espiral, pero no le dio importancia. Ya casi lo lograban.

En la cima le estarían esperando, una vez cumplida su labor, los equipos que hubieran exterminado a sus enemigos antes de que llegaran, cubriéndoles el escape.

Solo un esfuerzo mas...

A escalones de la cámara, Jericho dejó de combatir, se adelantó a su grupo, y una vez Grey limpió el camino para que pasara, el legionario se paró frente a la enorme puerta de metal.

Estaba llena de símbolos, y ubicada con una gigantesca runa de símbolos abstractos combinados con una cruz y un símbolo de medialuna.

- !Cubranme¡ !Necesitaré tiempo para abrir la compuerta¡ - Indicó Jericho, mientras ponía sus manos sobre el enorme portal.

_(Fin del Ost)_

Siguieron combatiendo, proporcionando tiempo a su compañero con mas experiencia para que pudiera llevar a cabo su cometido. Y sorprendente mente, los enemigos comenzaron a retroceder poco a poco, no sin dejar de luchar. Pero dejando de atacar.

Esto impresionó un poco a todos, mientras el silencio comenzaba a reinar en la sala, dejándoles segundos para retomar el aliento.

- Listo. Es suficiente con esto – Indicó el legionario, mientras se paraba y miraba de frente hacia la puerta.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, con un rechinido atronador, solo interrumpido por los gruñidos de los seres del Grim retrocediendo, ahora en los cuartos inferiores.

En el interior no había si no un largo pasillo, con paredes de ladrillo verdes y vidrios de colores diversos, predominando también el verde entre ellos.

Caminaron por ese pasillo, aún jadeando, pero recuperándose lentamente. Sin embargo, era Jericho quien parecía haberse recuperado casi instantáneamente.

"Todo un legionario" Pensó Jaune, mientras le seguía.

El pasillo continuó por largo rato, hasta que al fin, luego de unos diez minutos, llegaron hacia una gran sala... muy particular.

Por que la sala no era si no un camino angosto, por el que podían pasar no mas de dos personas al mismo tiempo, hacia una superficie en forma de triangulo, cuyo vértice principal apuntaba hacia una estatua curiosa...

Esta era una estatua con forma de colmena, pero con algo similar a un rostro saliendo de su coraza, con rasgos caninos similares a los de los Zeodagda.

En la parte de abajo del panal tenía una punta muy perceptible, al contrario que en las partes de arriba, en donde se encontraban seis extensiones hacia atrás, como si fueran manos, que apuntaban hacia arriba.

Y sin embargo, la estatua era apenas mas grande que Jericho. ¿Como lo sabía?

Por que el legionario ahora caminaba hacia la estatua, hablando a su compañía mientras ellos admiraban el lugar.

Y es que había que admirar. El lugar en su era una cúpula enorme, ubicada en el mas alto de los puntos del continente, rodeada de vidrios de diversos colores que casi tomaban la totalidad de la construcción.

El fondo de el precipicio al cual daban los bordes sin andamio del lugar eran desconocidos, pero se sabía que era una muerte casi segura.

- De todos los Embodiment que existieron, este era el mas particular – Comenzó a decir el legionario, mientras llegaba frente a la estatua – La madre oscura. Todo un dilema con el que tratar. Algo que no se debería tomar a la ligera... ¿Alguien conoce la historia de Thanatos? - Algunos comenzaron a prestarle atención, algo intrigados de que punto estaría tocando la enigmática charla que estaba dando su líder – Thanatos se unió a la humanidad, pero no por que deseara protegerla, si no, por que deseaba proteger la idea que encarnaba. Un mundo en donde la muerte no existe es un mundo de caos, y un Embodiment que se dice la muerte encarnada no puede permitirlo. Entonces se dejó domar. Se dejó debilitar, y le entregó a los hombres la posibilidad de dar muerte a sus congéneres y enemigos. Siempre me he preguntado... - Su mano se apoyó en la estatua, mientras el cerraba sus ojos con suavidad - ¿Por...? - Se sacó su guantelete de la mano, y esta comenzó a brillar. Mostrando un glifo rojo escrito en su revés - ¿Que...?

_(Ost: "Chaos Legion Extended - Bloody Truth (Theme music of Delacroix -1st-)" )_

El lugar entero comenzó a temblar, y mientras todos hacía un esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio, Jericho continuó hablando, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a flotar, su capa ondeando de manera espeluznante, y su mano brillando con un rojo fuerte, al igual que sus ojos, tapados a medias por su pelo rubio, salvaje en el aire – La era del caos... un mundo sin muerte...- Con un giro habilidoso, se apareció frente a Jaune, y con un rápido movimiento de espada, le desarmó, su arma cayendo al vacío. Luego, con otro giro en el aire, le dio una patada en el pecho, arrojándolo de la plataforma.

- !Jaune¡ - Gritó Celestia, mientras saltaba hacia el, alcanzando a tomar su mano por apenas milímetros de distancia.

- !No me sueltes¡ - Imploró el muchacho, mientras hacía todo lo posible por que su mano llegara al borde del precipicio.

- !No seas tan idiota¡ !Por supuesto que no te voy a soltar¡ - Protestó la muchacha, dando algo parecido a un protesta mientras con su otra mano apuntaba hacia Jericho con su pistola de plata.

Abrió fuego indiscriminadamente, pero el ahora sonriente legionario, se quedó inmóvil. El fuego fallando contra el, pero la bala que iba hacia su cabeza, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de su frente, para luego caer sin gracia al suelo.

- No... no puede ser... - Murmuró la doncella de plata, mientras, preocupada, Emily se acercaba a tientas hasta su posición, para ayudar a su líder a subir a la plataforma.

Fue entonces que con otro giro en el aire, sus zapatos aún sin tocar el suelo, Jericho apareció en frente de ella, con su espada lista para apuñalar...

Pero en los segundos antes de apuntar a su corazón, su sonrisa demostró una ligera turbulencia. Un atisbo de duda, un ápice de remordimiento, mientras la muchacha que lo amaba lo observaba, sorprendida, y aterrorizada...

- !Emily¡ !Sal de ahí¡ - Gritó la voz del faunus, mientras Grey saltaba por encima de ella, sus dos mazas listas para azotar.

La sonrisa volvió al rostro del legionario.

La sangre recorrió lentamente la espada, cayéndole en el rostro a su horrorizada espectadora.

Grey simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo... no así. No ahora...

¿Por que? Había nacido solo, el mundo lo había dejado solo, nadie le daba una oportunidad, su amor correspondía a alguien que no podía devolverle el sentimiento, sus capacidades no daban mas que para ser algo que el no quería ser, su cuerpo no daba nada mas que motivos para que todos le dejaran solo...

Y ahora, aquel que le había robado todo lo que le importaba en la vida, estaba atravesando su pecho con una espada, parando en seco todo su cuerpo, que ahora colgaba del doloroso filo que estaba bebiendo su vida poco a poco...

La gota de sangre de la espada cayó sobre el rostro de la muchacha, cual lágrima inadvertida.

Ella, sin habla, y paralizada, vio caer a su amigo a su lado, ya inerte.

- No... - Susurró Jaune, mientras volvía a la plataforma gracias a los esfuerzos de su compañera. Solo para ver a su amigo agonizante...

Mientras tanto, Nathan levantaba su hacha con furia, aún tanteando para mantener el equilibrio en el temblor.

- !Jericho¡ !¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?¡ - Gritó el sujeto, fuera de si.

El legionario se elevó por encima de el, mirándolo hacia abajo con una sonrisa espeluznante y sus ojos brillando en rojo - !Cuando la era del caos comience, no habrá muertes¡ - Indicó, abriendo sus brazos hacia los lados - !No habrá muerte alguna¡ !Todos podremos reencontrarnos y volver a nuestras vidas en el caos¡ !Grey no fue si no el sacrificio que hizo falta para comenzar de nuevo¡

!Pero volverán a verlo¡ !Una vez que la madre oscura haya despertado, la era del caos comenzará, y todos volveremos a vernos como si nada hubiera pasado¡

- !Esta loco¡ - Gritó Annie, preparando una legión para invocarla, pero el temblor le hizo perder la concentración y no poder apoyar debidamente la palma en el suelo le impidió el hacerlo - !Vas a matarnos a todos¡

- No lo entiendes... esta bien – Susurró, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro – No hay nada que hacer. Lo entenderás cuando la muerte llegue hacia ti...

Mientras hablaba, no estaba ajeno a que Nathan, arqueando su espalda, saltaba hacia el con su hacha en alto, lista para descargarla sobre su cuerpo con fuerza e ira.

Jericho sonrió mientras se acuchillaba en el aire. Antes de que el hacha hiciera impacto, una onda oscura salió disparada alrededor de el, golpeando con fuerza al sujeto, enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

Nathan golpeó fuertemente contra el suelo, sangrando por una pierna, mientras gritaba con gran dolor.

- !Nathan¡ - Gritó Annie, mientras trataba de acercarsele con el temblor arreciando la plataforma... aunque no lo hizo a tiempo antes de sentir como un filo que iba hacia su pecho, por un accidente de ella cayendo, fuera hacia su brazo con guantelete...

El miembro cayó inerte al suelo, mientras ella gritaba a los alaridos.

Sin embargo, todo para Jaune se silencio en el momento en que se logró acercar hacia el faunus...

Celestia gritándole mientras iba a buscar a Annie y Nathan, Jericho flotando en el aire, Grey muriendo en el piso...

_(Fin del Ost)_

Y era por que Len también estaba flotando, sin ningún brillo particular. Solo suspendida en el aire, mirando hacia el frente...

Jericho y Len comenzaron a elevarse hacia el techo, y antes de perderle de vista, Jaune juró que ella le había dedicado una mirada melancólica...

Debía ir tras ella. Cada impulso en su cuerpo le decía que debía buscarla, evitar que se fuera, por que quizá no volverían a estar juntos jamas...

Pero, el mas débil de sus impulsos fue el que salio victorioso...

_(Ost: "Chaos Legion OST - Drama Digest (Extended Piano Instrumental)" )_

_Dicen que la vida te pasa por delante en los últimos momentos..._

_Los padres pobres, mas haya de la mentira que dijo sobre ellos, no estando seguros de poder mantener un hijo..._

_La madre, llorando desconsolada al sostener el bebé en el día del nacimiento, por la fuerza que conllevó parir semejante niño..._

_Tuvo que ir en silla de ruedas por el resto de lo que le quedó de vida, hasta que claro, varias enfermedades tomaron sus risas agónicas._

_El padre, dado a la depresión, se mantenía entre el misero trabajo que le daban y las migajas de sueldos viejos para mantener alimentado a su niño y a el mismo._

_Ni dinero para vicios tenía. No había escape de la miseria..._

_Fue cuando un típico episodio de odio racial se dio en la calle, que en defensa de su padre, el reveló su semblante... y demasiado tarde lo hizo. Si bien a su edad era temprano, para salvar a su padre fue tarde..._

_Sin casa ni reposo, el muchacho enorme fue por los caminos del hambre y la desolación. Nadie que diera un pedazo de pan sin escuchar su eterno mendigar, o reírse en su cara..._

_Estaba solo. Y lo único que le hizo olvidar eso, fue una mano atenta que le dio reposo. Una muchacha con infulas de actriz, una mirada asesina temible... y un tierno corazón._

_Ella le extendió la mano para levantarlo, y juntos caminaron los caminos de la amistad. El muchacho consiguió trabajo al poco tiempo a manos de un amigo de la muchacha, y logró pagarse una humilde estadía en casa del mismo._

_Y comenzó a mejorar poco a poco su vida, hasta el día en que comenzó a caminar los caminos del amor... y por palabras de Emily, supo que los caminaría solo. Por que, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, sabía que jamás pondría la vista en el._

_Por que ella tenía la vista en otra persona, mucho mas importante, y que quizá le haría mucho mejor._

_Sin mas, caminó el camino, nuevamente solo, pero siempre al lado del que Emily caminaba. Por que ademas de amarla, era su amigo. Y quería estar allí para cuando ella lo necesitase._

_La siguió hasta la orden, y ahí diversas personas le mostraron sonrisas caritativas, manos amables, y sonrisas. Amistades suaves, y quizá vacías..._

_Por que no caminaban con el. Lo hacían sentir solo, pero no triste._

_Estaba solo, pero feliz..._

_Y ahora nada importaba, por que moriría solo. Moría solo, por que nadie acudía. La oscuridad lo tomaba para no devolverlo nunca mas. Y nadie se despedía..._

_Su mano se tornaba fría. A quien defendió no juntó el coraje de acercarsele..._

_Y así se iba, lentamente hacia el olvido. Hacia el oscuro incesante..._

_- Me niego..._

Una ultima vez abrió los ojos. Una ultima vez, sus pupilas se llenaron de color.

Ojos celestes, con una cabellera rubia y una cara melancólica, pero de entendimiento, le llenaron las retinas.

Una mano amistosa cerrada sobre la suya, enorme la del faunus en comparación, pero infinitamente mas cálida.

- Me niego... soy tu líder. Y te veré irte... - Susurró, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

Grey entendió al instante...

Su novia se estaba yendo de su vida. Sus amigos estaban en peligro. Su arma familiar se había perdido...

Y el había elegido quedarse a su lado en sus ultimas horas.

El no caminaba el camino solo. Nunca lo había echo, por lo menos desde que llegó a la orden.

Su líder estuvo siempre a su lado desde que lo conoció... y cuando se fuera, sería Jaune quien caminara solo.

Con el peso de su partida. Con el de las heridas de sus compañeros, la traición de un legionario... y el abandono de un amor.

No podía dejarlo solo... no lo dejaría solo...

Su mano se quedó inerte, pero carecía de frío...

_(Fin del Ost)_

Todos se quedaron estupefactos, mirando hacia adelante.

Encima de Grey, una figura de metal y fuego se había formado, cual legión invocada, en frente de Jaune.

Cuatro ventosas hacia los costados, formando una cruz, sostenidas por una armadura flotante cuyo rostro era uniforme, pero con dos ojos.

Un cuerpo uniforme, sosteniendo las ventosas, mientras flotaba con estas apuntando hacia abajo...

Con su rostro deformándose por la tristeza, Jaune preguntó, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer a borbotones.

-G...¿Grey? - Preguntó, tentativamente, aunque en el fondo, ya sabía la respuesta. Y la armadura lo confirmó asintiendo.

Era enorme, mas grande que el por mucho, pero eso no le impidió tomar lo que parecía ser su rostro y llorar desconsoladamente contra el.

Emily, volviendo en si, se dio cuenta de todo mucho antes que el resto... y calló de rodillas al suelo, rompiendo en llanto también.

En las alturas, los dos cuerpos flotantes de ojos brillosos comenzaron a levantar sus cabezas hacia el techo, el cual, luego de unos momentos, voló en pedazos.

El cielo comenzó a atardecer... y el temblor a intensificarse.

- !NECESITAMOS IRNOS¡ - Gritó Nathan, cargando el cuerpo de Annie quien estaba inconsciente y pálida - !SI NO HACEMOS ALGO, ANNIE MORIRÁ DESANGRADA¡

Jaune salió de su estupor, y miró a la legión que tenía frente a el. Esta asintió sin mas.

La imagen fue de unas figuras encima de un ejemplar gigante de la legión del escudo alejándose hacia el horizonte a gran velocidad, mientras la torre continuaba en pleno temblor.

Horrorizados vieron como enormes pedazos de escombros comenzaban a salir disparados de la ciudad, seguidos de terribles figuras enormes que comenzaban a salir hacia arriba, flotando lenta, pero seguramente hacia grandes alturas.

Enormes, peligrosas, horripilantes colmenas, de sus poros saliendo seres del grim que cayeran a la ciudad con gran estrépito.

Volvors, levantándose de su letargo. Habían vuelto al mundo, y a su tiempo, lo haría también la madre oscura.

_(Ost: "Chaos Legion - FLY [English Version] (Performed by LIV)")_

Nathan sostenía a Annie en sus brazos, un muñon sobre su brazo faltante, mientras le susurraba al oído para mantenerla despierta.

- No te duermas mocosa. Si no... no podré mostrarte como trabajo en mi taller...

- Nathan... eres todo un tontito...- Sonreía Annie, mientras ignoraba un pequeño mechón de pelo que estaba mordiendo - ¿Que harías si te dejara solo?... no podría irme...

Al costado, Emily lloraba desconsolada, con las manos en el rostro. La sangre en su mejilla no había salido aún, y ella se negaba a creer lo que había pasado.

Pero la realidad era una sola. Y ella no podía huir de ella. Estaba atrapada.

¿Que había pasado? ¿Por que? ¿En que se había dejado estar?...

Celestia solo estaba cargando sus pistolas, con la mirada seria y preocupada en su rostro. Una doncella de plata con compañero, solo tiene ojos para alguien: Su compañero. Y este estaba rompiendo su carácter...

Solo estaba sentado en la punta de la armadura, mirando hacia el horizonte en su mayor crepúsculo, con el sonido del temblor de los Volvor resurgiendo a sus espaldas.

- Jaune... ¿Ahora que? - Preguntó la muchacha, preocupada. No era la situación lo que le intrigaba. Una doncella de plata aprende a controlar sus emociones al punto de evitar sentir remordimientos o tristeza a voluntad... aunque luego volvieran a cazarla en sus sueños.

El muchacho no le devolvió la mirada... pero si una respuesta – No lo se...

_**Fin del capítulo.**_


	12. Chapter 5

Tres días pasaron desde que ocurrió el incidente, y el grupo, antes de volver a Rotarl, pasaron por el pueblo mas cercano a atender el brazo de su compañera lisiada.

Los doctores pudieron coser su brazo de nuevo, pero su capacidad para usar aura estaba mas haya de lo que la medicina podía cubrir.

Era algo de esperarse. Después de todo, el brazo había sido cortado por una espada particular.

La "Soul killer", un arma diseñada específicamente por el legionario, para cortar el aura de sus enemigos. Una espada fácilmente confundible con la de alguien mas, de no ser por esta particularidad.

¿Como había echo Jericho para obtenerla? La oscuras noticias les abordaron al llegar a la ciudad.

El obispo Clovis... una autoridad caritativa y bondadosa, incluso contemplativa ante las mas extrañas de las peticiones, había muerto un día antes de que su expedición partiese.

Y lo que el líder de la expedición escuchó sobre la herida que le causó la muerte le dejó bien claro quien era el sospechoso, y posiblemente, el mayor culpable del asesinato...

Una explosión, controlada, pero justo en su escritorio, en frente de su rostro. Solo alguien podría haber causado ese tipo de explosión, en un lugar cerrado, desde una distancia segura y sin dejar rastros de Dust ni culpabilidad.

Una legión. Y él solo conocía a una persona capaz de manejar una legión capacitada para hacer eso.

La conclusión le pegó muy hondo. Ya no hacía si no caminar por las calles de Rotarl, indiferente a las distancias que recorría, pensando en lo miserable del destino.

El era Jaune Arc, un extranjero que fue transferido allí con el propósito de ser entrenado en los usos del aura. Pero el no se engañaba.

Lo habían transmitido por que el era un fracaso.

En su antigua academia, el había sido nombrado líder de un grupo, estando a la cabeza de tres de los mas prometedores luchadores de su reino. El, un pobre bufón incapaz de mantener un combate sin torpeza, de pensar con claridad, y ni siquiera de usar como es debido el aura, aquel poder que todos los cazadores de monstruos poseen.

Una decisión errónea puede malgastar la vida de sus compañeros, quienes eran incapaces de ver las cosas como el las percibía. Transferirlo era lo mejor, tanto para el, como para sus compañeros.

Pero el destino le jugó en contra de nuevo, por que en Rotarl, fue puesto de nuevo a la cabeza de un equipo. Otra vez... solo que ahora, el líder tenía aun mayores responsabilidades que antes. Debía elegir las misiones, las materias a estudiar, y las horas a cubrir.

Y como si fuera poco, quien ahora estaba a la cabeza del gobierno de rotal, era nada menos que el monje, ahora obispo, Reginald Marc . Una persona que tenía en mente las mas estrictas de las normas con respecto a los líderes de equipo.

Y el único que tenía a mano para culpar por el fracaso de Murdoa, era al inexperto Jaune Arc.

Alguien que, de echo, no estaba dispuesto a defenderse del castigo que le impusieran...

_**Con todos los derechos sobre los personajes de RWBY pertenecientes a Roostertheth...**_

Pasó a la sala vestido con la túnica blanca, llena de grabados y símbolos abstractos, que usaban todos los jueces en la ciudad de Rotarl.

Era joven para ser un juez, pero su edad era tres veces la del acusado, y su severidad lo puso en una posición que nadie se atrevió a cuestionar.

Los testigos y espectadores miraban desde sus bancos, todos con capuchas puestas sobre sus cabezas. Una señal de respeto en Rotarl muy conocida por todos.

La sala de juicio tenía un auditorio circular, ascendente sus asientos, del cual todos tenían vista completa hacia el podio en donde el juez estaba presente, su mano en un martillo de madera.

Al frente del podio, antes de llegar al auditorio, se veían tres balcones. Uno pequeño y otros dos enormes.

En los dos, muchas personas estaban como testigos de los testimonios dados. En el pequeño, Jaune Arc, el muchacho extranjero se paraba con los ojos hundidos en un oscuro pesar.

Las ojeras bajaban de sus ojos celestes en un lastimero detalle, demostrando sus pocas horas de sueño, y su pelo, despeinado y enmarañado, estaba casi tan desarreglado como la ropa de su uniforme. Al parecer, los eventos ocasionados no habían sido de la mejor índole para el.

Pero el juez ni se inmutó. Procedió a sacar una carpeta de papel y de ella extraer unos archivos impresos.

- Muy bien. La sagrada corte de St. Overia entre en sesión...

_**Con todos los derechos de Chaos Legion pertenecientes a Capcom y ****Tow Ubukata …**_

La voz grave del juez, que era también la del nuevo gobernante de la ciudad de Rotarl, provino de un sujeto de pelo largo y oscuro, atado en una gran coleta.

Sus manos eran fuertes, pero con el tiempo pesando en ellas. Piel flácida podía verse en su rostro y brazos, pero la mirada del juez daba la sensación de una dureza capaz de intimidar a cualquier persona.

- Señor Jaune Arc. Se le acusa de provocar el fallo de la misión de sellado del Embodiment Volvor, también conocido como la madre oscura. ¿Como se declara?

El muchacho no encontró fuerzas para hablar. Su vergüenza y melancolía eran demasiadas.

El juez le miró con algo parecido a desprecio, pero que no se podía identificar con exactitud.

- Fiscal. Puede proceder...

_**Wit Tandomen, Fan de Jaune Arc, presenta...**_

Una persona de pelo corto, joven dentro de todo, comparado con los presentes aparte de Jaune y algunos espectadores, sacó entró al espacio entre los balcones y el podio.

- Jaune Arc ha demostrado ser incapaz de liderar una misión de esta índole – Indicó el fiscal, vestido con un uniforme similar al de Jaune, pero de color azulado – Se le indicó que la misión era de una calibre mayor que a los iniciados normales. Incluso se les negó explicitamente el marchar con el equipo Julian. Y sin importar nada, el eligió a su equipo para la misión. Incluso como equipo de apoyo, era algo que ellos no podía manejar... - Puso el primer papel ante el juez, quien lo iluminó con un aparato que mostraba los detalles en el techo mediante un proyector.

Todos pudieron ver los detalles del papel en el techo. Era una carta en la que el mismo Clovis imploraba a Jaune el no asistir a la misión, indicando los peligros que enfrentaría, mas no los detalles de la misión.

- Estas en falta por aceptar una misión sin conocer los riegos en detalle, y aún mas sabiendo que esta estaba mas hallá de lo que podías manejar. ¿Algo que decir?

Jaune continuó sin decir nada...

_**Chaos in Remnant: A knigth of dark glyps.**_

El juez miró al fiscal, asintiendo para que continuara.

- No solo que aceptó la misión – Indicó el fiscal, hundido en su resentimiento – Si no que la aceptó habiendo antes violado uno de los preceptos mas antiguos de la orden, y llevando consigo a un persona que no era siquiera un legionario. De forma excepcional, aunque no se supo en detalle por que, Jaune aceptó en su equipo a un cazador, poniendo en peligro la armonía del grupo y la fama del mismo – Indicó poniendo otro papel sobre el podio. El proyector indicó la fotografía del faunus llamado Monson Grey, ahora muerto, posando para la foto en la cual representaría su curriculum para el ingreso a la orden – Eso sin contar que lo transfirieron de una academia en la cual el había falsificado su ingreso.

Un llanto se escuchó entre los escuchas, pero al ser débil y de bajo tono, fue ignorado.

Quien prestó atención fue Celestia, la bella compañera del acusado, vistiendo su usual saco y faldas marrones, y su escote de cuero.

Sus ojos amarillos y profundos buscaron entre la multitud el origen del llanto, y así fue como encontró a Emily, una amiga de Jaune Arc, quien fuera además la persona mas cercana a Grey sin ser esta una relación amorosa,

Su foto le trajo el recuerdo de como ella nunca pudo corresponderlo, y eso seguramente le pesaba como si fuera ella misma la causa de su muerte.

Celestia tuvo que combatir sus ganas de ir a consolarla, por que perdería su lugar en la multitud. Y ella quería estar cerca de su compañero.

¿Por que no se defendía? Todos estaban echándole la culpa de cada uno de los fracasos de una misión en la cual el único culpable fueron dos de sus traicioneros compañeros.

Uno fue Jericho, un legionario ya recibido, que como todos los de su tipo, era muy bueno invocado legiones, armaduras que se materializaban utilizando el alma de los enemigos como combustible, siendo estos monstruos que estaba en contra de la humanidad.

La otra, era Len, también una legionaria recibida... pero aparte, era la novia de Jaune. Una con la cual el muchacho había cruzado todo tipo de barreras, corporales y mentales.

Y ahora, ambos dos estaban ausentes, habiéndolos traicionado al ultimo momento y poniendo en marcha la liberación de la mayor de las amenazas de esos días. La madre oscura...

Jaune solo, absorbiendo todo el castigo y la culpa... que ganas tenía ella de entrar entre ellos y gritar que estaba equivocados. Que debían retractarse...

Era su compañera, después de todo. Era su deber velar por él... pero ese muchacho se había ganado su aprecio.

El fiscal continuó hablando acerca de las otras fallas de la misión. De que Nathan Meller, compañero de gran fuerza y potencia, estuviese lisiado hasta el punto de tener que dejar la orden, debido a que ya nunca podría correr de nuevo. Su pierna estaba así de mal...

De que Annie Maeglistorn, la joven muchacha dulce, famosa en todo Rotarl por su inocencia, buena disposición, y sobre todo, por ser una superdotada en las artes de los legionarios, había perdido su brazo y sus capacidades de canalizar aura por ellos como parte de la herida ocasionada por un arma particular.

Incluso fue tan lejos de implicar que Jaune supiera lo que Len planeara desde un principio, vinculándolo con la muerte del obispo Clovis, y el robo de la "Soul killer", que estaba entre sus haberes.

A todo esto el juez escuchó impasible, los jurados deliberaban entre ellos, y Jaune solo bajaba la cabeza, tragando todo lo que decían de el.

Un fracaso. Un fallo. Algo que no debió haber pasado...

El juez, entonces, dio una ultima pregunta al acusado antes de su veredicto.

- Jaune Arc. Ante la situación, voy a repetirle una pregunta que le hice al principio de esta sesión, y no tendrá la opción de responder, pero se le hará lo mas clara posible – La mirada severa y su in distinción ante la interminable cascada de fechorías de las cuales el fiscal hacía culpable a Jaune le daban a Celestia una idea de lo poco que el nuevo gobernante de Rotarl apreciaba al acusado. Pero no podía hacer nada. Todo lo que dijera sería usado en contra de Jaune. Y el juez continuó – Señor Jaune Arc, ante las pruebas en frente de usted ¿Como se declara ante los cargos mostrados?

El muchacho rubio se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, luego, con los ojos celestes en el borde de las lágrimas, indicó – Me declaro culpable. Culpable de la muerte de Grey Monson, y de la traición y desaparición de Jericho y Len Markova, tal como de las heridas que tomaron Annie y Nathan – En su voz había vergüenza, culpa, tristeza y desesperación. Como pidiéndole al mundo que no fuera cierto aquellas cosas que decían en su contra, pero el sabía que no era así.

Que el era un fracaso de los peores, y que como tal, sería castigado.

Por ello, no terminó de comprender esto ultimo...

_(Ost: Chaos Legion - Blood Remains Main Title)_

- Lo cual quiere decir que se declara inocente de traición, negligencia voluntaria, asesinato indirecto y abstinencia a actuar frente a la adversidad. Queda usted en libertad. Esta sesión termina ahora – Indicó el juez con un determinante sonido de su martillo contra el podio, a lo que el jurado, el fiscal y los escuchas, abandonaron la sala, dejando a un atónito, aunque en pleno llanto, muchacho en el balcón.

La luz de afuera se filtró por los vidrios de colores mientras los pasos de la gente dejaban sus ecos suaves en las paredes de la sala de juicios, todos con capucha puesta, pero evitando la mirada del muchacho, confundido y triste como nunca.

_**Capítulo 4: El juez/ El final del juicio y el comienzo del deber.**_

_(Fin del Ost)_

Pasaron un par de días hasta que se decidió a hablar con el.

Dos días en los cuales, Jaune no había sido el mismo...

El muchacho, rubio y de ojos celestes, no era si no un bufón... de forma figurativa hablando, claro.

Un muchacho torpe, ciertamente tonto, con dificultad para el combate y las materias a estudiar. De pocas luces a la hora de darse cuenta de las cosas, y bastante inseguro de si mismo, la mayoría del tiempo...

Pero lo que le faltaba de guerrero, le sobraba de líder.

El muchacho, en el fragor del combate, mas halla de una simple duda, era una persona de rápidas decisiones. Miraba la situación a mano, y tomaba la decisión mas segura y conveniente para todos.

Ultimamente estaba comenzando a mejorar en el combate, y en sus materias, con ayuda claro de sus compañeros de grupo...

Y mas que nada, de su novia. Len Markova...

Una muchacha rubia como el, de amables palabras y gran habilidad con la espada. Tocaba el violín, y estaba enseñando al muchacho a hacerlo, ademas de a usar su espada con habilidad. No le faltaba mucho para aprender todo lo que pudiera Len enseñarle... e incluso sintió que el le daba lo que ella pedía en una persona.

Juntos cruzaron muchas barreras... solo para que, en el ultimo momento de la misión, Len le diera la espalda...

O así lo veía Celestia, cuando observó a su compañero irse hacia la terraza de nuevo. Lo vigilaba desde siempre... despues de todo, era una doncella de plata. Era su deber velar por su compañero.

El viento sopló con suavidad cuando abandonó el lugar desde donde lo vigilaba, el cual era en la punta de una estatua, parada en un pie y manteniendo el equilibrio sin problema alguno, para dejar a otra doncella tomar su lugar para así poder dirigirse al convento.

Debía averiguar varios por que...

Lejos, a varios metros, Jaune miraba desde la terraza hacia la ciudad de Rotarl. Tan viva en sus adoraciones a Ubukata y Mounty... tan sutiles y humildes sus acciones...

Tan distantes a los horrores que conlleva la situación a mano.

El había fallado... fallado como nunca.

En su anterior academia, era un fracaso, que podía mejorar, pero que el hacerlo podría costarle la vida a sus compañeros de equipo, así que su director hizo lo mas sabio, y cuando el muchacho descubrió su semblante, siendo este la capacidad de manifestar un cierto control en el mundo mediante la concentración leve, le envió a la orden de St. Overia, al ser su habilidad de la concentrar un pequeño impulso de electricidad en su mano. Inofensivo, quizá, pero con la capacidad de activar las legiones del caos.

Armaduras que siguen la orden de su dueño, y se alimentan de la energía que despiden los Grim, monstruos sin alma que rondan en masa los lugares inhabitados, matando todo lo vivo con lo que se cruzan.

Desde otro lugar de aprendizaje, en el cual si se hubiera ganado la entrada para empezar, quizá podría intentar mejorar sin costarle nada a nadie, mas que unas cuantas horas de enseñanza...

El destino se rió de nuevo, y en Rotarl, la ciudad religiosa mas grande del mundo, le hicieron líder de su grupo de nuevo.

Por un lado, el muchacho no podía creer la desgracia. Por otro, sabía que tendría que empezar a prepararse para guiar a su grupo en las misiones venideras.

No podía ser un fracaso. No podía permitírselo de nuevo...

Una amiga en su antigua academia se lo había indicado, y el había escuchado con algo mas que sus oídos ese día...

Empezó a desarrollar vínculos con todos los integrantes de su grupo, haciéndose amigo cercano de todos ellos, y hasta consiguiendo una pareja con la cual cruzar todas las barreras...

El amor. Algo tan ajeno a el, de repente posicionado en su vida como la cosa mas amena del mundo. Sentir que esa persona le completa. Le llena de vida. Y sentir que el hace lo mismo por esa persona...

Luego llegó la misión.

La misión en la cual su grupo avanzaba junto con uno que era casi como su equipo hermano. El líder de este, en gran medida su mentor emocional y mental, era Jericho, el hermano de Len, quien incluso le había ayudado a concretar su relación.

Grey el faunus, gran amigo y compañero de video juegos ….

Emily, muchacha extravagante y llena de sorpresas...

Annie, la superdotada del grupo, siempre alegre y carismatica...

Nathan, amigo de ceño fruncido y gruñon, pero sin perder su carisma...

Todos ellos viajaron a la ciudad de Murdoa, esta en ruinas desde hacía centurias, para retomar el sello de una bestia cuyo poder puede compararse al de un dios, y de al cual provenían la mayoría de los Grim de la región: La madre oscura, mejor conocida como Volvor.

Y en el momento justo de sellarla de nuevo, Jericho mostró sus verdaderas intenciones, y abrió el sello.

Miles de seres del Grim, siendo estos descendientes directos de la criatura, salieron al mundo desde su letargo. Pero la madre oscura no... y en realidad, nadie sabía por que no había despertado aún.

Ajenos a esto, los civiles de Rotarl seguían sus vidas en la ciudad, pero fuera de ella, salían una tras otra las expediciones de legionarios a combatir la horda de Grim que provenían de la ciudad y que se acercaban hacia Rotarl.

Los pueblos aledaños estaban siendo evacuadas, pero aún los refugiados no llegaban hasta la gran ciudad, y allí ya no se podría mantener la paz. Todo explotaría en pánico...

Por que si la madre oscura no había despertado todavía, era cuestión de tiempo. Y por lo que se estipulaba, el mundo no volvería a ser el mismo cuando eso pasara.

Mas hallá de eso, muchas de las expediciones partían hacia las ruinas de Murdoa en particular, buscando la forma de llegar hasta la torre espiral de la catedral en ruinas y reanudar el sello en Volvor.

Y Jaune, frente a esto, solo estaba... en silencio. Mirando el horizonte.

Obviamente que su estatus de líder del equipo estaba debatiéndose. Sumado al echo de que intuía que ese no sería su ultimo juicio. Un castigo vendría pronto por su fracaso...

Fracaso... una palabra tan usada por su mente y sus labios...

Nathan ahora no volvería a caminar de la misma forma. No volvería a correr de echo...

Annie ya no podría usar su semblante nunca mas, negándole el brillante futuro de legionaria en frente de ella...

Emily ahora no hacía mas que llorar a su amigo, por que ni siquiera al sacrificarse por ella, pudo devolverle el sentimiento de amor que sentía Grey... y eso le hacía pensar en ella misma como un monstruo desalmado.

Y el alma del faunus... ahora estaba encerrada en una legión. Probablemente por elección de el mismo, pero eso no le hacía sentir mejor en lo mas mínimo.

La terraza le daba vista a todo el lugar, mientras un viento gentil movía los adornos y llamadores de ángeles en las cercanías...

Sin mirar a su compañero reflexionar sobre la terraza, la muchacha por los conventos de las doncellas, mirando a todas corriendo de un lado a otro.

La preocupación en sus bellos rostros y la euforia en sus voces.

No es para menos. Quien no esta con los legionarios saliendo de la ciudad, están preparando las defensas, dividiéndose en grupos y planeando las zonas de vigilancia.

Entre ellas, se veían a doncellas de alto rango, monjas vestidas de negro, sacerdotes de blanco, todos encapuchados, o cubiertas sus cabezas con bufandas celestes en el caso de las doncellas.

En el convento era todo grito y actividad, euforia, planeamiento...

Y la muchacha no podía importarle menos.

- Madre superiora. Necesito hablar con usted. Es urgente – Indicó Celestia con mucha seriedad, a lo que la referida, siendo una señora de túnica oscura y cara encapuchada, asintió alejándose de quienes conversaban con ella.

- ¿Que deseas, mi niña? - Preguntó la anciana, aunque el tiempo en ella no hizo mas que darle tono a su rostro, ya que su cuerpo seguía siendo anguloso y curtido para el combate.

- Madre superiora, necesito saber si puedo contar con usted para una tarea muy importante que acontecerá, si tenemos suerte, en las próximas horas.

La mujer le miró durante unos segundos, dubitativa. Conocía a Celestia, su adicción a la acción y sus planes alocados.

Pero ella ahora tenía un compañero, de quien ya había estudiado lo suficiente, a quien su fama le precedía...

Suspiró.

- De no hacerlo, te negarás a escuchar el consejo de esta señora y seguirás con lo que deseas hacer ¿Verdad?

Celestia le miró con una sonrisa débil creciendo en sus labios, mientras ponía un puño en su cadera – Me conoces bien mamá. Sin ayudarme, solo me harás mas difícil lo que haré mas tarde.

La mujer suspiró largamente, antes de asentir silenciosamente con la cabeza - ¿Que necesitas?

- Necesito el ascenso que me correspondía hace años...

Sabía que los encontraría en ese lugar...

La pregunta era ¿Por que había ido a ese lugar?

Antes se encontraba en la terraza, mirando hacia la ciudad ignorante del peligro que acechaba sobre ellos.

Pensando en los miles de grupos que habían salido a darle caza a su amigo y novia. En sus pobres destinos al verse cruzar con tantos descendientes directos de la madre oscura.

Reflexionando acerca de la forma en que mucha gente, sin el privilegio de la ignorancia, le miraba con cierto resentimiento...

Si era tal su fracaso ¿Por que no le hacían nada? Ni una palabra de desprecio. Ni una mención de su fallo.

Solo miradas penetrantes, capaces de abrir agujeros en su cráneo.

Quizá solo quería que alguien le explicase por que... o que la persona indicada manifestara su odio hacia el.

Las personas que le habían visto en el juicio podían sentir rencor. Podían sentir enojo... pero pocos eran los realmente afectados por su fracaso. Por lo menos, de forma inmediata hablando.

Por ello es que Jaune caminó hacia el deshuesadero de autos, donde el sabía, se encontraba el taller de Nathan Meller, donde siempre trabajo a escondidas en su pasión: Las motocicletas...

Por ello fue que le resultó raro escuchar la voz de una muchacha en el taller. Una muchacha conocida.

Reían, bromeaban, y se escuchaban los sonidos del metal contra el metal. Ajustes, taladros, tuercas.

Cuando el puño del muchacho se excusó sobre la puerta del enorme vagón de un camión, en donde Nathan había ubicado su taller, el sujeto musculoso, de pelo negro y grueso, le recibió levantando la puerta con el ceño fruncido... y una sonrisa compañera.

- !Fiel lover¡ !No sabía que ibas a venir¡ !Pasa bastardo¡ - Le invitó, quizá demasiado feliz con su llegada.

Jaune pasó, algo inseguro, al taller.

En las paredes se veían llaves de tueras, partes de vehículos, moldes, posters de motos, y con una radio en el fondo, una muchacha de pelo anaranjado, con una musculosa y unos shorts, manchada de aceite su mejilla, les esperaba echada sobre un asiento de plástico, tomando un refresco con un sorbete.

- !Hola Jaune¡- Le saludó con energía, antes de ir corriendo hacia el y abrazarlo.

El muchacho, confundido, devolvió el gesto, antes de que la muchacha continuara – Te veo con ojeras. ¿Has dormido bien?

- !Claro que no va a dormir bien mocosa¡ - Replicó Nathan - !Con todo lo que ha pasado ¿Quien lo haría?¡

- !Estaba hablando con el cabeza de maní¡

- !Escuchame mocosa¡...

Ambos dos siguieron discutiendo como era su costumbre. En frente de todos, sobre cosas sin sentido, ignorando la existencia del resto...

De la misma forma en que lo hacían cuando Nathan podía correr... o cuando Annie podía usar su aura...

Como si nada de eso hubiera pasado alguna vez...

- ¿Por que? - Preguntó Jaune, casi en un susurro. Y, como si hubiera sido una invocación, ambos habían callado para cuando la pregunta fue formulada.

Los ojos celestes y apesadumbrados del muchacho miraban directamente a un punto en particular...

Al brazo derecho de Annie, el cual mostraba una línea gris en medio, siendo prueba de que cosieran el miembro no hacía mucho.

No había que ser genios para descubrir que es lo que ocurría...

- Jaune. Somo tus amigos. Jamás podríamos culparte por esto...- Susurró Annie, mirándolo con nostalgia. Luego le dio un abrazo fuerte, mientras cerraba los ojos para enfatizar la fuerza del gesto.

Luego le miró con alegría – Además, sacamos algo bueno de todo esto...

Ante la confusión del muchacho, Nathan tomó la palabra – Como ya no puedo correr, mi familia determinó que ya no puedo ser un legionario eficiente. Por lo que decidieron dejarme a mi cuenta... !¿No es genial?¡ !Ahora por fin puedo dedicarme a las motos¡

Por otro lado, la joven se unió a la inusual sonrisa de su amigo, levantando los brazos para enfatizar su contento - !Y como yo ya no puedo activar mi semblante, me dedicaré a ser ayudante de mecánico¡ !Y algún día abriré mi nuevo taller¡ !Y será mas lindo que el tuyo, Nathan¡

- !Jajaja¡ !Eso quiero verlo mocosa¡

Nuevamente se enfrascaron en una discusión, y Jaune no pudo evitar reírse al ver esto. Era casi.. revitalizador ver a sus compañeros actuar como si nada. Le hacía sentir que aún quedaba algo que hacer.. aunque no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Luego de un rato, ambos mecánicos se callaron, y miraron a Jaune con media sonrisa – Field lover...- Murmuró el sujeto, algo inseguro de lo que estaba por decir – Creo que... deberías ir a Murdoa.

El muchacho rubio dio media sonrisa, y con lágrimas surgiendo de su rostro, se disculpó y se marchó del taller.

En otra parte de la ciudad, mientras atardecía con lentitud, treinta y cinco doncellas de plata se encontraban formadas frente al convento.

Todas vestidas con un chaleco y faldas marrones, y con escotes de cuero del mismo color, cubriendo una blusa blanca.

Y en sus cinturas, dos pistolas gemelas, echas de plata.

En frente de ellas, Celestia, vestida de la misma forma, les miró largamente, pero con una sonrisa.

- !Bueno chicas¡ - Les indicó, poniendo sus puños en las caderas - !Dentro de poco tendremos una misión de rescate que cumplir y necesitaré a todas¡ !Sepan que quizá no volvamos varias de nosotras¡ !Pero si lo logramos, el mundo contará sus días mas adelante, y no en unas pocas semanas¡ !¿Están conmigo?¡

El silencio fue su respuesta. Pero una positiva, de echo.

- !Bien¡ !Partimos mañana a primera hora¡ !Preparense¡

_(Ost: "Chaos Legion OST - Drama Digest (Extended Piano Instrumental)" )_

Era de noche ya, y Emily no podía sentirse mas miserable.

Ella miraba por la ventana a las estrellas naciendo, con los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas que caían, negras y llenas del tinte negro.

Su pelo estaba echo un desastre, y sus ojeras eran profundas como nunca...

Tan embebida estaba en su miseria, que ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse de ropa. Ni en reparar en el echo de que alguien entraba a su habitación.

No le prestó atención alguna, dándole la espalda mientras miraba hacia la pared, acostada en su cama.

Sintió entonces que alguien se sentaba en el mismo colchón donde ella estaba, y una espalda tocar la suya, mientras sentía una respiración suave cortar el silencio reinante en la habitación.

Luego, sintió como el peso extra en el colchón se distribuía en el. El cuerpo ahora estaba acostado sobre el mismo colchón, dándole la espalda.

Emily entonces se dejó navegar en los recuerdos. No podía hacer otra cosa...

Grey había sido su amigo de la infancia. El primer chico que se había enamorado de ella. Y el primer chico con el que ella ahora derramaba todas sus lágrimas... ¿O no?

Eso era lo peor... lo que mas terrible le hacía sentir...

El faunus siempre fue todo lo que ella necesitaba, lo que ella pedía... caritativo, humilde, servicial, amoroso...

Y sin embargo, su corazón nunca pudo ser de el. No importaba cuanto ella misma lo deseaba. Ella quería enamorarse de Grey Monson... pero nunca lo logró...

Y es mas, solo pudo enamorarse de alguien... y ese alguien fue Jericho Markova. Un legionario en servicio... que acabó con la vida de Grey cuando ella iba a ser quien muriera a manos de quien estab enamorada.

Pese a todo... pese a todo lo que le había echo, lo que le había pasado, lo que le estaba por pasar, ella... aún lo amaba.

No amaba a quien le daba todo y mas, y si amaba a quien casi acababa con su vida.

Sencillamente, no podía sentirse peor consigo misma. Era un monstruo. Una abominación. Un...

- ¿Aún lo amas? - Preguntó una voz familiar, proveniente del otro cuerpo. Era la voz de Jaune Arc, su cabo en los combates de cada mañana, en donde ella comandaba al muchacho en contra de Len Markova y Grey Monson. Ambos importantes para los dos, y ambos ausentes ahora.

Un silencio se hizo presente, hasta que un sollozo sonoro comenzó a hacerse oír en la habitación del grupo JLEG ("Jileg") Que ahora estaba medio vacía.

Pasaron los minutos, y el llanto terminó, a lo que fue su turno de preguntar - ¿Aún la amas?

Un silencio se hizo presente, hasta que un sollozo sonoro comenzó a hacerse oír en la habitación del grupo JLEG ("Jileg") Que ahora estaba medio vacía.

La oscuridad llenaba el cuarto, solo cortada por la casi mágica luz de la luna afuera, mostrándose junto con la multitud de estrellas en silencio.

Luego de un rato, el llanto cesó. Y fue Emily quien habló – Solo me gustaría... poderle pedir perdón... una vez mas... - Su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse en lágrimas de nuevo – El se merecía... mucho mas. Una mujer que... le quisiera en retorno... no una... no una...

Unos brazos, sorprendentemente poderosos, le abrazaron desde atrás con fuerza. Sintió el rostro de Jaune contra su nuca, y su voz, casi quebrada por las lágrimas, que le decía – Ni siquiera lo digas. Grey no se merece escucharlo...

La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos, y en la oscuridad, vio la única fuente de luz en la habitación.

El huevo metálico flotante, sin brincar, se hallaba pegado a su pecho. Y por encima de ella, rodeándolos gentilmente con sus ventosas, estaba la legión del escudo...

La legión en la cual el alma de Grey se hallaba encerrada, por elección propia.

Se giró, aún en llanto, y abrazó al muchacho en frente de el, quien lloraba también.

Ambos lloraron por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que por fin, luego de un largo tiempo, ambos pararon, sin separase del abrazo.

- Jaune... ¿Que vamos a hacer?

La pregunta murió en el silencio, mientras ambos cuerpos eran abrazados por las legiones que ambos controlaban...

Como si estas tuvieran vida...

- No lo se... no lo se...

Otro silencio se hizo presente, a lo que nadie se atrevió a interrumpir...

Hasta que Emily habló.

- Jaune... creo que deberíamos ir a Murdoa – A ella si la escucharía. Había perdido no solo amistades, si no también al amor de su vida. Realmente estaban igualados.

- No me atrevería a hacerle daño – Indicó el muchacho, apretándola contra si – No podría hacerlo...

Un silencio siguió a eso, entonces, Emily habló – Quizá... aún haya esperanzas de salvarla...

El muchacho no dijo anda ante esto. Solo dejó escapar unos segundos mas, antes de levantarse de la cama, y salir de la habitación. Era de noche en la ciudad.

_(Fin del Ost)_

En otro sitio, alejado de ellos, se preparaban las doncellas de plata.

Ya habían tenido toda la tarde para despedirse de sus seres queridos si lo deseaban, o para prepararse emocionalmente para la misión. Ahora estaban preparando las municiones, los recursos y la raciones del viaje.

Iba a ser un viaje peligroso, lleno de acción. Y para tal debían ir preparadas.

Celestia así lo pensó mientras la veía prepararse para el evento, todas en la terraza del motel. Iban a acampar sobre ella a la luz de las estrellas, y a primera hora del alba, iban a salir a todo dar hacia las ruinas de Murdoa.

Pero antes de irse, fue ella la que no se había echo tiempo en el crepúsculo para ir a despedir a alguien...

Su madre había recibido su adiós, pero no su padre...

Sin dudarlo, fue en su busca. El nunca había sido lo mas cercano a ella en términos de paternidad, ni mucho menos de cariño o demostración de afecto.

De echo, había sido casi nulo en eso. Pero... ella lo amaba.

Y sabía que el la amaba a ella. Con todo su corazón.

Que la vigilaba todo el tiempo, que velaba por ella, pero que al mismo tiempo le dejaba volar sola. Hacer su vida.

El estaba allí cuando ella le necesitaba, sin importar el que. Y cuando no, simplemente no estaba.

Un amor distante, pero muy presente.

Y sin embargo, ella sabía que, en la misión que emprendía, no la acompañaría en lo mas mínimo.

Solo por que ella no se lo había pedido. Por que ella se consideraba lo suficientemente capaz de realizar el trabajo debidamente.

Pero tal como ella sabía esto, también conocía la posibilidad de no volver de esa misión. Y si ese era el caso, al menos tenía que despedirse de su padre.

Por ello fue que dejó a sus subordinadas acampar solas en la terraza, siendo ella ahora una jefa de doncellas, podía darse ese lujo.

Entre terraza y terraza fue saltando, no haciendo el menor ruido, hasta llegar a la sagrada catedral, y buscar en ella la oficina de su padre.

Dentro del enorme edificio, todos estaban eufóricos, yendo desesperadamente de un lado a otro. Y sin embargo, nada le impidió entrar en el cuarto de Sieg Wahrheit, maestro de iniciados...

Para encontrarlo vacío. Carente de su presencia.

Algo alarmada, pero no sin perder la temple, la muchacha abrió la ventana de la oficina, y saltó hacia afuera, comenzando a seguirle la pista. ¿A donde podría haberse ido su padre ahora?

Jaune, ajeno a esto, entraba en la iglesia mas grande de la ciudad.

Había caminado un buen trecho, y estaba cansado, pero no dejaría que eso le quitara la seriedad. No esta vez.

Abrió con esfuerzo la puertas del establecimiento, dejando que la luz de afuera se filtrara hacia adentro, iluminando los largos asientos y los adornos abstractos ubicados a ambos costados de la zona.

Al fondo, rodeado de flores blancas, se hallaba un ataúd negro con las mismas señales y glifos alrededor, tan abstractos como los adornos...

Y a su lado, mirándolo de forma distante como es su costumbre, estaba su maestro de combate e invocación.

Pelirrojo, de ojos amarillos y profundos, vestido con sus pantalones de cuero y su remera ajustada... Sorpresivamente, sin su chaleco blanco de larga falta y cuellera negra.

El muchacho no hizo caso omiso de su presencia, pero tampoco realizó ningún alarde.

El obispo Clovis pudo llegar a ser alguien importante para el, y Jaune comprendía ahora lo que era perder a un ser querido, así que se limitó a acercarse al ataúd sin decir nada.

Pasaron los minutos de contemplar el negro del objeto hasta que Sieg habló – Cuando te elegí como líder, no había mejores opciones. Te elegí por que eras el mejor entre todos para cumplir el rol.

Jaune no dijo nada, pero la verdad era que no le creía en lo absoluto. Un fracaso era un fracaso, independiente de lo que ocurriese alrededor de el...

- Además – Continuó el maestro, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, sin recibir la mirada del muchacho de rubios cabellos – Todos entraron a la orden con ansias de que el titulo de legionario les otorgara algo particular. Tu eras el único que quería ser legionario por el echo de ser legionario. El único que tenía algo de altruismo en sus deseos, por lo que eras el indicado...

Jaune seguía sin creer una sola palabra de lo que escuchaba. Emily hubiera sido mejor líder. Len hubiera sido mejor líder... !Por Mounty¡ !Grey hubiera sido un mejor líder que el¡ !Hubiera estado vivo al menos¡

Pero de esto, el muchacho no dijo nada. No se creía con derecho a hablar...

El maestro suspiró largamente, antes de concluir – El puesto de líder es uno en el que no puedes cometer un error sin lamentarlo mas que el resto. Tus malas decisiones pueden costarle la vida, en el peor de los casos. Cuando no, les cuesta mucho dolor... pero ese es el trabajo del líder – Siguió caminado hacia atrás, el eco de sus botas haciendo eco en la iglesia – Se que perdiste tu arma familiar. Y que no tienes siquiera conocimiento de como usar un arma de fuego, así que no tiene manera de luchar ahora. Un iniciado no puede decidir sus acciones sin un superior alrededor de el, ni mucho menos... declararse inocente en un juicio- Esto si llamó la atención del muchacho, quien le miró extrañado, y algo temeroso. Pero con una dudosa firmeza. Sieg, notando su reacción, continuó, agachándose en uno de los asientos, mientras traía un par de cosas que había apoyado en ellos.

- Un legionario dedica su vida a defender a otros. Y cuando un líder legionario pierde a alguien de su grupo, carga con su muerte por el resto de su vida. Lo se por experiencia- Trajo un enorme bulto entre sus manos, que de los grande que era, se arrastraba en el suelo. Al llegar hasta el, continuó hablando, sin asomar los objetos a la luz – Ser un buen líder no significa no equivocarse, si no que tienes las agallas para cometer errores, luego enmendarlos, y vivir con la culpa. Nunca se nace sabiendo, y te equivocarás muchas veces, cada vez que lo hagas, uno de tus compañeros sufrirá las consecuencias... pero si eres un buen líder, volverán hacia ti una y otra vez, con toda la confianza necesaria para seguirte. Y aprenderás con la prueba y error, como todos en el mundo... - Sacó primero, un chaleco blanco, con cuello felpudo y negro. En la parte de atrás del mismo había un símbolo abstracto combinado con una cruz – El verdadero líder no es quien no comete errores, si no quien está dispuesto a volver a donde se equivocó para corregirlo, y no deja a sus compañeros jamás... - Sieg acercó el chaleco al muchacho – Un legionario tiene el derecho a declararse inocente en una misión si no tuvo conexión directa con el fallo, ni mucho menos con la traición. Pero debe de llevar esto puesto... - Jaune estuvo dubitativo al principio, pero aceptó el chaleco, sacándose el saco del uniforme.

- ¿Volver a reparar los errores? - Murmuró, confundido.

- Siempre se puede salvar un poco de cada uno – Indicó Sieg, mientras veía al muchacho ponerse el chaleco – Incluso de aquellos que se fueron...

Jaune entendío entonces... nadie quería que el fuera a parar a Len. Querían que fuera a salvarla...

Algo por lo que podía arriesgar su vida con gusto.

- Ningún iniciado puede ir solo en una misión sin avisar a los superiores... - Indicó Sieg, mientras traía el objeto mas grande que contenía el bulto – Pero un legionario si.

En sus manos, sostenía un enorme objeto:

Tenía un mango encerrado con dos extensiones a los costados que se cerraban con su parte trasera, formando un cuadrado con espacio para poner las manos con comodidad. El filo de espada iniciaba después, alargado siguiendo el tamaño del cuerpo, hasta terminar en la punta del filo, que tenía forma de una pala.

- Una enorme pala, para enterrar a los muertos y cargar con sus vidas – Indicó Sieg, parafraseando algo que Jaune sospechaba a que refería – Una determinación para manejar miles de almas para el bien común – Tomó el arma, y la puso al alcance de Jaune – En nombre de la orden de St. Overia, te hago entrega de "Semblance", la única espada capaz de enviar las almas de los muertos directamente al purgatorio, y armonizar el caos con cada golpe de su poderoso filo – Sin otro ademán, se alejó, mirando a su pupilo – Thanatos hizo entrega de los glifos negros que indicaban como manejar el caos. Hizo entrega de su poder, que ponía legiones enteras a nuestro comando. E hizo entrega de sus conocimientos, que nos indicó como defender nuestras vidas frente a la amenaza. En respuesta, yo te entrego este arma de legionario, el uniforme de Rotarl, y la petición de que reconozcas este acenso que te brindo, en favor y bien de los ciudadanos de Rotarl y la gente que viven en todo Remnante, te pregunto, Jaune Arc ¿Que eres ahora?

_(Ost: 'This Will Be The Day' (RWBY Theme) Piano Remix - Pl511" )_

El muchacho lo miró largamente, las dudas asaltando su mente...

La timidez de Grey.

La sobre actuación de Emily.

Los gruñidos de Nathan.

La alegría de Annie.

Los consejos de Jericho.

El compañerismo de Celestia.

Los besos de Len...

La mente del muchacho no dejó cabos sueltos.

La frialdad de Weiss.

La hermosura de Yang.

El misterio de Blake.

La ayuda de Pyrrha.

La lógica de Ren.

La hiperactividad de Nora..

…

"_Tu equipo necesita un gran líder, Jaune. Y yo creo que puedes ser tu"_

El muchacho abrió los ojos, y habló.

- Me llamo legión, por que somos muchos, y a muchos debemos proteger, con todas nuestras vidas.

Sieg le miró largamente, sin hacer gesto alguno. Luego, simplemente asintió, mientras tomaba un ultimo objeto – Mediante este solemne acto, yo te nombro "Caballero de los glifos oscuros", como a todo legionario antes que tu. Y como es menester, los testigos avanzarán ahora para hacer alusión a la labor.

Sorprendiéndolo de sobre manera, Nathan Meller y Annie Maeglistorn dieron un paso adelante...

- En nombre de la orden, te hago entrega de este guante de legionario, junto con la legión del arco, para que puedas hacer uso de tus poderes en tiempo y forma.

Jaune recibió el guantelete, algo anonadado, pero se lo colocó en el brazo zurdo. Sabía que ese guantelete le permitiría llevar hasta seis legiones al mismo tiempo, aunque no invocarlas.

- Cargarás con el peso de haberte llevado mis días de legionaria, pero harás lo mejor con ese peso.

Jaune asintió, mirando hacia el frente. Sieg avanzó hacia el.

- Te hago entrega de este amuleto, el cual hace alusión al deseo de volverte a ver, y de desearte la mejor de las suertes – El medallón tenía la forma de una cruz cruzada con un un símbolo abstracto.

El muchacho lo tomó, lo observó, y se lo puso, sabiendo que quería decir.

Le demostraba un cariño sin precedentes, pero también una carga...

- Cargarás con el deber de mantener a mi hija, Celestia, como tu compañera. Y saber que ante el daño sobre ella y sus pertenencias también responderá ante mi...

El muchacho aceptó de nuevo, asintiendo. No le sorprendió la noticia de que el fuera el padre de Celestia...

Por ultimo, Nathan avanzó hacia el, con el puño cerrado. Lo puso frente a el con cierta violencia, a lo cual el muchacho se cubrió, pero el musculoso sujeto se rió de el mientras abría su mano . Te hago entrega de esta legión. La legión del poder, para que la uses en tiempo y forma por el bien de Remnant. Y cargarás con el echo de que no volveré a correr detrás tuyo para golpearte por no traerme cervezas a tiempo...

Los tres se hicieron a un lado, y fue Sieg quien finalizó.

- Con estas tres entregas, te hacemos ahora legionario. Que el caos jamás nuble tus días, solo tus manos...

No dijó mas nada. Fue Nathan, quien habló desde la oscuridad.

- Entonces... "Caballero de los glifos negros", acompañame a que veamos tu corsel...

_(Fin del Ost)_

Paso media hora hasta que nadie hubo en la iglesia, y Celestia, casi llorando de la emoción, caminara en la iglesia...

Su compañero ahora era un legionario completo. Era un momento de mucho gozo para ella...

Fue entonces que encontró un objeto ligeramente brillante encima del ataúd del obispo Clovis.

Se acercó a el, y lo reconoció...

Un segundo medallon, igual al que recibiera su compañero...

La muchacha lo tomó entre sus manos... y con lágrimas naciendo de su rostro, comprendió...

_(Ost: "Chaos Legion - FLY [English Version] (Performed by LIV)")_

_- Te hago entrega de este amuleto, el cual hace alusión al deseo de volverte a ver, y de desearte la mejor de las suertes_

Esas fueron sus palabras al entregar el amuleto...

- Gracias, papá... - Susurró, cerrando los ojos con mucha paz, mientras se ponía el objeto, con mucho cuidado.

Se sintió querida otra vez. Su padre estaba ahí, en la distancia...

Y creía en ella.

Era hora de volar y tratar de salvar el mundo, junto a su compañero. Y estaba lista...

El sonido de un vehículo alejándose le despertó. Su fe en su compañero había sido recompensada.

Alguien en el ocaso del mundo les esperaba, y tenían que traerla de vuelta. O morir en el intento.

_(Dejar que la música termine. Luego leer...)_

Emily caminaba sola por el bosque.

El camino hacia Murdoa era largo, pero ella debía llegar, así fuera sola, y tratar de hacer algo.

Iba a ser un problema si se encontraba con legionarios en el camino, ya que la enviarían a casa instantáneamente.

Caminó un buen trecho, hasta que sintió muchas presencias pasando por encima suyo entre las copas de los árboles.

Alarmada, se preparó para invocar legiones y combatir contra el Grim, o cualquier amenaza a la vista. Pero solo encontró muchas siluetas marrones saltando por encima suyo.

Doncellas de plata... muchas doncellas de plata.

El sonido de una motocicleta le llamó la atención, y girándose, observó como una moto plateada, con la imagen de un carnero en la delantera, paraba en frente de ella.

Montándola, en la parte delantera iba un conductor con casco, un chaleco blanco lleno de glifos y cruces, pantalones de vestir, y, curiosamente, una placa en el pecho, y otras dos en los hombros, todas echas de metal.

La mano del conductor levantó el visor polarizado del casco, mostrando los ojos celestes de Jaune Arc, sonriendo de una forma muy tonta.

- ¿La llevo, señorita? - Indicó el muchacho, señalandole con un ademán la parte de atrás de su motocicleta.

La muchacha le miró, y con una sobre actuada pose de enojo, puso un puño en sus caderas – Pero mi queridisimo señor Arc. Pudo haberme informado que iría en su caballo hacia el combate antes de salir yo de la ciudad a pie. ¿Sabe lo cansada que me encuentro ahora?

- ¿Como es que puedo enmendar mis acciones, señorita? - Preguntó Jaune, sobre actuando una pose de dolor dramático.

Emily pareció pensarlo unos momentos, antes de decidir.

- Usted, mi querido señor Arc, hará lo siguiente. Al volver de la misión, tocará una pieza de melodía en el violín de plata que recuperemos junto con Len. ¿He sido clara?

El muchacho respondió con un relinchar de su motocicleta.

- Me alegro de que estuviéramos de acuerdo – Apreció la muchacha, mientras se subía a la parte trasera del asiento del vehículo.

_(Ost: "RWBY - This Will Be the Day ( guy voice )" )_

Sin pensarlo demasiado, aceleró a fondo. La ciudad de Murdoa viendose en la lejanía, mientras subían el monte que pasaran antes en compañía...

_**Creditos:**_

Dejaron el bosque atrás, conviertiendose en una mancha verde en la lejanía...

_**Director, y escritor: Wit Tandomen.**_

La velocidad aumentaba cada minuto. Tenían que ahorrar tiempo. Tenían que terminar esto en el menor tiempo posible...

_**Encargado del arte: Wit Tandomen.**_

El humo que largaba las turbinas de la moto era efímero en el aire, mientras los borrones de las doncellas, corriendo a la par del vehículo, se veían cortando el aire...

_**Agradecimientos:**_

El desierto rocoso fue casi sublime al acabarse de la forma rápida en la que se acabó.

A grandes velocidades, las montañas y la arena no fueron si no una rápida memoria en el viaje...

_**Gasmapolis, por prestar oído a esta idea mientras estaba en el horno.**_

Sus mentes ahondaban la idea de redención y salvación. Pero la de Jaune andaba rondando primero a sus antiguos amigos de academia...

_**A Roosterteth por crear a RWBY y dar nacimiento a esta idea de forma indirecta.**_

Luego, comenzó a recordar las memorias echas en la ciudad de Rotarl, y los amigos que hizo allí. Casi toda una nueva vida...

_**A Capcom y Tow Ubukata por crear a Chaos Legion y darle pies a este proyecto, también de forma indirecta.**_

Y no pudo si no preguntarse... ¿Que ocurriría si ambas vidas colisionaban?

_**Y a ti, por haber leído hasta aquí, y por cualquier capítulo que leas en el futuro.**_

Pero se sacudió la cabeza. El enfrentamiento mas importante de su vida hasta ahora tendría lugar en breve, y no podía dejarse sacudir por los recuerdos.

Silenciosamente rezó a Mounty y Ubukata, y aceleró aún mas...

Murdoa estaba a unas horas de destino...

Len, Jericho, la madre oscura...

Tendría que lidiar con todos ellos... y lo haría sin importar sus dudas.

Llegó la hora del deber. Llegó la hora de ser el líder que Jileg merecía...

Llego el día de ser un caballero de los glifos negros.

_(Fin del Ost)_

_**Fin del capítulo.**_


	13. Chapter 6

_**Finalmente... después de tanto tiempo de escribirlo, y ahora de publicarlo, por fin, esta ante ustedes el ultimo capítulo de Chaos in Remnant: A knigth of dark glyps.**_

_**Un capítulo intenso, repleto de acción y cierres, redondeando todo lo que estabamos construyendo, yo con mis manos, y ustedes con su imaginación.**_

_**Gracias por seguirme hasta aquí. A diferencia de todas mis otras obras, esta vez no pido review alguno. Simplemente que lo lean, y si lo disfrutaron, sonrían al final de la obra. Si su sonrisa puede tener forma en un comentario, aceptaré gustoso su review.**_

_**Muchas gracias por todo, y espero, lo disfruten.**_

_**Ya no mas preambulos. Es hora de la historia...**_

* * *

><p>Aceleró a todo dar.<p>

Era el último trecho, pero debía de estar presente.

La batalla mas importante de sus vidas hasta el momento abrió sus puertas, en al forma de la entrada a la ciudad en ruinas de Murdoa...

Cientos de criaturas pululando, cayendo desde los Volvor que flotaban en el cielo.

Todos enemigos de la humanidad.

Todos listos para destruir todo a su paso.

Todos listos para contemplar el despertar de la madre oscura, mientras se escuchaban en el fondo cientos de gritos y lamentos de combate.

Seguramente, varios legionarios en un intento desesperado de llegar hasta la torre de espiral antes de que el evento principal desencadenara.

La noticia no fue una que pasara desapercibida de todas formas.

En todos los reinos se corrió solo el rumor, para evitar dar pánico al pueblo, de que un Embodiment se hallaba cerca de su liberación. Y en respuesta, cientos de tropas dispusieron una movilización hacia la ciudad en ruinas.

Pero no llegarían hasta dentro de unos días. Después de todo, estaban a mucho tiempo de viaje, y el problema había empezado hacía no mas de cuatro días.

Varios legionarios en el camino intentaron parar a los viajeros, pero siendo uno de ellos un legionario, y el resto sus ayudantes, nadie se atrevió a rectificar nada.

Un legionario en misión muere antes de dejarla incumplida.

En el viaje, Emily aprovechó para leer entre los libros que había llevado, en busca de pistas para rearmar el sellado.

Estos libros habían sido brindados a ella por nada mas ni nada menos que el mismísimo jefe de biblioteca, siendo estos de avanzado conocimiento y lectura.

El sujeto indicó que no estaba en edad de leer esas cosas, pero que si iba a ser ayudante de legionario, debía de sumergirse en conocimientos que le eran ajenos a su preparación.

Y así es como ella comenzó a leer los libros de sellado que llevaba con ella... claro, cuando la incesante marea de seres del grim les daba una pausa.

_(Ost: Chaos Legion - The Souls of Chaos OC Remix)_

- !Emily¡ !Cubre a Chizara¡ - Ordenó Jaune, a lo que la extravagante muchacha despertó de su estopor e invocó a su legión de la espada, estas armaduras acudiendo velozmente a mantener a raya a los enemigos de una de las doncellas de plata, a base de exquisitos talentos de esgrimista.

Sin mas, la muchacha siguió sumergiéndose en los papeles de su enciclopédico libro, con la mochila a cuestas, y su guantelete rojo brillando con una roja luminiscencia.

A su alrededor, Jaune tomaba a la enorme espada que su maestro le había entregado, y girándola en su espalda para compensar el peso, el muchacho avanzaba antes los monstruos del Grim, su filo con forma de pala cortándolos como si fueran de papel.

Y es que el filo de la "Semblance" era algo particular. Era un filo preparado para armonizar, y siendo el Grim una manifestación del caos, la hoja era una autentica pesadilla para los enemigos.

Avanzando entre ellos, con largos tajos que abarcaban grandes espacios, se dio cuenta de que dejaba grandes zonas en su cuerpo al descubierto para ataques de sus enemigos, lo cual hacía que las doncellas de plata acudieran a su rescate, pero descuidando sus ángulos de fuego. No podía permitirse eso...

Forzando una idea en su cabeza, el muchacho comenzó a apoya el filo en sus hombros y espalda para menor alcance, pero mayor recuperación entre los golpes. Y así fue como su situación se estabilizó...

El legionario a la cabeza, matando seres del Grim a diestra y siniestra, mientras a su alrededor, las treinta y cinco doncellas de plata, y Celestia Wharheit, avanzaban a la par, saltando entre los edificios y cornisas, disparando con sus pistolas de plata gemelas, y manteniendo el equilibrio en lugares imposibles.

Entre medio de la avanzada, en un sitio libre que habían dejado entre la lluvia de balas y el avanzar del legionario, Emily iba leyendo en sus libros, mientras sus legiones le proporcionaban protección de cualquier enemigo desafortunado que se le acercara...

En el frente, los movimientos de Jaune eran torpe e improvisados, pero efectivos dada la potencia del arma. Y los ángulos que cubrían el certero fuego de las doncellas eran infalibles, así que mas hallá del sonido del combate, no hubo nada que distrajera a Emily en su lectura.

"La legión cuyo dueño pone alma en ella será la verdad entre todas las mentiras..."

"Los sellos en los cuales se pongan alma serán los mas duraderos, por que se impondrán en la persona viva y no en piedra y metal..."

"El sello se conecta con el que ha sido sellado, manifestando todo lo contrario a su voluntad..."

"El caos que se libere será el verdadero, por que unirá al muerto, al vivo y al inexistente en pacífica y utópica armonía..."

- !Field lover¡ !Creo que lo tengo¡ - Gritó Emily para ser oída en medio del combate.

El muchacho giró una ultima vez, aunque con torpeza, su enorme espada antes de girarse hacia su compañera - !¿En serio?¡ !Dime¡

Sin mas, la extravagante muchacha y sus legiones avanzaron hasta su lugar, dándole un respiro mientras ella lidiaba con las bestias en su lugar, y el muchacho se dedicaba a caminar a la par, siempre alerta por cualquier enemigo que lograra acercarse demasiado.

- !Jericho y Len están tratando de vincularse al sello de la madre oscura¡ !Al hacerlo se unirán a ella de alguna forma¡ !Y la liberarán así¡

- !¿Por que no la han liberado aún?¡ - Preguntó Jaune, a los gritos, mientras esquivaba el filo de un enemigo, rematándolo un disparo de Celestia, quien bajó de los edificios y se puso a la par, caminando para tener un respiro, al igual que otras cinco, que se les unieron detrás.

- !Por que necesitan un sacrificio para hacerlo¡ !El alma de una persona con afinidad con el caos¡

!Al parecer...¡ - Aún le costaba recordar el suceso, pero juntó fuerzas internas para continuar la conclusión - !Jericho quiso usar el alma de Grey para completar el ritual¡ !Pero el se introdujo en tu legión del escudo de Annie para seguirte¡ !Por eso es que solo reacciona a tu comando¡

- !¿Tienen alguna otra forma de lograr despertar a la madre oscura?¡ - Preguntó el legionario, su guantelete brillando con fuerza, mientras invocaba a una legión poniendo su palma en el suelo.

A su alrededor, entre fuegos y rayos, se materializaron armaduras de brazos anchos y grandes pecheras. La legión del poder, brindada por Nathan Meller. Armaduras de gran fuerza, capaces de tomar a los enemigos sin esfuerzo y estamparlos contra el suelo.

- !¿Estas seguro que es conveniente eso, Field lover?¡ - Preguntó Celestia, mientras observaba como las legiones, si bien se defendían estupendamente, al no tener ningún arma que les proporcionara rango, recibían demasiados golpes de sus enemigos, bajando su nivel de aura a límites peligrosos.

- !Es mi primera vez usándolos¡ !Aún no los conozco¡ - Replicó el muchacho, mientras les des invocaba, e invocaba a la legión del arco en su lugar, siendo estos unos humanoides metálicos pequeños y flotantes, armados con ballestas que disparaban dust condensado - !Quizá con estos ustedes tengan un respiro¡

- !Bien pensado¡ - Apreció Celestia, mientras otras tres compañeras mas se sumaban al grupo de descanso.

- !Como decía¡ - Replicó Emily, continuando - !Solo pueden realizarlo con otro sacrificio¡ !Si no lo han echo hasta ahora¡ - La muchacha esquivó un ataque del filo enemigo a cuyo dueño Celestia puso una bala entre medio de los ojos - !Significa que están esperando a que alguien llegue e intente sellar de nuevo a la madre¡

- !Entiendo¡- Indicó el muchacho, gesticulando con sus manos - !¿Como lo hacemos?¡

- !La espada que tienes armoniza las cosas¡ !Necesitamos clavarla en el sello cuando este no sea un ser vivo¡ !Y si es un ser vivo...¡

La carencia de palabras que siguió a eso fue muy clara con respecto a que se refería. El muchacho enturbió la mirada ante la idea, y sin mas, tomó su arma de nuevo con las dos manos y avanzó a la refriega.

A Celestia no le agradó ese entibiecer de mirada, pero decidió continuar con su labor sin decir nada. Debía tener fe en su compañero.

_(Fin del Ost)_

Pasaron varias horas hasta que llegaron a la antigua catedral, y aún mas hasta que llegaron al techo... y maravillados se encontraron con que los Grim ya no los atacaban.

Tomaron el mismo lugar donde acamparon la vez anterior para dormir, y podían ver desde la distancia las enormes colmenas de Grim conocidas como Volvor flotando en las cercanías de la ciudad.

- ¿Saben? Este momento me suena a De´javu- Indicó Celestia, mientras ella, las treinta y cinco doncellas de plata, y sus dos amigos estaban sentados frente a la fogata, mirando hacia la torre de espiral desde lejos, con un par de Volvor flotando a su alrededor – Ellos serán un problema...

- No. No lo serán...- Indicó Emily, mirando al fuego con una mirada seria – La ultima vez que vinimos, se hicieron a un lado cuando reconocieron a Jericho y se hicieron a un lado. Ahora que esta poseído por la madre oscura, los Grim descendientes harán caso a sus demandas. Es el quien nos abre el paso, aunque no se si sabe quienes somos.

- Si no lo sabe, seguramente tendrá una sospecha – Todas las miradas se giraron hacia Chizara, una de las doncellas de plata, siendo de cabello rubio y corto, llegandole apenas al cuello – Después de todo, un miembro de las familias malditas puede conectarse mentalmente con cualquier Grim.

- ¿Como sabes que es de una familia maldita? - Preguntó Celestia, interesada en la conclusión que pudiera llegar a tener su subordinada.

La doncella no tardó en responder, sentada frente al fuego – Si todo pasó tal cual lo relató, doncella en jefe, entonces todo apunta a eso. Después de todo, si es verdad, un humano normal puede ser poseído por un Embodiment. Pero, nunca de una manera tan potente como la que nos relató, superiora. En su relato, el podía volar, le brillaban los ojos de color rojo, y la los Volvor despertaron a su comando, ademas que sus reflejos superaban la capacidad humana. Cuando un humano normal es poseído por un Embodiment, solo experimenta un aumento de aura, nada mas. Un miembro de una familia maldita, en cambio, se unifica de alguna forma al aura de la bestia, ganando control sobre las criaturas que comanda.

- Eso explica muchas cosas...- Indicó Celestia, poniendo el puño contra su barbilla – Por que mi padre les andaba investigando. Por que Jericho hablaba acerca de volver a ver a Grey luego de muerto...

- Ellos quieren iniciar la era del caos – Indicó Emily, sosteniendo uno de los libros enciclopédicos que le diera el gobernador de Rotarl – Una era en donde el orden no exista, y por ello no haya limites. Ni muerte, ni destrucción... pero tampoco vida, ni creación. Mezclar todo, y dejarlo en el desorden. Y creo saber por que... - Todas se quedaron calladas durante unos segundos – Quieren traer de nuevo a sus padres. Esa perdida fue algo que Len nunca superó... y me imagino que Jericho tampoco.

Callaron todas ante esto. Por que no había nadie, absolutamente nadie, que no haría lo mismo para traer a sus padres de entre los muertos...

O por lo menos, así lo pensaron en ese momento.

- Entonces... debemos pararlos antes de que unan todo, y los muertos caminen entre los vivos – Resumió una de las doncellas, tratando de hacerlo sonar convincente.

- Ojala fuera tan simple – Agregó otra, alimentando el fuego con papel – No solo no van a lograr traerlos, si no que van a mezclar todo. La era del caos es renunciar a todo cuanto imaginas, sientes y crees, por que no seras nada. Todo será la misma cosa, el vacío. Estaremos todos juntos, pero no podremos disfrutarlo, por que no existirá tal cosa.

Todas volvieron a callar. La situación estaba muy densa...

Por ello, fue que nadie contó con que alguien sacaría fuerzas de su propia miseria para alivianar el ambiente...

_(Ost: __Chaos Legion - Blood Remains Main Title)_

_**Con todos los derechos sobre los personajes de RWBY pertenecientes a Roostertheth...**_

- !Hey¡ Ellos solo quieren despertar a un Embodiment y destruir un par de reinos en el proceso. Tampoco es que vaya a empezar la era del caos si fallamos ¿Saben? - Indicó Jaune, sorprendiendo a todas, que saliera de su depresión silenciosa a unos metros de distancia...

_**Con todos los derechos de Chaos Legion pertenecientes a Capcom y **__**Tow Ubukata …**_

- Ademas, claro que no podríamos fallar. Es decir, son un batallón de chicas sexy, y un guapo legionario a la cabeza ¿Que podría salir mal? Estaremos de vuelta para la cena de mañana – La falsa confidencia le daba un tono muy chistoso a su sonrisa ancha.

Así fue como recibió una palmada en la espalda de su compañera...

_**Wit Tandomen, Fan de Jaune Arc, presenta...**_

- !Ya escucharon al jefe¡ !Mañana tenemos un...¡ ¿Jaune? - Celestia observó que quizá había palmado muy fuerte a una persona que no aguantaba tan bien las caminatas como ella, dejándolo cara al suelo (O techo, en este caso)

Todas sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Ese legionario novato les hizo un cumplido, aunque obvio, y les dio la idea de que si fallaba, no todo el mundo se perdería en el proceso. Lo cual indicaba, que como todo buen líder legionario, sería el quien cargara con la preocupación de todo el equipo...

¿Por que no liberarle del estrés?...

_**Chaos in Remnant: A knigth of dark glyps.**_

Emily asintió a las doncellas, mientras se le acercaban con sonrisas predadoras y las manos listas.

- Fiel lover...- Murmuró Celestia, mientras con una sonrisa, le miraba con compasión – Mi mas sentido pésame.

- ¿Que? - Preguntó el muchacho, mirando hacia arriba luego de un gemido de dolor, para que su mirada horrorizada entendiera que iba a pasar – Conozco esa mirada... chicas no... no... !NOOOOO¡

!JAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡ !BASTA¡ !BASTAAA¡ !JAJAJAJA¡

Las cosquillas dicen que quitan el estrés... o hace que uno pueda disimular las lágrimas de tristeza con felicidad...

Todas en el fondo sabían esto. Y sabían que Jaune necesitaría dormir esa noche, si quería liderar al otro día...

Necesitaba dejar salir todo el llanto de sus ojos, así fuera mediante las cosquillas de treinta y seis personas...

Quizá se excedieron un poco cuando notaron que el muchacho se desplomó por el esfuerzo unos minutos después, pero al menos dormía...

La luna estaba clara tras la torre de espiral, y los dos Volvor flotando alrededor de la torre no hicieron el mas mínimo movimiento en toda la noche.

_**Capítulo 5: El mundo/ "Now i see"**_

_(Fin del Ost)_

Al siguiente día el aurora buscó por los techos la presencia de alguien. Pero no encontró a nadie.

La compañía ahora estaba ingresando a la torre, sin ningún Grim que les cerrara el paso.

Entraron por la ventana que hubiera quedado rota de la vez anterior, y la enorme torre la encontraron vacía. Carente de todo ruido y precencia.

- Definitivamente, Jericho nos está esperando – Murmuró una de las doncellas, mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su cintura – Sin embargo... hay algo que me inquieta.

- ¿Será una trampa? - Preguntó Celestia...

Cuando centenares de Grim salieron disparados atravez de todas las ventanas de la torre, proviniendo de los Volvor alrededor de la misma, Jaune simplemente añadió – Sip. Es una trampa...

_(Ost: Choir of curse (Boss1) - Chaos Legion Music )_

_- _Nunca podrá ser de la forma simple ¿No? - Se quejó Jaune por lo bajo, mientras desenvainaba su espada.

- !No seas llorón¡ - Se quejó Celestia, mientras todas las doncellas comenzaban a abrir fuego - !Solo avanza hacia arriba, nosotras te cubriremos¡

- !Vamos Emily¡ - Le ordenó el legionario, a lo que su compañera obedeció sin chistar.

Corrieron escaleras arriba, mientras una multitud de bestias caían sobre sus cabezas...

Los arácnidos de cuatro patas conocidos como Balor...

Los humanoides con filos de espada en vez de manos conocidos como Zeodagda...

Los enormes y temibles Babdh de dos cabezas y grandes brazos...

Todos cayendo junto con los varios vidrios de colores que se quebraban a su paso.

Abriéndose camino entre ellos, Jaune y Emily iban a la cabeza, con las doncellas abriendo fuego detrás, avanzando tras ellos a la misma velocidad.

Y claro, era obvio. Necesitaban el alma de una persona con afinidad para empezar el ritual. Y las doncellas no tenían afinidad en lo mas mínimo. Pero si querían llegar conscientes a la sala mas alta, necesitaban la protección de el grupo.

Las bestias saltaban hacia ellas, tratando de alcanzar algún vestigio de carne con sus filos. Y a veces lo lograban, pero no mas de un raspón antes de que una patada, o un disparo certero les alejaran del grupo.

Los Babdh eran un problema. Aguantaban disparos, granadas y golpes a montón. Pero no el filo de la "Semblance", y así fue como Jaune tuvo que inmiscuirse en el combate.

Emily no se quedó atrás, e invocando a sus legiones, las comandaba mientras seguían ascendiendo con cierta lentitud.

Las enormes colmenas, flotando alrededor de la torre, seguían engendrando bestias a montón, y a medida que la compañía iba ascendiendo, debía preocuparse por ambas mareas enemigas.

Las que venían de arriba, y las que subían por debajo.

Los pisos de en medio fueron los mas encarnizados, y varias de las doncellas sufrieron uno que otro corte. Pero con munición para mucho tiempo mas, y siendo un número asombrosamente coordinado, no sufrieron bajas ni heridas graves.

Llegando a los últimos pisos tuvieron ciertos problemas... cuando una luminiscencia se percibió en los frentes de ambas colmenas.

- !Al suelo¡ - gritó Emily, a lo que todos obedecieron sin chistar.

Un láser entró por la ventana, y comenzó a rebotar en todas direcciones, hasta que apuntó a una de las doncellas de plata.

Todas se prepararon para su primera baja. Una doncella esta preparada para morir por la causa y llorar a sus caídas en el momento apropiado...

- !Cuidado¡ - Gritó Jaune, saltando entre la victima y el láser. La espada que puso en medio, impresionante mente, recibió el rayo y lo anuló como si no fuera nada... aunque claro, Jaune salió disparado hacia atrás y golpeo su espalda contra la pared.

- !Jaune¡ - Gritó Celestia, preocupada, mientras corría a su lado y le ayudaba a incorporarse , mientras tomaba su arma - !¿Que rayos estas haciendo?¡

- Protejo a mis compañeras... - Murmuró el muchacho, mientras luchaba por recuperar el aire del golpe.

- !Comportate como un legionario¡ !Lo que importa es que llegues arriba¡

- Me alegro de ser un legionario extranjero entonces... - Murmuró el muchacho con media sonrisa, aunque insegura, mientras levantaba su arma nuevamente - !Sigamos¡

- !Vienen mas¡ - Grito Emily, mientras al avanzar, otros rayos salían disparados desde los Volvor hacia dentro, rebotando entre las paredes y traspasando todo lo que tocaban, sean Grim, y seguramente personas si llegaran...

- No vas a dejar de hacer eso ¿No? - Le preguntó Celestia, mientras el muchacho solo respondía tomando el arma con las dos manos, listo para recibir el impacto – Si no te puedo convencer...!Seré tu almohada¡ !Chicas apoyenme¡

Sin decir otra palabra, todas obedecieron, y si bien Jaune recibió cada uno de los ataques de las colmenas, atrás tenía tres doncellas de plata para amortiguarle el choque.

Continuaron avanzando, hasta que por fin, luego de lo que parecieron horas de subir escaleras, llegaron a tener a vista las enormes puertas metálicas de la cámara del Embodiment.

- !Ustedes sigan¡ !Nosotras les compramos tiempo¡ - Les indicó una de las doncellas, mientras comenzaban a cercarse alrededor de la entrada.

- !Emily¡ !¿Sabes como abrir esto?¡- Gritó el legionario, eufórico.

- !Si¡ !Dame diez minutos¡

- !Que sean en cinco¡

Fueron los quince minutos mas largos de sus vidas...

_(Fin del Ost)_

Para cuando las puertas fueron abiertas, las doncellas habían logrado una suerte de distancia entre ellas y los Grim. Pero las municiones no les eran infinitas.

- !Entren y cierren la puerta¡ !Nosotras nos encargamos¡ - Gritó una de las doncellas, mientras Celestia y Emily entraban en la gran sala, al mismo tiempo que las puertas abrían con un metalico rechinar lúgubre. Jaune se giró.

- !No quiero dejarlas atrás¡ !No habríamos llegado sin ustedes¡ - Les dijo, preocupado.

Al mismo tiempo, todas las muchachas exclamaron- !Awwwwwwwwwwww¡

Una mano contemplativa le tomó el hombro – Jaune, probablemente hubieran llegado y vuelto de aquí solas si hubieran querido. Con nosotros adentro, probablemente peleen aun mejor.

- !Oh¡...

- !No te preocupes¡ - Les indicó una de las doncellas, mientras abría fuego - !Compensarnos con tocar algo en ese violín me suena a buena idea cuando volvamos a Rotarl¡

- Cuando volvamos a Rotarl...- Susurró el muchacho, como si se hubiera olvidado de que eso era posible. Simplemente sonrió, asintió, y dejó que las puertas se cerraran tras ellos al pasar por el portón.

En el pasillo, todo fue puro silencio.

Los tres no dijeron nada. Solo caminaron por el camino de ladrillos anaranjados, iluminados por la luz multicolor que el sol filtraba por los vidrios aledaños.

Sus pasos haciendo eco entre las paredes, y el silencio siendo su mas fiel compañía.

Sus ojos pasearon por vistas hacia las ventanas, ajenos al ruido del combate que ya no les llegaba gracias a las puertas.

Volvors flotando en las ruinas, vistos de forma borrosa por la forma de los vidrios.

Grim pululando en las calles, y casi podían adivinar legionarios luchando contra ellos en la ciudad.

Al fondo de ese largo pasillo, les esperaban el amor de su vida, y un gran amigo, a dos de los caminantes.

A la tercera, solo le esperaba la culminación de una jornada, aunque no estaba menos preocupada.

Nadie quería morir, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a matar...

Jaune se paró en seco. Debía decir algo. Debía hacer algo...

Nunca lo había echo antes, pero ya no podía ser un fracaso. No tenía derecho a ser un fracaso...

- Emily, Celestia... gracias a las dos por todo lo que hicieron por mi – La voz de Jaune era cerena, pero cargada de significado – No sería nada el día de hoy de no haber sido por ustedes, y por tantos otros a quien no puedo agradecer ahora... y por eso, gracias.

No dijo nada mas, y siguió caminando, dejando a sus dos acompañantes soqueadas, pero sonrientes.

Luego se unieron a su marcha, y luego de unos diez minutos de caminata, por fin vieron de lejos la entrada a la cámara de la madre oscura...

Un enorme portón, con puertas abiertas de par en par, dando visión a la circular plataforma dentro de la zona.

En silencio, parado en medio del gran portón, una figura de negro se hallaba erguida. Desde lejos podían observarse sus ojos rojos brillando con fuerza atravez de sus largos cabellos rubios y laceos.

Vestía de negro y formal, y una sonrisa simple adornaba su lúgubre rostro, con su capa ondeando a su espalda.

Todos tragaron saliva, y avanzaron...

- No pensé que fueran ustedes. Pensé que sería el maestro Sieg – Apreció la voz de Jericho, cordial, pese a la situación que estaba por acontecer.

Jaune intentó decir algo, lo que fuera, pero los nervios y le miedo le paralizaban los labios. Rezó a Mounty que no hiciera lo mismo con sus manos...

Pero fue Emily quien habló primero... con lágrima naciendo en sus ojos verdes.

- ¿Por que? ¿Por que haces estos?

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, el sujeto habría reído a carcajadas. Habría indicado que no tenía por que dar explicaciones, y hubiera saltado hacia el combate que terminaría solo con la muerte de sus enemigos o la suya propia.

Si hubiera sido un enemigo con cierta fuerza, quizá hubiera confirmado lo que todos pensarían de alguien que intenta despertar a un Embodiment y destruir todo a su paso. Incluso, habría saludado a sus oponentes con respeto y elegancia antes de acabar rápidamente con sus vidas...

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona...

- Mira este sitio. Pronto será el primero de muchos Embodiments que despertaré, hasta que por fin, el mismísimo Azrail se haga presente, trayendo una paz a un mundo que ya no tenga individualidad... - Abrió los ojos como platos, mientras levantaba las manos hacia arriba, con un brillo rojo y potente en su mirar - !Todos seremos uno¡ !Los muertos, los vivos y los que no existen¡ !No habrá barreras de ningún tipo¡ !No habrá muerte¡ !Seremos felices mas haya de toda capacidad de tristeza y no volveremos a estar solos¡

Celestia tuvo suficiente de eso, y sin preguntar, disparó.

La bala paró a centímetros de la frente de su objetivo, pero esto ni la inmutó.

- ¿No habrá muerte? ¿No habrá tristeza? !NO HABRÁ NADA¡ - Empezó a disparar sin ningún tipo de contención, las balas parando a centímetros de su cuerpo - !NO HABRA NADA QUE HACER EN LA ERA DEL CAOS, POR QUE NADA VA A EXISTIR¡

Jericho, con una cara que parecía mas bien la de alguien que recibe una ligera molestia, levantó la mano en alto, antes lo cual, súbitamente, el cuerpo de la doncella se contorsionó, como si una gigantezca mano invisible estuviera presionando su bello cuerpo.

No mas tiempo para dudas. Debían actuar ya...

El primer corte, fue de la espada de Emily, aunque sin fuerza y poco letal, paró a centimetros de el torso del sujeto sonriente...

Pero no fue así con "Semblance". Un tajo amplio se dibujó en su pecho mientras el legionario, con un enojo dubitativo en su cara, pasaba de largo el filo de su espada sobre el cuerpo de su enemigo.

Jericho, algo dolorido, giró para atrás, comenzando a flotar.

- Así que quieren probar con la espada – Indicó el sujeto, levitando hacia atrás, entrando en la cámara – Sea así entonces, les espero.

Observaron como quien antes fuera su amigo u amante, ahora flotando lugubremente sobre el circulo en medio de la cámara de la madre oscura, en frente el de la estatua del Embodiment ubicada en el fondo de la sala.

Pero Jaune no miraba a su enemigo. Jaune estaba ayudando a incorporarse a su compañeras.

-!¿Estas bien?¡ - Preguntó, asustado, a lo que la doncella, aún dolida, pero sirviendose de su hombro para levantarse, respondió – No soy tan llorona como tu. Solo fue algo de presión, estaré bien en unos minutos.

- Veré que puedo hacer ...- Le susurró, mientras con su espada apoyada en sus hombros, avanzaba hacia su enemigo, con una leve seriedad en su rostro...

- Que comiencen las festividades – Declaró el sujeto, flotando a varios metros del suelo, su figura negra contrastando con las luces verdosas que transparentaban los vidrios de la cúpula en donde se encontraban - !Y que sus almas sean el sacrificio que despierte a la madre oscura¡

_(Ost: "__Chaos Legion Extended - Bloody Truth (Theme music of Delacroix -1st-)" __)_

Apenas pusieron pie en la circular plataforma, el enemigo no perdió tiempo.

Girando a gran velocidad, apareció frente a ambos visitantes, blandiendo su espada negra, "Soul killer".

El primer corte fue veloz, pero la espada de Emily la interceptó, forcejeando con el de una manera desigual en la cual la muchacha iba cediendo.

Sin embargo, el forcejeo acabó cuando Jaune, aprovechando el momento, avanzó hacia adelante dando un potente tajo con su espada, a lo que su objetivo se vio forzado a esquivar.

Pero no recibió ni un solo golpe. Una sonrisa sardónica invadió su rostro.

Frustrado, el muchacho arremetió de nuevo hacia su enemigo, tratando numerosos cortes con el arma, pero de menor alcance y mas directos.

Sin embargo, como si fuera la cosa mas sencilla del mundo, Jericho flotaba de un lado a otro, girando sobre su propio eje, evitando el filo.

- Esa no es un arma a la cual estés acostumbrado – Apreció el enemigo, mientras evitaba los ataques, y con un giro muy coordinado, golpeaba con su espada a su rival.

Jaune alcanzó a poner su espada entremedio, evitando el filo, pero recibiendo el golpe que le desestabilizara e hiciera caer al suelo.

Hubiera sido rematado en ese mismo instante, de no ser por que Emily avanzó hacia adelante, sus coletas volando contra el aire, desviando el filo de su enemigo con el propio, y golpeándolo con el hombro para ganar mas distancia.

Sin embargo, Jericho consiguió darle un tajo suave en el hombro. No necesitaba nada mas.

La muchacha comenzó a sentir una gran cantidad de aura que desaparecía de su cuerpo. Solo un raspón había vaciado la mitad de sus reservas.

- !Cuidado¡ - Exclamó - !Esa espada toma tu aura y la anula¡

El muchacho se levantó mirándo hacia adelante por entre sus cabellos rubios, su respiración volviéndose errática debido a su enojo - !Devuélveme a Len¡ - Gritó, mientras golpeaba el suelo con su palma, e invocaba a la legión del poder.

- Dices que ella debe ser devuelta – Dijo el sujeto, girando rápidamente hacia las armaduras - !Pero ella es quien no desea irse¡

Con un rápido movimiento de espada, golpeo a una de las armaduras, ocasionando que todas bajaran sus niveles de aura a peligrosos rumbos.

- !MIENTES¡- Gritó el legionario, mientras corría hacia adelante y atacaba con su espada, la cual su objetivo esquivó, pero no le dejó tiempo para eludir el golpe de una de las armaduras a su pecho, siendo de tal potencia que le enviara varios metros hacia atrás - !LEN NO QUERRÍA DESTRUIRLO TODO¡ !LEN ME AMA¡ !Y YO LA AMO¡

Flotando afuera del circulo, el sujeto le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, brillando de rojo. Luego se sentó sobre el aire, cruzando las piernas, mientras se reía cordialmente.

- !Jajaja¡ No tienes ni idea... - Murmuró, antes de levantar su mano y que esta brillara de la misma forma que sus ojos.

Alrededor de Jaune y Emily, empezaron a materializarse varios seres del Grim, de muchas variedades.

Zeodagda, Balor, Babdh, Ogma...

Todos con los ojos brillando en fuego, al igual que los de una legión.

Mientras el combate rugía, era obvio lo que ocurría. Si Tanathos brindó a la humanidad la forma de armonizar las almas del Grim en armaduras, la forma contraria de control era invocar cuerpo del Grim como si fueran armaduras. La versión caótica de las legiones.

Los monstruos comenzaron a atacar a ambos, mientras la extravagante muchacha invocaba a sus propias legiones para cubrirlos en la refriega.

Normalmente no hubieran tenido problemas despachando a esos enemigos, pero el estar en un espacio tan acotado, les hacía muy difícil la lucha.

Jaune, si bien con movimientos torpes y oscos, atacaba a cada enemigo que se le cruzara en el circulo, sus legiones cubriéndole la espalda tomando a los enemigos por sus brazos y arrojándolos afuera del circulo, o simplemente bajándolos al suelo de un golpe poderoso con sus manos.

Emily, por su parte, se abría paso con su lanza de cruz, teniendo a las legiones de la espada reflectando filos y miembros de sus enemigos con sus propias armas, mientras ella tomaba a la mayor cantidad de enemigos posibles.

Ambos luchadores espalda contra espalda, tratando de contener a los Grim que seguían apareciendo. Pero sin embargo, sus armaduras comenzaron a recibir fuerte castigo de parte de sus enemigos, hasta que por fin, estos cesaron de aparecer...

Pero un temblor les hizo subir la vista.

Jericho estaba cruzando sus manos, como si estuviera cargando algo en su pecho mientras se acuclillaba en el aire.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, el sujeto se abrió, dejando que una onda oscura se expandiera por el aire, golpeando a todas las armaduras y a sus dueños.

Salieron disparados para atrás, pero lograron calcular su caída para no resbalar por el borde. Por desgracia, sus armaduras no lo soportaron mas, y desaparecieron en un haz de fuego, al igual que sus respectivas crestas sufrían una fisura en sus vidrios.

No podrían ser usadas por lo pronto.

- !Maldita sea¡ - Se quejó Emily, mientras trataba sin éxito de levantarse - !Ya no puedo...¡ !Ya no tengo aura...¡

Jaune se desesperó. El tenía mucha aura, podía aguantar unos golpes mas sin quedarse sin, pero su amiga no tenía el privilegio. Y sin aura, no podría sanar sus heridas, o siquiera reponerse de la actividad física. Sería un blanco fácil.

- !Yo me encargo¡- Gritó Celestia, saltando hacia la acción, mientras tomaba a Emily por los brazos y saltaba varios metros hacia atrás, tratando de llegar hacia el portón de la sala.

En el camino, Jericho giró hacia ellas y trató de apuñalarlas, pero saltando para ganar altitud, el muchacho reflectó la espada con la propia, golpeando con el revés de la mano libre hacia su enemigo, haciéndole flotar hacia atrás sorprendido.

- !DEVUELVEME A LEN¡- Exigió Jaune, furico, mientras se preparaba para otro intercambio de espadas.

- !¿QUE TE LA DEVUELVA?¡ - Gritó Jericho, comenzando a atacar sin piedad al muchacho, quien llegando a los límites de sus reflejos, cubría todos los ataques lo mejor que podía, comenzando a ser llevado hacia atrás, mientras su enemigo continuaba su monólogo- !ELLA HACE TODO ESTO POR TI¡ !PARA PODER ESTAR CONTIGO MAS HAYÁ DE TODO REMORDIMIENTO Y DUDA¡ !PARA NO SENTIR QUE LE FALTE NADA MIENTRAS ESTÉ CONTIGO¡ !ESE ES SU MOTIVO¡ - Con un ultimo golpe potente, envió al muchacho hacia atrás, parando su carga unos segundos, mientras sus pies tocaban el suelo – Piensalo... ningún legionario puede invocar nada sin apoyar su mano en alguna superficie. ¿Donde apoyé la mía cuando surgieron los Grim?

El muchacho, medianamente cabizbajo, le miraba tras sus flequillos rubios – Mientes... no puede ser verdad... la vi. Toque su corazón, y ella el mío. Ella sería mía para siempre, y yo sería suyo. No había otra manera ni razón...- Con un movimiento veloz, el muchacho golpeo con su palma el suelo e invocó a la legión del arco, quien abrió fuego impiadosamente contra el objetivo -

!DEVUELVEME A LEN¡

- Eres demasiado terco – Indicó el sujeto, mientras golpeaba con su palma el suelo, su mano con guantelete rojo brillando con fuerza.

A su alrededor, se materializaron varias legiones de la espada, listas para atacar a su objetivo sin reparos.

El muchacho, avanzando hacia adelante, comenzó a deflectar a cada uno de sus rivales, a base de tajos con la espada o disparos de sus legiones ubicadas tras el, mientras impacible, Jericho le esperaba con el filo listo.

El choque entre ambos fue feroz, pero el sujeto era mas experimentado en combate, además que tenía un arma mas rápida y manejable, mientras que el muchacho poseía un arma con la cual era inexperto y le tomaba mucho esfuerzo maniobrar bien con la misma.

Un par de corte logró realizar Jericho antes de separarse de su rival con un salto corto hacia atrás.

- Es inutil. Sin Crocea Mors no tienes oportunidad contra mi – Se jactó sin el mínimo de humor, mientras se preparaba de nuevo para otro intercambio de filos – No tienes mi capacidad de combate, Jaune. Rendirte es la mejor opción...- Un disparo a la cara le interrumpió, y así fue como Jericho comprendió un error simple que había cometido. No muy grave, pero que le valieron sus legiones.

La legión de la espada fue tras la del arco, pero estos últimos lograron dispararles varias veces antes de que llegasen... y si bien hubieran sido derrotados de todas formas gracias al poder de ataque de sus espadas, fue la doncella de hierro disparando desde el portón la que dispuso de todos ellos mientras el estaba concentrado en el combate contra el muchacho.

Detalles menores, pero molestos...

Las legiones del arco comenzaron a abrir fuego hacia Jericho, mientras Jaune se retiraba una pasos para ganar aliento – No me iré... sin Len...

Los láser que disparaban las legiones no llegaba a tocar al objetivo, si no que se deshacían de tal forma que hacía parecer que había un escudo invisible alrededor de Jericho, quien solo le miraba, molesto ahora, sin sonrisa en el rostro.

- No lo entiendes ¿Cierto? - Murmuró, mientras llevaba su espada hacia atrás, comenzando otro temblor.

Jaune se preparó para esquivar otra onda oscura, pero Celestia se dio cuenta del engaño antes.

- !JAUNE CUIDADO¡- Gritó mientras saltaba a la acción de nuevo.

Jericho, en vez de dejar una onda oscura el expandirse, su espada crecío doce metros de largo en un instante, y con una rapidez inhumana, la giró, cubriendo todo el circulo. Jaune apenas si alcanzó a cubrirse con la espada, pero no llegó a des invocar las legiones, desapareciendo en un haz de fuego todas y agrietándose su cresta.

La espada no se detuvo en un golpe, si no que con tremenda fuerza, llevó a Jaune todo el trayecto del circulo, enviándolo hacia una caída mortal fuera de este.

Pero en el momento preciso, Celestia llegó a patearlo adentro, cayendo a su lado, ya incorporada...

Fue entonces que pasó algo que a todos dejó boca abierta...

Se dice que alguien, al entrenar lo suficiente, logra todo lo que se propone.

Se dice que alguien, al borde de perder la vida o algo importante, es capaz de lograr lo increible.

Se dice que alguien, con mucha suerte, reacciona con mucha mas pericia que de costumbre.

Todo eso, y un par de razones mas, fueron los que hicieron que el muchacho, al recibir la patada de su compañera, en vez de caer hacia adelante boca abajo, clavara la espada en el piso para estabilizarse, y girando como lo hiciera Emily en sus combates, desclavara la espada con ambas manos, en un movimiento casi hermoso que dibujara el corte con los pedazos de escombro y polvo que levantara al mover su espada del suelo, alcanzando el pecho de su enemigo cuando aún no había recuperado su instancia de combate luego de semejante corte circular.

_(Fin del Ost)_

_- _!Argh¡...- El sujeto caminó de forma temblorosa hacia atrás, cayendo sangre de su boca.

Increíble que al recibir un solo corte de esa espada su cuerpo reaccionara como su hubiera cercenado varios miembros de su persona.

Sus piernas trastabillaron durante unos segundos, inseguro de que ocurría con el...

Emily, derrumbada en el portón, miró estupefacta hacia la zona del combate por dos razones.

La primera, el movimiento que hizo Jaune había sido increíble, casi perfecto. Nadie se esperaba que lograse efectuar una acción como esa, y en el fondo, pensaba que quizá el tampoco supiera como lo hizo...

La segunda razón, era que Jaune no arremetió de nuevo contra su enemigo, ni trató de rematarlo con otro golpe. Solo estaba allí, sonriendo, con un corte en su mejilla que derramaba un poco de rojo en su rostro.

La muchacha observó que los ojos celestes, aunque cansados, se dirigían hacia quien ella dirigía sus sentimientos... quien comenzaba a perder el brillo en su mirar y a perder ese aura lúgubre que le envolviese anteriormente.

- ¿Que... que me has echo...? - Susurró Jericho, sin entender lo que ocurría. Sus pupilas fueron visibles de nuevo.

- "Semblance" el sable pala. "Semblance" un arma que armoniza el caos con cada golpe. "Semblance" el arma de un legionario...- Los ojos de Jaune no mostraban odio, solo una seria sonrisa – El arma que corta el vínculo de los Grim con los humanos, y los armoniza. Ahora no estas bajo el control de la madre oscura. Y ni siquiera puede ella pasarte su poder. Ahora puedes pensar libremente, sin la influencia de Volvor en tu cabeza...

Se interrumpió a si mismo. O mas bien, fue un sonido lo que le llevó a interrumpirse.

Miró al frente, de repente, la confidencia que tenía sobre sus acciones desaparecida en segundos...

Por que el sonido que le hacía callar, era una risa. Una carcajada...

Una irónica, melancólica, y demente carcajada.

Jericho reía, como reía desde que conoció a Jaune...

Jericho siempre había sido una persona seria, taciturna y callada. De ceño suave, pero centrado.

Pero desde que había comenzado a charlar con Jaune... Desde que empezaron la relación de amistad, había comenzado a reírse mas a menudo.

Incluso se le veía sonreir y bromear de tanto en tanto. Y ahora, contemplaban una de esas risas.

Y Jaune hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que eso no sucediera...

- !Realmente eres terco como una mula¡ - Musitó el sujeto, mientras daba tiritantes pasos hacia atrás, sus zapatos haciendo eco en la sala vidriosa- !Siempre fuiste una persona fácil de leer¡ !Un libro abierto en su totalidad¡ !No puedo creerlo¡...- Sus carcajadas bajaron el tono y la intensidad, pero la sonrisa permaneció, mientras el sujeto, sus hombros cubiertos por su capa negra, y su rostro cubierto por sus laceos cabellos rubios, ahora con manchas de sangre, continuo con un tono de voz mucho mas sincero y suave – Te diré un par de cosas, y tu responderás una pregunta. Luego todo habrá acabado ¿De acuerdo? - Dubitativo, pero firme, el muchacho asintió – Bien. - Cuando eramos pequeños, nuestros padres fueron asesinados por buscar información sobre Volvor. Todo lo que mi familia quería era encontrar una forma de renovar el sello permanentemente, pero por ser una sub rama de la familia Delacroix, simplemente fueron catalogados como amenaza. Y se los mató, de una forma atroz. Como a perros. Se les colgó en frente de Rotarl sin siquiera un juicio, y no sin antes pasar encadenados en frente de la muchedumbre. Nosotros nos salvamos por estar en la orden con el apellido de mi madre, para ese entonces – Abrió su mano, haciendo un ademán que señalara todo el establecimiento a su alrededor – Este lugar nos ofreció una promesa. La de unir todas las cosas en una, la de volver a estar con ellos... y ese sueño fue el que me consumió. Toda mi vida se dedicó a eso. No a la venganza, no a la muerte. Solo a volver a estar con mi familia... y eso me templó. Ya no volví a ver al legionario como algo en lo que quería convertirme, si no en un vehículo para alcanzar mi objetivo. Ya no pude, aunque sabes que lo intenté, corresponder el sentimiento de nadie, por que nadie era mas importante que mi meta. Absolutamente nadie... y aún así, ahora, sin la influencia que Volvor tiene sobre mi, no puedo si no pensar en que hacer para volver a verlos... ellos lo eran todo para mi, y sin ellos, no puedo ni quiero seguir adelante. Y no lo haré...- Mientras decía esto ultimo, continuó dando pasos hacia atrás, hasta que se encontró al borde de la plataforma circular. Jaune reaccionó al instante, y corriendo, trató de llegar a hasta el- Entonces, esta es mi pregunta...- Puso los talones en el borde, y los resbaló, cayendo de espaldas justo al tiempo en que Jaune se abalanzaba sobre el para impedir que cayera... sin éxito, y cayendo con el - ¿Realmente crees que la madre oscura me dominó en algún momento?...

Mientras escuchaba estas ultimas palabras, Jaune hizo oídos sordos a todo. A los gritos de horror que daban sus dos amigas, tratando de alcanzarlo sin éxito. A la Soul killer, que caía junto con ellos. A la "Semblance", caída en la plataforma...

Cayeron varios metros... muy, muchos metros.

O así hubiera sido, si no fuera por la legión del escudo, que le alcanzó a servir de superficie solo a Jaune, mientras el cuerpo de Jericho, con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro, caía hacia el olvido.

Cincuenta metros de altura...

La muerte de una persona con afinidad...

La madre oscura debía despertar ahora. Y sin embargo.

No lo hacía. No surgía de su sueño.

¿Que estaba pasando?

Mientras ascendía sobre su legión, por su mente pasaron miles de recuerdos de Jericho, de Grey, y de Len...

Y temió lo que había escuchado de Emily el día anterior, en la entrada de Murdoa.

Fue solo un presentimiento. Una intuición tonta y vacía...

Pero todas las piezas encajaban a la perfección en ese esquema.

En el esquema de que algo... o alguien...

El alivio, y las lágrimas de Celestia le recibieron cuando se bajó de Grey, poniendo los pies en la plataforma.

Emily avanzó hasta ellos, dolida, y con la cara llena de lágrimas. Pero bien físicamente hablando.

- No podemos descansar aún...- Susurró Jaune de una forma lúgubre, a la cual todos respondieron con una mirada de preocupación.

¿Que quería decir?

-"Los sellos en los cuales se pongan alma serán los mas duraderos, por que se impondrán en la persona viva y no en piedra y metal..."- Parafraseó-"El sello se conecta con el que ha sido sellado, manifestando todo lo contrario a su voluntad..."... Un nuevo temblor sacudió la zona, pero esta vez, miles de virotes de luz negras, acompañadas por un viento arremolinado que formaba una pequeña zona negra en frente de la estatua del Embodiment. El temblor cedió suavemente – Len... por favor... no...

_(Ost: Chaos Legion Music - Massive strokes_ _)_

De la negrura, surgió un cuerpo anguloso flotante.

Sus caderas y manos recubiertas con manifestaciones óseas blancas y gruesas, llenas estas de marcas rojas que asemejaban ojos dibujados en el blanco. Su torso desnudo tenía un color negro, surcado por un rojo que subía en líneas hasta sus ojos cerrados. Su pelo rubio, flotando como su el aire alrededor de la figura estuviera en grandes revoluciones.

Y la muchacha abrió los ojos. Celestes, y brillantes...

- Len... Len...- Murmuró el muchacho, sin poderlo creer - !LEN NO¡

La figura musitó una palabras en un idioma inentendibles, mientras hacía un ademán con sus manos, y varios láser, similares a los de la legión del arco, caían sobre ellos.

Celestia reaccionó primero que su estupefacto compañero, y levantando la "Semblance", la puso en frente de ambos, cubriéndose de los ataques, pero enviándola a ella, y a Jaune hacia atrás varios metros, sin caer de la plataforma.

- !Necesitan golpearla con la Semblance varias veces si queremos cortar su conexión hacia la madre oscura¡- Les indicó Emily desde su lugar, no atreviéndose a entrar en el combate con su aura aucente.

Jaune entonces reaccionó, tomando la espada pala, y llevándosela al hombro - !Cubreme¡

- !Enterada¡ -Respondió su compañera, apuntando sus pistolas y comenzado a abrir fuego sin ningún tipo de reparo.

Las balas eran reflectadas hacia todos lados por una suerte de campo de fuerza invisible alrededor de la recién llegada.

Quien flotando cuatro metros por encima de ellos, volvió a hablar, con la voz de Len, enturbiada por otra voz grave de ultra tumba, también femenina - !"ITS OVER"¡

Su cuerpo se envolvió en una oscuridad palpable, y de ambos lados de su espalda surgieron unas alas oscuras y transparentes, no mas grandes que su torso.

Volando alrededor de ellos, comenzó a liberar varios lasers que salían desde su pecho, impactando contra las zonas en donde estaban sus enemigos.

Pero Jaune y Celestia, aunque cortando el fuego, comenzaron a esquivar en vez de recibir, y mantenerse a raya de los impactos que ya comenzaban a cobrarle factura a sus cuerpos.

En un momento, la sombra avanzó hacia el medio de la zona, acuclillándose como lo hiciese Jericho hacía unos momentos.

- !CUIDADO JAUNE¡- Gritó la doncella, pero su compañero no pudo esquivar la honda negra que salió disparada en su dirección , alejándole varios metros - !Maldita desgraciada¡- Protestó, mientras apuntaba directamente hacia la enemiga en frente de ella ahora.

La sombra comenzó a deflectar los disparos extendiendo sus extremidades oscuras hacia las manos de su rival, moviéndolas de la línea de tiro con golpes secos.

- !Aléjate de mi¡ - Rugió Celestia, mientras pateaba una granada hacia su atacante, la cual impactó con fuerza contra su pecho.

En el ínterin, la muchacha aprovechó para alejarse con un salto de trescientos sesenta grados hacia atrás.

Pero su intuición le hizo agacharse, y bien que su intuición estaba, por que el filo de la Soul killer le hubiera atravesado la espalda si no.

Saltando hacia adelante, la doncella logró unos metros de distancia, para correr hacia ella con las pistolas al frente.

Comenzó a disparar impiadosamente, desde diversos ángulos, mientras usaba los cañones de sus armas para evadir el filo de la espada negra.

Sin embargo, la sombra esquivaba toda línea de fuego con rapidez, y llegaba a reaccionar a tiempo para responder con el filo de su arma.

- Len... Len detente... - Susurraba Jaune, perdido en la negación.

- !Jaune ayúdame¡- Gritó Celestia, para justo después de hacerlo bajar la guardia y permitir que una patada a su estómago le impulsara hacia atrás.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, miró el filo negro dirigirse hacia su cabeza, y supo que era el fin...

O así lo creyó, por que al ultimo instante, una mano llegó a ponerse en medio.

La mano de Jaune.

- !LEN¡ !DEJA A MIS AMIGAS EN PAZ¡- Gritó, levantando la mano justo a tiempo, ganándose no solo una puñalada, si no un corte importante en esta.

Sintió su aura decrecer enormemente, pero no importaba. No hubiera llegado con su espada.

Forzándose a ignorar el dolor por lo pronto, el muchacho destinó un golpe con fuerza hacia adelante, abarcando todo el espacio posible.

La sombra no pudo si no esquivar flotando, pasando el filo por arriba.

Luego se dirigió hacia el centro de la zona, y se acuclilló de nuevo.

- !Muevete¡ - Le gritó Celestia, mientras le empujaba para ambos avanzar a un lugar seguro de la onda oscura.

Pero en vez de una onda, esta vez lásers gruesos empezaron a surgir de forma circula de la sombra, desde la plataforma hacia arriba cual pilares.

- !Ponte entremedio de los pilares¡ - Le ordenó su compañero, mientras ambos se dirigían hacia los extremos de la zona circular, teniendo el mayor espacio entre los fugaces y efímeros láser.

Sin embargo, al separarse para eludirlos, Jaune no pudo reaccionar cuando la sombra apareció al costado de Celestia y dio un tajo con fuerza.

La muchacha solo pudo alcanzar a evitar el filo contra su cabeza, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitar que el ataque alcanzara su hombro, dejándole un potente corte, y enviándola varios metros hacia el centro.

Jaune buscó desesperadamente llegar hasta donde su amiga, pero un láser en su pecho le tumbó al suelo.

La sombra, apareciendo varios metros por encima de Celestia casi instantáneamente, con la "Soul killer" en mano, apuntó el arma hacia abajo, descendiendo a grandes velocidades.

La muchacha debajo sonrió, girando sobre el suelo para evitar el filo, pero el espacio justo para tenerla al alcance de tiro...

- Caiste – Susurró, mientras disparaba a su cabeza.

La bala traspasó la figura, pero no salió sangre en lo absoluto.

Aunque si, la sombra desvaneció, y la figura que apareciera la primera vez, sin expresión alguna, se pudo ver mientras el filo de la espada chocaba contra el suelo con fuerza.

- !CELESTIA CUIDADO¡- Gritó Jaune, mientras se avalanzaba sobre su compañera con la "Semblance" apuntando hacia abajo.

La doncella entendió que quería lograr cuando vio a su enemiga en frente de ella levantando la espada de forma horizontal, con la fuerza necesaria para partir el suelo con el filo de la "Soul killer" para cortarla en dos por la cintura.

El peso de la "Semblance" evitó que fuera letal, pero no pudo salvarla de un potente golpe, que la envió un metro por el aire hacia atrás.

Jaune, por otro lado, se encontró con el potente ataque quitándole el arma de las manos, y mientras salía de su estupefacción, la enemiga se movió rápidamente hacia su victima, aun cayendo, mientras esta ya rondaba los umbrales de la inconsciencia.

Sin embargo, una armadura con espada reflectó su ataque de una forma muy suave...

Grey. La legión del escudo...

No fue gratis de todas formas. La legión se vio desprovista de todo aura cuando recibió el ataque y el filo de la espada negra traspasó el metal de su armazón, y se des materializó en fuego y rayos...

Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera ser invocada de nuevo.

Para cuando la sombra quiso terminar su labor, Emily, lanza en alto, se paraba en frente de ella y su objetivo.

Por debajo de ella, pasó Jaune, con la espada lista sobre su hombro.

Se paró entre su enemiga y sus aliadas, y se preparó para recibir el ataque.

- !Yo defenderé a Celestia¡ !Busca impactarle¡ - Le gritó la muchacha, lista para cualquier contrariedad.

El muchacho avanzó hacia adelante, y el tiempo se detuvo durante segundos para que pudieran todos mirar la situación...

De un lado, el muchacho acendido a legionario hacía apenas unos días, con chaleco blanco de falda larga, cubriéndole la parte trasera de las piernas. El blanco de la ropa, el negro de su uniforme de estudiante, y las placas de su armadura que cubría solo el pecho y los hombros, llenos de cortes y con retazos de su sangre.

Su rostro chorreando rojo de la frente y las mejillas, golpeado y dolorido, pero con adrenalina a tope.

Del otro lado, la muchacha de piel negra, con el rostro y el cuerpo idénticos a los de Len Markova, sus brazos manifestando huesos que les cubrían tan bien las manos como las piernas y la cintura, líneas rojas recorriendo estas manifestaciones blancas y surcando el negro, hasta llegar a sus ojos distantes y celestes.

Aún conservaba sus laceos cabellos rubios, aunque ahora flotaban lúgubremente.

- "Its Over"...- Volvió a decir con tres voces en distintos tonos al mismo tiempo, mientras levantaba la mano hacia arriba, y con fuerza la azotaba contra el suelo.

Todas las manifestaciones se prendieron en rojo, materializándose alrededor de la enemiga un grupo bastante variado de seres del grim con los ojos brillando en fuego y rayos pequeños.

- !JAUNE¡ !TOMA ESTO¡- Le gritó Emily desde atrás, mientras el muchacho se giraba para alcanzar a duras penas, y con mucha torpeza, una cresta de la legión de la espada.

Jaune supo que necesitaría aplicar mucha de su aura para rehabilitarla, pero le serviría mas que ninguna otra ahora.

Saltó hacia atrás, esquivando la primera marea de ataques de sus enemigos, mientras ponía la bola de vidrio en la ranura de su guantelete rojo.

Luego cerro los ojos y se concentró, la electricidad corriendo por su mano de forma muy visible.

Antes de que sus rivales pudieran alcanzarle, el muchacho azotó el suelo con su palma, y las legiones de la espada se materializaron en frente de el.

Con gran técnica y maestría, fueron eludiendo a sus atacantes y repeliendo certeramente, aunque no sin tomar uno que otro ataque.

Sin embargo, los seres del grim seguían materializándose a medida que caían de la circular plataforma, y mientras el legionario se abría paso entre ellos buscando desesperadamente a su objetivo, se cansaba cada vez mas, y las legiones agotaban a cada momento el aura invertida en ellas.

De repente, las bestias desaparecieron, y todo lo que Jaune alcanzó a ver era como el enemigo aparecía en medio de la zona, levantando sus manos hacia arriba.

Al instante, el círculo de lásers comenzó a esparcirse de nuevo, pero a una velocidad pasmosa que no dio tiempo a Jaune de reaccionar mas que ponerse a salvo.

Y no a sus legiones, agrietándose la cresta de nuevo.

El muchacho volvió a ver hacia adelante, una vez la encandilante luz de los pilares mortales hubiera desaparecido.

Rodó hacia adelante, esperando la típica táctica de aparecer detrás del encandilado...

Pero al parecer esperaban eso de el...

Mientras saltaba hacia adelante, el enemigo se materializó en frente de el, y en carrera, alcanzándolo y arroyandolo.

El muchacho cayó de espaldas al suelo, y con mucha dificultad, logró pararse mientras intentaba intercambiar ataques con la criatura. Pero era inútil...

No era un intercambio. Era un lastimero intento de no ser golpeado tantas veces.

Al final, con un veloz movimiento de su espada, la enemiga levantó la "Semblance" por los aires, alejándola de su dueño, quien estupefacto, yacía desarmado al frente de su rival.

No hubo piedad.

Un corte, dos, tres, diez, veinte. No paró de atacar hasta que el muchacho perdió la conciencia, y luego de eso, atacó dos veces mas y pateó a Jaune en el pecho, enviándolo un metro hacia atrás, espalda contra el piso, y sin aura alguna.

_(Fin del Ost)_

_-_!JAUNE¡- Gritó Celestia, que sin importarle nada, ajustó su escote a la cintura para no desarmarse con el esfuerzo, y saltó al combate, tratando de ganar tiempo, mientras Emily se apresuraba en ir a arrastrar al muchacho a sitio seguro.

Pero todo era inutil.

La criatura, inafectada por el castigo, esquivaba balas, lineas de fuego, y filos como si fuera la cosa mas amena del mundo, y mientas lo hacía, las sombras comenzaban a cubrirla de nuevo.

Hasta que por fin, la egulleron completamente, comenzando a flotar sobre ellas...

Tomándose unos segundos para mirar a ambas con ojos vacíos...

Cansadas y jadeando, sangre cayendo del escote de la doncella de plata, ambas se miraron la una a la otra.

- Yo no pienso dejar a Jaune – Le indicó la pelirroja – No importa lo que pase, no pienso dejarlo atrás.

La extravagante muchacha le sonrió, con sus labios pintados de negro.

- Será un final de tragedia entonces, mi amiga – Susurró, mientras apuntaba hacia adelante con su lanza, tomándola con una sola mano mientras con la otra hacía ademanes para un mayor enfasis -

!Así es como se despiden dos de las mas dedicadas y aguerridas jóvenes de la sagrada ciudad¡

- No seas tan llorona...- Protestó Celestia, esbozando una sonrisa en su transpirado rostro – Pareces Fiel lover...- Se palpó la cintura, soltando un bufido de disgusto – Solo un cartucho.

- Mas que suficiente – Agregó Emily, poniendose en posición.

_- Y pensar que nunca había llegado a esto – Dijo una voz de ultra tumba, pero con un cierto tono de molestia, mas que de majestad._

_Eso fue lo primero que le llamó la atención. Escuchar esa voz era algo que contrastaba demasiado mal con la situación a mano._

_Eso, y el echo de que ahora veía todo blanco._

_- Donde... ¿Donde estoy?_

_- Je... en realidad, ahora estas, o deberías de estar muerto, pequeño hijo de la lógica – Indicó la voz, que no provenía desde ningún ángulo en particular._

_Paso un rato de reacciónes diversas ante esa afirmación antes de que el muchacho se calmara, y preguntara – Entonces... ¿Falle? ¿No pude salvar a Len ni a nadie mas?_

_- En teoría... no fallaste. Aún – Indicó la voz, hablando desde el blanco – Tan solo digamos que entraste... en el tiempo muerto. Estas muerto, si. No tienes aura, y te desangraste. Pero estas a tiempo de una resurrección por medios naturales, o coincidentes. Ahora, no hay medio alguno para hacerlo, y aunque sucediera, morirías a manos de la muchacha que se selló con la madre oscura en instantes._

_- Ya veo...- Murmuró, cabizbajo, tratando de tragar su propio fracaso- Entonces... ¿Ya está?_

_- Quizás haya una forma de enviarte de nuevo – Indicó la voz – Verás... pronto, las cosas se pondrán en marcha para que la muerte deje de existir, y todo el resto de las cosas se mezclará en una total armonía. Pero así, todo dejará de valer. La única forma en que puedo enviarte de nuevo al mundo de los vivos y hacerlo valer, es dándome tu alma._

_Calló. Calló durante un rato largo, sin entender a que se refería la voz._

_- La única forma en que se puede hacerte volver, es dando mas poder a la única legión que te queda disponible. Como hacerlo... es algo que yo no puedo concebir._

_Se quedó pensativo, reflexionando en las palabras dichas por la omnipotente voz._

_La única legión activa que le quedaba... no era dificil imagina cual era. Pero, en cuestión ¿Como darle mas poder, si su propia aura estaba vacía?_

_La legiones se alimentan de la energía que fabrica el alma, y el alma..._

_El alma..._

_Pero ¿Que clase de precio era ese? ¿Que ocurriría con el en cuanto hiciese lo que corría por su mente? ¿Que...?_

_- Tu no podrás generar mas aura – Indicó la voz, distante, pero certera – La forma en que sanarás no se basará en su gasto de tu aura, por que no tendrás ninguna. Estarás vacío, cual Grim, o legión._

_Un silencio largo se hizo en la zona, carente de cualquier cosa excepto lo que pasaba por las mentes de todos los presentes._

_El pensó largamente en esto. Siempre había sido un torpe, un tonto y un bufón, pero algo de lo que siempre había estado orgulloso, era su gigantesca cantidad de aura. Y el perderla... perder lo único en que destacaba..._

_Y de repente lo supo. La era del caos le pedía renunciar a mucho mas. A sus amigos, a su amor, a su persona._

_- Me niego...- Susurró Jaune, haciéndose visible su figura en el fondo blanco, su cara fruncida y su voz determinada – Me niego a renunciar a sus recuerdos. Me niego a renunciar a ellos. Me niego..._

_!Ya no puedo permitirme el ser un fracaso¡ !Ya no seré un fracaso¡- Miró hacia la nebulosa blanca, listo - !ENTONCES LO HARÉ¡ !THANATOS TOMA MI ALMA¡_

_Un silencio nuevo se hizo después de esta declaración, y toda imagen desapareció._

_- La legión de Thanatos no es si no un huevo, pero crecerá. Alcanzará nuevos horizontes, y todo comenzará con el pacto. Hasta que te vuelva a ver, legionario. Hasta que te vuelva a ver._

Celestia miró estupefacta un detalle, mientras era pateada en el costado sano hacia un lado.

Haciendo una mueca de dolor, observó como la "Semblance" salía disparada de la plataforma sin ninguna razón y caía hacia las profundidades de la cúpula.

Luego... observó su situación. Ella tirada a un costado, y Emily ya inconsciente. No había mucho que decir acerca del desenlace a continuación.

Entonces todas se paralizaron, incluso la sombra, al escuchar un nuevo temblor... y miraron como una espada particular flotaba hacia ellas.

El filo era doble y largo, y desembocaba hasta una forma circular y picuda, con un engarce, antes de empezar el mango, el cual estaba atado de forma visible y estética.

En el engarce decía las palabras:

"La legión cuyo dueño pone alma en ella será la verdad entre todas las mentiras..."

O, en otras palabras.

"La legión en la que se pone el alma, es la verdadera legión..."

Crocea Mors, flotando, se dejó caer en frente de Jaune. Y súbitamente, sin cansancio ni muecas, su mano la tomó.

_( Ost: __Chaos Legion Music - Now I see )_

Se levantó, con su espada en mano y la seriedad en su rostro, mientras un haz de luz brillante salía de su pecho y se depositaba en su mano, su guantelete cayendo de esta antes.

- !Thanatos¡ - Llamó el muchacho, mientras caminaba con una mano extendida y la espada en la otra, un viento poderoso volando la falda de su chaleco y sus cabellos hacia atrás.

Entre fuego y rayos, una forma se materializó frente a el.

El huevo de Thanatos, brincando alegremente, comenzó a fisurarse, hasta que, con un gran estruendo, se partiese en pedazos, y luego de que irradiara encandilante luz, se mostrara una nueva forma.

El torso era humano, pero mas grande que uno en cuestión. Los brazos, fornidos y metálicos, estaban prendidos fuego, al igual que su cintura, que desembocaba en una pequeña cola similar a la del huevo, pero mas larga.

En su espalda, dos enormes adornos abstractos tallados en metal, cuyas puntas apuntaban hacia arriba, eran mostradas. Y su rostro era largo, conectado al cuello, casi feral.

Aunque los dientes eran esqueléticos.

Una forma en la que Thanatos no había sido visto en siglos.

-Tendremos que derrotarla rápido amo -Dijo la voz de ultratumba – Len no ha asimilado todo el poder de la madre oscura aún. No podremos hacerle frente si lo hace. Hay que aprovechar ahora mientras sigue vulnerable.

Mientras la legión hablaba, aunque sin mover los dientes, el muchacho se ponía en posición de combate, tomando la espada con las dos manos, inclinando la cadera hacia atrás, y reposando su peso sobre la pierna derecha, teniendo la izquierda estirada.

La táctica de combate que le enseñara su novia... quien pese a estar cubierta en sombras, comenzaba a imitar la misma. Duelo de caballeros. Duelo de pasiones.

- !RAAAAAAAAA¡ - Gritó el muchacho, mientras cargaba hacia su contrincante, quien hizo lo mismo.

Chocaron espadas con ferocidad, buscando encontrar un punto débil en el otro.

Raramente, la enemiga notó que el muchacho era mucho mas rápido que hacía unos segundos, y que no estaba cansado, pese a la sangre que recorría su cuerpo.

Y entonces, con el primer corte sentido sobre su oscura forma, lo notó. Su rival ya no tenía heridas. Estaban sanadas.

Grave error, por que al ignorar a uno de sus enemigos, la legión definitiva apareció tras ella, y con un golpe de su puño que hizo temblar todo, la envió envuelta en fuego hacia las alturas, golpeándose contra el portón de la entrada y agrietandolo todo.

Se repuso rápidamente, perdiendo su forma sombría, pero sin reconocer dolor alguno, corrió hacia sus enemigos, envuelta en una suerte de campo de fuerza invisible.

Su velocidad no tenía paralelo.

- !SALTA¡- Gritó la legión, maravillándose de que el muchacho llegase a pasar por encima de su enemiga con su accionar.

Jaune en cuestión estaba impresionado con lo que ocurría, pero trató de no concentrarse en eso.

Si reconocía que su cuerpo ahora daba mas de si. Tenía mayor potencial.

Su enemiga desapareció de vista, apareciendo en el medio de la zona, y levantando sus manos de nuevo, los pilares mortales ascendieron hacia el cielo.

- !CUIDADO¡- Gritó la legión, tomándolo de la espalda y ascendiendo hacia afuera de la plataforma.

- !Lanzame¡ - Ordenó el muchacho, mientras su legión, sin dañarlo con el fuego de sus brazos, le obedecía sin chistar.

El muchacho pasó entre los lasers sin tocarlos, llegando a propinar un corte hacia su enemiga con la suficiente potencia que la hizo trastabillar.

Indignada, sacó la espada negra a la vista, caminando hacia su rival.

Las espadas se encontraron de nuevo. Esquive de filos, ataques a la cabeza, mareas de golpes cecos, ferocidad y rapidez sin paralelo.

A su alrededor, se materializaban un sin fin de Grim, mientras la mano de la enemiga brillaba de rojo fuere.

Pero la de Jaune ahora manifestaba un tatuaje negro, con forma abstracta, que largaba electricidad de forma errática mientras la forma de Thanatos adulta aparecía y desaparecía entre las filas enemigas, dando un golpe fugaz en su aparición que hacía salir disparados a los grim como proyectiles de fuego, chocándose unos con otros y cayendo de la plataforma.

Con un nuevo corte que logró propiciar Jaune sobre su rival, el choque terminó, al figura de negro desapareciendo, y reapareciendo entre el grueso de Grim que seguían materializándose. Se acuclilló en el piso.

- !LEVANTAME¡- Ordenó el legionario, a lo que su legión obedeció con rapidez.

La onda negra vino acompañada de un temblor, pero nada mas. Lo único que logró fue expulsar a los Grim de en frente de ella.

Sin embargo, la enemiga miró hacia sus objetivos, y apuntó su mano hacia arriba.

- !NO LO ESQUIVES¡ !YO TE SANARÉ¡ !AVANZA¡- Le indicó Thanatos, mientras dejaba caer a su dueño sobre la zona.

El muchacho se preparó mentalmente para el ataque, y sin perder el pie, avanzó.

Lasers... uno, dos, diez, treinta, sesenta. Miles de lasers impactaron contra su cuerpo desde miles de ángulos, saliendo todos de la palma de la criatura, quien también caminaba hacia el.

Avanzaron entre los Grim, una castigando, el otro siendo castigado. Ambos relentizados por el ataque efectuado, pero con esfuerzo, caminaron.

Las bestias alrededor, siendo vapuleadas por Thanatos, limpiando la zona para el encuentro final.

Se pararon en frente uno del otro. Se miraron...

Le enemiga, golpeada y cortada, mirando con ojos distantes.

El muchacho, jadeando y sangrando, mirando con ojos determinados y cansados.

Entonces, empuñando las espadas, ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo – Its over...

Y ambos presionaron el filo de su espada contra el otro... pero la espada negra nunca llegó a su destino.

Estupefacta, la criatura miró como la "Semblance" la atravesaba desde atrás. Siendo Thanatos quien la empuñaba.

Y como la Crocea Mors la atravesaba desde adelante, justo en el pecho.

El agarre sobre la "Soul killer" se perdió, y soltando el arma, perdió fuerza...

Jaune cerró los ojos, una simple lágrima cayendo por ellos.

_(Fin del Ost)_

_Jaune abrió los ojos, sintiendo un viento amable en los cabellos._

_Miró hacia el frente, notando un pastizal que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, hermoso y verde, lleno de vida, y con margaritas de tanto en tanto notándose entre el verde del pastizal._

_Miró hacia delante... y la vio. Len Markova, su primer amor. Len Markova, su primera traición..._

_Y sin embargo, se sentía tranquilo._

_Len estaba preciosa, su pelo inmaculado, su vestido negro y suave, su cuerpo anguloso._

_Y esa sonrisa, amable como el viento que le volaba la larga falda oscura._

_- Quería decir un par de cosas Jaune – Dijo, con mucha cordialidad, mientras el aire se calmaba levemente. Jaune dejó que el silencio acatase su afirmación a la petición – La verdad de Jericho, era casi mi verdad. Pero necesitaba probar lo que teníamos. Si era realmente fuerte como para superar esto. Y lo fue._

_El muchacho le miró muy distante. Entendía a lo que se refería, pero sus deseos habían costado la vida de Grey, la tristeza de Emily, y la carrera de Nathan y Annie. No podía perdonarla._

_Pero tampoco odiarla. E incluso, una congoja enorme le apesadumbraba el corazón al saber a donde apuntaba esta situación._

_- La otra cosa que quería decir, Jaune – Indicó la muchacha, corriéndose el pelo del cuello, y dejando este a la vista._

_En el, se podía ver con mucha notoriedad una mordida, habiendo dejado una pequeña marca que no se había disuelto con el tiempo. Y que jamás lo haría._

_-Siempre seré tuya, no importa que, ni cuando. Siempre estaré a tu lado, como tu lo estarás del mio- Avanzó hacia el, con suavidad y calma._

_El muchacho no se movió. Ni siquiera cuando su novia le mordió con la suficiente fuerza para sacarle sangre de la piel._

_Se limpió con la manga, y luego tomó a Jaune por el rostro muy tiernamente, mientras apoyaba la frente contra la suya – Te amo Jaune. No importa que pase, o que hice. Te amaré por siempre._

_El muchacho no dijo nada, pero cerró los ojos, tratando de hundirse en el momento._

_El viento reanudó su soplar suave, justo cuando Jericho caminó al encuentro._

_- Jaune. Dale esto a Emily – Pidió, extendiendo una cresta – Ella a pasado por mucho, y lo menos que puedo hacer es pagar por lo que e echo._

_Sin mirarlo, el muchacho extendió su mano, tomando la cresta. No quería ver a ninguno de los dos ahora, pero los extrañaría. Mas de lo que podía imaginar._

_- Hermana. Es tiempo – Murmuró el sujeto, mientras caminaba alejándose, su capa ondeando en el viento._

_- Si. Lo se...- Dijo Len, soltando a Jaune mientras se alejaba de el._

_Pasaron los segundos, y antes de que perdiera la ultima imagen que tendría de ellos, los abrió con fuerza y llamó – Len._

_Ambos le daban la espalda, pero pararon su caminar._

_- Me alegro... de haberte conocido._

_Un silencio largo se hizo esperar a eso, hasta que la muchacha respondió, sin mirarle – Yo también... me alegro de haberte conocido._

_Jaune entonces supo una cosa._

_Tenía el violín de plata en su mano, y junto con el también otra cresta._

_El viento volvió a soplar con mas fuerza, llevándose todo color..._

Abrió los ojos de nuevo.

Volvió a ver todo blanco, pero con estructura.

Estaba en una habitación de enfermería. Vestido con una bata blanca y desprovisto de sus cosas, mas no del tatuaje en su mano.

En el, cada cresta estaba dibujada entre los abstracto del símbolo en su mano. Era raro, pero no le prestó mucha atención.

Una voz le indicó a donde mirar.

- ¿Estas cansado? - Preguntó Sieg, su mentor, sentado al lado de su cama.

El muchacho tardó en responder – Un poco. Aunque... no entiendo por que.

- Ya lo averiguamos todo – Respondió Sieg, con sus ojos amarillos distantes y opacos. Esperó unos segundos para asegurarse de que el muchacho le escuchara con claridad – La madre oscura no despertaba por que los hermanos Markova querían sincronizar a Volvor con alguno de ellos, para así poder controlarle así fuera por un tiempo. Iban a fracasar, pero probablemente había algo de control por parte del Embodiment en ellos. Si hubieran despertado a la madre oscura antes, hubieran tenido que esperar mucho tiempo para que recuperara todas sus fuerzas. Pero, si mantenía su control sobre sus invocadores, podría volver a la tierra con mucho mas poder restaurado.

- Ya veo – Murmuró el muchacho, resoplando. Aún no aceptaba lo que había echo, pero debería de cargar con eso, como todo legionario.

- También vimos a Thanatos. El fue quien los trajo a ustedes y sus armas de regreso a Rotarl. Luego volvió a ser un huevo – Jaune al escuchar esto, se alarmó.

- !Celestia¡ !Emily¡ !¿Están... Argh?¡- El muchacho fue interrumpido por su propio dolor.

- Si, lo están – Le respondió le maestro, haciendo un ademán para que su escucha se calmase – Ahora están esperando afuera. Los Volvor restantes se desperdigaron por el globo, solo algunos siendo una amenaza. Presenté tu acenso a las autoridades, y dicen que lo aceptan. Siempre y cuando estés en servicio, pero fuera de Rotarl. No quieren volver a verte, parece.

Jaune se sintió dolido, pero lo entendió. Si, el y sus amigos habían salvado a todos, pero también habían permitido que eso sucediera en primer lugar. Era obvio que les despreciaban.

- Se te dará un vehículo para abandonar la ciudad apenas puedas caminar, y tomarás una misión lo mas alejado posible. Se te pagará como es debido, pero mas haya de eso no esperes otra cosa.

El muchacho asintió, muy dolido. Luego abrió los ojos como platos - ¿Thanatos volvió a ser un huevo?

La legión, casi como si respondiera a sus palabras, brincó en el aire cerca de el, frotándose contra su hombro.

- Si. Cuando tomó tu alma, el poder que obtuvo fue temporal. Ahora, a medida que te hagas mas fuerte físicamente, el huevo irá creciendo. Cuando logres el estado físico que manifestaste en el combate contra Len, Thanatos llegará a crecer como te mostró que había crecido.

Tenía sentido. Mucho sentido en realidad, así que Jaune ni se quejó. Thanatos debía de haber forzado las cosas para ayudarle.

- Sin embargo, aunque ya no produces aura, Thanatos si – Indicó Sieg, señalando el tatuaje en sus manos – El te sanará a un paso muy acelerado. Al menos eso si lo conservarás.

- Que suerte...- Suspiró,

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, mientras ambos miraban hacia la nada.

- Jaune... lo único que no te quitaron, fue el collar – Sin mas, Sieg abandonó la habitación.

El muchacho miró el collar que le hubiese regalado Sieg, y sonrió.

- Yo también me alegro de haber vuelto... y voy a extrañarlo, profesor.

_(Ost: "Chaos Legion - FLY [English Version] (Performed by LIV)")_

Pasaron los días.

Celestia le visitó apenas supo que estaba consciente. El abrazo que le propició casi rompe sus huesos en regeneración, pero fue muy tierno de su parte.

Hablaron de lo bien que los legionarios se estaban recuperando de la catástrofe, y de que ella le seguiría a donde fuera, sin forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

La llamó terca, ella le llamó llorón, y ambos se rieron a carcajadas.

Emily le pasó a visitar poco después. Le abrazó con delicadeza, aunque fingiendo un dramático y sobre actuado reencuentro al tomarlo entre sus brazos.

Se abrazaron un rato, y luego, con silencios breves entre ambos, hablaron de Len y Jericho, y de como ellos ligaron sus almas a las crestas para acompañar tanto a Emily como a Jaune en forma de las legiones de la bomba, y otra de la espada.

Grey, Jericho y Len. Ninguno quería abandonarlos.

Jaune pasó el guantelete de Annie a su amiga, ya no lo necesitaba mas, por lo que la jovencita, al enterarse, le dio un sermón de media hora acerca de por que no debía haber echo eso.

Sin embargo, el muchacho ahora era capaz de invocar a cualquiera de las legiones conocidas sin ayuda de ningún guante, así que no le afectó.

Nathan trajo cervezas a escondidas para brindar con su amigo, y luego de varias horas ebrios, echaron al musculoso sujeto de la enfermería mientras ponían a Jaune con un sedante.

Sin embargo, de ese entonces en adelante, el muchacho comenzó a tomarle el gusto a la cerveza.

Luego de medio mes, el muchacho estuvo de pie de nuevo, y siendo sus cosas devueltas en perfecto estado, le prepararon una nave voladora para llevarle hasta la misión que escogiera tomar.

El muchacho miró la nave, y miró a quienes, aunque no quisiera, le iban a acompañar...

Impresionado de, ademas de estar todos sus amigos, también estuvieran las treinta y cinco doncellas a cargo de Celestia.

- No pensaste que te salvarías de tocar para nosotras ¿No?- Apreció una, cruzándose de brazos.

El muchacho se rascó la cabeza, mientras miraba a un costado.

Luego miró hacia el horizonte, pensativo.

- ¿Adonde vamos compañero? - Preguntó Celestia, mientras Emily subía a la nave por la rampa de acceso con sus numerosas cosas.

Mientras escuchaba como Nathan discutía con Annie y Emily por obligarlo a cargar con todo, el muchacho reflexionó.

Un viento suave le movió los cabellos... y lo supo.

-Leí en el tablero de misiones que aún quedan unos Volvor que pueden ser una amenaza... y de echo, se de uno que desapareció en una zona específica. Vamos hacia allí, aunque antes tenemos que hacer una parada.

- ¿Para que?...

- Ya veo – Se respondió a si misma mientras veía como Jaune entraba por la rampa del vehículo con... otro vehículo.

La moto que Nathan le hubiera echo antes, la había ocultado antes de entrar a Murdoa. Y ahora, la recuperaba.

Claro que vomitó sobre el vehículo, y Nathan le gritó como si no fuera un mañana. Y Annie le gritó por gritarle a Jaune. Y Emily le grito por gritar mientras ella dormía la siesta.

Y así todos se enfrascaron en una discusión, mientras varias de las doncellas miraban hacia los contendientes riéndose. Incluso algunas de ellas tenían palomitas de maíz y se sentaban como si estuvieran viendo una película.

Rió para sus adentros, y luego se acercó hacia el gigantesco vidrio de la nave, mirando hacia el horizonte.

Sintió que se acercaban a ella, y supo quien era al instante.

- ¿Mirando el paisaje?

- En realidad...- Le respondió a su compañero, con una sonrisa suave en el rostro – Pensaba en a donde vamos con exactitud.

El muchacho le miró por un rato, antes de suspirar...

_(Fin del Ost)_

_**Final del capítulo...**_

Terminó el suspiro, y Jaune Arc le miró sonriente.

_(Ost: __Chaos Legion - The Final Result__)_

- El Volvor desapareció en una zona específica. !Piloto¡ !Enfilamos hacia Vale¡

Celestia le miró con una sonrisa. Y todo el resto levantó las manos en el aire, gritando a los cielos que estaba listos.

Se acercaba una nueva jornada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y así llegamos al final.<strong>_

_**Si les ha gustado, y les gustaría leer mas, haganmelo saber de la forma que mas les plazca, por que si. Tenía pensado escribir una segunda parte, que sucede en Vale, con todo el elenco que conocemos y amamos.**_

_**Si les gustaría leerlo, con gusto comezaré a trabajar en el.**_

_**Muchas gracias por seguirme hasta aquí, y que se les presente un brillante futuro.**_

_**Hasta la proxima...**_


End file.
